Merely A Monarch
by Bailieboro
Summary: Merlin runs interference as Arthur the newly crowned monarch, shoulders Camelot's problems...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : MERELY A MONARCH**

Merlin tried to keep the schedule in his head. Life had changed, Arthur had assured him it wouldn't but it had.

Most of his manual chores had been taken away. A servant was now responsible for the repair and laundering of not only the king's belongings but also his. Another man was privy to and in charge of the many goings on in the chamber and it was actually a suggestion from Richard, the late king's royal manservant which had resulted in his youngest son Thomas being approved for the position. He was discreet, trustworthy, responsible and, as was his father incapable of being bought so he was a perfect choice.

Merlin was still the royal manservant but strictly that. His sole responsibility was looking after the well-being of the king. Arthur had suggested that another man might care for him but Merlin had been adamant in that he would dress and be responsible for the day to day care of the royal person. Merlin had smiled to see Arthur relax as he made that statement. He knew of Arthur's dislike in having anyone another than him dress or supervise his bathing routines.

"We're like an old married couple…" joked Merlin.

To which Arthur had replied, "Never a truer word spoken!" He wrapped his arms around Merlin saying, "…and how I hope, we will remain for many years to come."

A bevy of menservants delivered meals daily to the private dining room or antechamber, as Arthur preferred eating breakfast in his own chamber. In the adjoining private dining room, Merlin would often take over serving their close friends but downstairs, he never served unless Arthur specifically motioned for him. He was always on guard especially when there were other reigning monarchs in the castle. His absence of serving at table was noted by those in the know but the reason for it well understood.

Another fellow was responsible for all the king's armour and weapons. Merlin wasn't sorry to relinquish that position. It had been tedious. Reshaping dinted breast plates, hauberks, shields and helmets was time consuming and boring to boot. The only part of it that he might regret was the hours spent talking to Arthur as he polished armour in his chambers but now that work was relegated to the armoury. Cleaning the chambers had never appealed to him and as long as it was accomplished under the watchful eyes of Thomas, while they were out, he was all for the changes. The same grooms were still responsible for their horses.

Finally, the personal guards had been relocated away from the king's chambers to the end of the royal corridors. Merlin breathed a sign of relief. Arthur's chambers were not the size and depth of Uther's old ones and having guards outside the antechamber door had seemed foreign and had made Merlin feel slightly uncomfortable. He was always worried that his remarks to the king when they were in their chambers might have been overhead. Also, if they had an argument, he wanted to give as good as he received and he didn't want tattletales keeping the castle entertained by what he might say to Arthur in the heat of the moment.

He also appreciated that during their private moments, they were not overhead, as had happened on a couple of occasions following the death of the king, when Merlin had used his hand to stifle Arthur's rather noisy love-making.

Arthur had grinned insisting that he was the king and he could make as much noise as he wanted.

"Maybe, in the turret room but not here with the guards less than fifty feet away."

"But the walls are thick…"

"Arthur, it's not the walls but the doors that I worry about."

Arthur had grabbed him and when they were lying back together had said, "Yes, Harry, I agree! It did sound like caterwauling. Do you think that his Majesty is in need of our breaking the door down to save him from whatever is attacking him? …But wait! On second thought that was a definite girly scream. It must be coming from somewhere outside…"

Merlin started giggling and Arthur leant over him again smiling down at the man who had helped him get through two exceptionally upsetting months and who would again tomorrow stand behind him on the dais as Sir Geoffrey introduced the new monarch to another contingent from a neighbouring kingdom.

Later sitting in front of the fire, he's said "Who is it tomorrow, Merlin?"

Padding across to the desk, Merlin brought back a sheet of parchment and sat in front of the fire with his feet on Arthur's lap. "Well, this afternoon, Prince Regent Norman arrived from Brecon with his family. So tomorrow, you will be receiving letters from King Brennes and meeting with Norman. That should be easy…Arthur, could you leave my feet alone and concentrate on tomorrow's meetings." He fidgeted and moaned.

"Did you know that you have the sexiest toes around."

"Had much experience, to make that claim, then?"

"No, but I doubt that Gawaine's toes are as perfectly shaped as yours are." Arthur then started sucking his second to big toe and Merlin lost it completely, writhing in what Arthur wasn't too sure was agony or ecstasy.

"Remember, Merlin, we do have guards outside so maybe you should control yourself." Merlin managed to get his foot away from Arthur, swivelled pinning him to the chair. Arthur countered with, "I do believe that we would be more comfortable on the bed…"

-0-0-

These episodes were few and far between. Arthur was working hard and many days was exhausted. Gaius assured Merlin that in a few months things would settle into a regular routine, allowing him to see more of him and spent more time just the two of them.

"I feel as if I only know the back of his head. I sit through interminable meetings and then when we would normally have retired leaving Uther to deals with any ensuing problem or discussion, he's whisked away by the council and like a sheep led to slaughter, I follow meekly behind."

Gaius laughed, "Some sheep, more a wolf in sheep's clothing! How does Arthur seem to be taking it?"

"Don't know, he gets ready for bed and literally is out for the count. There is nothing to discuss about the day's happenings as we are both present for them, anyway, it is the last thing that I want to consider discussing when we get back to our chambers."

"How's Thomas working out?"

"Great, I certainly wouldn't have been able to attend to Arthur all day if not for him. He's a godsend. He always makes sure that there is suitable food for snacking available and the room is spotless, hot water is at hand and our laundry has never been better organised. His organisational skills are great and everything is running like clockwork…apart from our personal life that is."

Gaius glanced up; Merlin was now miles away and the look of sadness on his face touched Gaius's heart. "Merlin, hang in there, you know he still loves you. It is just a period of adjustment that he is going through. Everything just hit him suddenly, make the most of the little occasions you have alone. Don't expect too much but show him that he's still the most important person in your life."

"Does he think that, Gaius?"

"He does, but stress can manifest itself in different ways. I remember once Uther bought a fine new colt. He had high hopes for him but he never materialised into a great stallion because he was too involved with everything going on around him. Finally, he was turned out with an old gelding and he settled down. Then, at last he found himself and as long as his gelding friend was nearby, he settled down to his duties. Actually, he sired Gidun. So don't give up hope…"

"So, I have to find Arthur a gelding?" Merlin started giggling as his mind started processing candidates for the position. His laugh was contagious and Gaius soon joined in, both of them making rather indelicate suggestions as to whom Merlin might approach and how to convince him to be gelded.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Arthur appeared. He looked like his old self and grinned at the two of them. "I'm free for the afternoon. Everything on today's schedule has been taken care of. I couldn't find you and then I just knew that you'd be here. Gaius, can I borrow him for the afternoon?"

Merlin was literally thrilled with Arthur's news. They would be uninterrupted until supper.

"Thomas has laid out a lunch in our chambers and I've notified the stables that we'll want our horses this afternoon." He grabbed Merlin's hand and drew him out of his chair. "It's all right isn't it, Gaius?"

Gaius smiled and nodded and added as an aside, "He won't be needing a gelding after all…"

Merlin spluttered, Arthur looked at him but shrugged and dragged him away.

-0-0-

Following a quick meal, they made their way to the stables. The guards were rather perturbed that the king intended to ride out alone with his manservant. "Sire, you could be a target for bandits," said the Captain of the Guards."

"Well, if I am that will reflect on your inability to keep the region around Camelot safe."

"Sire, we have regular patrols and it is safe."

"Exactly, that is why I intend to ride out unaccompanied today. Do not worry yourself, my man, I will take full responsibility for anything that happens."

Merlin was smiling inside. The worse thing would have been if they'd had ten guards trailing after them. He intended for Arthur to have an enjoyable afternoon, one which would have been impossible with hangers on. They mounted and left the courtyard. Sir Gielbert giving them a thumbs up as they made their way towards the portcullis.

It was a lovely early winter day. Snow had yet to fall but puddles had a layer of ice which cracked as the horses rode through them.

"Merlin, what is so interesting in the trees?"

"Mistletoe…yuletide is approaching and although it will be scaled down as the kingdom is still in a period of mourning, it doesn't mean that we can't have mistletoe, does it, Arthur?"

Merlin caught his eye and for a second Arthur regretted that they were riding through the forest. They should have stayed in their chambers. Arthur's mind slipped back to the previous years when Merlin practically had mistletoe everywhere, even in the water closet and was insistent that the traditional kisses were given and received.

"Wait, Arthur! Come back here." Merlin turned Gidun so that the two horses were side by side but in opposite directions. He touched Gidun and he moved forward slightly enabling Merlin to lean over to give Arthur a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Because…" Merlin grinned and pointed upwards. Way up in the tree was a ball of dark green leaves…mistletoe.

It was a good thing that they were alone as having to explain to the guards, why they intended to dismount, might have been rather difficult. Standing against the 'mistletoe' tree, Arthur peppered Merlin's neck with kisses and finally claimed his lips. All recent memories of separation were dismissed. Finally, getting his breath back, Merlin said, "I missed you so much. I wonder if you realise how much I need you…"

Arthur smiled at him saying, "If you had been in my mind at some of those meetings, you would have been surprised where I was and what I was contemplating."

Snuggling against Arthur's chest, Merlin quietly whispered, "You too?" He slowly tipped Arthur's head and kissed him deeply.

The winter sun bright though not warm, shone softly upon them. Merlin could feel the cold wind ruffling his hair and he ducked his head under Arthur's chin. "I'm cold," he whispered, "If only it were summer…"

Arthur now felt the chill and standing back, pulled Merlin away from the tree. He smiled wickedly sending Merlin's heart aflutter saying, "I think the horses are anxious to return to their stables, don't you?"

"I believe so and maybe the turret room could do with a visit."

Arthur smiled and they mounted, Merlin sending Gidun off in a gallop but Mulgan soon pulled up beside him and they galloped together across the meadow to home.

Merlin smiled, for all the times that he had felt trepidation in returning to Camelot, now there was no one watching for them, questioning their movements and watching hawk like their reactions. It really did feel like coming home. Gaius was there and Arthur, well Arthur, he turned and smiled in his direction and Arthur smiled back.

-0-0-

Meetings both council and military soon raised their heads but Merlin remembered that there were times when Arthur had his mind on other things so he became quite adept at running his knee along Arthur's thigh as he passed him papers or the occasional goblet of wine, smiling to himself as he saw the king shudder. He chose his moments carefully as he knew he was playing with fire and that Arthur would have every right to reprimand him if he felt his actions were out of place or inappropriate for the moment.

Another meeting was over, they had returned to their chambers and Arthur threw himself on the bed. "Merlin, one day, I'm going to grab you and have my way with you in the Council Hall. What were you playing at today?"

"Well, how long winded can some old chap be when discussing the maintenance of the effluent sluices. That is hardly earth shattering. Did Uther really attend all those meetings? You'll just have to name someone Master of the Shit!"

Arthur burst out laughing, "That's not likely to happen but I can see that in a short while, I will be able to reinstate the different groups who took care of such matters and then just hear from them on a monthly basis. Is that more to your liking?"

Snaking his arms around Arthur's neck, Merlin whispered demurely, "Sire, I think that would be an excellent decision."

"Merlin, you drive me to distraction."

"Is that a good or bad thing, Sire?" Merlin grinned cheekily.

"Depending upon when and where…right now it's good."

"Not so much! As you're dining with your knights, Gaius and Geoffrey tonight…"

"We'll make it a quick meal and have the evening to ourselves."

"That would be possible if it were only the latter but you know when the others get going, they'll never want to leave."

"But, I'm the king, I'll just tell them to leave."

"Best of luck, it's never worked before!" Merlin smiled, "Excuse me, brother knights, but I have a pressing need to leave you now and return to my chambers…I can just hear the hoots and insinuations."

"Well, you can get rid of them or I could fall asleep at the table; maybe they'd take the hint."

"Not likely, they'd probably offer to help carry you to bed and then want to sit around in the chamber for another drink so they could keep me company."

Merlin disentangled himself from Arthur and went to lay out something for him to wear. "Any preferences?"

"Yes…you!"

Merlin smiled sometimes Arthur knew exactly what to say.

-0-0-

Merlin smiled at the heads around the table. Arthur was continuing with his plans for the hunting lodge. Just preliminary, to be sure but at least as far as Merlin was concerned it was a step in the right direction.

Without Uther to influence Arthur, it had again reverted to a real hunting lodge. Only women willing to face the hardship of hunting and living rough would be invited. A laugh went around the table as that would immediately remove about ninety-seven percent of the Ladies of the Court.

Gielbert assured everyone present that Donatienne had confided in him that she would not be joining him. Some of the others told similar stories and Spenser insisted that he would be only too happy to arrange ladies' picnics if it would guaranteed that they would be left to enjoy the lodge themselves.

"So, I won't have to make a sign saying 'Men Only'? asked Simon. This remark was follwed by a lot of joking. Merlin was impressed as there was a united front, a positive decision, no women.

Spencer asked for silence saying, "Honestly, Brother Knights, the thought of sharing our hunting lodge with women had almost turned me off hunting completely." Comments continued to fly.

"I think Merlin should have made that comment," teased Romney. "He's never been enamoured with it."

Merlin tried to explain, "I agree that game has to be killed if we are to eat however, but I'm not thrilled with the overall joviality of the kill."

"But you'd fight with the best of us for a serving of succulent roasted pork," teased Arthur.

Merlin mimed sticking his finger down his throat and gagging.

"I'll hold you to that over Yuletide. You can sit there with a carrot, a swede and a piece of bread and watch us enjoy the fruits of our labours. Anyway, after what happened to you when you took on the boar, I'm surprised that you don't want to get your revenge!"

"Arthur, I vaguely remember that my being in that position was in direct response to your being down there too!"

"Can't stay away from me can you, Merlin?"

A figure was suddenly standing beside them. "...and doesn't he try his best but you keep getting yourself in such predicaments that he is forced to save you?"

Merlin spun around, as he was grabbed in a hug, he managed to say, "Gawaine!"

Gawaine approached Arthur and knelt. "Your Majesty, I offer you my deepest regrets and my allegiance."

Arthur got up and walked over to Gawaine and grasped his arm. "You came!"

"I figured that you needed me to make sure that the Yuletide celebrations got off to a good start."

Gawaine was surrounded by his friends.

Merlin sidled up to Arthur and said, "You found him..."

"Just for you, Merlin, a special gift for my best friend… Get some goblets, we'll toast his return. Hunting lodge planning is thirsty work."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : BARRED THEN RECOGNISED**

"Gawaine, where have you been?"

"Around...I've been here, there and everywhere but, I'm happier here!" There was a cheer and the call for more drinks. "I heard about Uther's death while I was in Cumbria. It came as a shock, Arthur."

"It was a surprise for all of us as well," said Simon.

Arthur said, "He'd been quite stressed and Gaius felt that his heart just gave out." He glanced at Merlin who nodded. There was no need to say anything else. If Merlin wished to tell Gawaine about the disagreement he could in his own sweet time.

Gawaine was watching their interactions carefully. There seemed to be no friction, to speak of between them or any of the other knights.

Gawaine had been surprised and shocked at the suddenness of Uther's death and if he hadn't heard of it from a reliable source he would never have returned immediately. However, watching his friends, he picked up on no negativity. The crown prince who had been in love with Merlin, had been replaced by a monarch still much in love with his manservant.

He intended to ask Merlin exactly what had happened but only when the opportunity arose.

Supper was planned for the large dining hall and would be attended by all the invited knights and their spouses. Arthur said, "Gawaine, I hope that you will be able to attend after your long journey."

"Will there be plenty of drink, good food and company?"

"Is there ever not, when we get together?" said Merlin.

"Well, then count me in!"

Arthur smiled; he'd missed having Gawaine around. He remembered his own promise years ago to Merlin and felt sure that Gawaine would accept his intended offer.

Surprisingly, as Arthur stood to retire for the night, so did Gawaine.

Gavin said, "Leaving us so soon? I thought you'd be one of the last to leave the table..."

"I've travelled far today and need my bed more than another goblet of ale. Arthur, are you training tomorrow if the weather holds?"

"Yes, we'll be there early on. Join us, you're probably so out of shape, that I'll start you on a squire!"

There was friendly laughter and Rook added, "Not ready for the big boys yet, are we?"

Gawaine said quickly, "After, I've gone through the squires and the recently invested knights, I'm coming for you, Rook. Look out!"

Arthur laughed as he left, saying, "Remember, bright and early or should I say as soon as Merlin wakes me up?" He turned smiling at him and was rewarded with a blush which went straight to his heart.

-0-0-

Merlin pulled away from him as two menservants walked past them. As they turned the corner, he slipped his arm around Arthur's waist. "I'm glad that Gawaine's back. Now, we're all together and your father won't chase him away after a week." He thought a few minutes before continuing, "But now you are the king and it will be your job to send him packing. You won't, will you Arthur?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I hope not...he's a good man."

"...and the only person apart from me whom I would trust with your life, Merlin."

They passed the guards at the end of the corridor. Walking to their chamber, Arthur pulled Merlin closer to him. Once the door had been locked, he held him against it and kissed him. Merlin smiled into the kiss.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how different it would have been with guards on the other side of the door..."

"Exactly..."

Merlin lead Arthur to the fire and after throwing on a few more logs, knelt before him and eased off his boots. He knelt there looking up at Arthur and smiled. Arthur pulled him up astride his knees and again kissed him.

"You're very free with your kisses tonight, Sire."

"Well, it's one sure way of keeping my subjects happy."

Merlin snuggled into Arthur saying, "Hopefully, I am the only subject who requires such treatment."

"You, Merlin are the first of many...Ow!"

Merlin who had been tracing Arthur's collar bone after unlacing his tunic, had quickly given him a little nip. "...and do many of your subjects reward you in that manner?"

"None, but my One and Only..."

Merlin pulled back balancing on Arthur's knees saying, "I seriously wonder how I could cope in this life without you, My Love."

"You'd do very nicely; Gawaine would watch out for you, make alcohol an important part of your diet and drag you with him wherever he goes."

Arthur was surprised in the change in Merlin's demeanour. His eyes became sad and his face looked serious.

"I wouldn't! I couldn't! I need you too much. I'll never leave you, ever..."

Arthur laughed, "Merlin, I was only kidding! The only way I'd give you to Gawaine would be as a bequest."

Getting up, Merlin walked over to bed to check the warming pans. Arthur followed him, putting his arms around his waist and slipping them up his tunic.

"What's upsetting you?"

"I don't like talking about being separated."

Arthur raised his eyebrows saying, "But wouldn't you be happy with a…'Knight of Camelot'?"

It took a few moments for Merlin to process the words and he swung around throwing himself on Arthur grinning and kissing him at the same time.

"If we're going to kiss, let's at least do it properly."

"When, Arthur, when?"

"He'll meet with Leon and me tomorrow before lunch and I will broach the matter then you will be able to gauge his reaction. I'd be happy to ask him to consider wearing the red cloak of a knight of Cam..."

He got no further as his lips were claimed by Merlin...

Much later, with a sleeping Arthur wrapped around him, Merlin again grinned. He felt safe and so loved and tomorrow Gawaine would be asked by the king if he would consider being one of them. He sighed, it must be so nice being a king and making such decisions. He thought, 'Wait until the brother knights found out!'

-0-0-

The winter sun crept over the roof across the courtyard sliding through a crack in the heavy tapestry curtains to highlight a couple in bed. Merlin scratched his nose as the sunlight played across his eyelids. He wrinkled his brow, slowly opening his eyes and squinting.

He could feel Arthur's breath on his neck and tried to gauge the time. It was easier in the summer and he knew it was probably later than he thought. He listened and could hear sounds from the courtyard. He weighed snuggling into Arthur and ignoring his head, thereby allowing his heart and body to make the decision. Then he remembered the training session.

Leaving Arthur still asleep, he went to light the fires under the coppers in the water closet, taking the opportunity to hasten the whole process with a whispered, "_Estus aquam pro lavation."_ He checked the fire in the main chamber and brought in the breakfast.

He then slipped back into bed and placed his cold feet against Arthur. The effect was as expected; moaning and grumbling, Arthur turned over towards him, "Merlin?"

"Hoping for someone else?" But Arthur's brain was still groggy with sleep so he continued, "It's time to get up."

"Umm..." Arthur reached for Merlin.

However, Merlin slipped away from him and got out of bed, "No, Arthur, I'm serious. Get up...you arranged for a training session and the weather's great. Breakfast is on the table; there's hot water and your clothes are ready to go."

There was a muffled retort from Arthur which Merlin sensibly ignored.

-0-0-

The training session was enjoyed by all who attended. Gawaine did climb up the ranks from challenging squires, to new knights and finally set his sights on Rook. The knights circled the match calling encouragement to both men.

Arthur had been wrong in thinking that Gawaine was not in shape as in no time Rook was fading. He threw his sword to Gielbert who was cheered on by shouts of 'Go for it, Father!' Gielbert acknowledged the sentiment and concentrated on the challenge.

Merlin smiled, he enjoyed the camaraderie between the knights. But for a second, he wished they had been talking to Arthur. He deserved a living heir not only memories which they both held deep in their hearts.

Finally calling an end to the bout, Arthur congratulated Gawaine and asked him to join him before lunch in his chambers. Gawaine nodded and they clasped arms. Merlin was thrilled; he was certain that Gawaine would accept Arthur's offer. Then in front of the knights, in a ceremony in the Grand Hall, his dark green cloak would be changed for one of red with a gilded dragon emblazoned on his left shoulder and Gawaine would officially swear his allegiance to Arthur and Camelot.

Glancing at Leon, who had an air of expectation about him, Merlin knew that Arthur had already notified him of his decision. Merlin felt certain that Leon's obvious approval would more than likely be seconded by all the other knights.

They returned to their chambers and Arthur was divested of his chain mail. "Merlin, if you don't stop grinning and racing around like that, Gawaine will know there is something up as soon as he comes in the door."

"Can't help it…I've waited so long for this." Merlin answered and Arthur in passing ruffled his hair. "Now, I look as if I only just got out of bed," he complained.

"That would be my favourite look for you of all times." A slight blush tinged his cheeks as Arthur grabbed him by the arm and using his fingers rearranged his friend's hair into a semblance of normalcy. "Better?" he asked.

Merlin grinned, Arthur could be so infuriating and time did not allow him to do anything about it but he would…maybe later today!

Leon arrived; shortly followed by the man himself. Arthur beckoned them to the table and Merlin placed three goblets of what Gawaine suspected was mead. He smiled, never one to turn down a drink especially after the morning's energetic training session.

Merlin leant against Arthur's chair and grinned as Gawaine accepted Arthur's proposition and hugged not only the king but also to his amusement Leon. Merlin was next, being lifted off the floor and swung around. Arthur was grinning as Gawaine said, "Arthur, you're one lucky so and so."

Leon smiled as Arthur put his arm possessively around Merlin and kissed his head gently, holding him close, saying to Gawaine, "Let's eat, I have invited a few close friends to our private dining room, to give them a heads up prior to the announcement and ceremony tomorrow. Come on..."

-0-0-

As everyone finished eating and the squires who had been serving were dismissed, Arthur looked around at a sea of red surrounding a green island, he nodded at Spenser, Leon, Romney, Gielbert and Simon. "I would like to introduce to you a Camelot knight, Sir Gawaine of Trune.

There was a roar of approval from the knights and then Leon took over, "Please, raise your goblets and toast our newest brother knight...for the Love of Camelot."

All present echoed the toast.

Simon whispered to Merlin, "Finally!"

"Great decision, Arthur... about time." Romney said as he thumped Gawaine on the back.

Merlin sat for a moment reliving all the occasions when Gawaine had literally stepped in to save him. He knew that he'd killed for him. He shuddered as he remembered the assault in his favourite cave, his rape in front of a chained Arthur. He wasn't sure to this day if it were Arthur's or his own screams which had echoed around the cave.

He remembered the death rattle as the bandit was pulled off his back and he was in safe arms…Gawaine's!

He recognised the care that Gaius had given him; the hours which Gaius had spoken to him, explaining that Arthur still loved him and that he would wait for him to make any decision as to whether he was willing to accept his affection. He remembered the weeks it had taken for him to allow Arthur to again touch him beyond 'kisses 'n' cuddles'. Gawaine had understood his need for Arthur, as well as his reticence in accepting him. He was miles away remembering the afternoon when his need for Arthur had surmounted everything and they had gone to their turret room. Gaius had been right Arthur loved him and had waited for him…

He jumped slightly as he felt someone's hand on his thigh. He smiled and looked at Arthur.

"Is something wrong? You've been miles away."

Merlin placed his hand over Arthur's and entangled his fingers, "I'm back now…must have been daydreaming."

"Sweet dreams or a nightmare?"

"A bit of both, I'm afraid."

"Not to worry," Arthur said kindly, "I know how to remedy that." He slipped his hand across Merlin's shoulders and smiled.

Merlin knew there was a lot that he didn't know about Gawaine but for some reason he trusted him completely, mirroring the trust which Arthur also had in the newest knight of Camelot. He smiled at Arthur and found his hand under the table…

-0-0-

Council meetings took up much of the afternoon and Arthur told Merlin he wouldn't need him until it was time to get dressed for supper. Maybe, he could check to see that Gawaine was settled in and happy with his accommodations.

Merlin did just that, Gawaine had seen his chambers and was impressed. "Better than the best inn I have ever stayed in. I've landed in the lap of luxury"

"A well deserved honour…now you will be able to settle down and even cast your eyes out for a suitable wife."

"I think you're pushing it a bit, Merlin, I have first to prove my worth to Arthur as one of his knights."

"You already have on many occasions or we would not be standing in a chamber in the knights' wing. Listen, I'd better go as I also intend to tell Gaius about you before the ceremony, Arthur said I could. He's going to be pleased as well."

Gawaine watched him leave the room. Deep down, he wondered if maybe his acceptance had not been twofold, one his desire to be a Knight of Camelot but also his desire to be around Merlin. He smiled there was a great difference between wenching and making the big decision to settle down with a wife but maybe in the future, someone would catch his eye and he would want to settle down, that is if his love for Merlin would permit him to…

Supper that night was loud and boisterous; the high spirits of Arthur's group of friends, sworn to secrecy, however seemed contagious spreading to the other knights.

Leon announced that midmorning on the morrow, there would be an important meeting which all knights were mandated to attend. Spirits were so high that most of them figured it was going to be something positive and were not unduly worried by the announcement.

Arthur's group moved to the private dining chamber adjoining the royal chambers and sat around until early into the morning, swapping tales both factual and exaggerated. Although Gawaine had never been a Camelot knight, he had always been included in all happenings during his stays at Camelot. Which stays usually came to an end when Uther realising that he was still around, had his guards not too subtly drive the reprobate out.

However, that would all be changed now, Gawaine would have a permanent chamber in the knights' wing and access to a squire when needed. He would be involved in all missions and...Merlin smiled, he would simply be around.

Arthur finally stood and announced that he was retiring, he bid goodnight to his knights again congratulating Gawaine on his decision to join them and with Merlin following, he walked through the adjoining door into his chambers.

Leon said, "Let's continue this celebration somewhere else. The king needs his sleep." Spenser looked at Gielbert and winked...they all picked up their goblets and mead and walked back to the knight's quarters, losing the married knights, Gielbert and Romney along the way. Leon told them to get some sleep as they had a busy day ahead of them tomorrow.

In their own chambers, Merlin banked the fire and slipped into bed, Arthur was snoring quietly. He slid toward him and Arthur automatically slipped his arms around him. He lay there in a cocoon of Arthur's love and smiled softly.

Everything was right with Merlin's world…

-0-0-

The castle woke to a white world with over-exuberant pages and skittish younger squires. Pathways were shovelled through the courtyard drifts as lines of pages were marched outside under the care of the older squires to let off some of their energy by playing on the hill outside the castle proper. Everyone seemed to have grins on their faces, yuletide was coming and the snow heralded it.

Arthur was up and wandering around, Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Arthur walked into the water closet and was attacked by a waiting Merlin, who kissed him soundly and pointed upwards. Arthur glanced at the mistletoe and smiled knowing that traditionally he was supposed to reciprocate which he did with a kiss and by telling Merlin that he would meet him in bed in a few moments.

Later snuggling into Arthur, Merlin said, "Wouldn't it be wonderful if every kiss resulted in this?"

"I don't know? I'd be a physical wreck with the number of branches of mistletoe that you intend to hang in our chambers."

"But, it could be fun, just think, we'd kiss under a mistletoe and then have to race back here. Rather difficult in the council room, don't you think?"

Arthur smiled as he said, "Merlin, were you always so taken with it."

"With what?" said Merlin shyly.

"The mistletoe…"

"Oh, I thought you meant the other! Yes, we had mistletoe at home but we used it as a cuddle. Not much fun kissing your mother…" He stopped dead as he noticed a shadow of emotion cross Arthur's face, "I mean, it is lovely and the hugs make you feel so warm but nothing compared to how I feel when you kiss me."

Arthur's demeanour lightened and he said, "You're such an expert on kissing, are you?"

Merlin thought about it and said, "Not really…until you came along even my hugs were rather limited to my Mam and Gaius and one little girl in my village who used to chase me to hug me until her mother told her in no uncertain terms to leave me alone. How about you, were you hugged as a child?"

"Only Gaius and my nursemaids and once Geoffrey but most other times, no one ever touched me. They'd ruffle my hair and if I got hurt sometimes a knight might hug me as he carried me to Gaius. I remember that Sir Rupert used to hug me as he did his son."

"But no one's hugs turned you into a shivering mass, did they, Arthur?"

"No, Merlin, only yours…I think I need a hug now."

Merlin threw his arms around Arthur and held him not in a sexual way but as a mother might hold her baby, the most important person in her world. His eyes took on a golden tinge and he let Arthur's mind think of Ygraine as he sent the thought, 'This is how your mother held you when you were given to her after you were born, Arthur.'

When he pulled back he was surprised to see Arthur in tears. He didn't say anything, he just reached out and with the pads on his thumbs, wiped them away and gave him a gentle kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 :** **THE 'LADIES' OF YULETIDE**

Yuletide was upon them, twelve days of feasting and in some circumstances gift giving. The celebration revolved around good company and food. The kitchens were organised and much of the meat put down since the autumn would be prepared and served. First and twelfth night would be the biggest feasts.

This year the celebrations would be curtailed. Uther's death had cast a shadow over the festivities as the kingdom was officially in mourning. Not that it would affect the majority of the kingdom's dwellers as apart from bonfires and maybe one evening's special meal, nothing much was done.

Merlin until he came to Camelot had not experienced anything like it. He was flabbergasted at the amount of food served, the fires which burned through the night and the amount of drink which was consumed.

"Didn't you celebrate in Ealdor?" Arthur had asked.

"What had we to celebrate? Living through a winter was really hard. We couldn't slaughter an excessive number of chickens to have a feast and anyone lucky enough to get a deer usually had their own family to feed. We lived on rabbits and fish and if there were good hunters in the family maybe some game birds. Chicken was considered a luxury and we bred them to raise more chickens so unless they had stopped laying they were spared the pot."

"Not even for a special celebration…"

"Arthur, we could celebrate one night and then run into really bad weather, when we were held captive in our village. No one able to hunt and usually it was the babies who succumbed first, followed by the elderly and the sick. One winter when it was so cold and the snow was so deep, three of the boys in the village died. They were the same age as me and I was scared. I didn't want to die!"

Arthur reached over and put his arm around his shoulders. "...and I wouldn't have wanted you to die either."

"You really don't understand how frightening the cold is. My mother had to burn our table and we brought the chickens into the house as the foxes were starving, sniffing around the village day and night. Old Man Budge's nanny goat died, he butchered her and gave my Mam a shoulder and we ate the meat with some root vegetable and made it last for six days. We even cracked and sucked the bones…" Merlin's eyes were far away and Arthur rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm not saying that you should take it upon yourself to feed all the poor villagers but just checking on them and sharing some grain and livestock to get them going after a bad winter would be really appreciated. I remember after one bad winter, I must have been fourteen, the leader of the kingdom where my village was located, sent guards with grain and chickens. He was a wicked mean man but that night, I'm sure in many houses, a mug of ale was raised in his honour. He saved many lives.

"Village taxes and tithes could also be lifted following a bad season. Having men swoop into the village to grab grain and livestock to feed the ruler means nothing if the village goes under and next year there is no tax to collect."

They sat there in comfortable silence, Arthur's mind abuzz. Merlin thought of the rough times and how he had landed in the lap of luxury enabling him to send gifts to his mother. He marvelled how, leaving his little village had resulted in his living in a castle, working for a court physician and being promoted. Not exactly that he had thought it positive to begin with, looking after a demanding prince. He rested his head on Arthur's and a little chuckle escaped his chest.

"What's that for…?"

"I was wondering when the first time you realised that not everyone lived in the lap of luxury, having ponies, horses, clean clothes and as much food as you wanted with people taking care of you and looking up to you."

"I think it was when I used to ride through villages with Romney or Gielbert, children used to gather along the fences staring at me as I did at them. I remember telling Humphrey, the next time that he wanted me to take a bath, that I was no longer taking baths as I wanted to remain dirty and not even change my clothes." Merlin laughed and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Gaius was called and in no uncertain terms explained to me that no one would bring me food, no one would take me riding or to practice my sword handling if I smelled like a little pig. He then grabbed me and marched me to the bath and stood there with his eyebrows raised until I had let Humphrey take off all my clothes and deposit me into the bath. I then refused to wash myself so Gaius hauled me up and had Humphrey wash me as you would a toddler…I was so embarrassed."

Merlin started to giggle and whispered, "Shades of yesterday, eh, Arthur?"

Arthur blushed and looked into the fire. They'd been fooling yesterday but what he remembered had been serious, no smiles, no caresses, just being treated as a baby.

"How old were you?" asked Merlin. Arthur blushed. "Come on, Arthur, it's only me here. How old were you?"

"I must have been at least twelve."

Merlin burst out laughing and ended up on the floor at Arthur's feet. "Wait till I tell Gawaine about this. He'll find it so funny…"

Arthur pulled Merlin back onto their upholstered bench and kissed him to shut him up. He said with mock severity, "Merlin, if you ever dare tell anyone, I will personally arrange for you to be stripped naked and scrubbed down in the courtyard in front of all the ladies of the court and their maid servants!"

"Can I at least talk to Gaius and Humphrey about it, they must remember it? Anyway, how do you know that I mightn't enjoy being the centre of attention, seems to me that you enjoy when you watch…"

"Merlin!"

He glanced at Arthur and with a big smile on his face cuddled into him. He loved teasing him but he knew when he was reaching the point when it was no longer funny so he just started playing with Arthur's belt buckle.

-0-0-

Yuletide was lovely in a castle. Good food even entertainment some nights and being surrounded by happy faces and more often than not drunken knights. Arthur allowed a less rigorous schedule to be followed but if called upon all the knights had to be ready to go out to defend the castle, yuletide or not.

It seemed that Merlin was considered the most kissable in the castle as maids and ladies tried to get him under the mistletoe. Most were satisfied with a peck on the cheek and any who weren't, he committed to memory and stayed well away from them. He saved his kisses for Arthur.

He was miles away as he was grabbed near the top of the stairs by a very masculine pair of arms and kissed soundly on both cheeks. He wriggled out of the way and found himself grinning at Gawaine. "Couldn't resist, old chap, you just look so delectable."

Lots of other knights made eyes at him and he was hugged by Spenser and Simon but it was all in good fun. He wondered if Uther had ever taken advantage of kissing under the mistletoe and then he decided he probably had when Arthur's mother was alive. It was however Arthur that he set his eyes upon and even if a kiss wasn't possible, he often managed to accidentally rub against him when he passed under a bough. If however, no one was in sight, they would indulge in a kiss and Merlin's heart used to skyrocket as Arthur always promised that it was to be continued later.

The holiday season passed and the bad weather began. The castle was hit by nasty stormy weather and then an ice storm. Merlin took over Gaius's rounds in the lower town and many times returned bruised from slipping on the ice. Only emergencies were seen to and one night Merlin escorted a new mother and her sick child back to the castle as he was afraid he mightn't be able to visit them the following day.

One of the horses had fallen and broken a hip so Arthur curtailed all sorties till after the weather cleared.

The castle became a hive of activity as residents bored with their chambers, escaped by walking the corridors and visiting. Merlin loved all the coming and goings. Celebrations happened at the drop of a hat.

Late one afternoon, Spenser decided that the knights should entertain the court. Arthur gave his blessing and the next evening four very masculine looking ladies took to the centre of the floor, to entertain with songs and finally dances. It was a great success and Merlin laughed seeing Lady Gawainessa, Lady Romneya, Lady Gavina and Lady Simone sashaying up and down the floor before being joined by the Lords Gielbert, Rook, Leon and Spenser. Of course, things got out of hand and during the dancing, some of the ladies landed on their derrières as they had difficulties managing their dresses with the gentlemen, a few of whom had already started on the evening's libation.

Arthur announced that the event would be held each February and advised any knight with aspirations of being a lady, to practise manoeuvring in a dress. He also agreed to put up a purse of gold for the 'lady' voted the most likely to succeed by the Ladies of the Court.

Suddenly, the weather started to improve. The days became longer and everyone's spirits lifted.

-0-0-

Following Merlin's suggestions, Arthur had sent out guards to check on all villages and towns in the kingdom. For some the winter had been easy but for a few it had been very difficult and they were in need of help.

Merlin had heard that Ealdor was one of the villages spared too much damage. He hoped to get there on a visit later in the spring but that would depend on the situation in the Camelot. He was loathe to leave Arthur for any extended period of time and reminded his mam that she would be welcome to stay in Camelot during the winter. Gaius would enjoy her company and he'd feel better being able to see her more frequently. She always brushed the offer aside by saying that babies weren't only born during the summer and that she was needed. He'd smile and hug her saying that he understood.

Arthur planned to continue his regular visits to various towns and villages. He wanted to be known and what better way than to travel around to hot spots trying to solve problems and placate residents. He realised that Uther's way of dealing with his people did not sit well with him. He wanted to see first hand what people were dealing with not hearing it by word of mouth sometimes from unscrupulous village leaders or agents.

-0-0-

The spring rains had made up for the lack of snow in the winter and the training grounds were a quagmire. Instead, Arthur sent the knights out on cross country sorties on the Roman roads to keep them and their horses fit. He had the knights practising fighting skills minus weapons in the courtyard which at least wasn't muddy. It delighted the ladies of the court and pages who would mimic the knights as they went through their routines. The cheekiest pages were the younger brothers of some of the knights; after a particularly complicated manoeuvre they were prone to applaud before scampering off to return to wherever they were supposed to have been.

"Merlin, I think that you are encouraging the pages with your grinning during training. It is supposed to be serious."

Merlin put away Arthur's doublet and joined him on the bench in front of the fire. "Arthur, from where I stand, it really is funny. Gawaine's face as he swings an imaginary mace is hilarious. I think he is playing up to the audience. Leon just shakes his head as he watches and the younger knights get so carried away. Sir Monty was so involved with his imaginary sword that he walked into the wall, backed up quickly and took out Sir Rook."

"So, you think I should stop the training sessions?"

"Certainly not, what would I have to amuse me in the mornings…" Merlin ducked Arthur's hand but was caught and silenced with a kiss.

"You should be doing some exercising as well; you'll be a mass of pain if you don't keep limber."

Merlin grinned, "I can assure you Arthur, your nightly routines will keep me supple for years to come."

"Remind me about that later…" Arthur laughed. "What time did we say that we were going to eat?"

"Soon, go freshen up and I'll lay something out for you."

Arthur raised his eyebrows but Merlin ignored him. They'd be late if Arthur had his way.

Dressed and ready to go, Arthur watched Merlin change. He thought, 'How could someone who was so uncoordinated manage to look so sexy when he was dressing, or undressing for that matter?' He said, "Merlin, you drive me crazy."

"What? What did I do now?"

"Nothing! Come over here, let's have a quick cuddle. We'll hear the others when they arrive next door."

Merlin walked over to him, letting him ease him back against the door. He tucked his head against Arthur's neck and breathed in his scent of mint oil soap and lavender scented clothes. There was something so sensual about being hugged by the person you love; not unlike being wrapped in a huge quilt on a stormy day without a care in the world.

Suddenly, Spenser rapped on their door saying, "Come on, you two! Gawaine will have drunk all the mead and Rook will have eaten all your food. You can show him how much you love him later tonight."

Arthur shook his head, Spenser his oldest friend was not beyond teasing him and Merlin. "Wait until he falls in love, then he might realise that eating can take second place to cuddling. Eh, Merlin?"

Merlin just shook his head and laughed. He walked across the room and opened the adjoining door and Arthur and he walked through to join their closest friends for supper.

It was good for everyone to have a chance to relax. Arthur had insisted that they had spent the afternoon at a council meeting. They were planning schedules for repairs and remodelling. Uther had set up councils to cover various aspects of castle life and it had worked so Arthur had continued with it. He had changed some of the committees but on the whole the biggest change he was trying to make was to instill respect for all the castle workers whether household staff such as royal menservants right through to grooms and the outside cleaning staff who looked after latrines.

Merlin had made him realise the value of people's lives not by preaching or harping but by his example. It certainly made for a happier workforce.

Arthur addressed his knights, "Have a good time tonight as tomorrow instead of training, you will gather for a meeting, I have decided to send out three contingents of knights and thereby cover ten villages that were not visited last autumn. We will make up the lists and choose the routes tomorrow." He nodded at Leon saying, "Leon already has a rough outline of the missions so we will build from there."

The meal was good, the squires almost invisible and Thomas had sent them on their way when everyone had finished eating. He would look after the drinks but Arthur dismissed him telling him to have an early night as he wanted breakfast early tomorrow morning. He put the jugs of ale and mead on the table and said, "Goodnight, Sire!" and left the knights and the king to help themselves.

-0-0-

The morning meeting went well and Arthur decided that Merlin and he would lunch with Gaius. Merlin walked down to accompany Gaius up to their chambers, bumping into Romney who was coming out the door with a big grin on his face. He looked a little shy and said, "Merlin, Mathilda is in the family way." He turned including Gaius by saying, "Gaius confirmed it today, I just told Arthur."

Merlin hugged him, "Congratulations! You're going to have a baby. That's wonderful news. Rhylan will be insufferable once he becomes an uncle. Lady Hester will be thrilled."

"…as are, Sir Rupert and Lady Alisse, another grandchild for them." Romney laughed saying, "Keep it under your hat though, it is still early days." He turned, grinned and hurried back to his wife.

Merlin looked at Gaius but he reassured him by saying, "She's young and strong. I see no reason why they won't have a healthy baby."

However for Merlin the news, as it would be for Arthur, was bittersweet. At times like this Little Merlin was never too far from their minds. Gaius realised what Merlin was going through. "Try to keep Arthur's spirits up. He relies on you at times like this." Gaius thought of Arthur's baby and its short life but more importantly how loved it had been.

-0-0-

The planning session for the spring sorties went well. As Arthur was also planning to go, Leon was asked to attend him. Spenser would be leading another group and the third group would be led by Thierry. The latter two would pick five more knights and two senior squires to accompany them but Arthur would choose his own group first.

As soon as they left the council room Merlin had his fingers crossed. He was practically bouncing. "What's wrong with you?" Arthur said, "Looks like you have ants in your pants."

Merlin grinned, "May I Arthur…may I?"

"What?"

"Choose the people who will be in our party."

"But, Merlin, you don't even know if you will be in my group and surely Spenser and Thierry will want to choose theirs." Arthur watched Merlin's mind digest that information. His face fell and he dropped a step behind Arthur as he walked down the corridor.

Merlin couldn't believe what he had heard, 'Was Arthur seriously thinking about not taking him? He belonged with him always. Why would he now decide not to take him?'

Arthur allowed Merlin to stew until he opened the door to their chamber. Arthur walked in across the antechamber to the main chamber and as Merlin came through with his head down, he grabbed him. Merlin jumped; he was miles away imagining trailing across field and forest knowing that Arthur and his group were somewhere else. Why was Arthur being so mean?

"Honestly Merlin, you of so little faith. Do you honestly think that I would willingly allow you to travel with another group? Now, who do you think we should choose in 'our group'?" Merlin swung around Arthur neck. "Hang on, I'll be in no shape to travel if you keep that up."

Merlin grabbed his hand pulling him to the table, he handed him a piece of parchment and told him to write… "I would really like you to choose Gawaine. It would be good experience for him to be with you."

Arthur nodded and dipping the quill in the ink, wrote Gawaine. "Anyone else?"

"…and…Spenser?"

"Merlin, were you listening to anything that was said? Spenser is leading one of the other groups as is Thierry."

"…then, Gielbert and Simon." Arthur nodded, jotting down their names.

"I'd like to suggest Romney, if I may, Merlin…" Arthur said with a grin.

Merlin smiled shamelessly, "Well, I would second that so yes, you may write that down."

"Cheeky devil!" Arthur said. He drew a line and wrote squires. "I'd like to take Rhylan as I like him and we've had some experience with his serving us. Also, Romney will worry less if he were in our group. You can choose the other squire and I think Harry as our groom. The horses respond to him and he is conscientious." He wrote in the other names and passed the sheet to Merlin."

Merlin said, "Looks great, Leon, Gielbert, Romney, Simon and Gawaine…Rhylan and Harry and another squire to be named. Should I affix my signature to the bottom or is that the responsibility of the monarch?"

"You really are pushing your luck today, good thing I'm in a good mood."

Merlin grinned, "Hope it lasts, as earlier this morning, I found something interesting in one of Gaius's compendiums."

"Good old Gaius!" Arthur said…and Merlin felt his senses soar in anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : LEAVING GIDUN**

The ground was still wet and in some areas saturated when the three groups of knights left the courtyard, spreading out to the east, west and north.

None of Arthur's group were very happy on this stretch of their journey. The landscape was hilly with lots of steep narrow paths. It was a well-used shortcut between two Roman roads and it entailed forging a river but it easily cut off two hours. It could make a difference between sleeping rough and getting to the inn at Stapleforth.

Arthur was leading with Leon next to him. They were discussing the upcoming meetings. Merlin was riding to the outside of Gielbert. Gawaine, Simon and Romney were bringing up the rear with two squires, a groom and packhorse.

Merlin had a momentary worry as he looked at the drop beside him and pulled slightly behind Gielbert. He'd noticed that the edge of the path seemed to be made up of fresh earth not the usual weeds and grasses.

His first thought was Arthur and he yelled, "Hug the face!" A command which meant instantaneous single file and cautionary advancement. Arthur pulled ahead and Leon slipped in behind him. Gielbert also pulled closer to the cliff face.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin and at that moment, the outer edge of the path gave way and although Gidun scrambled valiantly, he slipped over.

Merlin remained in the saddle and it was the horse's scream of pain which alerted him to the fact that their fall had stopped. They were in an area of deadfalls and rocks. Gidun was breathing heavily and grunting. Merlin slid off him and found his feet on the almost perpendicular side of the cliff. He knew from the screaming that Gidun was badly injured. His neck was stretched out and his nostrils flared and he was gasping. Merlin managed to get to his head and in so doing realised that the horse was impaled on a deadhead and although it hurt him to acknowledge it, he knew that it was a fatal wound and he wouldn't last long.

-0-0-

Arthur waited…impatiently! His mind was racing. He was certain that once the screaming stopped that Gidun had died. He panicked looking for Merlin even though he knew both horse and rider had slipped over the edge.

Leon said, "Keep moving, Arthur, if you stop, everyone else will do the same and maybe, we'll lose another horse. Keep close to the rock face and let Mulgan choose his own line. Keep going until we reach the top and then we can stop on a level patch."

He turned in the saddle looking back at the others, all white faced and worried. "Hug the face! Let your horses choose their own line, we'll stop at the top, once it levels off."

Arthur was worried, Mulgan was jumpy as were all the horses after hearing Gidun's death screams. His mind was racing with thoughts. 'Oh, my God!' He shuddered, 'Merlin...!' He knew that in his position as monarch, he had to keep moving. There was only one alternative. It almost choked him to even think of it. But finally, he got it out… "Gawaine, find him!"

Slowly, the knights made their way carefully to the top of the incline. Conversation started once they reached the flat area but Arthur told everyone to shut up until they reached the flat land near the stream. He didn't want to listen to people second guessing Merlin's fate.

-0-0-

He could hear people calling above him but he blanked the sound out and devoted his whole being to his horse. He slipped his bridle off and cradled his head in his arms. "Gidun, you have to leave me now. It's time." He placed his forehead against his horse's neck and whispered. "Go on, I'll follow you one day." Merlin closed his eyes as they changed to golden and in his mind's eye, he saw a younger Gidun, stretch out his front legs, stand up and shake.

_Gidun threw his head up. He felt young and unencumbered, no saddle, no bedroll, no saddlebags, no bridle. He went to leave and looked back at the kind master he had had for almost twelve years. He stretched out his nose and nuzzled Merlin in the chest, nickering softly. He felt Merlin's arms close around his neck. He felt wonderful and took off, stopping once to look over his shoulder at Merlin before bucking and racing across a green meadow._

Merlin heard the last shuddering breath that his horse took and putting his head on its neck, he started to sob. He was disturbed by the stamping of a hoof, he glanced up to see a unicorn standing ahead of him. Shaking its head it turned and walked forward only to stop and glance to see if Merlin were paying attention.

-0-0-

Gawaine slipped off his horse and turned it loose. It would follow the others. He walked to the edge and looked down. His heart slipped into his mouth. He could see a horse. He backtracked a way and slid down a more secure section of the trail to reach his friend. Arthur might have made it sound easy but even finding Merlin didn't mean that he would be able to get him away from his horse which Gawaine was sure was dead.

Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Gawaine. "Merlin, you can do nothing for him. Arthur is worried; let me help you get back to the path."

"I can't leave my things…"

Gawaine made a promise which he wasn't sure he could keep, "The others will come back for your saddle."

Gawaine grabbed the saddle bags and the bedroll and Merlin slipped Gidun's bridle over his shoulder and keeping his eye on the unicorn, started to hesitantly follow Gawaine, as they made their way slowly traversing the cliff, slipping among the boulders and scrub trees.

Looking back once at his horse's body, Merlin sighed… He had to tell Arthur. He hadn't been foolhardy, he'd always looked after his horse to the best of his ability. He'd ask him to forgive him for losing him. Destriers were important and Gidun had previously been Sir Rupert's horse, retired as he had been injured and had lost his nerve for combat. They had chosen each other and he had become Merlin's, no one else's just his. Now…he brushed away the tears which were making his sight hazy and remembered Gidun's cantering away from him. Then...he tried to concentrate on following Gawaine.

-0-0-

Gawaine checked behind him, Merlin had stopped dead, again. He stretched out his hand and grabbed Merlin's. His one thought was to get the two of them back to the trail. Arthur expected him to be safely returned.

Gawaine at one point felt that it was just a matter of getting the man back to the others. He hadn't bargained for Merlin's attachment to his horse being so strong. He knew Arthur had realised the situation before he had asked him to go back for him.

Merlin was almost robotic in his movements. He was expressionless and not actively involved with finding a way out of his predicament. He plodded after Gawaine hanging onto the bridle as if it were his lifeline.

Looking up, Gawaine could see that they were now almost under where the path widened out and started a descent to a stream. He calculated that ten minutes bush whacking should get him there, presuming that his charge would cooperate.

He was able to carry on a limited conversation with Simon who was on foot, on the trail above them. "Is Arthur still with you?

"No! Leon insisted that he continue and get off this path as soon as possible. It's not really safe up here."

"So, get out of there?"

"Can't! Arthur told me to shadow your progress from up here. Merlin, can you hear me?"

No response!

Gawaine turned back and again grabbed Merlin to encourage him to keep moving. He called to Simon, "He's all right, not very talkative at the moment. Come on, Merlin, Arthur is down there waiting for you..."

Again, no response!

Finally Gawaine made eye contact with him and it made him realise that the man whom he was trying to lead back to Arthur was an emotional wreck. Merlin had said nothing since telling him that he needed his bedroll and saddle bags, all the time hanging on for dear life to his horse's bridle.

Gawaine was determined to get Merlin safely to Arthur. He could do nothing for him but keep him moving. Once, he'd handed him over, he would no longer be his responsibility.

Who was he kidding? Gawaine knew that he was fooling himself. Merlin might belong to someone else but he would always be his responsibility whether or not Arthur agreed. As much as he hid it as best he was able, there was something about the man which held him captive. He'd killed for him and knew that he'd do it again if called upon. That was why Arthur had sent him after Merlin and they both knew it and Gawaine felt his heart flutter as Merlin stumbled up behind him.

Gawaine stopped and turned and Merlin went into his arms. He held him quietly and Merlin said with a sob, "He's gone, Gawaine."

"I know but you were with him. It must have made him feel better. He knew you'd never leave him. He trusted you completely. You tried, didn't you?"

Merlin snuggled up against a living being and whispered, "Yes!"

The unicorn slowly disappeared into the forest.

Hand over hand, foot after foot, they made their way over the uneven ground, at times Gawaine dragging a disoriented Merlin.

-0-0-

Time passed slowly but with the help of Simon's directions, Gawaine was able to follow an almost straight line to where the ground levelled off. He heard horses stamping and leather creaking and saw red cloaks ahead as he brought Merlin out of the trees onto the trail.

Arthur's head snapped up and he moved toward Merlin. He raised an eyebrow at Gawaine who just shook his head and pulled Merlin forward and Arthur opened his arms and Merlin just walked into them. Arthur slowly wrapped his arms around him.

Merlin remained rigid, hanging on for dear life to Gidun's bridle. Arthur motioned to Romney to take it off him but Merlin fought against it.

"Better leave it…" Arthur said and turned leading Merlin back to a flat area to a fire and with a couple of roasting hares. He sat him on a log and knelt before him. The knights drew away leaving the king to deal with his manservant.

Gawaine was questioned by Leon; he gave a brief summary of what had happened. Leon asked, "What's with all the blood?"

Shaking his head, Gawaine said, "I don't think it's his...it's his horse's..."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Hardly anything, he mumbled about Gidun but he's not really with it."

They glanced over at Arthur who was still crouched before an obviously unresponsive Merlin.

Leon said, "Let's eat, maybe it will take his mind off his problems."

Gawaine shook his head, "Don't count on it!" They made their way over and the squires served them.

Rhylan, Romney's young brother was obviously upset. He'd acted as Merlin's helper during the tournament to celebrate Arthur's thirtieth birthday. They'd been involved in a few scrapes together and Rhylan had never seen Merlin so despondent.

Romney caught his wrist as he passed him his bowl and said, "Kid, he'll be all right. He's in shock; Arthur will look after him. He'll come around in a little while." Rhylan nodded at him as Romney thought, 'Please, let me be right...'

Romney picked up his bowl and tried to eat the bread and scraps of meat but he couldn't. His eyes and mind were drawn to the figure sitting huddled next to Arthur on the log.

-0-0-

Simon sat on the ground at Merlin's feet. Arthur had decided that after the meal, they would continue on the trail until they reached and forded a small river river, then call it a day. They could set up camp in an area a couple of miles to the east where there were caves.

Merlin was not going to be a problem as he just followed Arthur without hesitation. Arthur mounted Mulgan and motioned for Merlin to get up behind him. Everything seemed to be going well, until Merlin placed his hand on Mulgan's flank. His eyes opened wide and he pulled back. Nothing could convince him to clamber onto Arthur's horse or any other for that matter.

However, he was willing to follow Mulgan on foot. That slowed them down but Arthur told Leon, "He'll be only too willing to get up behind me after a couple of hours."

"I hope so, Arthur..."

"Believe me he will..." Arthur realised it was wishful thinking but he had nothing else to hang onto.

Merlin never asked to ride, he jogged along sometimes hanging onto Arthur's stirrup with Mulgan turning to look at him quizzically as if to say, 'I can carry you, Merlin, I've done it lots of times before.'

The caves were in sight and Merlin seemed to perk up. He knew where he was and memories kept intruding into his closed mind.

Arthur called a halt and told them to make themselves comfortable as they would be sleeping rough. The squires helped with bedrolls and Rhylan took the king's and Merlin's and following Romney, made his way to a cave usually slept in by the king. He was told by his brother to collect firewood and get a fire going.

"You'll squire for the king tonight and sleep over there near the cave mouth. You'll keep the fire going through the night and remember how to behave. Anything which you see is forgotten. Do you understand?"

"Romney, you can trust me. I would never tell anyone anything. Believe me!"

"I'm serious, Rhylan, if I ever hear any gossip originating from you, I will publicly stand against you when your name is presented for the knighthood." Romney gave him a quick hug and left him.

-0-0-

There was a cheer in the grove as two knights returned with a field dressed young doe. There would be meat tonight. Two of the men became butchers and in no time a couple of haunches were roasted over the fire, filling the glen with the smell of roasting meat. The remainder was wrapped in the hide for transporting on the packhorse.

The men chose where they would sleep and as Gawaine walked across his path, Arthur said, "Stay with us tonight...I might need help..." Gawaine nodded.

Merlin had still not said anything without being asked, he just shadowed Arthur trailing after him when he had gone into the forest to 'pick a tree'. Arthur waited as Merlin went and grabbed his hand and led him back to the fire and the other knights. It was strange, not unlike having a younger brother tagging along behind him but he was not his brother, this was his Merlin...

Gawaine threw his bedroll onto the ground near the fire in Arthur's cave. He went down to the others to wait. The knights were quieter than normal, there was plenty of ale but the huddled figure beside Arthur put a damper on their usual fooling. Food bowls were finally collected by the squires.

Arthur stood and stretched, "Well, I'm turning in. Merlin...?" Without even acknowledging his words, as soon as Arthur moved away, Merlin stood and trailed after him.

Leon nodded at Arthur and the men remained seated for one more drink. Slowly, they grabbed bedrolls, each making his way to the cave of his choice.

Rhylan followed Gawaine up to Arthur's cave. He laid out the other's bedrolls and added more wood to the fire. It gave the cave a warm glow and he waited on Arthur removing his boots and moving Merlin's bedroll when asked. Arthur said, ""Remove his boots too, they must be wet. Set them closer to the fire to dry."

Once Arthur was able to get Merlin to sit on his bedroll, Rhylan managed to pull off his damp boots. He wanted to rub his cold feet and try to warm them up but any idea of offering to do that was stopped by Arthur saying, "You can go now…"

"Sire, Romany told me to keep the fire going all night and to sleep over there," said Rhylan a little hesitantly.

Arthur just nodded; his eyes on Merlin.

Rhylan placed the boots near the fire telling himself he should check how they were drying, each time he added more logs to the fire. He settled on his bedroll and to the low murmur of Arthur's and Gawaine's voices he fell asleep.

He sat upright at the sound of a curdling scream and Arthur's quiet tones saying, "Merlin, I'm here. It's a nightmare, you're all right." But Merlin was having none of it, he was thrashing and mumbling. Gawaine knelt on his other side and held his legs down as he tried to knee Arthur in the stomach as he reached over him holding his wrists to the ground. He had scratched his face and had been trying to pull out his hair before Arthur had got hold of him.

Finally, Merlin seemed to give up and returned to his silent self, his body punctuated every now and again by a deep shudder.

"Gawaine, bring your bedroll over here and lie on his other side. He's going to finally come to and just in case he's too much for me, I want you to be nearer."

Rhylan banked up the fire again and having turned Merlin's boots a half revolution, went back to his bedroll.

Merlin did come to but not in a violent way. He suddenly opened his eyes and tears began streaming down his face.

He felt for Arthur and snuggled against him crying his heart out. Arthur woke up and slipped his arm around him, softly kissing his hair and holding him against him. He nodded at Gawaine who turned over and tried to fall asleep.

Exhausted, Merlin eventually slept.

-0-0-

Rhylan awoke to whispering. He glanced outside the cave and could see the eastern horizon tinged with the sun, dawn was not far off. He didn't want to intrude so he settled himself, giving them a few moments of privacy before he would have to get up to add wood to the fire.

"Arthur, you know that I would never have purposely hurt him, don't you?" Arthur nodded. "He was the best horse that anyone could have ever wanted. He was brave, trustworthy and capable, always willing to try to do whatever I asked of him. He was also…" he looked into Arthur's eyes as he said, "…very handsome in my eyes." Arthur nodded giving Merlin's cheek a little kiss.

"I really loved him and now he's gone. I won't be riding anymore as I don't want to feel that way again when another horse dies. I was so alone, you were up on the trail and I couldn't do anything to save him, so I told him he must go." Arthur glanced at Merlin a little confused by the last remark but Merlin continued. "He was in a lot of pain, I did right, didn't I?"

"Yes, Merlin, that was exactly what you should have done."

"You won't ever do that to me will you, Arthur?"

"What…?"

"Die and leave me all alone…"

Arthur's lips found Merlin's brow and he softly kissed it and said, "Merlin, I will never leave you alone…"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

The birds woke Merlin a couple of hours later and he smiled. He was in a cave with Arthur and then slowly his memories took over and something clutched his heart. It was true...he'd lost Gidun. A sob escaped his throat awakening Arthur who just tightened his arm around him.

"I'm here, we'll see this through together."

Merlin didn't say anything for some time then whispered, "I really looked after him, you know. He was the first horse that I had ever had and I never expected to have my own horse."

"Merlin, you're the king's manservant, of course you would have your own horse. You can choose another one from Castle Farm when we get home."

Merlin's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head, "Never! I couldn't, I'd feel that I wasn't being faithful to him."

"So, you're going to run behind Mulgan for the next ten years?" Merlin nodded. "Suit yourself, but I will always have an extra horse with me in case you get tired or fall over and hurt yourself." Arthur leant over ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

Merlin dropped his head to hide his smile. Hearing Arthur say it, it sounded really silly. However, it was the way he felt...today.

Arthur stood and picked up Merlin's boots. "They're dry until the next river." He threw them in Merlin's direction as he sat on his bedroll. He ducked but managed to catch one, muttering something under his breath.

"What was that, Merlin, did you say something? I missed it."

Gawaine who had been listening to the conversation smiled. Yawning and stretching, he scrambled to his feet. "Don't know about you two but a trip to the woods and then breakfast is on my morning schedule."

"Go ahead, we'll see you there..."

Left to themselves, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him upright. "Come on! It's a new day and we have places to go and people to see." Merlin pulled on his boots and went to roll up the bedding but Arthur stopped him.

"Rhylan can take care of those..." He pulled him toward him and gave him a little peck on the lips and with his arm around his shoulders, they moved down to the other knights.

Gawaine had already told everyone that Merlin seemed better. "He was talking. Well, at least to Arthur and would be joining them for something to eat." Simon hung onto every word and moved over leaving enough space for the two of them on the log.

The knights who were still eating, greeted Arthur with a variety of Sire's and Arthur's. No one made reference to yesterday but nodded at Merlin who dropped his head. He settled beside Simon who said, "The bread is a little stale but with a little of the venison, it's edible."

Merlin was so grateful for Simon speaking to him. He was having trouble dealing with the sad looks of the others but he just hadn't the energy to tell them that he was feeling much better.

Breakfast over, the squires packed up and Merlin's bedroll and saddle bags were tied on the packhorse. Arthur convinced him that Gidun's bridle could also be tied there and after a little argument, Arthur took it off him and handed it to Leon telling him to carefully place it with Merlin's things.

Arthur thought, 'One for me!' as he wondered how many other little differences and bouts of will power they would have before the day was out. Stapleforth was their destination and even with Merlin on foot they should reach it by late afternoon.

He called Gawaine over to ask about returning for Gidun's saddle. Gawaine said that their way out had been treacherous and he felt that it would be very difficult to carry it across some of the steep sections. "Arthur, get him a new saddle, when he decides to accept a new horse. He deserves it…we seldom abandon good tack but in this case I think it's the better choice."

Arthur nodded and said, "After our lunch break, take another knight and the venison and go ahead of us to secure accommodation where we usually stay. Tell them to prepare a meal using our meat. We'll eat well tonight. Then tomorrow, we'll call the town council and get this mess straightened out. The sooner we return to Camelot the better…and we're not taking that damned shortcut!"

Once they left the caves and got back to the Roman road, travelling was easier. Merlin still insisted on walking and jogging. Arthur called for a midmorning break and again offered Merlin a ride but he could tell by the steely look in his eyes that he had no intention of accepting him.

They reached the road which would lead to Stapleforth. Arthur was upset and getting annoyed by Merlin's reluctance to see facts for what they were and to climb up on Mulgan. He was slowing them down, he was sweating and had removed his jacket for Rhylan to hang onto. He still kept plodding away.

Lunch was eaten at the end of a quite steep incline, all the horses were watered and tied up by the time Merlin's figure arrived at the top of the hill. It did something to Arthur's stomach to see him bending over trying to get his breath.

Why was he being so difficult? He could have doubled up with any of the knights if he didn't want to ride behind him. Arthur's mind flashed back and he remembered his days as crown prince when riding double with Merlin was a treat even if it were often punctuated by his saying, "Merlin, stop it! Anyone could be on the trail..." They would walk into the forest in search of a grassy glade and enjoy being together in the wilderness.

Arthur came to suddenly, when someone sat beside him stroking his thigh. He glanced over and Merlin was grinning at him, "You were so deep in thought, that you didn't see me coming." Arthur glanced around but Merlin continued, "No one is watching us. You were miles away and by the look on your face in a rather enjoyable situation."

Arthur blushed, "I was remembering…how insistent you could be when we were riding double and how Gidun kept watching you as he followed Mulgan quite happily, riderless. Have you eaten anything?"

"I'm not hungry, I was just thirsty."

"How long are you going to keep this up, Merlin?" No answer, so Arthur continued. "When we reach Buddlea, I'm going to send you and Rhylan back to Camelot. It makes no sense dragging you to Stapleforth and then back."

Merlin took his hand away and looked injured. "Arthur, you wouldn't! I keep up, I don't cause trouble and anyway, you'd miss me."

"Maybe…but you're exhausted and we have to ford another river and you know that the bridge is out and the ford is really deep and if you won't ride then you will be soaked to your waist and probably catch your death of cold."

Merlin was silent as he mulled things over in his mind. Arthur had a point about the ford but not about dismissing him and Rhylan to return to Camelot ahead of the others. He intended to fight that.

"Anyway, think about it…nature calls and then we're heading off again." Arthur thought that not pushing the point now might be to his benefit. Let him trudge along in wet clothes and boots if he must but he'd be on his way back to Camelot with a knight if necessary.

Arthur was ready to join the others when he felt arms around him. He relaxed only Merlin made him feel like this. He spun around and was backed into a convenient tree. Merlin smiled down at him and held his wrists against the old bark. When he felt that Arthur was not going to move, he started to kiss his neck and finally captured his lips. Arthur moaned and pressed against him. Merlin undid Arthur's neck laces to allow himself more access. With his tongue, he traced the pulse point in his neck and hummed.

They were playing with fire. The knights were just beyond a screen of trees. Arthur slipped his hand under Merlin's tunic and waited until he felt him relax, "Ride with me?"

Merlin giggled and deepened his kiss. Arthur once he had a chance, burrowed his head in Merlin's neck, tracing the shell of his ear and nibbling on the lobe. He felt Merlin arch and again repeated, "Ride with me, Merlin?"

Arthur was losing it and he knew that soon there would be no turning back but sudden movement in the ranks of horses and the voices of the knights brought Merlin to the present and he agreed quietly, "Through the ford…"

Arthur pushed off the tree and straightened his clothing. 'Two for me…' he thought.

-0-0-

Merlin jogged along quite happily with his hand on Arthur's boot. He was feeling great and also the thought of a chamber at The Spotted Boar in Stapleforth was enticing. He'd ride across the ford because he really didn't want to get his boots wet again but then he would dismount and continue on foot.

Arthur smiled to himself, once he got Merlin on Mulgan, he had no intention of letting him go until Stapleforth was in sight. He had from now until then to devise a plan. He thanked his lucky stars that it was his close friends who made up the mission. He'd have to have been more forceful if other knights had been present. He could have told the knights to force Merlin on a horse and tie his wrists and ankles to stop him from dismounting but that was never the way he would have treated him. Merlin had suffered a loss, albeit a horse but knowing Merlin as he did, he knew that it was a heartfelt emotion and for a second he realised that his feelings for Mulgan were strong but could never be compared to what Merlin had had for Gidun.

Soon they had glimpses of the river, making its lazy way below them. In the old days, there had been a Roman bridge but now only the remnants of stone pillars remained. The roads were not major ones so the bridge had never been repaired and had finally fallen, with floods and time destroying it. Villagers needing building materials had removed what they could carry, so now the river was crossed by fording.

Merlin was beginning to feel apprehensive. Had he really promised Arthur to ride with him? He was having his doubts and had even contemplating making his way to the water's edge and swimming across meeting the others further down at the ford. Then he looked at his boots and thought, 'Shit!' He really hated cold feet and drying leather rubbing on his toes was even worse. Having made up his mind, he decided he'd go across on horseback but not with Arthur. He would scramble onto the packhorse which was carrying his saddle bags, bedroll and Gidun's bridle.

Arthur had halted at the ford and told the knights to proceed to the other side. He kept Gawaine with him, as well as the squires, groom and packhorse. Merlin finally approached them. Arthur smiled and turned in his saddle, taking his foot out of his left stirrup to allow Merlin to clamber up behind him. He put out his hand to grab him as he scrambled up and was surprised to see Merlin heading for the packhorse. He took her lead rope from the groom and putting his hand on her withers vaulting onto her back.

"Let's go, Arthur!" he said, pushing the little mare up beside Mulgan. If looks could have killed, Merlin would have been dead. To put it mildly, Arthur was not amused. He had been looking forward to having Merlin ride with him. He felt as if he'd been slapped in the face. Merlin grinned at Gawaine who shook his head, avoiding looking at Arthur. The squires and the groom not privy to the situation waited until Arthur put Mulgan into the water and followed him.

Merlin surprised himself by feeling quite at home on the mare. The river was deep and the water came mid-shoulder but he drew up his legs and managed to remain dry. He realised that missing Gidun didn't mean that he couldn't use another horse for transporting him from point A to point B. He was going to be all right. He rode next to Arthur saying, "I feel better with dry boots…" but if Arthur heard him he made no comment and put Mulgan into a trot to catch up with the others.

Feeling surprised by the brush off and the speed at which they were moving, Merlin remained mounted, trying to figure out what was up with Arthur. He thought, 'I've done what he asked. I rode across the ford. Now, what has my lord and master in such a snit?'

They reached the others and Merlin made to dismount when a curt voice said, "You will remain mounted, if you know what's good for you!"

He was shocked Arthur never spoke to anyone like that and then he was humiliated as he realised that the command was directed at him. "Arthur, I…"

Arthur turned to Gawaine and Gielbert telling them to ride ahead to the inn and make preparations. Merlin would have preferred to have ridden with them but Leon catching his eye shook his head warning him not to push Arthur any further.

They rode for about an hour and Arthur pulled off the road and told them to take a break. They got off and stretched. Merlin went to swing his leg over the mare and a fist grabbed his leg pinching it. "You will stay on that horse until I give you permission to dismount."

"But, Arthur, I need to pee…"

"Tough!"

"Arthur, what is it that I have done to annoy you? Please don't treat me like this…"

"...the same way you treat me? You promised me, Merlin, and then you refused my offer, you saw me free my stirrup but you had to show how clever you were."

No one was around them, so Merlin said, "It wasn't like that. I didn't think that I could ride Mulgan…it would have hurt me, the memories and everything."

Arthur paused but was not mollified, "So like you, Merlin! You'd be willing to share my bed but not my horse!"

Merlin was shocked, Arthur really was hurt but from the back of the packhorse, he couldn't reach him either physically or mentally. He went to dismount but the hand stopped him. He slipped his hand over the one on his thigh and Arthur brushed it away. "Arthur, I'm desperate…"

"I told you, 'Tough!' You'll dismount once we reach the inn."

Merlin looked down at him pleadingly. He had tried to apologise but Arthur had refused to make eye contact and turned away. He heard him tell Leon to see that he remained mounted. Leon nodded, none too happy with the situation but did as the king asked.

Once everyone was mounted, they continued on their way. In no time, they reached Buddlea and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as the king led them through the village without stopping to order him and a squire to return to Camelot. His heart lifted a little. Once he got Arthur alone, he'd be able to make it clear to him that he had in no way intended to slight him by choosing the packhorse. He shook his head and thought, 'Why can loving someone sometimes be so hard?'

The inn came into view and Gawaine and Gielbert were sprawled out in front on some benches having already made a start on drinking the place dry. The others all picked up, cool ale was just what everyone deserved. It hadn't been a pleasant ride as Arthur spoke to no one and the others picking up on his mood had remained silent.

Arthur dismounted throwing his reins at one of the squires, His horse was led off and he joined Gawaine who immediately stood, offering to get someone to serve them. "Didn't take you long..."

Arthur replied with a non-committal, "No…"

"I see Merlin's still riding…"

"Keep him out of my way. Rhylan can squire for me tonight."

Gawaine was shocked whatever had gone on since the ford was more serious than he had realised. "But, Arthur…"

"What part of that command did you not understand?"

"Arthur, you can't. Merlin will be devastated. He is still upset about Gidun and…he needs you."

"Like I needed him and he refused my offer. No, Gawaine, we do not need each other as much as you seem to think."

Gawaine, bowed saying, "Very well, Sire!" He thought, 'Arthur you are the biggest fool around sometimes.' He told Simon to get some more ale sent out and made his way to catch Merlin before he arrived on the scene for certainly a hostile reception.

Merlin had their two bedrolls and saddle bags over his shoulders and was making his way to find out what accommodation had been reserved for Arthur. Gawaine reached him and put a hand in the middle of his back directing him away from the door. Merlin turned and seeing Gawaine grinned, "I rode all the way from the ford. I did it, Gawaine!"

Gawaine smiled softly and said, "Merlin, can I have a word with you about Arthur." Merlin leant against the wall letting it take the weight off his shoulders. "Merlin, Arthur has asked for Rhylan to take care of him tonight."

The look on Merlin's face made Gawaine's stomach clench. He grabbed both of his shoulders and said, "Merlin, it will pass. He's annoyed and has blown it up beyond any understanding."

"He doesn't want me, Gawaine…he doesn't want me to be with him tonight?"

Gawaine nodded thinking, 'Arthur, you are one fool, open your eyes and see the situation from both sides not just yours.'

Merlin slipped down the wall and sat on his heels. Rhylan appeared at the door and Gawaine motioned him away.

"I'll be going." Merlin stood picking up his saddle bag, bedroll and Gidun's bridle and turned to leave. "Watch out for him Gawaine…" and he was gone.

"Damn you, Arthur!" Gawaine said under his breath, thinking, 'Serve you right if they all turn on you…'

Rhylan did not enjoy squiring for Arthur when he knew that Merlin was around. He felt embarrassed and was sure that all the knights including his brother were looking at him in disgust. Romney finally came to him and said, "Don't blame yourself. It has nothing to do with you, just that Arthur is used to you and he is really annoyed with Merlin."

"Why?"

"If I was sure of that I would try to get it straightened out."

"Do I have to sleep in his chamber?"

"No, once he's settled, just say, 'Goodnight, Sire.' Then you can come back to where I am sleeping. Chin up! Tomorrow it will hopefully blow over."

Rhylan tried to serve Arthur as he had seen Merlin do. He was a bag of nerves but Arthur seemed to be oblivious that he was there so involved was he with his own problems. Finally with Arthur settled, he said as directed by Romney, "Good Night, Sire!" and managed to escape to join the others who were still drinking downstairs, Simon having been the only other person to turn in.

But Simon hadn't turned in; he was determined to find Merlin. He knew he wouldn't find him in the inn so he went to the lean where the horses were tied. The groom was settled down there and he glanced up as the knight came over. "Evening, Sir!"

Simon handed him a mug of ale and squatted on the ground beside him, asking quietly "Harry, where's Merlin?"

"Haven't seen him, Sir, but he can't be far, as he put Gidun's bridle on a hook over there. So he'll be back."

Merlin was sitting against a boulder maybe a mile away. He had a little fire to keep him company but he felt so alone...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 : AN IMMEASURABLE DISTANCE**

Staring into the fire he reviewed his situation. What had happened? Arthur had dismissed him preferring that a squire serve him. He must have known he needed to be with him tonight. What in heaven's name had he done to deserve this? He hadn't purposely let Gidun die. He had finally accepted the fact that it had been an accident. He knew that he'd made a fuss but Gawaine had understood and he had felt that Arthur had but ever since the ford fiasco he'd become distant. He'd not made eye-contact or said a kind word to him.

He'd tried. He'd got on a horse but then Arthur had turned nasty threatening him. He had experienced momentary fear which had changed almost immediately to sadness. To have the person you love look at you as if you were a piece of shit on a boot, had hurt Merlin to the core.

He relived memories. He knew that their relationship was strong but it needed continual refining. It would kill him to spend a night apart but he would, more than one night if it would make Arthur open his eyes and see him for what he was, a man with his own feelings who made his own decisions.

His face softened as he thought back and saw them relaxing around the table in Gaius's chambers. He was in the cave during the pouring rain and saw himself making the first move to show Arthur that he liked him in that special way. He smiled at the memories.

He hugged himself as he remembered his first real night in Arthur's bed. He knew where he belonged and he was damned if he was going to let Arthur decide otherwise. He felt empowered and let his magic course through him. He'd fight for Arthur by fair means or foul.

His head snapped up as he heard someone approach. With a nod of his head, he extinguished the fire. He heard a voice which he recognised calling, "Merlin?" He let the fire flare up again and a worried looking Simon came into the flickering firelight.

Simon plonked himself beside him, leaning against him and putting his arm around him. "Merlin, are you all right? I was worried, you didn't come to supper." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet with venison, bread and a rather wizened apple.

Merlin took the food and started to eat.

"He's in a foul mood and Rhylan was scared stiff but he wasn't unkind to him just distant. Merlin, what happened between the two of you? Supper was excruciating, no one talked and Arthur just stared into space until he retired."

Merlin's heart dropped; Simon's words hurt him. He hated thinking that Arthur was suffering. He realised that he would willingly suffer if Arthur could be happy. He decided that he would wait, giving Arthur his space and plan to make his move once he returned to Camelot unless Arthur made his move sooner.

"Come back to the inn. There are empty cots in our room just me, Gawaine and Leon. You'd be fine with us. Arthur needn't even know that you are there."

"I can't! It would be wrong. He's made it clear that he doesn't want me around..."

"He might think that at the moment but we all know he's wrong. I'm staying here with you then."

"No, Simon! You will go back to Gawaine and Leon. I'm going to stay with the horses. Go on, I'll see you tomorrow."

Simon knew that there was no use arguing. Merlin's face had taken on a closed look. He stood and walked away from the fire with his head down. He stopped and turned once but Merlin had his head in his hands and if he saw Simon stop, he ignored him.

Gawaine sprang up as Simon returned hoping that two men would enter the room. They didn't. "Where is he?"

"He refused to come...said that he'd be fine with the horses. Strange, as I had the impression that he didn't care if he ever saw another horse again."

Gawaine swung his legs off the cot as Leon said, "Gawaine, don't get involved."

Ignoring him, Gawaine said, "I'll be back before breakfast..." and he grabbed his cloak, his sword and left the room.

Leon said, "Shit!"

-0-0-0-

Making his way quietly, he left the inn. He skirted the lean to coming up from behind. The groom was there repairing tack and raised his head but resettled when he saw who it was. Seeing Merlin's bedroll tossed to one side, Gawaine mouthed, "Where is he?"

The groom motioned to where Arthur's horse was tied.

Gawaine shifted the bedroll under his arm and made his way to Mulgan. He saw Merlin immediately; he was curled up on the hay in front of his stall. He put his hand on Mulgan's flank and shifted him over. He squeezed past him and knelt at Merlin's feet.

Merlin was dead to the world and Gawaine's heart went out to him. He whispered his name and Merlin turned toward the sound murmuring, "Arthur?"

He knelt beside him saying, "Merlin, it's me Gawaine, I have your bedroll. Come on, wrap your blanket around yourself. You'll sleep better."

"Gawaine, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Then, why am I sleeping with the horses and Arthur is alone in his chamber?" The accident and everything came crashing down on him and his eyes filled with tears.

Gawaine shifted him slightly and sat beside him, holding him as he sobbed. He stayed beside him until he settled and then with a deep sigh, he returned to the inn. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed a figure sitting outside on one of the benches with his head in his hands. Arthur hadn't been able to sleep either.

-0-0-

Arthur stretched and opened his eyes. It was early and he turned reaching for Merlin. His hand met nothing and suddenly reality dawned on him. Merlin wasn't there... What had he stupidly done!

Merlin woke and stretched it was early but already people were up and around. The groom was feeding measures of oats to each horse. He could almost hear the chatter from the inn's kitchen. Soon the knights would begin to come down for breakfast.

Harry the groom returned from the kitchen with two mugs of ale and some cheese and bread. "Here, I got you something. I also saw Sir Leon and he said if I saw you to tell you that meetings will be held from mid-morning until mid-afternoon in the village square."

Merlin took the food and thanked him. So, Leon had brought him up to date on happenings in which he would not be involved. The other squire came to get Mulgan and he hid, only coming out to see the knights striding to the village square, led by a mounted Arthur. In no time, Rhylan returned with Mulgan and Merlin stepped forward to take him.

Rhylan's face fell, "Merlin, honestly, I didn't ask to squire for him, he just chose me. I was so frightened."

"Don't worry, I knew it had nothing to do with you. Just look after him for me, won't you?" These kind words reduced the young man to tears. Merlin put his hand around his shoulders and hugged him. "Go and wash your face at the pump and get back to the meeting. Just stand behind his chair and get him whatever he needs. Go on now!"

Merlin swung up on Gidun calling to Harry, "I'm going to potter around for a little while." Harry nodded, turned away and smiled. It was good to see Merlin back in the saddle again.

-0-0-

Wandering down the lanes with their spring flowers and fresh greenery, Merlin's spirits lifted. He closed his eyes and let Mulgan set the pace and the direction. He thought, 'Did Mulgan wonder were his usual companion was?'

Soon, they had reached open grassland and he slipped off, loosening the girth and wandered along, punctuated by the sound of the horse's bit as it snatched at the new grass. He laughed remembering the number of times that Arthur had reprimanded him for letting Gidun sample the greenery as they walked along. He could hear Arthur saying, 'He shouldn't be doing that. It's a bad habit. You don't see Mulgan doing it!'

Merlin chuckled and yelled to the sky, "Arthur, he's sampling the grass and I'm not going to stop him." He became serious; his life was in a mess. Last night, when he realised that Gawaine had left him, he had wanted so much to tell Gaius what had happened. Just listening to his calm voice would have made life much easier.

He needed to get Arthur alone. He needed him to focus on what he was saying. Surely, then they could find a way out of this mess.

He returned to the inn, mid-afternoon. He was hungry and saw one of the serving girls and asked if he could have something to eat. She recognised him as one of the royal party and gave him a mug of ale and a slice of mutton pie. She motioned to the empty benches, "Sit here and enjoy the sun while you can. Once they all return, it will be bedlam."

Merlin thanked her but returned to the safety of Harry and the horses to eat his meal. The groom watering horses saw Merlin grabbing an oak bucket to help him and said, "You don't need to do that..."

"Harry, when I first came to Camelot, I spent more time with the king's horses that even I wanted…but now, it is relaxing and almost enjoyable." He hadn't been paying attention and Gielbert's horse's having finished drinking managed to knock over the bucket and Merlin just managed to jump out of the way before his boots were soaked.

"As you were saying..." Harry said with a laugh.

They could hear voices as the knights returned. He moved closer and heard Leon say, "Well, chaps, the most energetic thing we did all day was walk to and from the square. I think we all deserve a drink." There was a round of applause and Merlin felt isolated.

Harry went off to get supper for the two of them. Merlin felt uncomfortable, he was reluctant to go near the inn when he knew that Arthur was around. He was determined that their first face to face would be private, no prying eyes or straining ears.

He sat with Harry and ate, discussing various horses. He found himself talking about Gidun. Harry was the perfect person to talk to, as with his years of experience in all things equine, he could appreciate how intense the partnership had been between the horse and rider.

"You might consider getting another horse. Not that it would ever be as good as Gidun but he had what was it...twelve years of happiness with you…?" Merlin nodded, it had been twelve years. Harry continued, "You know horses really live for the moment but every now and again, there is a special one which steals your heart. Take this little packhorse Bess. She is by far my favourite, good hearted, trustworthy and a pleasure to work with." He turned back to Merlin saying, "I am sure the king would let you choose another horse from his stable."

"He's already offered me one but I declined."

"Well, then, Merlin, mark my words, rethink his offer and start again to built a partnership," the older man concluded before getting up to return the mugs and supper platters to the kitchen.

Merlin reflected upon what he had said. It now made perfect sense to him. At the next opportune moment, he would explain to Arthur that he would like to accept his offer of another horse. He smiled, there would be arguments and words about his choice, however he felt confident that in the end Arthur would see that he was the one who would be riding the horse and his choice should be final. He lay back against the wall of the lean to and watched the clouds turning to tangerine and lemon as the sun set.

-0-0-

Arthur and Leon had finished supper, they were just in tunics and trousers and were planning the next leg of their journey. They had two more villagers to visit, hearing concerns and complaints, trying to appease the former and settle the latter. Arthur wanted the people in his kingdom to know that their king was interested in them, hence the visits. Tomorrow afternoon, following the final meeting, they would leave for Underhill to hold the next 'meet and greet'. It would take at least a day and a half to get there so they would sleep rough the first night but messages had already been sent ahead to the town for accommodation at The Red Lady.

Arthur smiled as Gawaine would be in his element as the landlord's missus and her two girls all redheads, were very friendly. He'd have to remember to warn him off the former though as it had in the past caused a bit of animosity with the landlord as Gawaine had made sheep's eyes at her once while he was drunk. He laughed out loud and then caught himself as reality hit him. He came quickly down to earth and his laughter died abruptly.

Leon had glanced up and smiled but soon realised that the king's levity had been short lived and he was again serious. Arthur mentioned that he needed to get a breath of fresh air. Leon realised that he had been dismissed and no longer needed to keep the king company and as Arthur grabbed his cloak and left, he went back to join the others in the ale room.

Arthur's steps led him to the lean to but although he could hear a voice, it was only Harry singing quietly to himself and the horses.

He had been nervous and was almost relieved that Merlin wasn't there. He was so mixed up. His mind wouldn't settle to allow him to think straight about their situation, that was if they even had an understanding anymore. The whole think made him feel sick. He was after all the king. His word should be law and although it was with the majority, Merlin had always bucked that idea in private, well, actually sometimes even in public too. Arthur had to acknowledge that deep down he liked Merlin's standing up to him but in this instance he knew he had been right to expect Merlin to ride with him not on that stupid little packhorse.

Suddenly, he realised that it was his feelings which had been hurt. He had made an offer out of love and concern but it had been rejected and thrown back into his face. He was getting uptight again but the more he thought about it, he knew deep down that there were extenuating circumstances and he finally acknowledged to himself that maybe he had been hasty and unnecessarily nasty to Merlin at the ford…maybe downright nasty, even mean. He needed desperately to talk to Merlin and get this whole thing straightened out.

Arthur continued along the little trail. It was dusk and his eyes had trouble making out objects but he could see the path and the trees. He needed to clear his mind and the best way was to walk. He came to a stream with a clapper bridge, flat stones placed on foundation of rock pillars. It had seen better days but he was able to cross it jumping in sections where it became almost stepping stones. Had he been watching ahead of him instead of the stones he would have seen movement to his right…but he didn't.

-0-0-

Merlin has returned to his boulder but this time, he clambered up on it and was sitting cross legged viewing his 'kingdom'. His mind now had made the decision regarding the horse. He'd accept Arthur's offer. He was still determined to face him one on one and the sooner the better. Arthur had not called for him and he reckoned that he had not seen him for over twenty-four hours. It was too long.

His ears caught the sound of footsteps and he froze. He was above eye level; no one should notice him. He saw two rough looking figures making their way away from him through the woods. He was sure they were up to no good as they kept glancing around and gesturing instead of talking. He figured that they were poachers so decided to ignore them.

Meanwhile, Arthur was walking along deep in thought. The two unidentified men were almost on him when Merlin picked up the sound of an approaching third party. He froze as had the other two. There was just the sound of one person advancing.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of wood hitting bone and what was presumably a body thudding to the ground. He was off the boulder before he knew it advancing stealthily towards the commotion. His eyes turned golden and he saw two men roughing up another and searching his person. Regardless of who it was, the man didn't deserve to be assaulted. It wasn't until Merlin had sent the two bandits straight at each other and had had the satisfaction of hearing their skulls hit and seeing their bodies slump to the ground, did he glance towards the stranger.

In the dark, the man's clothes had no identifying marks and it wasn't until he touched the body and he was filled by overwhelming warmth and longing did he realise that the unconscious soul in front of him was his Arthur. He straightened out his limbs doing a quick check. Apart from an egg-sized lump on the back of his head, Arthur seemed all right except that he was out for the count. He held his head in his hands saying, " _Magnum gibba extenuat! Arturus, obdormas!" _He felt the bump, it was lessening and Arthur was peacefully asleep.

He turned his attention to the attackers and bent down removing Arthur's belt. He rolled him over unceremoniously thinking that the man could lose a few pounds. He then grabbed one of the assailants by his feet and dragged him to a sapling. He put the man's legs on each side and leant his head against the tree. He then went to get the second man doing the same. He took their hands and tied them together. He then removed his belt and repeated the action with their other hands. They looked like girls playing a game, however with the sapling between them they weren't going anywhere soon. They'd awaken soon enough but be captive until knights came to get them.

He returned to Arthur and knelt beside him. He brushed his hair off his brow and looked at him. It felt right to be with him but he had to get him away from the bandits so they could talk to each other. He pulled him into a seated position and with his eyes starting to turn golden, hoisted him over his shoulder as you might a large sack of potatoes. Slowly and carefully, he retraced his steps in the direction of the lean to. Nevertheless, he wasn't ready to hand over the king to anyone until a few homes truths had been aired.

The bridge proved difficult but with a little magical ingenuity, he managed to reach the other side with his precious cargo. He had noticed a fallen log in passing and decided here would make a good stopping place. He slid Arthur to the ground and smiled, he was quietly snoring. He sat on the log and pulled Arthur up in front of him until he was sitting on the ground between his legs. The bump had certainly gone down and probably only a bruise would be all that remained as proof that he had been knocked out.

Merlin rested for a little while and then started to talk without words to Arthur. He didn't want to alert anyone as he had a lot to get off his chest before he heard Arthur's side of the story. Maybe they weren't face to face but he was comfortable with Arthur head against his stomach, leaning over and kissing the top of the blond hair, he began…

-0-0-

Most of the knights had already turned in but Leon and Gawaine sat at the table with Rhylan. "He's been gone a fair amount of time. Rhylan, why don't you turn in? Gawaine or I can see to the king when he returns."

"Merlin would wait for him, Sir, and I think I should do the same as I promised Merlin that I would look after him."

"Leave him, Leon, if he falls asleep I'll carry him up and dump him in bed with Romney."

Rhylan blushed and smiled saying, "Gawaine, I'll have you know that I have my own cot upstairs."

"Maybe…but I won't know which one it is, will I?"

The three of them waited…


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : HEART TO HEART**

The woods weren't warm and Merlin thought of his bedroll but talking to Arthur was more important than bodily comforts. He realised that in the dark, Arthur could have been taken for a traveller and an opportune moment for the two bandits. Merlin didn't think that the king had had any money on him so he probably would just have been roughed up and given a couple well-placed kicks once the assailants had found him penniless.

He hoisted Arthur a little higher on his chest and leant over to pull up his knees so he was less likely slip down again. It flashed through his mind how nice it was to have Arthur near him again, to be able to touch him. He'd missed him!

All right, so now he had his undivided attention, he was ready to explain his side of the story. He didn't waken Arthur, he just placed his hands on him, one cupping his head and the other over his heart and he began to talk…talking was maybe simplifying what he intended to do. He began to 'think to Arthur'. He went over in his mind everything which had happened since he had yelled, 'Hug the face!' while he was on that steep trail. He let his mind do all the talking.

'For a second when I fully realised what had happened I couldn't see past the moment. Thoughts flashed through my mind that this was the end. My life was spiralling out of control because of a horse. I remember letting go of him and sending him away. I felt outside myself watching as a spectator. I knew I was in shock and although I knew what to do for someone else, I hadn't a clue what I should be doing for myself apart from breathing.

'Slowly, the rock face and the sparse trees came more fully into focus and I knew that the feelings were passing. I'd pulled through and although my body wouldn't cooperate my mind was free.

'Something caught my eye and gave me hope...I knew that I would survive. Then Gawaine appeared and he grabbed me and not knowing what else to do, I followed him. He was kind and helped me over the difficult places telling me that you were worried and waiting for me. I was so relieved when I had finally reached you.'

He went through his qualms about riding again. 'It had been too much for me to consider. My mind had been shattered by what had happened and the need to stay away from any horse helped relieve the panic I felt. Jogging along beside you, Arthur, had taken away some of the fear. My body was occupied and the more tired I became the less I could think about what had happened earlier.'

Merlin stopped and thought about the cave. Arthur had been so understanding and kind, trying to make light of what had happened and show that he still loved him and that together they would be able to overcome this disaster.

Thinking, Merlin continued his one-sided conversation, 'Arthur, I really do love and trust you, but coming to the ford had been unbelievable difficult. I had already convinced myself to ride across and then I panicked. Mulgan looked so big. I saw you remove your boot so that I could use your stirrup but I was scared that once behind you, I would break down sobbing and make more of a fool of myself than I already had. I was a coward and then I saw little Bess and realised I could if I pushed myself ride her, she was not intimidating and I was taking no one's mount.

'I saw you looking at me, surprised and disappointed but obviously didn't realise how much my refusal to ride with you had hurt you. I was not intentionally shunning your offer; it was as if I were being driven by a desire to survive… I could not have physically got up on Mulgan at that moment.'

He leant over and kissed the top of Arthur's head. He kept thinking, directing all his thoughts to Arthur's mind and hopefully his heart. 'Arthur, it might have looked to you that I was refusing you but you know I have never refused you anything. I can't...you're an extension of me but in retrospect, it was a foolhardy decision. I hoped that you would understand my fear and it wasn't until you turned on me that I realised you had misunderstood my actions.

'The last two days have been torture. At one point, I heard your voice and I just wanted to drop everything and race to you but I knew that we had to have some private time to get this mess ironed out.' He lapsed into mental silence.

He reverted to speaking and said, "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I had to restrain myself from sneaking into the inn to be with you. I really do love you and one day when you forgive me, I will quite happily give myself to you again. Arthur, I love you!" He wiped his tears off Arthur's brow and smiled as one rolled down past his nose to his lips. He tipped Arthur's head back gently and licked the tear away, gently kissing his lips, a difficult manoeuvre as their noses and chins got in the way. "Arthur, it's your turn to talk! Come on, wakey wakey!"

Arthur stretched his legs out and his body relaxed. Merlin slipped off the log so he was not holding all of Arthur's weight but he still had his legs on either side of him. He snuffled in his hair and nibbled the shell of his ear. Arthur sighed and settled back comfortably.

"Arthur?" he whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Hmm…what time is it?"

"Very early…not even anywhere near dawn."

"Merlin, did you steal all the covers? I'm cold and my butt has fallen asleep."

Merlin smiled. True sitting on the ground like that must not have been too comfortable and he really had no idea what time it was. He didn't think that his conversation had been in real time.

"Arthur, you were hit on your head and you were unconscious for a little while."

"I thought I heard someone behind me but figured it was an animal. What happened, I was out walking? Where have you been, Merlin? Rhylan has been looking after me and I don't remember why…"

Merlin smiled. He'd answer that question in good time but now he was also feeling the cold and wasn't as comfortable as he was hampered by Arthur's weight against him. "Arthur, if you get off me, I can get up. We'll go back to the inn and I'll light a fire in your chamber and you can get some sleep."

Arthur did as requested and slipped his hand around Merlin's waist. "Where's your belt? You'll be loosing your trousers…mind you, that might not be a bad thing…"

"Well, neither of us have belts as I used them to tie up the assailants."

"You used my good belt to tie up a bandit?" Arthur's scowl changed to a smile, "Honestly, Merlin, have you no respect for my personal property?" He paused before continuing, "I'm so tired, I feel as if I have attended a very important council meeting and my mind won't stop."

Merlin smiled; he bet Arthur's mind was tired, processing everything which he had said to him. That was good, maybe tomorrow they would be able to talk privately and he would be able to hear Arthur's take on the whole situation. He shivered.

Arthur picked up on it and said that soon they'd be inside. They passed the lean to and Harry was disturbed by Mulgan who nickered as he heard Arthur's voice. He opened his eyes recognising the king and his manservant and smiled to himself before burying deeper into the hay. He fell right back asleep.

-0-0-

Gawaine was out for the count but Leon was still sitting at a table half asleep, when there was a tap at the door of the inn. He got up immediately and opened it letting in Arthur and Merlin. He could feel the stress seeping out of his body and he yawned. Now, he was ready for bed!

He nodded at Arthur and said, "We waited up for you but I finally sent Rhylan to bed he was exhausted. Gawaine's not really asleep, he's just fooling."

Arthur went over and kicked his chair and Gawaine nearly jumped out of his skin, threatening all sorts of dire retribution on the person who had woken him. He noticed Merlin and grinned. "Thank God, he found you. He's been a real bear to live with." He ducked Arthur's hand. "Well, I can see that I'm no longer needed so I'm off to bed. Come on, Leon, three makes a crowd!"

Arthur laughed and said, "Goodnight, see you at breakfast tomorrow."

Merlin had gravitated to the fire and was warming himself. "Show me the chamber and I'll get a fire going and you can turn in."

"_We_ can turn in, Merlin. I'm not letting you out of my sight for the next twenty-four hours." Arthur got him by the hand and led him into a small hallway and through what seemed like a warren of rooms to a fair-sized chamber with a large bed and a fireplace." The best room in the establishment…" He turned to Merlin and smiled shyly saying, "…now that you are here."

Merlin put some logs on the fire and lit the kindling. Arthur sat on the bed wrapped in his cloak, opening it so that Merlin could slip in beside him and share it. They sat in companionable silence until Merlin yawned and slipped off his boots. "Let me just take off your boots. We can sleep in our clothes, I'm really tired, Arthur."

"Well, we don't have to worry about belt buckles, do we?"

Merlin grinned and before Arthur pulled up the comforter, he had slipped into his favourite position curled against his love's chest. They kissed idly but as Merlin's eyes grew heavy, everything slipped out of his mind and he was asleep.

Arthur felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off his heart. He couldn't remember what had been troubling him for the last few days. He could worry about that tomorrow; so with Merlin in his arms, he too slipped away.

_Merlin woke to an excruciating pain in his belly. He was paralysed unable to move. He could feel sharp shooting pains and the sound of tearing and he felt violently sick. He hung his head. The pain was now threatening his whole being. He felt a numbness spreading over his core with only his mind being able to cope. He needed to get up, away from whatever was immobilising him. He tried but the accompanying tearing sound was distracting. He lay where he was thinking, 'Why am I alone? Where are my friends? What had happened?'_

_He heard a voice which he recognized and forced his head to turn toward the sound. It was soothing but not enough to alleviate the physical pain. He felt a hand on his head and someone crying. Why didn't they do something instead of crying? It was getting harder to breathe…he was going to vomit._

_He heard a sharp intake of breath that wasn't his and the sobbing continued. Then a voice spoke, he knew whose it was. "I've always loved you but now the time has come for us to part. Merlin, it's time…let yourself go!" _

_He didn't intend to go anywhere alone. _

"_I'll hold you and stay with you until the time comes."_

_No, the time wasn't coming…it was too soon but slowly he realised that what the voice was saying made sense, he couldn't stay, he was being pulled away. He didn't want to go and he fought it but it was too strong._

_ He knew it was happening as he left his other self, stood up, gently kissing the head of the man crouched beside him. The pain was gone and he was walking away leaving his beloved Arthur but in the distance, he could see Balinor and he ran to him turning once to smile at his former self in the arms of his lover._

"Merlin, wake up! You're scaring me." The words pierced his muddled brain and he was able to move over. The pain was subsiding.

"Arthur…I had an awful dream. I think I was Gidun and I had to leave you and you were so sad and I couldn't do anything about it." Arms settled around him and he snuggled into Arthur's chest. His muffled voice said, "You knew I was dying and told me you'd stay with me until it happened. I didn't happen, did it, Arthur?"

"No, Merlin, it didn't happen. We're in bed, nice and warm and we still have a few hours to sleep until morning. You must have been sleeping awkwardly, Are you still in pain?"

"It's slowly going but it took my breath away. I was my other self and I could see you holding me and crying. I didn't want to go but then it seemed right to leave you and I was no longer sad or frightened. Do you think that is what dying is like?"

Arthur kissed the top of Merlin's head saying, "I don't want to find out for a long time…"

"Arthur, I think it was a nightmare about losing Gidun. He left me and I stayed holding him until Gawaine found me."

"I'm so sorry about Gidun. Your pain upset me; it was as if it were in my chest. Did I ever really tell you, how sorry I was?

"I knew you were. It was frightening for both of us. I never thought it was going to happen like that and my mind was full of questions. Had I loved him enough and did he know how I felt about him?"

Arthur laughed gently, "The way you spoiled and mollycoddled him, he knew…I have no doubt."

"Arthur, I have something to confess. I took Mulgan out for a ride the day of your village meeting and I let him sample the countryside as we walked along…" There was a slight gleam in Merlin's eyes.

Giggling, Arthur said, "Why do you think that would surprise me? You're incorrigible and I love every little bit of you."

Merlin tilted his head back and Arthur kissed him.

-0-0-

Hours later, there was a light tapping on the door and Merlin automatically slipped out of bed. He opened it a crack and saw Rhylan. "I didn't know if Arthur found you. I fell asleep last night before he came back." He smiled, "But now you're here, I can go back to bed, can't I?"

"Yes, Rhylan you can go back to bed. By the way, thank you for looking after him…"

The squire smiled, "It was an honour. However, I know he wasn't happy without you. Thank goodness, you came back."

As Merlin closed the door and scurried back to bed. Arthur said, "Receiving visits from secret admirers?"

Merlin grinned, "No, just one young man who although he was only too happy to fetch and carry for you is happy that I'm back."

"Me too…" said Arthur. "Come here, we have time for a cuddle before you have to get my breakfast."

"No time…as we need hot water as you and I are going to eat together with the others. That's the least thing I can do for all the worrying I put them through. You know, Arthur, you have some excellent men as knights. Both Gawaine and Simon checked on me and even Leon sent messages via the groom."

"…and all that would have been unnecessary if I had only put myself in your place and used my heart not only my head."

"Arthur, I wouldn't have wanted you to experience what I went through. But, I'm here, safe and sound with your arms around me. Could anyone ask for anything more?"

"Well, if you put it that way…I could!"

"No…I can already hear the others going downstairs. Time for one more kiss and then you're getting up regardless of whatever ideas you have."

"Why is it that I keep thinking you recently said that you had never refused me anything, something about my being an extension of you?"

Merlin smiled, "Arthur, I'm not refusing you; this will just be a postponement…"

-0-0-

Even though Gawaine and Leon had already told the others about Merlin's return; there were wide grins around the table when Arthur walked in followed by Merlin.

"We're sleeping rough tonight so everyone should eat a good breakfast. Underhill tomorrow if everything works out as planned."

"Arthur?" said Leon, Will we come back through here on our return? I could make arrangements for rooms before we leave."

Merlin felt his chest tighten and suddenly the porridge seemed less appetising. He put his spoon down.

Arthur noticed and quickly said, "No, after Keynsham, we'll come back by Woolbridge. That will make Gawaine happy as if we can, we'll stay at The Fat Badger and he will be able to woo his favourite barmaid." There was a generally hooting and Gawaine stood up to take a bow. Even Merlin smiled and picking up his spoon continued eating.

Gawaine glanced at Arthur who acknowledged his glance and smiled back. He thought that Gawaine was like a mother hen where Merlin's was concerned.

Breakfast finished, the horses were saddled with bedrolls and other personal belongings secured. Technically, they were a horse short but Rhylan on his own initiative had offered Merlin his horse. Merlin had hesitated and then accepted. Rhylan said, "His name is Ned and he's a good ride."

"But what are you going to do?"

"Romney will let me ride double to begin with and then the others will probably offer too. Don't worry about me. Anyway, now you can ride next to Arthur again."

Merlin only wished that all the squires were as mature and sensitive to other people's feelings as this young man.

Though, he really wouldn't have expected anything less coming from Romney's family. He placed Gidun's bridle in a burlap sack and tied it to Ned's saddle. He was ready to go…

The cavalcade of monarch, Merlin and knights left the stable yard for Underhill.

-0-0-

Lunch was eaten in a grassy dell just off the trail. The ground was covered in a carpet of bluebells. The landlord's wife had provided food and the pork pie and cider, went down well. Leon and Arthur sat with Gielbert discussing the plans for the next village meeting. Villagers had complaining about one of the overseers, Arthur knew that it was better to nip any trouble in the bud hence the trip to Underhill. Leon was surprised as two years previous a contingent of knights had ridden out under Sir Rupert to settle the same problem but it had broken out again.

"Anyone we can consider to replace Harold the Hun as the locals call him. The position has been in his family for at least thirty years according to the records. Maybe, it's time for a change…"

"Maybe choose new people across the board. There were some level heads when I was there the last time but we decided to give him another chance," said Gielbert.

"We need to keep that village as a strong unit. It's at an intersection of two well travelled roads and close to the border, if all the poorer families get fed up and wander away to find jobs elsewhere, the village will consist of landowners with no workers and we might as well write it off. There will be no harvest and we will lose out on taxes." The other two nodded.

Arthur looked up and saw Merlin chatting with Romney and Gawaine. He seemed so different to the man Gawaine had brought to him above the ford. Riding beside him had been relaxing. He was almost his old self. He watched as Merlin listened intently to whatever yarn Gawaine was spinning.

"Gawaine, you didn't?"

"Yes, I did, convinced his good lady that she should follow me to Camelot and we could set up together in the castle."

"…and she believed you?"

"Well, we were both beyond making any sense but it made for a very enjoyable night."

"I don't believe you! The landlord would have wanted to know where his wife was when he was ready for bed. He'd be very careful of her as he'd probably had experiences with the likes of you before."

"He's got you there, Gawaine," said Romney, adding "If I remember it rightly, you went flying from the inn britches and boots in hand chased by not only the landlord but his dog."

"Will there be fun and games again this time?" asked Merlin, thinking that it might be entertaining.

"No, the old man died and I promised Arthur I would always be on my best behaviour in any inn that we might possibly revisit."

Arthur walked over to them and caught the end of the conversation, "…because I also want to protect a certain servant, various young knights and squires from your lack of morals. Let's mount up, we've still a fair way to go to the abandoned village.

They continued on there way and soon the land levelled out and meadows could be seen. Arthur's eyes lit up as he saw deer tracks on the path and turned to Leon and said, "We'll make for the ruins and then backtrack to hunt."

Romney said, "Why don't we separate? You can have the packhorse and a couple of knights and the rest of us will continue to the old farm."

"Sounds good!" Arthur said turning to chose Gielbert and Simon to stay with him and told the others to go on with Leon.

Merlin sighed and said quietly, "Arthur, do you really think that you're going to get much at this time of day?"

"The grass is green and succulent. I'm sure some unwary deer will be tempted to step out of the copse to eat. However don't worry, because if we don't make a kill, we can rely on you to make some fantastic feast for us out of stale bread, some dried out mutton stew and dried apples." He grinned at Merlin who couldn't help but grin back.

The hunting party came up empty handed, except for Merlin who trotted happily into the campsite with a two and a half brace of hare and a pocket full of mushrooms.

Arthur just shook his head for someone who blundered around in the woods, Merlin when he wanted to, could be extremely capable of looking after himself and putting the rest of them to shame.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: SPRING OF EVER-FLOWING WARMTH **

The old village had an interesting history. Years ago, before even Arthur had been born, a disease had hit the village just after harvest, taking most of the children and the older folk. The animals were infected and died; the whole area was cordoned off. Villages like Stapleforth and Underhill were unwilling to allow any survivors to live with them and drove them out. Finally the village was abandoned, everyone having succumbed to the disease. If any had survived the illness, they were unaccounted for presumably having run off. The die-off happened in less than ten days and an unsettling thing was that the fish in the river died as did birds and many wild animals.

In time, Uther had sent guards to collect the rotting corpses and bury them. By that time, birds had returned and fish were again seen in the river but no one ever occupied the village again. The local people were suspicious, not beyond taking building supplies but no one was willing to inhabit the ruins on a permanent basis. A local man most respected by the surrounding villages as someone possessing healing skills and possibly magic, warned people away, referring to the village as blight, Cursed by the Gods. Since then the name had become Godsblight, as it was still referred to when Arthur's party stopped to camp.

Merlin always felt that the village should have been resettled, the land had possibilities as it was relatively flat and there was the river for water. The woods were lush and inviting to wildlife. However, most people had either forgotten the story of the village or had never known it and usually camped there no more than a few nights before moving on. Merlin wandered around and felt quite at home. There were no negative feelings in the place which abounded in spring flowers.

On a bank near the old smithy were some primroses. He smiled, there was something about the flower which warmed his heart and he decided that before they left, he would privately give a few to Arthur and wait for the fun and games to begin. He smiled and remembered all the times in their life that the delicate yellow flower had lived up to its meaning of 'Can't Live Without You'.

When they stayed in the village, Arthur and he always set up in a little one roomed cottage. He'd thrown their bedrolls in there and now made his way back to check on everyone else. Gawaine insisted that he wanted to sleep in the old pub which he referred to as The Lonely Widow. It must have been quite an establishment as even after all these years, it still had a partial roof and a young oak tree growing out of what would have been the ale room. He would be joined by the other knights and the squires. There was a hearth of sorts and Rhylan and the other squire were told to collect enough wood to last through the night and they too could sleep there.

A campfire had already been lit and Romney had skinned and skewered the hares and everyone sat around talking.

The smell of the cooking attracted a dog. Merlin laughed at it. It was obviously hoping for scraps, he mentioned it to Arthur who couldn't for the life of him see it and Merlin realised that he was possibly seeing one of the former canine inhabitants of the village. He heard a voice say, 'Toby, come here!' Then he once again heard the crackling fire as the meat fat dripped into it.

The meal was sufficient to see them through until tomorrow. It was getting dark and they decided to turn in to take advantage of having an early night. A couple of the knights and Arthur chose the sit around the fire playing dice.

Merlin got wood and soon a fire was going in the little cottage. He'd thrown down some pine boughs as he didn't relish the idea of lying on the hard ground, then laid out the bedrolls. He really preferred a good down and horsehair mattress to roughing it but he guessed you had to be satisfied with what was on offer. He'd found the primroses again and had three laid out on Arthur's bedroll. The worst thing would be that he didn't notice them and crushed them but the optimum effect would result in his finding them before they turned in.

He wandered back to the fire as he heard the others leaving. Arthur was watching the flames and he seemed miles away. Merlin slipped his hand around his waist and he smiled into the darkness. Arthur asked, "Do you think they knew that they were all going to die?"

"No, as long as there is life, there is hope and they would have felt that they would be one of the lucky ones to see the spring. Gaius said that he never knew what it was but he felt it must have been highly contagious and quick."

"I hope it wasn't a young person who survived. Can you imagine your parents, your friends all die and you are left?"

Merlin didn't respond, he too was thinking of the last person left maybe he had been the owner of the dog Toby.

"Come on, Arthur, an almost warm area awaits us. It is private and out of the wind." Merlin nodded at Romney who had drawn the first watch and Arthur and he walked over to their bedrolls.

-0-0-

The three walls and partial roof gave them some cover. Both removed their boots but it was too chilly to undress. Merlin folded Arthur's cloak even though it smelt a little of horse, it would give them some extra warmth.

Arthur sat on the edge of his bedroll and turned back to look at Merlin. His hands brushed against something fragile and he picked it up. He held it towards the fire and smiled. Primroses, he knew that as far as Merlin was concerned, they were an invitation for loving. He reached for him and Merlin knelt on his bedroll and leant in to receive a kiss, gentle at first but then becoming more demanding. He pulled away and drew his blanket around him as Arthur did likewise.

"If wishes could come true, I'd like to be in our turret room, far above the hustle and bustle of Camelot, knowing that we had a good three hours at our disposal."

Arthur smiled, "Sorry I can't give you a comfortable bed and the warmth but I can give you pine boughs, rough blankets and me."

"That's all I really need…" He slid his hand around Arthur's waist, smiling when he reached his belt. Leon had returned them to them once the bandits had been apprehended. He felt Arthur's breath hitch as he unbuckled it and slipped his hand onto his bare chest.

"Merlin, has anyone ever told you that you have the coldest hands around?"

"No, Sire, if I rightly remember you are the only one who has ever complained about my hands on his body."

Arthur chuckled and found Merlin's lips for a second time. He took a breath and said, "Exactly, the way it should be."

Merlin knew what he was doing and soon Arthur was a shuddering moaning mass. "…cold hands not bothering you now, eh My Love?"

Arthur was beyond replying.

Merlin snuggled into him. Arthur had been right, pine boughs, blankets and Arthur made for a very enjoyable evening. Suddenly he felt the pain in his side returning. He clutched Arthur waking him. "Arthur, the pain in my belly is coming back. I'm afraid of a nightmare."

"Merlin, you're not asleep, there will be no nightmare, keep talking to me and take my hand and show me where the pain is."

Merlin did as he was told and took Arthur's hand and moved it slowly down placing it below his hip. Arthur cried out, "Ow!" Then he started to giggle. "Merlin you idiot, you're lying on my belt buckle and the tongue is pressing into you. Scoot over…" He removed the offending buckle and looked at Merlin. He lost it completely saying, "Ah, Diddums! Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Not wanting to pass up any opportunity which might be fun, Merlin whispered, "Yes, please…Arthur?"

-0-0-

Merlin awoke to the birds. Arthur was fast asleep beside him. He had plans so he slithered away from him carefully covering him with the extra blanket and pulled on his boots. He grabbed his belt and did it up quickly, he threw a few more branches on the fire and went into the woods. He could hear the river and he made his way towards it. Perch and trout should be available and after his expertise last night, Arthur deserved a hearty breakfast.

In no time, he had some perch and an eel. He dispatched it by cutting off its head; he smiled to himself remembering his mother saying that they were easy to catch but hard to hang onto. He then lay on the bank and managed to get a couple of trout. He gutted the fish and threading them on a small branch made his way back to the campsite.

The others were just getting up and he dumped his catch near the fire for Leon who was preparing porridge for breakfast with a mention that one of the trout was for Arthur. Leon's eyes lit up, fresh fish was a perfect breakfast food and he could also pretend that he had been up hours fishing and cooking. That would be until someone remembered that the words Leon and fishing didn't usually belong together.

The smell of the fish soon had everyone gathered around the fire. Merlin grinned as Arthur made his way to him, sharing the log he was on. "Don't tell, me that Leon has finally mastered the art of fishing? Good for you, Sir Knight!"

But Leon shook his head and nodded in Merlin's direction. While the fish sizzled over the flames, everyone ate their porridge. Replete, they leant back, thinking happily that today would be an easy ride and tonight they should be in Underhill at The Red Lady.

They sat around talking about the previous night. Merlin was sure that the place was teeming with ghosts but they had never disturbed him or Arthur. Some of the knights had insisted they'd been disturbed at night by people shuffling by but Arthur just laughed and said that it was probably Gawaine searching for his Lonely Widow!

Rhylan lost it and started to laugh, Arthur smiled as Romney reminded his brother that squires were supposed to be seen and not heard. Arthur said, "Spoil sport!" That made Merlin burst out laughing and Rhylan swallowed the wrong way so Simon had to slap him on the back to stop him from coughing.

Gawaine said, "Maybe I should rename this pub The Choking Squire." Everyone became involved with naming the pub, many names quite unsuitable but well received by the toughened knights.

Arthur said as an aside to Merlin, "If we had to name our cottage, I'd vote for The Convenient Buckle. How about you?" Merlin ducked his head and blushed.

Porridge finished and fish eaten, it was time to pack up and get on their way.

-0-0-

The journey into Underhill was uneventful. The weather held and late afternoon they arrived. Arthur had sent Romney and Simon on ahead to arrange accommodation.

When they arrived, they were surprised to find out that there was a fair in progress and that beds at The Red Lady were at a premium. Once the guest party was identified as the king and his knights, regular patrons lost their beds so that the king could be accommodated. Merlin smiled to himself, one of the perks of travelling with royalty.

Only dormitory cots were available, so Arthur, two senior knights and Merlin would sleep in one chamber and the others including the squires bed down in the other. Merlin threw Arthur's bedroll on one cot and took the least choice corner cot for himself but when he returned later that night, his bedroll had been moved to the cot beside Arthur and Leon had placed his on the corner cot. Merlin glanced at him and Leon said, "Should he need anything during the night, you won't have to disturb us…" He smiled continuing, "He's happier when you are beside him."

Merlin nodded and looked grateful.

The townsfolk were notified that there would be meetings held on the morrow and that everyone would be given a chance to speak. Leon had already been approached by some of the residents and he realised that Harold had backed himself into a corner; he was undoubtedly on his way out, if not voluntarily then by a show of force by the good citizens who had had enough. He said as much to Arthur who remarked that that would make their job a lot easier.

The knights sat around the table drinking. They hadn't had a long ride today and they would have a late rising time tomorrow. Gawaine was the brunt of their jokes as the next stop would be the market town Keynsham renowned for its St. Keyne Abbey and the malting and brewing done by a handful of Augustinian monks.

Gawaine had once told Leon that as a younger man, he had tasted the monks' produce and was so impressed that he had at one point considered becoming one of them. Then he had learnt that the monastic life was not all sampling the fruit of their labours as he had hoped it might be, so he had decided to revert to his plan of becoming a knight.

Good friend that he was, Leon had told his brother knights and every time they were near Keynsham, Gawaine was in for a ribbing and was often referred to as Brother Abbot.

Gielbert, Arthur and Leon went over the plans for tomorrow's meeting. Leon thought that their stay in Underhill might be of a two day duration instead of just overnight. "As long as we get this problem solved, I don't care but it has to be settled satisfactorily before we move on," said Arthur.

-0-0-

The meeting seemed to drag on. Harold the former agent had been present and his face got darker as each man and in some cases women approached the king and the knights with their grievances. When everyone had spoken, it was time for lunch. A break was taken and the knights returned to the inn. Lunch was roasted pigeon and the meal was appreciated. Returning to the meeting, Arthur told Merlin that he could manage without him and that he could take Mulgan and go exploring with the squires as he had heard of a warm water spring in the area.

Anyone listening to them wouldn't have recognised the significance of Merlin's acceptance but Arthur did and smiled putting his arm across Merlin's shoulder and giving him a brotherly pat on the back.

Finding out that the spring was referred to as Callydus, Rhylan arranged for one of the local lads to lead them to it.

Back in the village, Arthur asked if the residents would like to put forward the name of a responsible person to take over as leader. He smiled, they had obviously discussed this previous to his arrival and an older man called Alden was led to the front as a suitable agent. Arthur accepted the people's choice and shook hands with the new agent of Underhill. The king thanked the people for their involvement and handed Alden a purse of coins to help with the town's upkeep. They was a round of cheering and the residents returned to their homes for supper followed by an evening sitting around a huge bonfire and drinking, not forgetting to toast Good King Arthur and Alden their new leader.

-0-0-

Meanwhile, Merlin and the squires had found the spring. It bubbled out of the ground hot and flowed down a rock face into a natural pool. The overflow filled an additional pool before it retuned to the earth a lot cooler than when it had first emerged. By the time it reached the first pool it was a perfect temperature.

The village lad explained that it was very old and that locals came hear at least once a year to wash and offer gifts to the spirits of the spring. That information made Rhylan smile, as he remembered as a page being rounded up for spring, summer and autumn baths. In the castle, because the facilities were available they bathed more frequently but the yearly bath of the villagers had amused him.

"Can you find your own way back?"

"Certainly," said Merlin, "Thank you for bringing us here." The boy left and Merlin looked at the pool, suddenly he felt sticky and dirty. "Well," he said, "I don't know about you two but I intend to take advantage of the warm sun and the hot water." He stripped and was soon emerged in the warm water. The others followed suit and all you could hear was the occasional splashing. The bottom pool was larger and the squires were leisurely floating. The sun started to drop below the trees and they dragged themselves out of the water and pulled on their clothes to ride back to the village.

Merlin knew there was one more night to be spent in Underhill and he decided that Arthur would probably only be too pleased to also visit Callydus.

-0-0-

Arthur mentioned at supper that they would leave after breakfast to set out for Keynsham, sleeping rough one night.

After the meal, before people began to drink seriously, Merlin whispered something to him and he followed him leaving the table.

"Arthur, we need to go for a little walk before it gets too dark."

"Why? Is this your way of saying that you want to go to bed?"

"No, I want to show you something…"

Arthur smiled and wet his lips, it was sometimes hard to follow Merlin's clues but he immediately figured what he wanted and slid his hand down his back to his derriere. Merlin grinned and jumped away.

"Honestly, Arthur, is that all you think about? I really want to show you something…come on!" He grabbed Arthur's hand to lead the way behind the inn and follow the well travelled path that the boy had led him on earlier in the day.

"Merlin, this has better be something worthwhile…."

"Oh," said Merlin, purposely bumping into Arthur, "I think that you will agree it is!"

Arthur heard the water and said, "A stream, Merlin, you brought me out here to look at a stream?" but Merlin had already started to climb the rocky path and had reached the upper pool.

"Close your eyes and give me your hand…" Arthur did hesitantly and then was surprised to feel it plunged into hot water. He opened his eyes feeling Merlin remove his cloak and turn him to remove his tunic. "Arthur, I did some checking up with the landlord. This spring is very old, found by the Romans as they were building the road."

As Merlin started to disrobe for the second time that day, he explained. "I think we both need to relax in the warm waters, a gift of the gods and mother earth."

Arthur felt that bathing was exactly what he wanted to do…well after what he had originally hoped that Merlin wanted. He'd had a busy day and although everything had turned out well, a long hot soaking sounded perfect. He slipped off his trousers and stepping into the pool and sank down, Merlin following soon after.

It was fantastic, to sit up to your neck in water that stayed the exact temperature. He suddenly said, "Merlin, you've been in here already today, haven't you. That was why your hair felt damp…"

Merlin laughed, "Can't keep any secrets from you, Arthur! Can you imagine having a hot spring in Camelot…? Honestly, I could stay here all night. Next time, we travel to Underhill, I will see that we bring some soap, bath sheets and some of Gaius's scented oils."

"…and you could do the laundry for the whole mission."

"Arthur, that wasn't nice. I was trying to be kind bringing you here to Callydus and you are making fun of it."

Arthur rolled over pulling Merlin into his arms and said, "No Merlin, you're wrong, I do like Cally-whatever it is. Come here! I've an idea of something which you might like even nicer."

Later they heard voices and were soon joined by Rhylan, Leon, Gawaine and Romney who said, "We thought you had already retired. Rhylan told me about the spring and we decided to come and see it."

Gawaine knelt down and felt the water. In no time he had stripped off and was wading in. "Great place to bring a handsome women, just think of the potential."

Merlin blushed as Arthur said, "You won't be the first one to think along those lines. Come on, Merlin, let's leave our friends to enjoy the waters of Cally-whatever."

"Callydus," repeated Merlin for the umpteenth time. "…after '_calidus'_ the Roman word for hot or warm."

"Merlin, where do you keep this wealth of information? You never fail to astound me!" The others still up to their necks in water, laughed as the two of them got dressed and made their way back to the inn.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : IF YOU GO DOWN IN THE WOODS TODAY **

Merlin hadn't fallen asleep when Leon came in and had a whispered conversation with Gielbert but Arthur didn't waken. Merlin smiled, not surprising as he'd had a busy day.

Just after dawn, they were awoken by someone tapping on their door? Arthur groaned but it was Gielbert who got up immediately to answer the door, then returned to grab his cloak. He saw Merlin was awake and came over and whispered, "Gawaine's taking Simon and me to the spring. We don't want to be the only smelly knights around. See you for breakfast."

Merlin turned over and dozed until he heard Leon get up and leave. He then went over to Arthur saying, "Wake up, My Love!" and kissed him on the brow. Arthur stretched and tried to grab Merlin's wrists to pull him on top of him but Merlin was faster grabbing Arthur's and pulling him upright in the bed. "Swing your legs on the floor and I'll help you get dressed."

Arthur said, "Merlin, I'm already half dressed, so I am quite capable of slipping on my tunic and belt…look after yourself."

"Well, at least let me help you with your boots."

"…and if I do…will I get a reward?" Arthur asked.

"That depends entirely upon what accommodation is available tonight."

"Merlin, did anyone ever tell you that you are a hard taskmaster?"

"No complaints until now, Sire." As they went to leave the room, Arthur held Merlin against the door and nuzzling his neck grazing it with his teeth.

Merlin tried to reciprocate but Arthur held him away saying, "Oh, no you don't! Nasty, nasty! Breakfast awaits…"

Merlin gave up saying, "Just you wait, Arthur, I have all day to plan retribution for that."

"Waiting with bated breath…" called Arthur over his shoulder as he made his way down the stairs.

-0-0-

Harry had the horses tacked up, so the knightsjust strapped on their bedrolls and saddle bags. Merlin touched Gidun's bridle in its burlap bag and smiled remembering happier days. He recalled the smug satisfaction of seeing Gidun's fondness for him, knowing that their day would be interesting and happy and realising that he had absolute trust in his horse. He knew that Gidun had been respected by the other knights and how much he had actually meant to him.

A voice said, "You're miles away!"

Merlin turned as Rhylan handed him Ned's reins. He smiled at the sixteen year old, "...just remembering."

"When my father died," said Rhylan, "I couldn't look at his destrier without being flooded by memories. Romney then took him back to Camelot and the first time I saw him when I arrived here, the memories flooded back and I had to brush away the tears. Some people think that a dog is man's best friend but I think for some of us, it's a horse."

Merlin smiled and mounted as Rhylan held his stirrup. The squire nodded when Merlin thanked him and the squire thought, '...or a monarch!'

The day was beautiful, the sun had burnt off the early morning fog and there was the smell of blossoms in the air. It promised to be an excellent day for travelling. Tonight, they would be sleeping rough. Their next stop Keynsham was more of a courtesy call as it was on the way home and the town did very well with its present council and no complaints had reached the king's ears. They planned to sleep at an inn called The Malt Barrels renowned to Gawaine's delight for its excellent ale. Accommodation would never be a problem as there was more than one inn in town but usually the knights had their favourites and would frequent them on their visits.

Arthur had decided that they would keep up a good pace during the day to try to reach a gorge which led to a narrow valley containing small caves. Nearby was a river and flat grazing land for the horses. There had often camped in the area and it was perfect. The gorge could be easily defended and the valley just petered out in forests to the west.

They had not encountered any problems with bandits so far in their journey apart from Arthur's run in with the two poachers who had obviously been well known as they were turned over to the village elders before they had left Underhill. It was still early in the season for merchants and livestock to be on the road and the attacks were often seasonal. Also with a mounted party of ten, including six knights, petty bandits would not be as tempted to attack as they might a lone merchant with a cart and horse. However, one never knew…

After a lunch break, the skies clouded over and rain was imminent, Arthur caught Merlin's eye and scowled at his grin and his pointing at him while mimicking rain drops with his fingers. Merlin pulled Ned closer to Mulgan and said, "Remember, Arthur, our first cave encounter was because of rain." Satisfied, he pulled Ned away.

Arthur's eye's lit up. He remembered without any problem, Merlin's tentative touching, followed by his own desperate hope that the little circles traced on his chest and the snuggling into him represented something more than unconscious movements of a young servant. He smiled to himself; they hadn't been. It had just been a prelude to frequent conversations with Gaius, Arthur worrying about his status and Merlin's age. Until that night in a cave when Merlin had taken the situation in hand and in no uncertain terms, showed Arthur his intentions.

Light rain started to fall and for once Arthur saw it as a promise not an annoyance. He glanced up catching Merlin's eye as his love's face broke into a glorious grin making Arthur want to dismount immediately leaving the others, to charge off into the woods leading a willing manservant with him. However, he exercised self control and continued on their way.

Within hours, the rain increased and the road became stonier. Rocks and large boulders appeared beside the road and Merlin called back to Leon that the turn off for the gorge was ahead. Soon the horses were in single file. Merlin checked the ground and there were no tracks but Arthur's ahead of him so he relaxed.

The rain stopped and although there was no sun, the valley when it opened up looked wonderful. They all pulled up and Leon said that the largest cave because of the chance of more rain, would be used by Harry for the horses and the others were on their own to choose locations to sleep.

Simon said, "If the ground hadn't been wet, I would have quite happily camped down near the stream but I'm heading for a cave." Everyone nodded.

Merlin turned to Arthur and said, "Same one as usual?"

"Yes, unless you'd rather try another one."

"Not really, it's large enough for the two of us and does have the advantage of facing the east."

Leon had everyone else organised. The squires would bed down with Romney and him and the three others could divide up as they wanted. The horses were untacked and left in the capable hands of Harry, bedrolls and saddle bags were put in caves.

"God, it stinks in here!" said Simon, entering one of the caves, "Whatever it is must be dead."

Gawaine pinched his nose and breathed through his mouth. It was too dark to see the far interior of the cave but there was something at the back. Arthur hearing the commotion came over. "What are you fussing about? Just choose a cave and leave your stuff there. I would like to get in a little hunting before…" The stench hit his nostrils putting a stop to any further conversation. He backed towards the others shaking his head.

"Merlin, come here, I need you."

An unsuspecting Merlin trotted over to them. "This had better be good, I just got the kindling going…What is so important?"

"Just nip into that cave and see if you can identify the smell."

"Why me? You have a nose of your own…you do it…"

"I did! So did Simon and Gawaine, we're at a loss. Think it's coming from the back of the cave."

From where he was standing, Merlin could already pick up the pungent odour. Mind over matter he decided and said, "Whatever it is must be dead but to show my loyalty to the most respected King of Camelot who is afraid to progress any further, I will take it upon myself to face the unknown."

"Merlin, shut up and get on with it!" said Arthur and the others who were now all gathering at the cave mouth, laughed while pinching their noses.

-0-0-

Merlin walked further into the cave and the putrid smell became unbearable. He pulled his neckerchief over his nose and breathed through his mouth. He thought, 'The things I do for that man…!'

He could see something at the rear of the cave, maybe approaching the size of a small horse but the hide was certainly too shaggy. He ran through his mind all animals which carried shaggy coats. He rejected a boar as the hide is short haired bristles, a deer wrong shape of skull, a sheep not big enough.

He approached closer and saw short heavy legs and a solid body. The smell was cloying and fetid; he'd never get it out of his nose. The flesh was decomposing but he could see a solid rectangular skull with lips draw back in a death grin to reveal teeth which would be envied by any guard dog. The hide also showed erect ears on either side of the head almost above the eye.

He heard Arthur yelling, "What is it?"

He ignored the question as he tried by closing his eyes to visualise the living animal. He knew that he had never seen this creature alive but there was something familiar about it and then he knew. He'd seen an illustration in Gaius's book, if he recalled it correctly, it was an _ursus_ or what Gaius had explained to him was more commonly known as a bear.

Gaius had told him that they had lived in the wild but were despised by villagers and killed on sight, therefore becoming few and far between, probably moving on to uninhabited areas of the kingdom. The meat although strong tasting was edible. However, it was the hide or pelt of the animal which was most valued. Merlin tried to concentrate on remembering everything Gaius had mentioned. He vaguely knew there was something about their becoming dormant in the winter but waking easily if disturbed.

Had this animal died in its sleep? The more he thought about this the more he felt that it was possible. It didn't look as if scavengers had been at it. He would love to have got the hide off it but felt that the smell would have been overpowering. He might however, try to separate the skull from the body. It would be a great gift for Gaius, but right now he needed fresh air.

As the others saw him coming, they stood back. "Merlin, what were you doing in there rolling in it like a hound?"

"No, Arthur, I was trying to identify the body. It's something I have never seen before."

"Probably some magical creature," said Arthur.

"No, I've seen illustrations in Gaius's books...I think we have a bear."

Gawaine chipped in immediately, "I've seen one in one of the courts in France. It had its own servant and walked around muzzled and on a chain. Pathetic thing really as they had removed its teeth and its claws. I heard that in some courts they use them for entertainment, baiting them with dogs. Guess they'd leave their claws and teeth in for that. Anyway, even alive, its cage smelled pretty strong so maybe Merlin is right as a dead one would smell even worse."

"Gawaine, if you are just going to make things up, shut up! You are of no help in identifying the creature," Arthur said.

"I think he might be telling the truth, Arthur,"Leon said. "My grandfather who was a much travelled knight had a prized possession which he called 'the claw of a bear'. He wore it on a leather thong around his neck. My father has it now and it is promised to my older brother. It's not unlike a family heirloom."

Merlin said, "Honestly, Arthur, I'm not making up what I saw. I think Gawaine should come back into the cave with me and see if it looks anything like the one he saw."

But Gawaine wasn't so easily swayed, "That smell is gross, vile. I'm gagging on it; it is sour, as well as bitter. It's worst than a pheasant which has gone off. Sorry, Merlin, choose someone else. How about Arthur?"

Arthur glared at him saying, "Gawaine, if Merlin wants you, you will be accompanying him back into the cave."

Merlin took pity on Gawaine, "I'll give you something to help with the stench. The wind is cooperating at the moment, so let's get it done. Will someone light the fire and warm some water, we're going to need it?"

Simon said, "Consider it done…"

Explaining that he needed to find wild mint, Merlin set off into the nearby copse. He returned with sprigs of mint and roughly crushing them, placed them between two gauze bandages and wrapped them around Gawaine's face over his nose. "This will help. Don't think of the smell, breath mostly through your mouth. Anyone got a really sharp hunting knife?"

Two knives appeared almost immediately and Merlin grabbed both. Gawaine was heard to say, "Hey! I thought you said that it was dead…"

"It is but '_doubting Thomases' _need proof. We'll take some samples."

Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulders and said. "Thanks, Merlin! I'll remember this."

"You'd better because you're going to owe Gawaine and me big time." The others laughed, relieved that they were not having to walk into the cave.

-0-0-

Merlin led the way in and once Gawaine's eyes accustomed to the reduced light, he was able to make out the mound against the back wall. He stiffened but then realised that the mint was doing its job and he'd probably smelt worse in his lifetime. At least, they wouldn't be expected to move the carcass and bury it as happened when selected for some burial details.

He walked up beside Merlin and nodded, the animal was a bear. He'd recognise the skull, prick ears, hide and short stumpy legs. It must have stood on all fours at around three and a half feet and he knew that standing on its back legs it would tower over Merlin.

"All right, I identified it, let's get out of here," he said. However, to his dismay, Merlin was down on his knees examining a paw.

"If what Leon said was correct and if this really is a bear, I need the claws for Gaius to examine." He then lifted the whole paw and with a swift flick of his wrist, the knife had separated it from the leg. He threw it behind him and crawled to the rear leg.

"Merlin, don't disturb it too much, the smell will intensify..." but Merlin already had a second paw to throw behind him.

"Gawaine, you will be the first one to get your own claw. Just think how much clout you will have when you next swagger into a pub to approach one of those buxom wenches, having a bear claw around your neck."

Determined to have proof that would stand up to all nay-sayers, Merlin asked Gawaine to help him raise the head. He crouched down and slipped the knife into the carcass below the jaw and neatly severed the head. It came away quickly and Merlin sat back on his bum with the monstrous mess in his lap. Gawaine got a fit of the giggles, probably attributed to not only the shocked look on Merlin's face but his own nerves and inhaled through his nose getting the full strength the mint. It took his breath away and he ended up coughing instead.

Merlin waited for him to stop before saying, "If we roll it over, I can get the other paws."

Gawaine shook his head, "If you want to do that get Simon to help you. It's bad enough as it is without manhandling it anymore. Get Arthur to help you…"

Merlin turned and grinned. Gawaine could only really see his eyes which were twinkling as he said, "…Gawaine, I always loved you best."

Gawaine laughed as he thought, 'If only…'

They were disturbed by Arthur's voice, "What are you doing in there? Is everything all right?"

"Arthur, you're missing a great opportunity. Sure you don't want to join Gawaine and me?" Knowing Arthur would catch on and as he did, Merlin smiled to himself thinking of Arthur's reaction. He'd bet that he would be slightly jealous. "Wait until you see what we have and then you can all go in to look for yourselves." Merlin motioned for Gawaine to pick up the bear paws and holding the head as far from himself as he could, he led the way out of the cave.

The looks on the faces of the other knights was entertaining. Their jaws dropped in surprise at the mass, Merlin was carrying. They trooped after him to the stream, where he submerged the head, gently tugging away the attached pieces of hide which he threw up on the bank. Taking a twig, he loosened small amounts of sinew and flesh which drifted away on the current. He wedged the skull between four rocks, turned to the others and said, "I'll leave the skull in the stream and hope nothing disturbs it, the hide pieces and paws, can be hung in a tree out of the way."

The knights were impressed with the size of the claws. The pads didn't smell too badly now that they were out in the open air. Gawaine smiled to himself imagining the fun he could have with a bear claw on his neck. There was hot water so Merlin and Gawaine washed their hands and arms.

"Well, that's done," said Merlin pulling down his sleeves. Glancing at Gawaine, he said to the others, "We're hungry, did someone prepare supper in our absence?"

Gawaine grinned at the looks on the others faces as some of them had a distinctive green pallor.

-0-0-

Supper consisted of what remained of the food packed by the landlady earlier that morning. It was eaten around the fire as the knights sat discussing the day's events. The finding of the bear was certainly on the top of the list.

"How are you going to get the skull back to Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"I'll worry about that tomorrow." However Merlin had already decided that he would use the linseed oiled cloth bag which could be used for carrying important papers or objects. It was semi waterproof and that should help with the smell.

"Why have we never come across one while we are hunting?" Arthur wanted to know.

"They don't seek out human company and would try to remain hidden. Maybe, we were just unlucky or rather lucky as they'd be a formidable foe."

Arthur stood up and Merlin made sure that the fire out. The others retired to their chosen caves, no one opting for the bear cave.

Arthur smiled as he heard Romney say, "If either of you squires causes any trouble, you're sleeping in the bear cave."

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would!"

"I'd tell Mother…" Rhylan replied.

"And she would say, 'Rhylan, obey your brother he is after all…a knight'." Merlin grinned as Romney put his arm across his brother's shoulders, as he could imagine Lady Hester saying that to her younger son.

He followed Arthur to their cave. Before entering, Merlin removed his tunic, jacket and trousers laying them on bushes to air. Shivering in the cool breeze, he said, "Arthur, I'll light a fire and then go and get washed."

"You go…I'll take care of the fire."

He collected some more mint and washed as best he could, rubbing the crushed mint over his skin. He'd much prefer to smell like a plant than an old bear well past its sell by date. The cloying smell was still in his nostrils but at least his arms and chest were clean. He met Arthur halfway up the slope and was wrapped in his cloak. "The fire's lit so you can dry yourself off."

Merlin smiled when he saw the smouldering pile of kindling ashes. Arthur had forgotten to place any smaller branches on top. 'Well,' he thought, 'At least I wasn't here when the air was blue as Arthur tried to get the kindling going.'

"You didn't have to come down to get me…"

"Yes, I did! I was afraid that its mate might have been around and you would have been eaten."

Merlin said, "That, Arthur is the nicest thing you have ever said to me." He leant in to give him a kiss…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : PERCHANCE TO DREAM**

Merlin was up early. He wanted to check his aired clothes and get the skull and paws packed away before Arthur started to ask questions. He decided that his tunic didn't smell too bad anymore but his trousers which had come into direct contact with the bear smell were grotty and stinking.

He checked with Harry and the groom knew exactly where the semi-waterproofed bag was. He was also interested in the bear's skull as he mentioned that in his old village, there had been a family who possessed a hide and a skull. As a kid, he hadn't been too interested but now he had to admire the solid skull with the enormous teeth. Once it was secured, he offered to keep the bag safe, delivering it to Gaius's once they got home. He was a little less happy with the bears paws but Merlin wrapped them in dock leaves and tied them with vines and they were also to be carried on the pack horse. Bess didn't seem to be unduly perturbed with the additional reeking bundles.

Once back in Camelot, the bear skull was given to the father of the current cook who cleaned it of every sinew and cartilage and returned it to Merlin without leaving any abrasions on the bone. The cook insisted that his father had an army of grateful beetles but everyone just laughed. Gaius however didn't, he just smiled knowingly.

The claws were removed from the pads and each knight who had been present on the mission duly received one. Gawaine insisted that it was like a magnet but Merlin attributed it more to the fact that he had just been lucky.

The skull was finally placed on a trophy chest in the dining hall where it was admired by everyone especially visiting dignitaries.

-0-0-

Merlin made his way back to the fire pit and lit a fire. He put a pot of water with oatmeal over it for the porridge. That and cheese would be what they'd have for breakfast. Food was running short but if they passed a village they were usually able to buy pies and bread from farmer's wives.

He nipped back to the cave and woke Arthur who opened his eyes smiling but then the smell assailed his nose and he said, "Merlin, you do pong!"

"…and a good morning to you, My Love." Merlin said sarcastically. "If I had had a laundry tub, I would have stayed up all night sponging the trousers trying to get them clean but…"

"You could have used the river."

"Arthur, wool shrinks, if I had got into them, I would never have got out of them once they were dry. Anyway, they would never have dried in time and I can't very well wander around naked especially in Keynsham, therefore, I had to put on my smelly clothes. You've smelled worse"

"Yes, but when we both smell bad then your smell is cancelled out by my smell and we smell fine. Anyway, I seldom smell bad."

"Arthur, you do…remember the time you misjudged the distance and fell in the latrines? Even the pigs shied away from you."

"That was hardly my fault. I didn't invite the disaster you did, yet you managed to remain safe and dry."

Merlin remembered, Arthur insisting that he needed a bath and as it was Merlin's fault, he would be responsible for cleaning his foul smelling outfit. He smiled, "But we had fun cleaning you up, didn't we?" He remembered that by the time Arthur had finished fooling around, they both needed baths.

Thinking of a bath, made him feel dirtier than he actually was. He thought of hot water, Gaius's oils and clean bath sheets, just to be able to luxuriate in the water, and if he filled the bath with lots of water allowing himself to float effortlessly, maybe even snooze until he was disturbed.

…and disturbed he was by Arthur who woke him out of his squeaky clean reverie by saying, "Maybe, one of the others has something you could borrow."

"Maybe extra socks but who in their right mind carries trousers and a tunic to fit me. Anyway, let's get going I've already started the porridge and some of the others are up."

"If there's a market in any village which we pass through, buy yourself a new pair of pants so we can return to Camelot sweet smelling. By the way, where's the skull?"

"All packed away and taken care of."

Arthur pulled his boot on wrong and was hopping around trying to fix it.

"Get dressed by yourself often?" Merlin commented as the king scowled at him. He smiled back saying, "Arthur, if looks could kill, I'd be dead at your feet. Let me help."

Kisses exchanged and peace restored, they made their way to the fire.

-0-0-

Merlin rode beside Arthur; every time Arthur sniffed Merlin grinned. "I'll set you up with someone tonight, Arthur, as I doubt that the smell will be gone by then. Any preference blond, brunet or redhead...how about it…? Curly hair or straight, long or short, what is your preference, Sire?"

Arthur smiled, "My preference, Merlin, is you...only you...always you. You'll clean up one day, so don't worry and until then I can use a peg on my nose or some gauze bandaged mint."

Merlin smiled happily; the words 'only you' and 'always you' expressed exactly what was in his heart.

Arthur put Mulgan into a canter and a stream of red flowed to Keynsham, renowned for malting and brewing. They swung into the town, scattering, chickens, dogs and even small children. Arthur grinned and pointed to the market stalls, Merlin nodded.

They stopped outside The Malt Barrels and Romney dismounted and went inside. Merlin took his horse's reins and waited. Romney came out and nodded, "They've got room for us." A hostler appeared to help Harry with their horses.

By the time Arthur had finished being welcomed by the town's leaders and a meeting time arranged, Gawaine was already ordering ales and everyone had gathered in the ale room.

Romney nodded at Merlin and raised his eyebrows. Merlin nodded back and smiled... a private chamber. The squires gathered the saddle bags and bedrolls and took them to the chambers, two dormitory style and a family chamber.

Gielbert had pulled two tables together. Merlin came over to Arthur who moved over so he could sit beside him. "Arthur, do you need me?"

Arthur said as a quiet aside, "Merlin, I always need you! Why?"

"Well, while you have the meeting with the village leaders, I could see if there are any clothes for me to buy."

Arthur threw him a coin purse leaning over to say, "Get something and make sure it fits and burn what you are wearing. Go, Leon and Gielbert will be with me at the meeting, we can manage."

Merlin got up and went out, Simon joining him. "You should really get all dressed up and surprise Arthur."

"I've got my good court clothes at home. Market towns really do not cater to the calibre of castle fashions. For men, there'll only be rough homespun and possibly some linen, while the ladies will fare better with ribbons and finery. What were you suggesting, Simon, a dress?"

Simon started to laugh and the two of them walked over to the first stall. Nothing, it wasn't until the third stall that Merlin was lucky; there was a rough homespun farmer's blouse which fitted him. He held up a pair of pants in front of him, they were huge but with a belt they might be all right.

Simon shook his head, "Merlin, you can't wear those, you'll look as if you've put your legs in two burlap sacks. Arthur won't be impressed. These are more your size. You'll be swamped by those. Make yourself look nice for him"

"Simon, I didn't realise that you cared and I don't think that homespun clothes regardless of the size will appeal to Arthur's taste."

"I do! You'll be wearing them, that's all that matters. You and Arthur are good together. You keep him on an even keel and happy. A happy king is a good man to work for."

Merlin laughed, "Now I understand why you came with me, you were thinking of yourself and covering all bases."

Simon blushed slightly and said, "Merlin, you are reading into it things which don't even exist."

Merlin didn't comment but decided that Simon was hiding something and that he intended to find out what had caused the blush.

-0-0-

They returned to the inn; Merlin went upstairs, stopping at the kitchen to beg some hot water. He washed himself off and changed into the new clothes. He really did feel better. The trousers were fine and certainly fitted better than the first pair would have. The over-blouse would do, it was a dull beige but it was new and clean. He'd pass it on to someone else when he reached Camelot. He ran his fingers through his hair smiling to himself, Simon was right. He knew that not only did Arthur make him happy but he made Arthur happy too. He rolled up his bear scented clothes and shoved them under the bed.

The meeting was over so he went directly to the ale room and stepped inside, Gawaine whistled appreciatively making Merlin blush. He raised his eyes to Arthur's and was rewarded with a big grin.

Leon said looking at the homespun over blouse, "Well, if it isn't Uncle Tom Cobley!" The others all hooted in delight.

Romney added, "Are your fellow cronies outside?"

Merlin shook his head, slipping in between Leon and Arthur who said, "You smell almost normal again…" He ran his hand from Merlin's hip along his thigh before letting it finally settle on his knee, kneading it gently.

It send shock waves through Merlin who glanced up to see if anyone else had noticed and found only Simon looking at him, mouthing, "See!"

The landlady bustled in with her girls and supper was served. The knights appreciated the meal of roast pork, fried trout, turnips, fresh bread and local cheese. The tables were finally cleared and the knights sat around drinking. The conversation finally came around to the local ales. The landlord heard them and came to offer them some of the abbey's limited barley malt, wondering of they would care to sample it. He explained that it was more expensive than his normal ales. However, Arthur nodded and told him to set up mugs for everyone.

Strangely after his first mouthful, Leon insisted for the benefit all and sundry, that bar none this was his favourite drink. There was much joking as Leon didn't really drink copious amounts of anything. The others agreed that it was smooth with a nutty flavour.

"Now this is a real ale," Gielbert announced and with Arthur's approval, called a serving girl over to bring more pitchers for the table.

"Merlin, try it!" Arthur encouraged. Merlin who had sat the whole evening in front of a half mug of ale shook his head. "Come on…" insisted Arthur winking, "You're among friends, nothing bad will happen to you."

Merlin glanced around the table and Gawaine grinned at him raising an eyebrow. He smiled back at Arthur then said to everyone, "I think that maybe I should refrain as if you keep drinking that stuff, I'm going to be busy getting you all to bed with only the help of two squires."

Gawaine said, "I can assure you that no one will need to help me to bed. Regardless of how much I drink I am never too drunk to get into bed."

"That's if you can find it…" said Gielbert.

"…and whether it's yours or not!" Leon added.

Romney said to everyone, "Remember years ago, during a tournament when he not only couldn't find his bed but his guest room and ended up scaring the daylights out of one of the senior squires when he suddenly appeared and tried to join him in bed." The knights all laughed; poor Gawaine, it had taken him a long time to live down that escapade.

"But, Brother Knights, I will also have you remember that I won the jousting the following day."

Merlin said, "Purely by chance as no one wanted to make eye contact with you in case you decided to visit them that night."

"Right on!" said Leon putting his arm across Merlin's shoulders as Arthur almost choked on his ale.

Arthur thought that without these knights, life would be very different. He was not close to all his knights but he appreciated every one of them. Some however were special. He looked around the table and smiled as he knew he could trust all those around the table with him tonight. His eyes lighted on Gawaine, who had settled in and was accepted by them even though he'd only recently become a Camelot knight. He smiled, he would trust Merlin with every single one of them and that was high praise indeed.

Merlin picked up on his smile. He said quietly, "Thinking of something nice, Arthur?"

"Well, if you must know…it was you."

"Nice to know that I can put such a happy look on your face…"

"You do more than that…and I really appreciate it."

"You know, Arthur, you deserve everything I do and more. It's not hard to be nice to you as I see you as me but blond and brawny. It's like being very kind to myself."

Arthur smiled, as funny as it might have seemed, he understood exactly what Merlin was trying to say.

The conversation around the table had slowed into a companionable silence. The squires were dozing at an adjoining table and finally, Rhylan woke himself up as his head fell off his hands smacking onto the table. Romney laughed at his brother and stood up saying, "If we don't turn in soon, neither of these young men will be of any use tomorrow."

Leon said, "What time will we be leaving here?"

"Let's say immediately after breakfast, we have a full day's ride ahead of us, otherwise we'll be roughing it for another night." So, saying Arthur stood up followed by Merlin.

Those words broke up the group and they retired, Gawaine and Gielbert remaining to finish up their last mugs of abbey ale.

-0-0-

Arthur followed Merlin up the stairs, they were on the back of the building and the moon was making puddles of silver across the floor in the chamber. Merlin couldn't help but think that it was fortuitous. He loved the moon, the cool pale light which didn't have the strength of the sun but could light the landscape in a magical way.

Arthur saw the moon and shivers ran the length of his spine. He remembered… "Am I going to be treated to any spectacle tonight, Merlin?"

Merlin said, "…and what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Something sensual yet entertaining?"

"Arthur, sometimes I wonder if Gaius did us a disservice giving me that compendium. Life would have been so simple."

"True but just think of all the wonderfully marvellous suggestions we would have known nothing about. Tonight you can be the Master and I will be your willing Slave."

"Some slave!" said Merlin as he threw himself down on the bed. "You could never be a slave with your, 'But wouldn't it be more fun if we did this' and 'Again, Merlin, again!' One of the things about being a good slave is to keep your mouth shut. The master is really not interested in what you think or what you want. Right?"

But there was no answer and Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur with his lips clamped shut. He laughed and Arthur threw himself across him on the bed. "Arthur, you'll break something and then we'll have to pay for it. These beds must be years old and your bouncing on them like that isn't going to make them any more stable."

Arthur threw his head back and said, "You've been Master long enough, I want to be Master now."

"That wasn't even two minutes and we did nothing. I'm still the Master. So, Slave, you may remove my boots."

Arthur grinned, whether he was the slave or master didn't really matter as Merlin's loving was generous and gentle and he'd win either way.

The moon was soon shining on the head of the bed, Merlin sleepily opened his eyes and glanced at it. The master and slave game was over and they were again equals, with the king cuddling Merlin against his chest.

Hours later, Arthur was awoken by a struggling Merlin. "Merlin what's the matter?"

But Merlin either couldn't hear him or wouldn't listen…

_It would have been a lovely day, the countryside at its best. You'd have ridden miles, reaching the rolling hills above the sea. Fresh water streams would have run down the hillside and you'd have stopped to drink and water the horses. You'd have lain on the hillside, your arms around each other, admiring the coastline, the bays and the cliff, enjoying the solitude. _

_Arthur would want to get going, 'We'll go down on the sands and ride in the surf. The horses will like that.' You'd have mounted and made you way down tracks, all of which would have led to the beach._

_It would have been surreal, the sand would have been firm and the spray kicked up by the horses would have reminded you of clouds…you'd have felt as if you were flying. You'd have dropped Gidun's reins guiding him by your legs and stood in the stirrups with your eyes closed and your arms outstretched to the sky. You'd have heard Mulgan cantering beside you and Arthur would have laughed at you._

_You'd have heard a scream and the sound of a snapping bone, a splash then the blood curdling sound of a large animal crashing to the ground. You'd have opened your eyes to see Arthur rolling face down in the surf. You'd have grabbed your reins and would have pulled Gidun to a trot, turning him, making your way back. Mulgan would have been stretched out on the sand, his head at an unnatural angle._

_You'd have thrown yourself off Gidun who would have stretched out his neck to Mulgan's head and then danced back just as quickly. You'd have raced into the waves and pulled Arthur ashore. He'd have been unconscious and not breathing. 'Breathe damn you. You're not leaving me alone! Please, Arthur, breathe…' you'd have said. _

_You'd have sat on the sand rocking Arthur's body. You'd have turned him on his side and water would have dribbled out of his mouth. You'd have pushed on his ribs hoping to squeeze more water out of his lungs. You'd have visualised Gaius's instructions that you needed to make the lungs smaller forcing the water out. You'd have pushed again and more water would have been expelled. You'd have had no idea how long you worked...you'd have taken a break and would have pleaded again with Arthur, 'Breathe, you Idiot! I can't do it for you!'_

_Suddenly, Arthur would have gasped and been violently sick. He'd have opened his eyes and you'd have grinned at him. Water would have still been dribbling from his mouth and he'd have taken hesitant breaths. You'd have hooked your finger into his mouth as you had seen that there was sand on his lips, in his teeth and on his tongue. 'Arthur,' you'd have said softly, 'Now is not the time to bite me…'_

_A little while later, Arthur would have managed to croak, 'Merlin, what happened? I went flying and I woke up to you practically squeezing the life out of me.'_

_You'd have said, 'I thought you'd drowned… you wouldn't keep breathing and Gaius said that someone has to breathe regularly before they are out of danger from drowning.'_

'_Is Gaius here?' he'd have said._

_You'd have said, 'No, just the two of us.' You'd have turned your head, Mulgan's body would have been gone as would have Gidun…and two loaded packhorses would have been standing in their place, heads down, each one resting a hip. _

_However, Arthur would have been there soaking wet and shivering and you'd have just curled yourself around him hanging on for dear life. You'd have planned to later build a fire with some driftwood but right then…you'd have needed to rest…and you'd have tried to run over in your mind what had happened…but you wouldn't have been able to…_

…_it would have only been a premonition._

They woke early in the morning. Merlin's arms wrapped tightly around Arthur hanging onto to him with all his might, he wasn't going to lose him as he had almost done during the night.

"Merlin, did you dream last night?"

"No, I don't think so...did I, Arthur?" He tilted Arthur's head back and kissed his brow, then his eyelids and the bridge of his nose. He lets his lips find Arthur's and pulled away. "Arthur, you taste salty, what were you doing last night?"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 : SUFFER THE LITTLE CHILDREN**

If they rode steadily, Woolbridge was almost a full day's ride away. They stopped around noon to take a break, water the horses and eat.

In no time, they were on their way, the next distraction being loose horses wandering on the road. Arthur called them to stop realizing that the animals must have broken loose as they were tacked up. Harry dismounted grabbing bridles and caught two horses. The others stopped milling around happy to be with other horses and riders.

Merlin's eye took in the group at least one destrier, two good-sized horses and three ladies' palfrey and two smaller ponies, suitable for children. Each of the knights took one horse or pony and continued on the road until there was a clearing, where they could be tied up.

The knights were now on alert, something untoward had happened, you didn't just find eight horses wandering on the road.

Gielbert called out, "Arthur, there's blood on this saddle."

"On this one too," added Gawaine.

Leon said, "Romney, you and Simon take watch."

The others stood around talking and checking out the horses, saddle bags were missing from some of them. Merlin leant against the saddle of the pony he was holding. His heart constricted and he had a momentary vision of a family with children and servants travelling in good spirits, the children exciting about the trip...now dead.

"Are you all right? You don't look too good."

"Gawaine...? No, I'm all right just a little unsure of what happened to the riders of these horses. They're valuable animals. Why would they have been let lose to roam? None of the reins are snapped so they didn't break away from where they had been tied. I have a bad feeling about this..."

Harry had strung a line between some larger trees so the horses could be tied up beside each other. He'd checked each one and told Gielbert that apart from a few scratches, there were no serious injuries.

Arthur was loathe to split the knights up. It was too dangerous. He asked Leon to take command and walked towards Merlin. "Care to do a bit of rabbiting?"

Glancing up with worried eyes but a grin, Merlin said, "With you, Sire, any day..." Arthur turned to walk away but Merlin grabbed his arm saying, "You'd better remove your cloak it will stand out too much." Arthur went to hesitate but Merlin was already unbuckling it. He walked back and handed it to Rhylan, saying, "If one day, you ever want to wear one, keep this one safe!"

Although Leon didn't approve, Arthur and Merlin walked along the road in the direction from which the horses had come, checking hoof prints. Suddenly, they both stopped, the ground was covered with crisscrossing prints. Merlin walked along the grass verge and found new hoof prints going to and coming from the woods.

They followed the original prints on the road and coming around a corner saw bodies. Merlin rushed forward and knelt at the first body, a young lady of maybe fifteen. Beside her, reaching out for her, the body of a woman in maid's clothing by the look of it. They were dead; he stood up and shook his head.

Arthur continued on and found another two bodies off the road just in the trees, an older women with another maid and finally a knight. He had his arms outstretched, his fingers entwined in those of another young lady. Arthur guessed it was his daughter. He felt that they were or rather had been, a family travelling with servants.

Merlin joined him and realised that they had found too many horses. Where were the riders of the two ponies? There must have also been younger children?

Arthur said, "Merlin, go and get the others. I'll start getting the bodies off the road."

"I'll help you..."

"Did you hear what I said, Merlin? Get the others."

"Arthur, come with me, it's safer if we stay together."

"Do you refuse my command?"

Merlin was torn in two, to obey the king or stay to protect his friend. To lighten the feeling, he said before leaving to get the knights, "Sometimes, Arthur, you really piss me off."

Arthur gave a shrug and a smile. Then his features changed and steeling himself, he picked up one of the girls and laid her in a little clearing just off the road. By the time Merlin had returned, he'd placed the two girls side by side and was putting the woman who seemed dressed like the wife of a knight beside them.

The others came over and picked up the knight and laid him on the other side of the girls who were possibly his daughters. They brought the two other women over who were obviously maids. Six victims accounted for but were there others?

All thoughts of getting to Woolbridge took flight as they viewed the bodies of the family and two servants.

Rhylan and the squire were searching either side of the road. Suddenly, Rhylan called, "Sire, there is another body of a man, looks like a groom."

"Gielbert, see to him. Rhylan, keep searching."

Doing as he was told the squire, kept his eyes on the ground trying to see disturbed areas of weeds. He saw what looked like an area of crushed grass and followed the trail into the woods. He saw a stream and a smaller body and as he went to bend over it, he froze. Something had happened that wasn't right. His mind flashed back to Camelot and he groaned then whispered, "Merlin...!"

Merlin's head had snapped up and he brushed past Arthur and Leon to run up the road. He passed the other squire and could see Rhylan standing in the trees. He walked up to him, talking quietly and putting his arm around his shoulders, "Rhylan, take a deep breath. It's all right, I'll take care of him. Come on!" He took him back to the road, sitting him on the verge and telling the other squire to stay with him.

Arthur by then had arrived with Leon. Merlin said, "Stay there, I'll deal with this myself." However, once he stepped off the road, Arthur followed him.

Merlin knelt by the boy's half clad body and finally turned him on his back, pulling him out of the stream. He figured he'd been drowned. Arthur knew when Merlin's eyes sought his that there was more to it than that. He put his arm carefully on his shoulder.

They were interrupted by Gielbert calling out, "Sire, there's another man and he's breathing."

Merlin left immediately to check the man; true he was breathing but his pulse was shallow, his wounds were serious and already his skin had taken on a bluish tinge. He stood up and shook his head. "He won't make it."

Arthur looked at the man and said, "He's obviously the manservant to the knight. How many more are we going to find? This just doesn't make sense. Bandits wouldn't have left horses, unless they had been disturbed. There must be more horses around."

Arthur stood staring at the bodies lined up on the verge of the Roman road. How often had this road seen death, road builders, soldiers, guards, travellers, local residents and now a family?

The girls were too alike to be anything but sisters. Their clothing was similar all of high quality. The maids also were a clue to the high standing of the family, even more so the quality of the horses. His imagination took over, the family manservant had possibly been with the knight before he even was married. He could even have been married to the lady's maid which was not unusual in a knight's household.

The knight probably had hopes that his son would follow in his footsteps and one day be invested. He would have looked forward to his retirement surrounded by his grandchildren in his manor house cared for by faithful retainers...but now he was lying with his loved ones off a Roman road outside Keynsham.

Merlin looked at Arthur. He could see that he was miles away. Battle hardened Arthur could still be upset by unprovoked useless killings especially those involving the innocent. He thought that deep down the knights were honourable men were children were involved, even Gawaine, who with tear-filled eyes had once returned a dead child to its family. He'd deny it now but Merlin had seen it and in a way, it had drawn him closer to Gawaine than he had ever been.

Being able to chase down the assailants and beat the crap out of them was often closure to circumstances like this but he doubted that this family's murderers would ever be found.

It made absolutely no sense that the horses hadn't been taken, that the bodies had not been stripped of all valuables. What had the attackers wanted or were they on their way to another assignment and had just attacked because the opportunity had presented itself?

Merlin now wondered if they had maybe known the family and this was not just a random attack. Knights often made enemies and subordinates were let go but the sudden viciousness of the attack made him think that this hadn't been one retainer with a grudge. This had been a concerted effort to wipe out a family. This needed more than one attacker. The knight would have fought back and if he had been the first killed his manservant would have come to his Lady's aid as shown by the multiple stab wounds.

Leaving Arthur, Merlin walked further along the road. He studied the hoof prints. He could distinguish at least four horses. He shook his head he was getting nowhere fast. He heard Arthur calling him; he looked up as Arthur and Simon approached him.

"Don't go away like this again. I couldn't find you and...I was worried. Simon said that he'd seen you heading up the road alone. What were you thinking?"

Merlin gave him a guilty smile, he sounded just like Gaius. This was one of the things he loved about Arthur, his unabashed caring for him. There were three other people who fell into that category, his Mam, Gaius and...Gawaine. He thought to himself caring was such a basic instinct, but when it was a result of love, it was special. He could feel the depth of Arthur's worrying which he too experienced when Arthur was missing, to the point of it being a physical pain.

"Arthur, I'm always careful. I was checking to see if I could tell how many attackers there were. I believe that they met the travellers head on. They weren't riding in formation and it seems to be maybe four or five."

Simon said, "But what did they want? They weren't common robbers as they would have stripped the bodies as the clothes could be traded, the horses could be sold and certainly a sword would never have been left on the road."

They remained silent for a while and then Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Come on let's get back to the others. We're not going to get to Woolbridge tonight."

-0-0-

They kept searching while Arthur and Leon spoke quietly together. Arthur called them all back and then sent Gielbert, Romney and Gawaine to follow the trail leading through the woods away from the site. "Keep searching for more bodies. If you come across the bandits, don't do anything, we'll want to question them. One of you return here and the others keep an eye on them. Did you hear that Gawaine? Do not take them on unless they attack first." Gawaine smiled and nodded his head. He knew he was impulsive but the deaths of three children deserved swift punishment.

Leaving the bodies in the woods, Arthur led the others back to where they had tied the horses.

Merlin went over to Harry and stood watching the horses, he returned to Arthur and said, "There's another youngster missing, we have two ponies not one. I would think that there must also have been a groom and possibly one packhorse maybe even two. This family if that is what it is…" He stopped for a breath and corrected himself, "…was…were well dressed and they would have had clothes other than the travelling clothes they were wearing."

Arthur took a swig from his water skin. Rhylan walked over with Arthur's cloak to Merlin who wrapped it around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur didn't acknowledge it, just took the pewter claps and attached them. He was miles away. How could so many people be killed? The bodies had knife wounds so probably the first one attacked had been the father as a sword had been found. Had any of the attackers been killed and their bodies removed by their fellow bandits? All the women had had their throats slashed but the manservant who had subsequently died, had had multiple injuries. Arthur decided that Merlin was right, he had probably tried to come to the aid of his master and family.

He glanced over at Merlin who was talking intently with Rhylan who was still upset about the young boy. Battles between armed rivals were bad enough but wanton destruction of an innocent unarmed family was worse. Merlin looked up and caught his eye, Arthur had the awful feeling that Merlin would fight to the death to save him. His stomach lurched; he doubted that he could live without him. He knew the likelihood of their dying together was slim; selfishly, he hoped that he went first.

He looked up as Merlin walked over and plunked himself down beside him, "Arthur, for the majority of them it was fast...probably over before they realised what was happening."

"Not that fast! They must have heard the others crying out..." He paused and then nodding in Rhylan's direction said, "How's he managing?"

"Naturally upset. He'd figured out what had happened to the boy and it came as a nasty shock. Simon is good, he'll be all right with him. We're going to have to stay here over night. How about I find somewhere close by to set up camp?" He stood up and called, "Leon, I'm just going to see if I can find a better place to camp." Leon looked up and nodded.

Merlin looked across the road and saw that the trees in one direction were closely packed but further on, they seemed more thinly spaced and you could see sunlight between them, he decided that there might been another clearing in that direction. He didn't really want to rough it overnight in the same clearing as seventeen horses. He'd noticed that Harry had unsaddled all the horses and piled the bedrolls and saddlebags belonging to the knights together. The other saddles, he'd placed on the far side.

Merlin noticed that there were no bedrolls so the family had intended to either reach its destination that day or stay at an inn overnight, probably in Woolbridge. Then he thought that if there had been more than one packhorse, they would have been carrying all the bedrolls, saddle bags and luggage such as travelling chests which you would expect of a family taking a trip somewhere.

He crossed the road and pushed through the trees and realised that he was being followed. The hand on the back of his neck belonged to Arthur and he closed his eyes and leant back into it. They were interrupted by Rhylan calling, "Merlin…did you find a good place to camp? Can I be of any help…"

Arthur grinned. "Damn! No peace for those with wicked intentions, eh Merlin?" he whispered brushing his lips across his ear. As Merlin smiled, Arthur called out, "We're over here, Rhylan. It's a good enough place to set up.

Merlin added, "There's a stream and large enough trees for cover should it rain. Can you start bringing the knights' bedrolls over and get wood for a fire?"

Leaving Rhylan and the other squire to set up the camp, Merlin and Arthur walked back to the knights. Leon and Arthur sat on a fallen tree, decisions had to be made about the bodies. Knight or no knight, carrying the father's body back to Camelot made no sense. They decided that once the others returned from their search, they would start burying the dead.

-0-0-

Gielbert led Romney and Gawaine to the area were obviously many horses had entered the woods. The attackers not expecting to be followed, certainly hadn't tried to cover their tracks. Soon, the terrain became more difficult and it looked as if a stop had been made.

Romney said, "Look at all the missing leaves on these branches, horses have been tied up here."

"The ground's well trodden down. Why would they stop?"

"Maybe a general call of nature?" said Gawaine with a grin on his face.

"No, it's something else. They were off their horses when they killed the family so they wouldn't need to stop again. Spread out, look for anything out of the ordinary but don't get too far away from each other. I'm sure the bandits are well gone but you never know."

The trees were large and grouped together but it was Romney who made the discovery of a body. "Over here!"

Gielbert joined him, "Could possibly be the missing groom, if we accept that there were packhorses. He's had his throat slit."

"Eureka!" yelled Gawaine. "Come and see what I've found!"

Gawaine was surrounded by ladies' clothing and other fineries. "Why did they leave this here?" He held up a beautiful beaded silver grey robe. "It's worth something…it's what the ladies of the Camelot wear for a special ceremony."

Romney was digging through the discarded clothes; he found boys' clothing and dressers which would have fitted the older girls. There were toiletries and nightclothes. Gawaine held up very well made, full length cloak in dark green with a crest over the left breast of a rearing ram facing an arbalest and further on a complete set of armour, which would have fetched a good price at any smithy. It made him feel uneasy. These garments had been valued and now they were strew through the forest trampled upon in many cases. He picked up a lady's silver hairbrush.

"There are two travelling chests over here. This doesn't make sense, why would they not just have emptied them and kept them. They are solid wood with iron bands and locks. They must have had two packhorses to carry all of this."

Realising that there must also have been a jewellery casket, they continued searching the area but found nothing. "Let's go on further, maybe they were carrying other family things which they decided to abandon." Gielbert had been right for about a mile further, Romney spotted something caught in the roots of a tree on the side of the trail. He slipped off his horse to retrieve it. He glanced at it and gave it to Gielbert his senior. It was a satchel with a broken strap, maybe having snapped and fallen off one of the horses as they had trotted along.

"We'll take a break here," said Gielbert. Romney took the horses and tied them up. Gielbert upended the satchel spilling out the contents onto a large table like boulder. The three of them looked surprised, this was what they needed. On the rock, were scrolls, some jewellery and a pair of gloves. The satchel must have been removed from either the body of the knight or his manservant. It was a lucky find, it should give them some insight into the family's name, the reason for their travelling and maybe not only their departure point but also their destination.

While Gielbert perused the papers, Gawaine lined up the objects, the gloves, a miniature of what looked like the mother, a heavy gold chain, ceremonial spurs, as well as a weighty purse of coins.

Gielbert holding up one parchment scroll said, "It's full of family information. The father is a Sir Roger de Vire, his wife Vanessa, his daughters Elisabeth and Margaret and boys Kevin and Trevor. Let's go, there's nothing else for us here." He repacked the satchel.

They returned to the area where the clothes had been scattered and Gawaine picked up the green cloak, brushed it off and folded it. He rolled it and secured it behind his saddle. He nodded at Gielbert saying, "Merlin says that there was another child, as there were two ponies, what if the child has escaped? A father's cloak would mean something to a child."

Romney picked up the silver hair brush, handing it to Gielbert who slipped it into the satchel. "Let's get back, if Arthur wants us to come back to get anything else we can but the information we have is important." They mounted riding back the way they had come.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: FOUR HUGS**

Arthur pulled Merlin around, "Just for a minute, let me concentrate on you."

Merlin leant into him, smiling. "I missed being able to slip away by ourselves. What happened? Why were they attacked and who they were?"

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin, enough! We'll only have a short time together, questions can wait. The others will be back soon." He laid a trail of kisses from Merlin's lips to the base of his throat. Merlin's breath caught and he pushed himself against Arthur, who eased back. "Not here...not now...!"

"I love you, Arthur...it almost hurts it is so intense. Just remember that I love you...and love is forever." He leant in and gave him another kiss.

Suddenly, he was conscious of someone near them and then something clung to his leg. His first reaction was to kick out to forcibly remove it but he experienced nothing evil just intense fear and need. He let go of Arthur's lips and pushed his weight back on his own legs.

Looking down under his elbow, he saw a small hand and heard a whimper. He said, "Arthur, we have a little visitor. Don't frighten him." He carefully pulled back from Arthur.

He went into his Gaius-dealing-with-a-young-child mode. "Hello, and who do we have here?"

Not releasing his hold, a little voice said, "Treva, Sir! Don't leave me here!"

"Let me turn around so I can see you. Hold my hand and I won't let you go." The boy did as asked and Merlin found himself looking at a slightly dishevelled probably six year old youngster. He smiled softly at him saying, "Treva, what are you doing here, all by yourself? It's not safe..."

Merlin's heart broke as the child with tears running down his cheeks nodded, "Yes, Sir, I know..."

Merlin crouched down beside him as Arthur stood behind him. Taking a quick look at him, Arthur's heart dropped. He had a bruise on his face and his arms were scratched and red looking. He was holding up his pants with one hand and had a haunted look in his eyes.

The boy only had eyes for Merlin seemingly oblivious to Arthur. Crouching down before him, Merlin said, "I'm called Merlin and this is Arthur." Merlin went to put his arms around him but the boy flinched so instead he put one hand on his shoulder saying, "Let's get you back to camp and clean you up a bit. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, just thirsty...then may I go home, please?"

"Certainly! But let's get back to camp, I think Arthur is hungry. You're hungry, Arthur, aren't you?"

Arthur played along. "Merlin, I'm famished. Maybe, there is venison and cider left. You do like cider, don't you?"

A slight smile crossed Treva's tear stained face. He glanced up at Arthur and said, "My Mama doesn't allow me to drink cider, Sir Knight, just water."

Merlin was so proud of Arthur playing along, knowing that the seven bodies they had found were more likely than not the parents, siblings and servants of this youngster. "Put your arms around my neck and I'll give you a piggy-back ride to our camp." He noticed Treva shudder and cry out as he linked his arms around his legs to hold him safe.

Arthur kidded Merlin with, "Can you manage him, he's a big boy?"

A little voice said, "Mama says that I will be taller than my big brother Kevin when I grow up." Arthur looked at him and saw a proud smile on his face.

Arthur continued, "We have some knights with us so you will be safe. We'd better go back through the woods, Merlin." In his mind's eye, he saw the bodies and didn't want the child anywhere near them, especially, the young lad whom they had found just off the trail in the stream. Arthur still remembered the look of disgust and annoyance on Merlin's face.

Merlin nodded; he didn't want to bump into the knights moving bodies. His mind strayed; he'd be able to return Ned to Rhylan and take one of the other horses.

Arthur strode ahead; he wanted to get to the camp to alert people that they be careful what they said as they had a survivor. Simon walked out to meet him, "I expected you back all smiles not so serious."

Quickly imparting the news, Arthur said, "A survivor found us, a boy whom I think is possibly the missing child who rode the other pony. He speaks well which would explain the clothes, servants and quality of horses but I don't know if he knows what has happened. Find, Leon and send him here."

Arthur walked to his bedroll and dragged it closer to the fire. Rhylan walked over to help, however Arthur shooed him away, telling him to get some water and little food as Merlin was bringing in a possible survivor.

Rhylan went to do as he was told but was shocked when Merlin walked in with the boy on his back. He walked over and held him by the waist as Merlin turned himself so he was now face to face with the boy in his arms.

"This is Rhylan, he is a squire and will look after you if Arthur or I are not able to be with you." He nodded at Rhylan saying, "This is Treva and he will be travelling with us." Treva now standing beside Merlin with one hand in his, gave Rhylan a little smile.

They walked to the fire and Rhylan came back with some small pieces of venison, bread, two dried plums and a waterskin. But Treva said, "Merlin, I can't eat…I'll just drink."

"That's all right, I'll have a little of the meat and bread, maybe after having a drink, you'd like to eat a little." Merlin took some bread and ate it, he took two pieces of venison and handed one to Treva who took it and slipped it in his mouth. Soon the platter was almost empty. Merlin motioned to Rhylan that he'd like some more plums and a little cider.

Meantime, Arthur had returned to the bodies. He crouched down looking carefully at the boy's face and was shocked by the resemblance to Treva. The child was the sole survivor of the unexplained attack. He returned slowly to the camp waylaying Rhylan and taking the cider meant for Merlin.

Merlin's eyes searched his out and Arthur nodded his head. He'd tell him later what he had surmised. He sat down beside Merlin and smiled at Treva. "Do you feel a little better now?"

"Not really, my tummy feels full but..." the tears started again and he said, "I want my Mama!"

Merlin turned and wrapped him in his arms, the boy clinging tightly to him as a child might to a swinging rope. Arthur smiled; kids and animals loved Merlin. Rocking him softly, Merlin realised that the exhausted, frightened boy had fallen asleep.

The knights had decided that the killings had happened at least a day ago. Treva must have been wandering around since then. Merlin was sure that he had blocked what had happen to him and possibly what he had seen happen to his family.

Merlin lay the sleeping boy on Arthur's bedroll and sat beside him. "I think Gaius should check him out when we get home, he's in some pain."

"I checked out the other boy. Merlin, he's the spitting image of Treva, same shaped face, hair colour and clothes. It's his family, I'm certain."

They heard footsteps approaching and Gielbert burst through the trees waving a satchel. Arthur stood up saying, "Not too loud, Gielbert, we have a survivor." Arthur moved closer to the fire and Romney and Gawaine joined Leon and him.

"We followed the trail and found the body of a groom, various articles of clothing and two empty travelling chests but then Romney spied this satchel. It's full of papers and family information. Arthur, if it is theirs, the man is a Sir Roger de Vire, his wife Vanessa, his daughters Elisabeth and Margaret and boys Kevin and Trevor."

"We have the Trevor boy here but he calls himself Treva." He motioned to the mound on the bedroll next to Merlin who stood up and walked over to them. Gielbert brought him up to date on the situation, handing him the satchel and mentioned the cloak which Gawaine had. "The crest is a rearing ram and a crossbow."

Merlin listened and finally said, "Arthur, there are things that you have to do here. I think I should take Treva to Gaius now. If we leave soon, we can be there by noon tomorrow. This is not the place for him, when you are burying bodies and dealing with extra horses."

Feeling rotten, Arthur nodded, he didn't want Merlin returning to Camelot without him but if he felt that he should, he'd give his consent. Merlin said, "When he wakes up, Rhylan and I will leave at once. We'll take one of the ponies and a little food. Arthur, we'll be back in Camelot before we know it."

Gielbert was looking at the papers so Arthur took Merlin's hand and said, "I'd rather we all went together but you're right the work we need to do will get done quicker if we haven't to think about the boy. Go but be careful. Take the knight's destrier. Who knows where the bandits are? I'll send Simon with you as well."

A little smile crossed Merlin's face as he squeezed Arthur's hand and said, "I'll be careful and await you with 'bated breath'."

Arthur grinned and wrapped his arms around him saying, "Me too, Merlin My Love."

-0-0-

But the boy slept until it was dark so the trip was postponed until the next morning.

Merlin woke early to someone pulling his hand. He smiled; Arthur must already be awake. He then heard a little voice saying, "Merlin, wake up, I need to pee and I'm scared to go by myself."

He realised that Treva had finally woken up. He turned to him and said, "All right, we'll go together, come on…"

Holding tightly onto Merlin, Treva said, "I don't like the woods anymore…"

"But you're safe here with us."

Treva neither confirmed nor denied that statement.

Merlin glanced at him, "Once we've had something to eat, we're going to set out for where I live and we'll get you all fixed up."

"I need to find Kevin, a man took him into the woods and I don't know where he is."

Merlin thought of the pathetic body, they'd placed with the rest of the family and decided not to give any false hope but said, "I haven't seen him either. Maybe Arthur and the knights will find the rest of your family and bring them to Camelot as well."

Merlin felt his hand being gripped a little tighter and he knew that Treva realised that he would probably never be seeing his family or his missing brother Kevin again. Merlin slipped his arm around the boy's shoulders.

Once they had eaten, Harry brought two horses into the camp. Treva's eyes opened in surprise. "That's my pony! She didn't run away. Popper, it's me!" and he walked to her, burying his head in her neck. For a flash, Merlin remembered doing the same to Gidun and sadness flooded through him.

Merlin helped him mount, realising he did so with some discomfort. He then took the destrier from Harry and mounted. The boy didn't comment on Merlin's riding his father's horse. The four riders left the others and rode off, Simon and Rhylan leading and Treva riding next to Merlin.

-0-0-

"We need a burial detail. Remove any rings, necklaces, bracelets and brooches still on the bodies. They will be returned to the family. Keep an eye out for anything which in their haste the bandits might have overlooked." It was a subdued group of knights who arranged the bodies in a hollow, covering them with branches, small stones and finally larger rocks.

Gawaine said finally, "My back is breaking; it's killing me! I'm not cut out for this kind of work."

"Only wenching?" said Romney.

Gielbert smiled and said, "Maybe, next time we do the village visits, we could suggest that Arthur bring a contingent of guards to do the heavy lifting and such. I hate burial details at the best of times but having to bury young girls and a boy is just downright wrong. They should have been able to live their lives to the fullest. I wonder how far Merlin and Simon are from Camelot?"

The job done, Gawaine carried personal things which they had found back to Arthur and Leon. He handed over some smaller rings, a necklace and a brooch. The father still had his family ring on his finger, Leon had removed it.

Arthur and Leon then went through the papers from the satchel, to find an invitation addressed to Sir Roger to bring his family to attend a wedding near London. The outside of the packet was addressed to Sir Roger De Vire. They'd have to do a bit of research to find a certain Sir Maximus.

The knights sat and talked. The family must have been taken by surprise and turned off the trail into the woods. From the positions of the bodies, it seemed that the father, mother and girls were rounded up and then killed with their servants, as was the manservant. Romney questioned why the bandits hadn't taken all the horses, they were worth quite a lot of money. It was agreed that this was either an unplanned attack by bandits who had been suddenly surprised or someone had wanted the family dead. In that case, their leaving valuables and horses made sense. The only horses missing were the two packhorses.

Arthur decided that they would continue into Woolbridge, stay the night and ask around for any information of strangers or gossip about attacks.

The landlord was the first to give some information. "Ole Dubby mentioned yesterday that he had seen lots of tracks in one of his fields…shod horses to boot. The road you were on is not often travelled anymore. Funny things have gone on there over the last few years…bodies turn up."

His wife wanting in on the act said, "Remember last summer, that lady and her maidservant who came wandering in having been separated from the rest of their party?"

"Lucky for them," said her husband, "As the others were all found dead. Count your lucky stars, Sir Knight, that you didn't get attacked coming through there."

Arthur told the landlord in private, the approximate location of the travelling boxes and their spilled contents. Someone might as well benefit from the fiasco.

The ale was good, the meal hot and plentiful and their spirits lifted but not to the level of raucous hilarity that they sometimes experienced. They stayed overnight, the king, four knights and a squire. The squire being almost run off his feet seeing to their needs and he wished that Rhylan had been there to share the load. Arthur slept with the others in a dormitory styled chamber, spartan and cold. Harry now in charge of fourteen horses stayed in the barn.

-0-0-

Two horses and a pony clattered into the courtyard early afternoon the following day. Rhylan dismounted and took Treva from Merlin. The boy was finally too exhausted to ride and Merlin had held him in front of him as they cantered home.

Simon had ridden ahead to notify Gaius who looked up as Rhylan burst in followed by Merlin carrying the boy. Gaius motioned to the cot and Merlin laid him down.

"He seemed to be doing well but then he became confused and slipped from the saddle so I put him up in front of me."

Gaius checked the boy's pulse and nodded. The lack of motion seemed to bring him around. He opened his eyes and panicked until, Merlin moved closer to him. "Treva, it's me, Merlin. You're safe in Camelot. This is Gaius my friend, he's the court physician. He's going to check you over and then, we'll get you washed and into bed. Does that sound good?"

Treva shook his head and tears were slipping down his cheeks. Merlin leant over him, "Treva, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to take off my clothes," the boy whispered sobbing. "Ever again..."

Merlin said, "I'll help you. You trust me and I'll trust Gaius."

Gaius motioned for Rhylan and Simon to leave. Merlin smiled softly at Treva. "Sit up! Let's get you out of your tunic." Merlin was shocked, the boy's chest was covered in scratches and his sides bruised. He said nothing but he felt the boy shudder as he ran his finger over the bruises.

Gaius went to his table and picked up a bowl of hot water, clean cloths, salves and bandages. Merlin then convinced Treva to slip off his pants. He wrapped him in a blanket and let him lie back on the cot. He held his hand and spoke quietly to him while Gaius examined him. The boy sobbed quietly, frightened and embarrassed.

Gaius nodded at Merlin to get warm water and clean off most of the blood and dirt. Gaius used salve for the worst of the injuries and scratches. Slowly the sobbing stopped and hanging onto Merlin's hand, Treva finally fell asleep.

Handing Merlin a mug of cider, Gaius said quietly, "He's been interfered with. He'll be all right but I want to keep him here. Simon told me that his family was attacked."

Merlin nodded, "We think, he's the only surviving member of the family of Sir Roger De Vire. We found the bodies of the knight and probably his wife, two girls and another boy who'd also been raped. There were also three dead servants and a dead groom. We found papers and believe they were on their way to visit family near London.

"Treva found Arthur and me and has been with me since then. He trusts Arthur and Rhylan but no one else. Can you give him something to keep him asleep?"

"He doesn't need anything just now. He's fine, I'll give him something if and when he gets upset as he remembers what happened. Did he mention seeing his family attacked?"

Merlin shook his head, "We haven't got to that yet."

There was a tap on the door and Gaius said, "Come in, but don't make too much noise."

Rhylan's head appeared in the crack and opened it further to reveal platters, heaped with food. "Merlin, you haven't eaten all day and, Sir, you must also be hungry. It's past supper time." He put the platters on the table. "Is he all right?"

Gaius said, "He's been hurt and it will take time for him to trust people again."

Merlin knew that Rhylan had realised what had happened as he'd seen Treva's brother's injuries. The squire said, "We'll look after him and he will get better...Merlin, let me sit next to him, while you and Gaius eat."

As Arthur was not expected back until the following day, Merlin slept next to the fire in Gaius's chambers, keeping an ear open for Treva should he wake up.

Just before dawn, Merlin heard Treva moving around. He got up and went to him.

"Merlin, I need to pee again." Merlin smiled and went to the cupboard where Gaius kept the chamber pot.

"Can I sleep with you in front of the fire?"

"You're better on the cot but you can join me for just a little while."

"I was lucky, wasn't I, Merlin?"

Merlin looked into the boy's eyes before stating, "Yes, you were!"

"I know what happened to my Mama and Papa. They were hurt. Kevin and I ran away into the woods but I don't know what happened to him, a man took him away and I could hear his screaming and then I couldn't find him. Then someone grabbed me…" Two big tears ran down the child's cheeks, "He hurt me, Merlin, why did he do that?"

Merlin gave him a little hug. "Then another man grabbed him and I played dead. Then another man yelled something and they all left." The boy stared into the fire reliving the attack. "Did Arthur find my sisters?"

Deciding that now was as good a time to confirm what the boy already knew, Merlin said. "They were badly hurt."

"They all died didn't they?"

"Yes, we couldn't save them."

"I can't go home now, Merlin…as there will be no one to look after me."

"Don't worry about that right now. You'll stay in Camelot. Arthur will see that you are kept safe and sound."

"Does Arthur live here as well?"

"Yes, this is Arthur's castle, he's the king."

"Arthur is King Arthur of Camelot!" The boy's eyes grew wide with astonishment. "I heard my Papa speak of him. Do you also live in the castle?"

"Yes…I live with Arthur."

"Kevin and I always shared a chamber too. I liked it as there was always someone to talk to and play with."

"That's right," said Merlin with a slight smile…

Treva's snuggled up against Merlin's side and said, "I'm glad I found you, Merlin…"

"But what made you come to me?"

"Because you were telling someone how much you loved them. You said that 'love is forever' and that's what my Mama always used to say to me. I told her that but she wouldn't wake up...then the men came back, so I hid…but…"

Merlin dropped a kiss on the top of Treva's head saying, "You're safe in Arthur's home. It's really still very early. How about you go back to your own cot?"

"Can't I just share the chair with you? I promise I'll be quiet and keep still…"

The next morning, Gaius found Merlin in the chair with Treva curled against him. He smiled remembering his own mother saying that a person needed four hugs a day to survive…


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 : A MIDNIGHT VISITOR**

Getting organised the following morning proved more difficult than expected. They just had too many extra horses, six and a pony. Arthur was determined that they would take them back to Camelot as actually the horses and the tack legally belonged to Sir Roger's heir. Merlin had taken the destrier and Treva his pony so the groom led his packhorse Bess and the pony. The others were each responsible for one extra horse.

Mulgan didn't like the mare he was paired with and was all over the road. She didn't elicit the Arthur's sympathy by trying to snap at his horse. Arthur was furious. "Stupid horse! Mulgan is worth a hundred times what she is."

Romney offered to swap the one he was leading with Arthur. Mulgan accepted him better and there was peace.

In some places, they were able to ride next to each other but in other areas were the road had washed out or damaged due to neglect over the years, they went single file.

Arthur was not in a pleasant frame of mind. He was fed up being on the road and wanted to get to Camelot. He'd have to make reports to the council of the various village meetings and he was going to hand Geoffrey de Montfort the information about Treva's family and Sir Maximus and hope that it would be sorted.

At least by now, Merlin should have reached Camelot and Gaius would have seen to the little boy. Hopefully, the child had close relatives who would be willing to take him in. There also must be a family manor house with retainers. He wouldn't wish what had happened on any six year old. He thought of himself at that age wandering in the woods by himself, unable to rouse Gaius or Humphrey, scared out of his mind after what had happened to him. It crossed his mind that at least the boy had been spared the anguish of finding his brother's body.

A sad smile crossed his face; if it hadn't been for his trying to separate Merlin from the others, to have him to himself, the child might never have found anyone he trusted, one little boy, hiding away from everyone until he was once again by himself and in an unthinkable scenario dying alone. He shuddered, sure that in the past things like that had happened. Life could be cruel sometimes.

Once they got going and the horses settled down, they made good time. They broke at lunch to give everyone a rest, had some cold chicken and bread offered by a local farmer's wife and were soon on their way again. By mid afternoon, they were within two hours ride of Camelot. The groom had been left behind miles back as the pony could not keep up with the horses but he assured Leon that he was quite happy travelling alone now that he was getting closer to home. However, Leon insisted, "The squire will stay with you and take two of the slower horses." The others soon outdistanced them.

By the time they reached the flat meadow east of Camelot, the horses were flagging but Mulgan was determined not to be overtaken. They clattered up the Lower Town and past the guards at the portcullis. Mulgan skidded to a stop at the bottom of the main staircase and Arthur dismounted. Grooms stepped forward to take the tired horses. Gielbert stayed with the additional horses while Leon accompanied Arthur up the stairs.

Spenser came out to meet them and Arthur's first words were, "Where's Merlin?"

"He's having supper with Gaius and the boy."

"Good! Leon, take care of all the horses, make sure that they are kept together. Tomorrow, have one of the squires draw up a list. Treva will probably be able to put names to them when he's better. Spenser, I'm going to Gaius's send supper down to me and tell Thomas to prepare my room and fill the coppers so there will be hot water."

Spenser smiled, "Merlin has already arranged that, so I will just get supper."

"Have you already eaten?" Spenser shook his head, "Get something for yourself and join me, I've missed seeing your smiling face."

Spenser laughed, calling over his shoulder as he left, "Liar, there's only one face that you've missed. Right, Arthur?"

Arthur smiled to himself, he was hungry and dirty, they all were. His chambers were calling to him but he felt that he should spend time with Gaius and the boy. Familiar faces might help him.

Treva looked up as the door opened and said, "Arthur…! Merlin, Arthur's here."

Merlin controlled the tendency to jump up and give him a bear hug, for at least a minute before getting up and grabbing him and pulling him to the table to take his chair while he shoved Treva over, so he could share the bench. He asked him if he'd eaten and offered to get him something to eat.

Arthur explained, "Spenser is joining us and bringing food as well." He nodded at Gaius saying, "I presume Merlin had brought you up to date on everything."

Gaius nodded with a smile, "Yes, Sire, and I'm pleased to see you safely home."

"So," he said turning to Treva, "What do you think of where Merlin lives?"

"It is very big. There are so many people and I only know Merlin, Rhylan, Simon and now Gaius." He turned and smiled shyly at Gaius who put his arm around his shoulder and gave him a little hug. Treva gave him a big grin. Arthur could see that Merlin's absolute trust in Gaius had been transferred to the boy which had made looking after him a lot easier for all concerned.

Spenser and a squire walked it with food and Arthur said, "…and now, you'll know Sir Spenser. Did you know that when I was a little boy we were friends and we still are!" Arthur then looked over Treva's head to Merlin. Deep down, he would have preferred to be eating with him in their chambers but he knew Merlin would be with Gaius so had come here first.

Treva certainly looked better. He was alert and smiling and had moved over to Arthur saying, "Merlin said that this is your house. Do you ever get lost in it?"

Arthur smiled, "When I was little I used to get lost all the time didn't I, Gaius?"

"Yes, and on many occasions, on purpose, I believe. Then, Treva, we would have to send out everyone to find him."

Treva laughed, "Did you ever get lost, Merlin?"

"When I first arrived here, there was a little page around your age called Daffyd who would make sure that I got to wherever Gaius sent me. Then, I learnt the way by myself."

"Gaius, did you ever get lost?" asked the boy.

"To begin with but not anymore. Well not recently...!"

Merlin laughed, "He still does! But Arthur's the one who often gets lost, I find him wandering in dead end corridors and he is so happy to see me."

Spenser spluttered and Gaius gave Merlin a warning look.

Treva said, "I could be of help, Arthur, when I have figured out all the ways. Kevin and I used to..." There was silence. Gaius leant over and put his hand on the boy's knee and smiled at him.

"That would be great, Treva. Thank you, Merlin and you can keep an eye out for me." Arthur smiled at Treva then turned and gave Merlin a positively suggestive look.

If he hadn't been in Gaius's chambers with others present, Merlin would have responded to the look, however Gaius's raised eyebrow dissuaded him from that action.

Treva yawned so Merlin said, "I see someone who is ready for bed."

Arthur mouthed, 'Yes, please!' Merlin and Spenser grinned.

"But, I'm wide awake, I'm not ready for bed yet and Arthur and Sir Spenser have only just arrived."

"They have had time to eat supper and visit with you. Arthur is tired and will want to have a bath before bedtime."

"Me too!" Treva insisted.

Merlin laughed, "You had a bath this morning. That should last you all week."

Arthur stood up. "I'll make a deal with you, you go to bed in Merlin's old room and Rhylan will come for you after the knights have finished training and you, Merlin and I will have lunch in my chambers. All right?"

Treva yawned again and agreed as long as Merlin put him to bed. Merlin laughed and hoisting him on his back gave him a piggy-back ride up the stairs, reminding him to duck as they went through the doorway.

Arthur said, "Gaius, he's better than I had expected. He's been to hell and back, poor kid!"

"He was lucky. He has absolute trust in Merlin and that helped him. I hope that whoever takes him on, treats him well. He's a likeable kid. Merlin took him to your chamber so he could have a bath. You would have thought that he had been to the moon and back. He could only talk about your water closet. He was so taken, he even offered to learn how to work the coppers and the fires so he could get a job and stay here."

"Gaius, if no one from his extended family…that is if we ever find one, steps forward then he can stay here." He smiled, "That is if 'the boss' agrees."

Laughing, Gaius nodded as in their personal lives, Merlin was an equal if not holding the upper hand. It made Gaius happy that Arthur was mature enough to realise that.

Arthur went to the door, "Tell Merlin, I've gone ahead of him. Come on, Spenser. Good Night, Gaius!"

Gaius smiled and nodded at Spenser and took another sip of mead.

-0-0-

By the time Merlin arrived, Arthur was in his dressing robe sitting in front of the fire. "Well, well! Such a big boy, capable of getting undressed all by yourself!" Merlin joked.

"Actually, Thomas was here, so he helped. He came by to check the fire and also the hot water but I told him, I'd wait till you came back to have a bath and turn in. The bath is half full and just needs topping up with some more hot water. I dismissed him so he won't be back tonight."

Merlin was quite happy having Thomas do all the chores but he preferred to take care of all Arthur's personal needs himself. "Well, let's get you cleaned up, you're filthy."

"We had a big clean up to do there before we left. We only found odd pieces of jewellery which we brought back with us and all those darn horses. Mulgan absolutely hated the mare I was leading so we had to stop to change horses and then left the groom and the squire to bring back the slower ones. We should have done that from the beginning as it took us longer to reach home."

Merlin checked and Thomas had all the bath linens and toiletries set out. He knelt beside the bath and running his fingers through the water brought up a degree or two in temperature. He called over his shoulder as he poured in some of Gaius's oils, "It's ready, Arthur!"

He jumped when he felt lips on the back of his neck and realised that Arthur was right behind him. "Are you joining me?"

"Not this time…Treva soaked me this morning. He acted as if he was in a river and kept standing up and throwing himself into the water. Gaius had given me some salts to put in the water and he was supposed to lie still and soak but that lasted all of three minutes. He's a funny little boy! Once I got him dried off, I wrapped him in a big warm bath sheet that I had hung in front of the fire and left him sitting there, while I bathed. When I came back he was fast asleep…just like a baby."

"Merlin, don't get too attached to him. He belongs to someone and we just have to find a family member to take him in."

"I know…it's just that…he's about the age Little Merlin would have been…" Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and stood holding him until he pulled away.

Handing Merlin his dressing robe, he got into the bath and sank down. "This is absolutely heaven…" Then he looked at Merlin and grinned, "…well almost."

Merlin sat by the bath as Arthur bathed and told him of removing all the jewellery before attempting to bury the bodies. He mentioned that he had the family ring of Sir Roger and if Treva was the only surviving son, it would belong to him. He explained how without a mattock, they couldn't dig. He sighed, " I just hope the wild animals won't get at them."

Merlin nodded. They hadn't been expecting to bury bodies in a secluded location. Usually, there were villages with tools. At least if Treva ever asked, they could tell him that his family had been buried all together though a lot of comfort that would be to a six year old.

As Arthur stood up, Merlin dumped fresh hot water over him to remove the soap and dirty scum. He stepped out of the bath to stand on the rag mat which Merlin always put beside the bath so that Arthur's feet wouldn't touch the cold flagstones until he had on his house shoes. Merlin held out a big bath sheet for him. Arthur took it, wrapping it around himself.

"You spoil me, Merlin…" He leant in and was rewarded with a kiss.

They sat it front of the fire, in their double chair, Merlin holding Arthur in front of him. Neither spoke, being together, having their arms around each other, was all they wanted at the moment.

"I hated leaving you, but I knew that I must. I had to get him to Gaius. Once in a village near us a boy was attacked like that by a hermit who lived in the woods. He was in a bad way. My Mam wasn't called until a week later. She never told me until I was older that the boy had died. His body being taken over by a fever and even though she tried everything in her power, he just went downhill until one afternoon he slipped away. She said that if she had been called immediately she might have been able to stop the infection and hopefully save his life. I never forgot that and so with Treva, I knew to be on the safe side I needed to get him to Gaius."

Arthur said, "Lucky for him, his attacker wasn't rampant with disease."

"It's not right, is it Arthur?"

"No, Merlin, it's not right…!" Arthur swung his legs off the bench and pulled Merlin up. "Come on, I for one would be more comfortable in bed."

Merlin threw some more logs on the fire and opened the window a crack. He blew out all the candles save for the night candle near the bed. On more than one occasion, Merlin had got out of bed in the pitch black and walked into a piece of furniture. Arthur had laughed at him but his sore toes and shins hadn't. Arthur had teased, "Merlin, next time you need the water closet in the dark, wake me up and I'll lead you there."

"Lot of good that would do as by the time I woke you up, it would be too late!" Hence the night candle…

Merlin lay on his back but he was soon pulled into Arthur's arms. "When we are old and can do nothing more than cuddle, we'll be glad that we had taken every opportunity given us to show our love for each other."

Merlin smiled saying, "Speak for yourself, I intend to be hale and hearty until I'm in my hundreds."

"All right, Hale and Hearty One, let's have it!"

Exhausted, Merlin fell asleep, meaning to tell Arthur that tomorrow he would enquire of Gaius if there was something he could recommend for virility in old age, thereby at least taking that worry away from him. He smiled Arthur was coming up thirty-one and he would be twenty-nine, it could after all, wait for a couple of years.

-0-0-

His heart pounded and he sat upright. He was sure that he'd heard something that wasn't right. He checked Arthur; he was breathing normally and moaned as Merlin got up. He threw his dressing robe around himself and made his way to the bedchamber door. He unlocked it and let himself into the ante-chamber, it was empty. He listed at the outside door and heard something. He steadied himself and unlocked it. There on the floor in a little heap was Treva in a nightshirt, shuddering with the cold and whimpering like a hurt animal.

Merlin stooped down and picked him up, hugging him to himself. "Treva, why aren't you in bed?" He walked towards the fire and put Treva on their upholstered bench. He took off his dressing robe and wrapped him in it. He then placed some more logs on the fire which was still hot. He realised he was naked and walked back to the bed borrowing Arthur's dressing robe and tied it around his waist.

Sitting beside the boy, he pulled him to himself and held him until the sobbing stopped. "What happened? Why were you wandering around the castle alone?"

Treva looked at him with a tear stained face, "That man came back and he grabbed me but this time I fought him off so he hid under my bed...then I jumped up and got down to Gaius but he was fast asleep and snoring and…and I only wanted you!"

"That's all right. You're here now." Merlin holding the boy's feet, rubbed them gently, they were freezing. "It was a dream…there was no real man in your room. How did you get past the guards at the end of the corridor?"

"I waiting in the shadows and when no one was looking I made it to the next shadow and sneaked by them. It was like playing hide and seek in the woods with my nanny. I'm so cold, Merlin!"

Merlin picked him up and they sat on the hearth closer to the fire. "Were you outside long?"

"Yes, I could voices but even though I banged on the door, you didn't hear me."

Merlin smiled guiltily into the darkness, he wasn't surprised. The child must have been out there for over an hour.

"Well, come on you'd better get into our bed. But don't wake Arthur, he's like a wild boar with a toothache if he doesn't get enough sleep." Merlin left him wrapped in his dressing gown and placed him in the middle of the bed, he slipped off Arthur's robe and climbed in beside him. "If you must cuddle, Treva, cuddle with me, Arthur would have a heart attack if you cuddled with him, he'd think it was me and I'd become a little boy again."

Treva laughed and said, "I'd like you to be a little boy, Merlin. Then Arthur could look after both of us."

-0-0-

Arthur was surprised to see a young stranger in his bed in the morning but Merlin explained what had happened and Arthur grinned hearing that Treva had tried unsuccessfully to get their attention earlier on. He leant over and without waking the boy had managed to give Merlin not only a good-morning kiss but also another kiss for being such a kind-hearted soul. "I always knew you were special," he said.

Breakfast was a shared meal then Treva sat patiently watched Merlin help Arthur get dressed. Thomas had already been sent to let Gaius know where the run-away could be found.

"Didn't your nanny, ever teach you how to get dressed, Arthur? What happens if Merlin is away, do you stay in your night clothes all day?"

Merlin was thoroughly enjoying this inquisition. He felt it did Arthur good to have to answer such basic questions and he wanted so much to join in but he left it up to Treva.

"I can put on my trousers and my tunic, all by myself, Arthur. You should try it, it's not hard…unless that is you put both of your feet in the same trouser leg then, you fall over when you try to stand up. One day, I put my trousers on backward and couldn't do them up, have you ever done that to Arthur, Merlin?"

Arthur's shoulders were heaving as he tried not to laugh. Merlin said, "No, not on purpose, but that might be a fun thing to do one day." He stood back checking his handiwork. "There you are Arthur, all ready to go and watch your knights hitting each other."

Treva giggled about the knights' hitting each other, "Am I still going to have lunch with you?"

Arthur looked at Merlin who nodded, "Yes but not if you are only in your nightshirt and Merlin's dressing robe. You'll have to go back to Gaius's and get changed."

"I'm ready to go now, Merlin." said the excited boy.

"Go with him," Arthur said, "Explain to Gaius what happened, well not everything which happened but you know what I mean. Also check with the ladies in charge of the pages and see if you could get something else for him to wear. They always have lots of cast-me-downs. On second thought, take him with you after he's dressed, it might do him good to see that there are other children his age in the castle."

-0-0-

Merlin finally joined Arthur outside as he was returning to the castle. "Where's your shadow?" Arthur asked. "As much as I like to be entertained while I am dressed, this visiting mustn't become a habit."

"Well, we lost our lunch guest; he said to tell you sorry but Lady Sybil invited him to have lunch with some of the other pages and then go fishing in the palace garden fish ponds. So, it's only going to be you and me… Do you want me to invite some of the others?"

Arthur looking at him, said that maybe they should forgo having any guests as he could think of plenty of things which they could do to fill any spare time which they had. Merlin accidentally on purpose rubbed himself against Arthur and then took off up the stairs with his monarch in hot pursuit.

Gaius who had just entered the corridor, smiled and shook his head, thinking, 'Oh, to be young again!'


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 : UNWELCOMED GUESTS **

Arthur was lying on the bed as Merlin picked up their clothes. "What did you tell Lady Sybil about Treva?"

"She had heard that Gaius had a young patient, so I gave her a quick word about what had happened and if anything upset him, to get Rhylan and send him back with him to either Gaius or myself. What's on the agenda for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Well, a council meeting followed by supper with the old codgers, then Leon and I will have to have a brief look at the reports we drew up. Actually right now, I'd like to go and see Geoffrey. Maybe he has found some information about the de Vire family and also Sir Maximus."

Geoffrey had finished lunch and was thinking about taking a little snooze but he was only too happy to have visitors. He had found three de Vire families, one of a knight known as Sir Roger last surviving son of Lord Cuthbert, with a wife the Lady Vanessa only daughter of Sir Requith and Lady Gwynaeth, with two girls and two boys.

"That sounds promising, any specific location for the family?"

"This family's home is Netherleigh Manor but more than that nothing. Looks like our little boy is the last surviving descendant of Sir Roger…none of the children's names were listed but it would be worthwhile following up on this family."

Merlin's heart dropped as Arthur said, "Maybe some distant cousin would be willing to take him as there must be money there."

"If no one wants him, he could stay here and train to be a knight, Arthur. There is plenty of space for one more page."

Arthur shook his head, "Merlin, he belongs to someone and that person is not you!"

Geoffrey dropped his head and smiled, knowing full well that if Merlin was not satisfied with the family member who presented himself or herself to claim the boy; he would be residing permanently in Camelot. He'd yet to meet the little lad but Gaius had mentioned that he found him to be very brave, well brought up and likeable. He'd obviously already got one fan in his corner besides Merlin.

They left Geoffrey to his books and walked upstairs. "Merlin, the chances of his having no relatives are slim. I would be willing to let him stay here but there is Sir Roger's estate to be settled, probably, a manor house and staff, land and farms. Don't get upset about it now, but I promise you that if no suitable placement is found for him he can stay here."

Merlin gave him a little grin and said, "Sire, you will have my undying loyalty!" Arthur tried to cuff him across the back of his head but Merlin was too fast for him as he ducked.

-0-0-

Supper was interminable. The meeting went overtime and Merlin was ready to throttle several members of the council who wanted to have their two-penneth about Treva's future. It had been mentioned in passing and obviously was more interesting to people than reports of Arthur's outings, plans for extended latrines and the lack of blossom on the plum trees.

Walking back to their private dining chamber where they were to meet up with their friends and have some drinks, Arthur said, "God preserve us from retired knights who volunteer as committee members. They'd drive a sane man bonkers."

-0-0-

The next month was taken up with training, hunting and meetings. Arthur had made some subcommittees and placed in them the long winded and as far as he was concerned, those incapable of having a sensible idea. He pitied the committee heads who had to deal with them but at least he didn't.

In respect for the year of mourning for Uther, the yearly tournament was low key. Some of the older knights felt that it should be cancelled completely but Arthur disagreed. The squires who had worked hard at their presentations and last years newly invested knights deserved the right to compete as such. It was decided that no guests outside the kingdom would be invited. It would be a week in length and cover all the disciplines and enable the villagers and staff to have a couple of days of holidays. Awards would be presented at the Closing Banquet following the last day of jousting.

The ceremony for the Investitures to the Knighthood would follow and the squires had been well prepared. Six young men were candidates and Arthur was sure that each one was worthy of being knighted. This would be his first investiture as monarch. Sir Rupert would be at his side as the Senior Knight and Master Mentor. Arthur was looking forward to it even if he were a mite nervous. It was an important responsibility conferring knighthoods. True, they could be revoked; a knight could have his knighthood cancelled and he could be dismissed from the kingdom. The man's spurs would be confiscated and the man driven in shame from Camelot but it surely reflected on the lack of leadership of squire masters and knight mentors should such an awful occurrence happen.

Remembering his investiture, Arthur knew that the squires dressed in white robes representating purity of mind and spirit, would spend an overnight vigil of silence in the Grand Hall. Somewhat reminiscent of the time which he had spent before his father's body. The candidates would recess to break their fast and then present themselves with their mentors and sponsors before Arthur for the laying on of the sword, the presentation and acceptance of the red cloak, the receipt of the spurs, their pledge of allegiance and introduction to the congregated as a Knight of Camelot. Family visits would round out the day before the Ceremonial dinner, when each knight would be presented to his assembled brothers and he would be saluted with the cry, 'For the Love of Camelot', which would ring from the rafters at least six times that night.

The newly invested knights would then take a well earned month's holiday returning in September to their new quarters and their new duties. Merlin always enjoyed the ceremony and seeing Arthur invest some of his fellow knights' younger brothers sent a thrill through him. This was one of the many examples of continuity in the kingdom.

-0-0-

Visitors arrived at Camelot, Lord Lester of Thirsk, his wife the Lady Caroline and daughter Lady Lydia. They were on their way to visit family in Cornwall. Arthur wasn't fussy about Lady Caroline but as she was a far-removed cousin of King Aubrey of Bodmin, he agreed to their staying as house guests for three weeks. Three weeks which would turn into a nightmare…

Guests seldom spent only one or two nights in the castle. Travelling was tiresome and fatiguing. This time spent in one place enabled them to catch up on all the gossip and news in the castle. They themselves brought news from their previous hosts and in turn would then pass Camelot news onto their next host and hostess. For the men it would be of skirmishes, deaths and changes in the hand of authority. For the women, the latest 'matches, hatches and dispatches' as Gawaine used to refer to the women's gossip. The ladies of the court always perked up when visitors arrived. It enabled them to hear of their extended families by word of mouth as opposed to missives.

Merlin picked up on it immediately that the Lady Caroline was a nut case. She flounced around the castle as if she were the reigning monarch's wife. She said the wrong things to Sir Rupert's lovely wife the Lady Alisse and upset her as well as her dearest friends. She had the audacity to visit the kitchens to tell the cooks how she was unimpressed with some of their offerings and requested different foods for her family.

Humphrey as the current Lord Chamberlain was pulling his hair out; never had he had to deal with such a difficult guest. She insisted on having her guest accommodation changed until she and her daughter were closer to the royal floor and all through this, her husband looked on with mild amusement.

Sir Lester was a likeable man if slightly ambivalent about his dear lady's behaviour. He nodded pleasantly at the household staff and was quite happy with the chambers offered to him and his elderly manservant John. It were as if the lady's behaviour was well known to the two gentlemen and they chose to ignore her. He doted on his only child and in return the relationship between father and his beloved daughter was perfect. In his eyes, she could do no wrong and he secretly regretted that his wife made it her duty to parade the poor girl around so openly, pushing to find her a husband. He knew that his daughter had feelings for the young librarian Sir Bartholomew at Treknow Castle in Bodmin. However his wife would not entertain having her daughter marry anyone less than a well established knight or a prince. Mind you, an unmarried king would be a real catch…

Lady Caroline's pride and joy therefore, was her rather rotund daughter the Lady Lydia. She fawned upon her continually making sure everyone within hearing distance knew that she was an accomplished singer, writer, embroiderer and unaccountably had the most exquisite choice in fashion. They were also told that the girl knew the latest dance steps and was well capable of running her own household if she were ever to have one. In Lady Caroline's eyes, Lydia would be a wonderful catch should the right gentleman come along.

Lydia's little maid Ellen, always seemed slightly embarrassed but she was true to her mistress and happily ran and fetched for her all day as requested. Lady Caroline's maid on the other hand always looked as if she was badly done by and seldom smiled either at her mistress or anyone else for that matter.

Arthur would have been oblivious to this except that Merlin had been privy through Thomas on what was happening with one particular guest and the trouble she was causing the staff.

Arthur said, "Merlin, thank God, our relationship precludes dealings with self implied paragons of virtues and shrews. Anyway, I thought you mentioned hunting...changed your mind?"

"No, I'm game!" Merlin retorted with a sly grin.

"Merlin, you might think you're being funny but that's exactly how I see you, someone to be hunted down and devoured!" Arthur then proceeded to exhibit his hunting prowess until he had Merlin where he wanted him on the bed.

-0-0-

Although supper was often taken in their private dining chamber with close friends, Arthur did, every now and again have to make an appearance and eat with his court. The event was a disaster, Lady Caroline managed to insinuate herself with the other regular ladies of Arthur's immediate group and took over the conversation.

Merlin could tell that Arthur was beginning to lose his patience. He did not suffer fools gladly and finally in exasperation, he walked off followed by Spenser and Merlin.

Once in the corridor, he said, "Why, Merlin, didn't you save me from Lady Caroline? You just stood there grinning."

"It was funny, Arthur. I think you have met your match. You'd make a lovely couple."

Spenser burst out laughing and was rewarded with the same scowl as Merlin had received. Arthur turned on him saying, "If you think she's so wonderful, why don't you entertain her? You have my permission and I doubt that Sir Lester will interfere. I think he'd be well pleased to get rid of her."

Merlin said, "Arthur, forget Lady Caroline. How about matching Spenser up with her daughter that is unless you have any intentions yourself towards the Fair Lydia?"

"I wouldn't wish Lady Caroline as a mother-in-law on anyone. I'm sure the young lady is lovely, just a shame she's handicapped by having a harridan as a mother. Anyway, I'm sure that Spenser is quite capable of dealing with his own love life. Right?" He said putting his arm around his friend's shoulder.

Spenser blushed and laughed it off. Merlin realized that Spenser as the son of Sir Rodney and Lady Jayne, had always been very popular with the unmarried ladies of the court but he had yet to declare his intentions toward any particular beauty.

Arthur happily put the whole situation out of his mind. They were hunting tomorrow and the Master of the Hunt had promised a good day. There was something exhilarating about galloping after hounds…

-0-0-

Merlin rolled out of bed before dawn, he was impressed to see that Thomas had already placed their breakfast on the sideboard in the antechamber. He took it into the main chamber and placed the platters on the table. He then lit the fire under the coppers for hot water and laid out Arthur's hunting clothes. He walked to the bed and leant over Arthur. "Wake up…get out of bed…lots to do in the day ahead!" Arthur just moaned and snuggled deeper under the covers.

"You'll be sorry, I'll go hunting by myself and leave you to the mercies of Lady Caroline!"

Arthur groaned and opened one eye, "You wouldn't be that mean, Merlin."

"I might!" and with that Merlin whipped the covers of the bed, saying with a pretended shocked voice, "Arthur, whatever happened to your nightclothes, do you think Lady Caroline knows that the king likes to sleep in the altogether?"

Arthur threw a pillow at him which he not only caught but aimed back. "Stop with the Lady Caroline. Let me at least have one day not having to hear her name or see the dreadful woman."

Merlin laughed. "There's hot water available now or you can eat first…then there will be warm water available."

Grinning, Arthur thought that that was one thing which Merlin had well organised, getting perfect water temperatures regardless of the time or use. He felt sure that if Merlin put his mind to it he could probably figure out how to turn a waterfall into nice warm water to relax under after a hard day's hunting.

Merlin smiled to himself. Treva upon hearing that Arthur was going hunting had invited himself along. "I have my own pony, and I can ride as fast as I can, to keep up with you and Arthur." He was heartbroken to hear that he would not be allowed to accompany them, however to soften the blow, Merlin promised to take him and his new friend Henry hunting one day, as Gaius liked nothing better than roast rabbit.

Merlin knew that he would be able to talk Arthur into taking a couple of hawks and hunt rabbits. He'd arrange a picnic and make it a special day for the young boys. He might even take one of the merlins and give Treva an opportunity to handle it as it was a lighter birds suitable for a supervised child. It might be fun… He said nothing to Arthur, he'd wait until he'd had his fill of serious hunting and then spring this on him as a relaxing outing.

-0-0-

The knights chosen to accompany Arthur met up with him in the courtyard. The idea was to leave early enough for the hounds to pick up the scent before the deer settled down in the cool woods to pass the heat of the day. The hounds and huntsmen met them as they reached Castle Farm.

Arthur said, "Lead on…" to the Master of Hounds and the pack of large-scent hounds led the way down the lane. All the horses' ears picked up as they heard the huntsmen's horns and saw the hounds and many started shaking their heads and jogging.

"If everyday could start like this I would be satisfied," Arthur said to Romney and was rewarded with a broad grin. "I'm sure I was born to hunt."

Spenser called out "…and to rule and make Merlin's life a misery and then make up!"

"Do you mind, Spenser, that is classified information for a private few not the world at large," Merlin said.

"Not so private…" called Simon.

"When you have all finished discussing my love life, I would like to concentrate on hunting," Arthur commented.

At that moment, the hounds which had been casting for a scent, picked it up, gave tongue and took off. They were hunting open land and had a good gallop before the hounds disappeared into the woods. The huntsman followed them in and then they heard the baying remain stationary. Arthur rode forward and nodded and a hunter sent an arrow through the chest of a two year old doe. Not the greatest result but when cooked many people preferred the meat from a younger animal than from an old stag and today they were hunting to fill the castle larders.

They again assembled and set the hounds on another section of the woods, this time there was more success as a stag broke and was taken out by Romney and another doe was taken by Rook.

Merlin knew that he preferred hunting on foot, when it was just the deer versus Arthur. It was simplified and if the hunting was not good, he had an easy day, trailing after Arthur and pretending to commiserate with him when each covert drew a blank.

By late morning, the six packhorses were making their way back to the castle, each laden with a minimum of two field dressed deer. Arthur called it a day and they meandered across the fields and the lanes to Camelot.

"Next time, it will be boar," Arthur confided to Merlin who pasted a half-hearted grin on his face.

Wild boars were trickier to hunt and the fatality rates for the hunters and hounds were high. He had no intention of dying gazing into the beady eyes of a wounded boar. 'Why couldn't Arthur take up something more relaxing like fishing?' he thought.

The deer carcasses when they arrived back at the castle were checked by the Master Butcher. The skinned carcasses were then hung in the larders until needed. Aged meat was considered superior to fresh as aging helped to tenderise and increase the meat's flavour. The larders were large and on the north side of the castle to keep them cool even in the heat of summer. One section would be set off as a meat safe, for fowl and smaller game.

Some larders closer to the kitchen were used for non-perishable grains and preserves. The bakery was always a busy place as full grained bread was a staple in the castle. The buttery contained not only butter but also cheeses. Root cellars were for vegetable over wintered but in the summer as much fresh produce as possible was used. The granary contained all cereals used in baking and grains such as wheat, oats and barley. The latter used for ale which along with mead was brewed within the castle and the vats were well guarded from the likes of certain marauding resident knights.

-0-0-

Arthur was satisfied with the hunting. Plenty of meat would be available over the next few weeks.

He had returned from hunting pleased to hear that Thomas had made sure that the fires had been lit under the coppers and that hot water was available for a bath. He lay there soaking as Merlin bustled around putting on one side clothes for Thomas to get laundered and hanging up the rest. "Merlin, I could stay here forever."

"Even when the water gets cold?"

"Yes, as you could remove some of the cold water and replace it with hot. Come here…" Merlin did as he was told but pulled back before Arthur got a tight hold on his wrist. "Don't you trust me, Merlin?"

"Implicitly, Sire, with my whole mind, body and soul…but not when you have that look on your face."

"…and what would that look convey?"

"From experience, Arthur, it usually ends up with me in soaking wet clothes and you with a grin on your face. You have to get ready for supper. You don't want the court having to wait your arrival."

Arthur then decided to forgo dining with the court but just invite Leon, Gawaine, Simon and Spenser to their own dining chamber. "Ask Thomas, to notify Rhylan and Nathan to serve us then, tell the cook that we don't want venison and to send up something else."

"Some eels or lamprey maybe, Sire?" Merlin knew that for Arthur eating eel unless it was well disguised with sauce or baked in pastry was the equivalent of eating snake.

"Merlin, did you know that in the dungeons only pottage is served and even then it is glutinous and unpalatable?"

"Had much experience in the dungeons, Sire?" Merlin said as he left the room having the satisfaction of hearing a gauntlet hitting the closing door. He smiled to himself. Arthur was so easy to tease…

-0-0-

Merlin found two senior pages and sent them to notify the knights that their presence was requested. He then decided to visit the kitchens to see if there was something to tempt Arthur's appetite. After all the years that he'd been in the castle, he was well known by the kitchen staff but tonight they were all busily putting the finishing touches to the evening meal. The kitchen servers were lolling against the walls waiting for the platters which they would take upstairs before handing them over to the dining hall staff. From there, squires would serve the diners except in special cases where senior staff would take over.

Merlin glanced over the meals, venison, pork, roast chicken and possibly from its colour pheasant. He continued down the line and saw one cook, preparing a poached salmon with a lemon sauce. He made up his mind. Arthur would be dining on salmon and pheasant.

He approached the cook saying, "The salmon looks good, I'd like six servings for his majesty."

The cook's face dropped, "I only have three, Merlin, and they are for Lady Caroline's party. If you would care to wait, I can cook more."

"No, give me what you have." Merlin smiled as the man's face fell.

They were approached by the head cook who asked if there was a problem. Merlin smiled and said, "None at all as a king trumps a lady any day." Shrugging his shoulders, the cook placed three servings of salmon on a platter adding lemon sauce and parsley on the side.

The head cook then filled the rest of the order, sending some of the kitchen servers to carry the food to the king's private dining room. Merlin was pleased with his selection and followed them back to Arthur.

The head cook went back to the cook who had prepared the salmon. "What was the delay? This is the king's kitchen, what he wants is what he gets."

"Yes, but I had the fish prepared for that difficult guest. Now, what do I do?"

"Let the bitch eat what everyone is having! Smarten up, luckily it was Merlin, anyone else and you might at this very moment have been on your way home, jobless…"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 : CLAIMING A BOY**

They were approached by a guard, "Sire, there is someone requesting your presence. The Lord Chamberlain asked me to notify you and to give you this missive."

"Where is this person?"

"Sire, the messenger has been placed in one of the visitor's chambers on the main floor."

"Send the Lord Chamberlain to me. I'll be in my chamber." Arthur walked along the corridor reading the letter. He handed it to Merlin without a word.

Merlin's heart was thumping as he read.

_Your Majesty,  
I am sending this via a trusted family servant regarding  
a missing family.__  
__  
My name is Lord Maximus of Whitcombe. I am led to believe  
that a dear friend, Sir Roger de Vire and his family passed  
through your kingdom __on their way to our home. They  
never arrived and __we have heard nothing from __them in  
__two months. _

_There is a sizable estate which needs attention and I have  
__assumed temporary control. If any of your subjects know  
of the __whereabouts of this family, I would appreciate any  
news. _

_They will be handsomely rewarded for any and all information.  
__Yours Truly, Lord Maximus._

Merlin said, 'No!'under his breath. He thought, 'This couldn't be happening now now. Treva had settled in so well.' He'd had a few ups and downs but on the whole was doing fine. He was living as a page and was well liked and hard working. He usually ate with Merlin and Gaius at least once a fortnight and had a best friend Henry, the second son of Sir Graham. He was thriving at Camelot and now this.

Arthur could feel Merlin's distress but said nothing, preferring to wait to speak to Geoffrey.

-0-0-

Treva was returned to his former home accompanied by his own servant chosen by Merlin. A trustworthy youngish man from Camelot called Randall. He was notified to keep in touch and if anything untoward happened to contact Merlin as soon as possible.

The manor house, servants and farms were now all the responsibility of an agent, a Mister Dubwaite, installed to manage the place in his absence by Sir Maximus. No distant cousins or the like had stepped forward and not wanted the manor to go to ruin, Sir Maximus had agreed to place an agent to run the estate as it was financially sound and technically belonged to a minor.

Sound it might have been financially; it wasn't the ideal place for a transplanted six year old page. Of the original staff, the housekeeper, butler and various maids remained but whereas the house had echoed with children's laughter now it was quiet as a tomb.

The child was almost kept a prisoner, no children his age, an old librarian as a tutor and under the watchful eye of his gaoler Dubwaite. The staff was shocked. This had been a happy home under Treva's parents Sir Roger and Lady Vanessa. Many of the staff unhappy with the situation left without references as Dubwaite refused to give them. Strangers took their places, men and women who ignored the staff hierarchy and reported directly to Dubwaite.

Their style of living had suddenly fallen. The quality and quantity of food was suspect, yet according to Roberts, a family retainer now named the agent's assistant, who had seen the books, the finances were the same as when the entire de Vire family lived there. There was something not right but to whom could the staff turn when the agent would have happily dismissed them and brought in men and women of his own choosing.

It was an unhappy house. Treva was no longer the outgoing child he had been. He had withdrawn into a shell and hardly left the house. He had to be almost cajoled to eat and forced to take any exercise. The housekeeper was worried; the other members of the staff were also upset. They felt that the boy's unhappiness reflected on their inability to look after him properly.

Randall sent a note to Merlin. He was not happy living there but he would not abandon Treva. There was something rotten going on. He wrote that he doubted that Sir Maximus was involved, however he laid the blame on the agent Mister John Dubwaite.

Merlin kept the information to himself. It was no use giving Arthur gossip, he would need substantiated facts. He showed the missive to Gaius who in turn showed it to Geoffrey who knew the legal ins and outs and could see no reason why the estate could not be run in the boy's absence by trustworthy staff and probably a new agent, maybe installed by Arthur and for Treva to return to Camelot as a page. Arthur could if he wanted take Treva as his ward if no one opposed.

Merlin's heart leapt. That was the solution. Treva would live in Camelot as the king's ward. He would be trained to the knighthood and could take his place amongst the Camelot brotherhood if that was his wish. The only problem was how Merlin was going to give the information to Arthur in such a manner that he would feel that he himself had solved the problem by suggesting taking the boy as his ward. It was after all, not uncommon for people in places of importance to accept the responsibility for the children of others and raise them in their homes. Especially in the case of an under aged child of deceased friends and acquaintances. Surely, Treva as a child in need would fall into that category.

-0-0-

Early one morning, two weeks later out of the blue, Arthur said, "By the way, did you ever hear anything more about Treva?"

"Yes, Randall keeps me posted," Merlin muttered purposely offering no more information.

"Merlin…for someone who was so involved with the boy, aren't you going to tell me what he said?"

Feeling free to now speak about the problem which was forever on his mind, Merlin brought Arthur up to date on the new agent, the question about the finances and unhappy state of the manor staff.

"…and Treva…Merlin, for heaven's sake, keep going."

"Arthur, he's not doing well. He has no younger children with him, an old man as he tutor and Randall says he has trouble getting him out of the house even to go riding. He's not eating and has lost a lot of weight. Arthur, he's very unhappy…"

Arthur's mind was far away. He remembered how his father had wanted him raised apart from other children and how it had only been Gauis's insistence that for him to grow into a normal person, he needed to socialise with children his own age. He'd been allowed to associate with Rudyard, Sir Rupert's son who was subsequently sent away and slowly his circle of friends had increased to Edmund and Piers as well as Piers' young brother Spenser. Arthur also remembered fondly Edmund who had lost his life indirectly because of him.

Merlin lay still watching Arthur's expression as he thought of his upbringing. The sadness was almost palpable. He knew that Arthur's childhood had been rough and he only hoped that he would be able to put himself in the place of one very unhappy boy.

Arthur opened his eyes and turned to Merlin saying, "So, what are you waiting for, go and bring him home…"

Merlin gasped, "Oh, Arthur…"

But he got no further as Arthur hugged him and said, "Geoffrey will notify Sir Maximus. Leon can deliver the letter." Arthur smiled as he looked at the absolute joy on Merlin's face. He kissed him gently and said quietly, "Merlin, I always wondered what it would be like to have a ward!"

-0-0-

Arthur left up to Merlin the actual transfer of the boy and any belongings which he wanted with him in Camelot.

Merlin and Rhylan left later that morning with another letter from Geoffrey to Mr. Dubwaite. It held a lot of clout as it was a command masked as a request from Geoffrey de Monmouth's superior, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot that the young boy Trevor, the current Lord de Vire, rescued by him be allowed to return to Camelot. There was also a note for the agent's assistant Roberts.

Merlin with Rhylan acting as his squire lost no time in arriving in the area of Neverleigh Manor. They had roughed it for two nights and had ridden from dawn to dusk depending on the footing and the ability of their horses.

Netherleigh Manor was a pleasant house situated amongst rolling hills; its closest neighbour was Home Farm. The small village of Neverleigh was close by. Merlin and Rhylan went to the ale house for a meal and asked if there was any chance of a room for the night.

Their destination had been reached and knowing that it was too late in the day to accomplish anything, they intended to spend at least one night in comfort. They had a late lunch and Merlin nursed a mug of ale sitting with the locals listening to their conversations, hoping to pick up some gossip about the newly named agent at the local manor.

He asked about the manor house he had seen as they entered the village. There was silence and the village leader explained the tragedy which had befallen the de Vire family, only made bearable by the survival of the younger son Trevor. After that he heard nothing positive. None of the locals liked the new agent and the landlord confided that Mister Dubwaite always put his purchases on account to be paid by the estate even when he was entertaining cronies from outside the area including their board, drink and lodging. "It's a bad situation," he insisted.

Sam, the landlord's elder son mentioned that the agent's assistant a gentleman called Roberts was a responsible type as was, from what he had heard the manservant newly arrived to look after Lord Trevor. The original staff was well know and respected but there were a few newly hired people whom he wouldn't trust as far as he could throw them. He said quietly to Merlin, "A thieving bunch if I ever saw one!"

They left to check on their room and Rhylan was all for descending on the house immediately and grabbing Treva and the four of them would leave post haste but Merlin suggested that they get the lay of the land and do it above board so that it didn't backfire. The letters he was carrying held weight and he needed to deliver them to the necessary people.

Before supper, Merlin asked Sam, "Could you get word to the young lord's manservant that Merlin is at the inn? I would really like to see him later tonight if possible."

"I'll go myself. No one will think anything of it as the young lady who is to be my future wife works in the house and tonight I will be walking her back as she has spent her half-day off with her mother. I've known the housekeeper since I was a child, she'll know what to do."

And so it was that shortly after the ale room closed, there was a knock on the door and a beaming Randall walked in. "Merlin, thank God, I was at my wit's end. The agent refused to allow any special enticing food for him. He's not the same boy who arrived here six weeks ago. He only mumbles about the murders and at night, keeps calling out for his brother Kevin. If you can get through to him, he'll be thrilled to see you."

Merlin's face fell. "I had to work some things out before even telling Arthur. I should have done it earlier."

"When Mrs. Bridges told me that Sam wanted to speak to me, I was at a loss and then he said your name and I knew everything would work out as you wouldn't be here except on Arthur's direction." He smiled at Rhylan saying, "Thank you both for coming. Now, what happens?"

Merlin brought him up to date on the letters from Geoffrey and how the three of them would be taking Treva back to Camelot the following day. "We will be spending a few nights on the road. Could you get a few of his things together tonight? Besides clothes, anything which he seems attached to, including miniatures of his family, favourite blankets and toys. Anything, you think will make the trip easier.

"Tomorrow I will be coming to the manor to deliver the letters to Dubwaite and Roberts. You can give Roberts a heads up if you want but say nothing to the agent. Also ask the housekeeper to pack sufficient food for six for three days. We'll take both of the ponies, Sir Roger's destrier also another manservant and a groom with a packhorse. They can return once we're home."

"…and Treva?"

Merlin smiled softly, "Say nothing to him, I'll walk in and ask him if he'd like to live in Camelot with Arthur and me. I think I know what his answer will be…"

-0-0-

True to his word, Merlin arrived while Randall was trying to get Treva to eat something. The look on the boy's face was priceless. He got up from the table and ran sobbing to Merlin, who crouched down on the floor. He tucked his head under his neck and sobbed until he was out of breath and tears.

Merlin went to stand up and Treva said, "Pick me up…I want to stay like this forever." That last phrase went directly to Merlin's heart and he had a hard time controlling his own tears.

The realisation struck Merlin that Treva had regressed to how he was when they had first saved him. He had left Camelot as a secure young page and hopefully by the time they returned be would have regained some of his confidence. He weighed next to nothing and his complexion was pasty and unhealthy. No wonder Randall had been worried.

Keeping him in his arms, he stood up saying, "Well I think, I'll have to let you go sometime as you have to get dressed and ride your pony back to Camelot. What things would you like to have with you in Camelot?"

The young Lord de Vire smiled shyly and said, "Just you and Arthur!"

There was a knock on the door and Roberts came in. He smiled at the sight of Treva with a smile on his face and said, "Merlin, Mister Dubwaite has assured me he will not interfere with your taking the boy back to Camelot. Thank you so much for coming for him. He was a happy child when he first arrived but things just went downhill after that…"

Merlin nodded saying, "The king will learn of you loyalty to the de Vire family. He wants you as the interim agent unless Lord Maximus notifies you otherwise, which I am sure he won't. We would like to leave within the hour. Please see that these gratuities are presented to the original staff once we have left. Now, come on Treva, let's get your travelling chest locked and safely stowed on a packhorse."

Roberts smiled, bowed to Merlin and after wishing the young Lord Trevor and Randall a safe journey, left the room. 'Well, that was a positive change of events,' he thought to himself. 'Whoever this Merlin is, he must certainly have the ear of the king…!'

-0-0-

They travelled much slower with Treva and his pony but he seemed to perk up later in the day. There were no villages so the first night was spent roughing it, not that Treva seemed to care as long as Merlin was in sight. He ate a snack at lunch but managed a proper supper. He'd say shyly to Merlin at least once an hour, "Are we there, yet?"

Merlin would grin saying, "Closer than we were the last time you asked that question."

"…and I can continue training to be a knight of Camelot?"

"Yes, if you do as you are told, eat all your meals and go to bed on time."

Randall smiled at the two of them. The change in the boy over the last two days was almost miraculous. He had grinned at Rhylan and him and even had spoken to the grooms. It was as if leaving Netherleigh with all its negativity had released the happy youngster he remembered from when he looked after him in Camelot.

Treva really only wanted Merlin to look after him and he pulled away if Randall tried to do something for him. Merlin smiled, "Treva, you have a lot to thank Randall for, he looked after you well and he was the one who told me that you were sick and needed to come home."

Treva's eyes lit up thinking, 'Merlin said the word 'home' meaning Camelot, not the empty house I used to call home but a new home with Merlin.'

On their third night they had stayed at an inn. The accommodations were sparse, Rhylan had managed to get cots in a crowded dormitory and a family room for Merlin and the boy.

As they walked in, the landlady explained that they didn't much too offer but there would be an evening meal available in a couple of hours. She smiled in Treva's direction and said to Merlin, "The room for you and your son is on this floor."

Treva, grabbed Merlin, saying in a stage whisper, "She said that I was your son. I am now, aren't I Merlin?"

Merlin looked down at the youngster and thought, why not. Technically, he would be Arthur's ward but he could share him. Merlin suddenly realised how Gaius felt. He had always felt the love and caring which Gaius had for him, reflecting the love a father would have for a son, paralleling the love which his Mam had for him. He smiled and said, "If Arthur agrees, yes, I would love to have you as my 'son'."

Treva wrapped his arms around his waist looked up at him and said, "He will because if you want something, Arthur would never say no, would he Merlin?"

"Probably not…" said Merlin with a far away look in his eyes as he bent over and kissed the top of Treva's head. "But I think we should keep it to ourselves until we tell Arthur our plan, don't you?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Treva said, "Cross my heart and hope to die…" His face fell momentarily before he continued, "I meant the first part…not the second."

They had arrived at the chamber and Merlin scooped him up laughing and dropped him carefully in the middle of the bed. He then lit the fire and returned to sit on the bed. He could feel Treva playing with the end of his belt and a little voice said, "Merlin?"

Without looking at him, Merlin said, "Yes?"

"I'm…I'm not a waste of space am I, Merlin?"

Merlin's heart dropped, he turned slowly saying, "Treva, no one is a waste of space, everyone even tiny babies are very important."

"…and people who are crippled and blind…and people who are old…and...boys who have no families?"

Merlin shifted so that he could put his arms around the boy. "You are a very special space in the world. You are loved and lots of people worry about you as you are special to them. Whoever said that about you was mean and nasty."

"It was Mister Dubwaite." Two tears ran down Treva's cheeks as he said, "…he told me…that it would have been better if I had died…and I was a nuisance to a lot of people…and a waste of space."

Merlin knew that for Dubwaite, it was good that he was not in the room as he wouldn't have been able to control his anger against the despicable man. Gaius wasn't going to believe what the man had said, but then again in a world filled with so much hate and fear, maybe he would…

-0-0-

Supper was great and the serving girls made much fuss of the youngster travelling in the group of adults.

Merlin woke early the next morning and glanced at the little figure in the bed beside him. He had insisted on holding onto Merlin's hand while he fell asleep and apart from a small nightmare when he needed comforting, they both had had a good night. Merlin lay there quietly, he thought of Arthur and his undying love for him, of his mam and Gaius and how he felt about them and he realised that this little person in the bed beside him, fell perfectly into the space between his mam and Gaius. He smiled, what would she think to hear that she had a 'grandson', something which she had never really expected to have and Gaius, he'd be shocked as well but Merlin knew that he would be thrilled for Arthur and him.

By mid afternoon, Treva was literally bouncing around on Popper's back. "I see them!" he kept saying as the turrets and towers of Camelot became visible on the horizon.

Merlin smiled saying, "Calm down, if you pay attention and are careful we'll canter across the last meadow and trot up through the lower town and into the courtyard."

Merlin took Treva's hand as they walked up the main stairs from the courtyard. He skipped beside Merlin along the corridor to Arthur's chambers.

Merlin opened the door and ushered a much quieter Treva into the antechamber. He put his hand on the inner chamber door calling, "Arthur, we're home!"

Arthur stood up and walked to Merlin putting his hands on his shoulders saying, "I'm glad you're back, I was worried..."

Merlin glanced at him and then down at Treva, giving Arthur an inclination of his head towards the boy.

Suddenly, Treva lost all his confidence and stepped behind Merlin.

Arthur, knelt feeling Merlin's hand on his shoulder and put out his hand as he said, "Hello, I'm glad that you made it back safely. Welcome home, Treva..."

The boy with his eyes cast down, shyly took the offered hand and said quietly, "...are you sure that you still want me here?"

Merlin's heart dropped but he allowed Arthur to answer the question. Treva knew how _he_ felt; now he needed to hear Arthur say the same. His heart went out to the boy; he knew he was feeling worried.

Treva loved Merlin and Camelot but Arthur also needed to want him to be there as he was the king, and the castle, the knights, the squires and pages were all his. He was the most important man in the kingdom of Camelot. He had learned that from Lady Sybil who taught the pages. Henry had said that it was true, too.

Merlin put Treva's other hand into Arthur's and shifted slightly so that Treva was now in front of Arthur who opened his arms and said, "Treva, it would make me very happy having you as my ward."

The boy smiled and walked into the king's arms, placing his own arms around Arthur's neck. Arthur stood up and swung the boy around, "You're home, Treva, you're home!"

Merlin looked on and drew his sleeve across his eyes. Arthur looked at him with eyes full of love and Merlin reached toward him and Treva put his other arm around Merlin's neck. All of a sudden the boy felt the safest he had since that awful day in the woods. He was going to be the ward of the king and the 'son' of the king's best friend Merlin.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 : 'BOAR'ISH BEHAVIOUR**

Randall had returned to Treva's chamber, put all his clothes away and with Treva's help, had set up his toys where he would be able to see them. "I like this room," the boy told Randall "…and I know that you are not too far away."

Merlin had decided to take it easy where Treva was involved. He was still a little clingy and prone to episodes of panic when only Merlin would suffice. He was in no hurry to reintroduce the boy to regular life in the castle as the pages were on three week holidays in their own homes. He could let him settle in and then he would be ready to join them when their classes resumed.

Merlin was sitting at Arthur's desk checking some parchments. Arthur said as he put his arm around him, "Merlin, you are a perfect mother hen. Treva doesn't realise how lucky he is to have found you. Even though I had other intentions that day, I am glad that he found us."

Merlin turned his head to blow gently in Arthur's ear saying, "Not feeling a little left out by any means, are you? I assure you, that you will always be my favourite 'little boy'!" Arthur changed the lovey-dovey mood by ruffling Merlin's hair saying, "If I don't get this work done, we'll not be having supper tonight."

That first evening, Treva ate with Arthur, Merlin and Gaius in the private dining room. Rhylan served as Treva was used to him. Merlin had not yet been able to tell either Arthur or Gaius what the boy had had to put up with but Gaius could see that he was more reserved than when he had been sent off the Netherleigh. He seemed to momentarily revert to a world of his own.

The conversation had been general and then it had got around to training and a little voice had said, "Arthur, I'm ready to be properly trained as I now have Kevin's Girlie as my back up pony."

Arthur laughed, "Well, you are ready aren't you? You will begin the basic training in September when the rest of the pages come back from their holidays."

"Is Henry still here?"

Merlin smiled, "Henry lives at Camelot all year round, as his father Sir Graham is a knight of Camelot. Henry is now the proud brother of a little girl who was born while you are away." Treva seemed interested, so Merlin continued, "I'm sure Lady Henrietta will be only too happy for you to see the baby when she is a little older."

Treva suddenly went quiet and stared at the table. Arthur looked at Merlin who shrugged. There was still a lot to learn about Treva.

"Are you all right?" Gaius said gently.

With tear filled eyes, Treva whispered, "Mama said that we were going to have a new baby at Yuletide …but we won't now, will we?" He looked hopefully at Merlin who shook his head. "Kevin wanted to call it Bruce if it was a boy and Brucie if it was going to be a girl. I wanted to call a boy Sam, which was the name of my Papa's favourite hound. He used to tease me and say that he didn't think that Mama would agree to it…and if it was a girl I would have chosen Bessie as that is Mrs. Bridge's name when she is not working, 'cause she is married to Ted."

Arthur's heart dropped Lady de Vire had been in a family way and none of them had realised. Treva looked up at Merlin who totally out of his depth, assured Treva that all the names suggested had been very nice.

"Merlin, if I ever have another brother, I think I will call him Sam."

Gaius smiled and Arthur nudged Merlin under the table, thinking, 'Let's see how he gets out of that!'

Merlin did very well by saying that he would also choose the name Sam.

-0-0-

Lady Caroline was on the war path again in the 'Lydia Games'. For some unknown reason, she seemed even more determined to find a husband for her daughter in the court of Camelot.

Three of Arthur's friends were sitting in the portico waiting for him. Gawaine had told Spenser and Merlin that he had been approached by the good lady to squire her daughter to the next feast. Merlin grinned as Gawaine continued, "She's a charming girl but hampered by her mother. I'd feel as if I had an elderly bossy wife and a young daughter-in-law. Mind you, I like her father, he's got a good take on life."

Spenser said, "Right, because you and he enjoy the fruit of the barley." They all laughed and Spenser continued, "I know someone who does like her though, Sir Rook. He took her riding last week while you were away, Merlin, and they chat for hours if they are seated at the same table."

"Shame he's already married. She's easy to get on with and I have yet to hear an unkind word out of her mouth. "

"So, Gawaine, you are smitten, even if just a little bit?"

"Not really. Just that she seems nice and even the other ladies like her…it's just her mother who is the stumbling block."

"How about you, Spenser?" said Merlin. "You're of marrying age?"

Not to be outdone, Spenser blushed and came back with, "Well, Merlin, what about you?" The others hooted.

"I'll have you know that I am quite secure in my relationship and am not nor ever will be on the open market." Merlin smiled, "...and for another thing, Arthur wouldn't approve."

"What? Approve of what?" said a familiar voice as someone put an arm around his shoulder.

Merlin leant back into the king saying, "Sire, they are trying to get me married off and I told them that I am already spoken for!"

Arthur laughed as Gawaine said, "Just a suggestion, Arthur, we felt that he deserved the renowned Lady Caroline as a mother-in-law!"

Still laughing, Arthur said, "I wouldn't wish her on the worst of my enemies."

The news did finally filter down to Arthur and Merlin that Rook's mother was a distant cousin of Lady Caroline. He had met Lydia on numerous occasions, hence the friendship. He also assured Arthur that Lydia had her father's permission to marry Sir Bartholomew of Abbotslea who was the assistant librarian at Trecknow Castle. King Aubrey was in agreement but Lady Caroline for some reason had a bee in her bonnet that a knight of Camelot would outclass a knight from Trecknow.

Merlin later that night, whispered to Arthur, "I know one knight who outshines all knights in this fair land of ours."

Arthur said, "…and would you like this knight to show you his expertise?"

"Yes, please," said Merlin snuggling closer to him. Arthur sat up swinging his feet off the edge of the bed. "Where are you going?" Merlin wanted to know.

"To get Gawaine…!"

Merlin burst out laughing, "Arthur, sometimes you make me so cross, get back here…"

-0-0-

Finally, the three weeks were up and the visiting party set out for Trecknow. Lord Lester thanked Arthur for his hospitality and Lady Caroline made sure that everyone knew that her daughter was soon to be married to Sir Bartholomew who had a very important position with King Aubrey whom, she couldn't resist adding just happened to be her father's second wife's distance cousin thrice removed.

Merlin smiled to himself. He had no claim to illustrious parentage yet it was he with whom Arthur had chosen to share his life.

One morning, Arthur said that he had a meeting with Geoffrey which would be quite boring but as the weather was nice, Merlin should take Treva and go rabbiting. He had after all, promised him and it would give them a chance to be together. "You could potter around in the woods and set up some snares and have a picnic lunch. Save the hawks for when we all go together."

Merlin's eyes lit up. As much as he enjoyed the library and the books outside meetings, he would prefer a nice leisurely ride and the chance of teaching Treva all about the wildlife and how we respect it and depend upon it for food.

Breakfast finished, Merlin walked Arthur down to the Library then made his way to Treva's chambers. "Randall, how does a day in the outdoors sound?"

Treva started bouncing and pulling Merlin's arms, "Me too!"

Merlin smiled, "Yes, you too and Henry if Sir Graham gives his permission."

"He will! He will! Won't he, Merlin?"

Merlin smiled, "I'm sure that if we approach Henry's mother, she will let us take him rabbiting. What do you think, Randall?"

"I'm sure she will if we say that you are going too..." said Randall smiling.

"Well, let's say that we meet at the stables in one hour. I'll take care of everything." Merlin left to the sounds of a young boy singing, "Bye, Baby Bunting...Daddy's gone a-hunting...Gone to get a rabbit skin...To wrap his Baby Bunting in."

Merlin smiled, his mam had also sung him that rhyme.

-0-0-

Arthur was cloistered in the Library with Geoffrey, Sir Rupert and Gaius. The conversation had been serious. Arthur needed information, nothing was to be left to chance. Geoffrey's assistant finally had all the pertinent information and Geoffrey would get back to Arthur hopefully the following day.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Arthur walked with Gaius back to his chambers and sat around talking about his surprise. Arthur then returned to his own chambers, hoping that the rabbit hunt was progressing successfully. He didn't expect them back until late afternoon so he took off his boots and flopped on the bed. Smiling to himself, he let his mind wander...it was a novelty to have a few hours to himself.

Meanwhile, Merlin and his two eager students were building snares.

Treva sat back on his heels and waited. Finally, as Merlin laid out the last snare. He said in a worried voice, "Merlin, no rabbits have come yet. Why not?"

Merlin explained that they wouldn't have immediate results. "Rabbits are easily scared and we've all been making quite a lot of noise. They will come but you would have to stay very quiet and wait patiently. If we come back tomorrow morning, I'm sure there will be rabbits in each snare."

Henry said very seriously, "But, Merlin, if we sit very quietly, maybe they will forget the noise and come now."

"Do you think you can sit that quietly?"

Two little heads nodded enthusiastically. Merlin sat them at each end of the dell, Randall with Treva, even though his eyes had pleaded for Merlin to stay with him but he had taken Henry across the dell to sit and wait. It wasn't yet time for lunch so sitting quietly in the woods was a nice treat for Merlin. The boys were good but as the time passed, as expected they became restless waving to each other and trying to communicate with hand signals.

Suddenly, Merlin noticed a movement. Treva whispered something to Randall who nodded and the boy, went behind a tree. Merlin smiled, two months ago, he wasn't able to bear to be more than three feet away from anyone while he was in the woods.

Merlin had an uncomfortable feeling and waited. He felt his nerves tingling; something was threatening. Something was about to happen but he was unable to hone in on the immediate danger.

He reached for his knife, flicking it and rotating it through his fingers. There was snort and he looked to see, Treva standing frozen, looking at the shrubs to his left. Suddenly, halfway across the dell, he heard grunting and a boar burst from the thicket, Merlin's eyes blazed and his knife entered the eye cavity of the animal penetrating its brain.

As the animal slid to a stop at his feet, Treva screamed, frightening Henry who joined in the screaming. Randall went to the crying Henry as Merlin sprinted to Treva. The boy was now silent, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth wide open.

Merlin grabbed him to himself whispering his name over and over again. He felt the boy's body sag and scooped him up to take him over to Randall. "He's not hurt, wasn't touched, just fainted." He placed him on the ground and Randall knelt by him.

Henry stood sobbing, looking at his friend, "He's dead isn't he? I don't like hunting any more…I want to go home."

"He isn't dead, he's just so frightened that he fell asleep," Randall said raising his eyes to Merlin who nodded.

Treva was coming around, "Merlin…I want Merlin!"

"It's alright, Treva, I'm here. Open your eyes and you'll see me…"

Can't 'cause I'll see the boar."

"It's dead, it never even reached you. However, just think what a story you have to tell to Gaius." Treva peeked at Merlin who smiled saying, "All right, now?"

The boy nodded, saying quietly, "Merlin, we got a boar! Arthur is going to be shocked as you said we'd only get rabbits."

"Right!" Merlin smiled and turned to Randall, "We'll send someone back for it. Let's get the boys back. Henry, can you ride?"

"Yes, but I want to see the boar which killed Treva! Well…tried to kill Treva before you killed it."

'What had Arthur said about a nice peaceful outing?' Merlin thought. 'Instead, I have two traumatised boys, and a dead boar to show for our rabbit hunting. Thank goodness, we didn't include ferrets in the expedition.' Taking his hand, Merlin took Henry to see the boar, figuring that seeing something in real life or should he say real death was sometimes less frightening than imagining it. "See it's dead...it will be taken to the kitchens and one day you will have it as a pork pie."

"Neat!" Henry said.

They walked back to Randall and Treva. Smiling, Merlin ran his hand over Treva's head saying, "Isn't Arthur going to be furious that he had a silly meeting?"

"Can I see the boar now that it's dead. I'm not really scared now." Treva's face gave away his fear but he insisted so Merlin took his hand and Henry's and they walked back to the boar. Treva's eyes widened, "He's got a mane of thick hair; he almost got me, didn't he, Merlin?" He walked ahead to stare the boar in the face. He thought for a little while before saying, "Merlin, don't forget your knife, we may need it again."

The horses and ponies returned to the castle. Merlin took the boys inside while Randall made arrangements for the boar to be brought back to the castle.

Treva seemed fine again so Merlin asked for lunch to be sent to the boy's chambers...theirs forgotten in the forest. The two boys sat on the bed and had a picnic while Randall and he ate at the table. Obviously, the dangerous situation was forgotten as Treva was recounting how the boar had pushed him with his snout and he had seen its beady red eyes. Not wanting to be outdone, Henry insisted that it had done the same to him. Both of them agreed that it had been the size of a large horse and that Merlin was very brave killing it and the kitchen staff would need a wagon to bring it home.

Merlin and Randall listened smiling. Randall said, "The next time, you suggest a quiet morning in the woods. I will insist on a huntsman, a groom and a couple of knights to protect us."

Merlin hoped that Arthur would be able to see the funny side of it as well for after all, 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained…'

-0-0-

By the time Merlin got to Arthur, he had already heard all the harrowing details of how the poor boys were set upon in the woods by a monstrous boar which Merlin had one-handed wrestled to the ground and dispatched…and that they had caught no rabbits.

"The conquering hero returns!" Arthur had said grinning. "If I believe one quarter of what I have heard as truth, I presume you saved everyone's life and have fed the castle for at least a month. Did you know that it was bigger than a horse?"

Merlin laughed, "Where did you get all the news, I have only just left them?"

"Seems the kitchen got wind of it first and then Thomas heard Henry who was quite graphic in his descriptions…"

"…and quite exaggerated if the truth be told! We were sitting quietly; well trying to be quiet waiting for rabbits to come and Treva needed to pee. I had a bad feeling that something wasn't right and a young boar ran at him. I was lucky as I managed to get it before it even touched him. But, I must confess that my heart dropped to my boots. It was about sixty odd pounds probably a two-year old and would have hit him hard sending him flying but it just dropped at his feet reminiscent of Gawaine's run in with his, minus the injuries."

"All by itself…this dropping?"

"Well, not really…I was just lucky, I guess… Anyway, tomorrow, I'll nip out and get a couple of rabbits for them as Treva has already promised one to Gaius. Hope it doesn't put either of them off hunting."

"It won't, boys learn at an early age that if you want to eat, someone has to hunt."

As Merlin laid his jacket on the bed, Arthur said, "Put on something different tonight. I want to see all the others, giving you the eye."

Merlin laughed, "...and woe betide any of them who look at me the wrong way. Arthur, you just like to stir up trouble."

"No, I don't!" said Arthur from the chair in front of the fire. He got a teasing look on his face, "I like to see you looking delectable…" he raised his eyebrows, "and…for them unattainable. By the way, tomorrow, we will be dining with visitors who arrived late this afternoon."

Merlin was now dressed only needing his jacket, as he said, "Lord preserve us, I thought that after the Lady Caroline fiasco you had sworn off visitors for good."

"No, I think these people might be interesting…"

Merlin walked between Arthur and the fire and Arthur regretted planning to dine with the court. He could think of many more interesting things he could have done upstairs.

"Put you eyes back into your head, Arthur, it was your idea that I dress up. Look at me like that downstairs and our secret will be no more."

Arthur growled at him and grabbed him pulling him down on top of him. Merlin grinned into the kiss, luckily they had left a little time before it was necessary to leave the privacy of their chambers. He smiled to himself, sometimes, eating was certainly overrated.

-0-0-

In the corridor, they met up with Leon and Gielbert. The four of them had almost made it to the dining hall when there were interrupted by the word, "Whoa!" and a wolf whistle.

Arthur spun around and Gawaine came along behind them. "Let me say, Sire, that whoever chose Merlin's outfit tonight was not taking pity on us mere mortals. Merlin, forget supper, you look good enough to eat!"

As Merlin blushed, Arthur said, "Thank you, Sir Gawaine, but I believe I have the monopoly on those words where Merlin is concerned."

Gawaine bowed from the waist and made a flourish with his cape, making Arthur and the others laugh. Still laughing, the five of them entered the hall.

Merlin saw Arthur to his seat and took his customary place standing a little to his right. He would serve Arthur his wine and any other special item he requested while Thomas would look after the rest of his meal. Arthur was in high spirits and the knights were relaxed.

"Tomorrow, we will be having guests for supper. We will all be eating down here as there will be an announcement made prior to the meal."

"Anything special, Arthur?" asked Leon.

"No, just a chance to welcome some people and clear up loose ends and Gawaine, if you keep winking at Merlin and making him blush, you will not be invited."

"I apologise, Sire, chalk it up to the tight trousers and the wine."

Gielbert smiled before adding, "Whose, yours or Merlin's?"

Arthur burst out laughing, although he knew that Merlin was his and his alone, he could see the funny side of the situation. The funny side really being that Gawaine did love Merlin and Arthur could accept that love as it was caring and true. Heaven forbid that anything should ever happen to him but if it did he hoped that Gawaine would be there to keep an eye on Merlin and help his through the rough times.

He smiled as Merlin walked across to get the wine; those trousers were certainly well fitted. Maybe he should just throw out those baggy things which Merlin seemed to prefer. He sat back in his chair, thinking, '…and we have all night!'

Merlin lay in the sleeping Arthur's arms, he wasn't sure if it were Gawaine's and the knights' comments but Arthur had gone to great lengths showing him how much he was loved. He smiled, not that it mattered in the slightest, he knew Arthur loved him and was well capable of showing him. He smiled...snuggling closer...

_The boar came closer and Merlin winced, he had no control. He was frozen, he watched as it hit Treva swinging its head. It made contact and he could see a crimson line left by the tusks, appearing on the boy's chest. Treva fell and Merlin cringed as the animal trampled him. He imagined the damage being done to the six year old's body by the four toes on each hoof. He reached out for him grasping him…_

Arthur woke to Merlin grabbing him even though he was still fast asleep. He held him, saying his name softly until the shuddering passed, whispering, "Merlin, where do you get to in your dreams?" Finally, his breathing was back to normal yet Arthur still held him close to him, where he believed he really belonged.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 : ACQUIRING A WARD**

Whereas, the king was responsible for all his kingdom's residents, Treva had not lived in his kingdom, so Geoffrey had done a search for relatives but no one came forward. Roberts the newly named agent of Netherleigh had reported that there was no known extended family. Letters from Geoffrey had met with no opposition to the King of Camelot's taking over the responsibility for the child and his rightful properties. Treva would become the King's Ward. The control over the boy would be assumed by Arthur until such time that Treva was of age.

If there were few higher rewards than having the king granting you as ward to another noble, imagine being named the King's own ward. Treva was too young to understand but it would mean that the king would be his guardian and his properties would be safe, administered by the crown until such time that he was capable of doing so himself.

The visitors who had arrived at Camelot the previous day, were Lord Maximus of Carshallton, his wife Lady Petronella and their eldest son Lord Mortimer and various staff. This evening there would be a welcoming banquet for them.

Arthur woke early, he had been looking forward to this day for weeks. He would forego morning training for an all important meeting in the library with those involved in his plans.

Following breakfast, Merlin said, "Arthur, could I beg off the morning meeting? I had intended to leave earlier to check on the snares and see if Treva and Henry had been successful. However," he smiled, "… a rather insistent monarch interfered with my plans."

Arthur was thrilled; he no longer had to find a way to attend the meeting without Merlin. "Certainly, take your time, might even be an idea to take the boys along. You always seem to be lucky in setting snares. It will be a better lesson if they see the prey in them."

Merlin nodded thinking it strange that Arthur was being so generous with free time.

"By the way take, Iago. There's no hurry but I expect you back here for lunch with Gaius and me."

"Do you mind if I take Burton instead? I rather like him and Treva is too young to ride him. Sir Roger did a good job training him and he's a pleasure to ride. You should try him, it would be good for you to ride something else besides Mulgan."

Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulders saying, "As you would have said, 'But Gidun would feel offended if I went off on someone else.' Right?"

Merlin grinned, "That's right but Mulgan isn't Gidun, you two don't have the same intense emotional rapport that we had."

"Merlin, you're so full of it!" Arthur said giving him a bear-like hug. "Sure take Burton. If you like him sufficiently, you can have him, it's my prerogative who gets him."

"But surely he legally belongs to Treva."

Arthur felt his heart skip a beat, he was already acting as the boy's ward and had inadvertently jumped the 'proverbial gun'. "Well, if you feel better you could ask Treva if you could borrow him until he grows big enough to ride him."

"Arthur, he's six, hardly old enough to make such a decision. Anyway, what happened to your idea of making him your ward? You would then be responsible for his possessions."

"It sort of slipped my mind, I'll start Geoffrey working on it this afternoon…" Merlin nodded as he helped Arthur get organised. Finally, he was dressed and ready for his meeting.

"Do you want me to accompany you down to the library?"

"No, you go get the boys…" Arthur wished Merlin happy hunting, advising him not to have any run ins with swine and left for the library. His heart was beating double time; he had almost let the secret slip.

-0-0-

Arthur was pleasantly surprised to meet Sir Maximus on the way down to the library. "I trust you had a restful night after your long journey. I look forward to presenting my knights to you this evening but now…" he became serious, "I believe we have other matters at hand."

Geoffrey met them and led them to his office, they just sat informally around the table, where they were joined by Sir Rupert as senior knight and Gaius. There was a parchment on the table and it covered all the main points. Sir Maximus as the closest family friend had no reservations with the minor known as Trevor Harold, Lord de Vire being placed under the honoured patronage of the King of Camelot. Later, he was to tell his wife that it was one of the most excited moments of his life when Arthur had smiled at him and shook his hand.

Geoffrey passed Arthur a quill and had him place his signature on the wardship papers. Copies would also given to Sir Maximus.

Sir Rupert said, "Sire, if everything is finished here, I believe Sir Maximus is scheduled to view the training of the guards which is in progress." He turned to the guest saying, "Also later this afternoon, there will also be a couple of bouts of jousting for your pleasure."

Arthur stood and the group broke up. He walked over to Gaius reminding him to come for lunch. Gaius shook his hand and said, "Congratulations, Sire, he will be a credit to you."

"…and Merlin!" Arthur reminded him quietly.

-0-0-

Merlin meanwhile had got the boys, Burton and the ponies organised and they had set off. He had commandeered Rhylan for company as the boys were still discussing the merits of Treva's boar as they referred to it. He'd also had a huntsman with him as a precaution against another boar.

"I bet the cooks can make a hundred pies from all that meat," Henry said.

"No, more because Randall said that they could also use the trotters."

"I don't think it's a good idea to eat pig's feet, Treva, as just think of all the stuff they stand in…" Henry paused and glanced around before saying in a loud whisper, "…like shit!"

"Oh, I bet they wash them first…don't they, Merlin?"

Merlin who was only just following the conversation assured Treva that trotters would be well washed before being boiled. It would be too complicated to explain about the gelatine so he just left it at that.

"See," said Treva seriously, "There wouldn't be any shit left on them."

Merlin just raised his eyes to heaven and Rhylan laughed.

They reached the area where they had set the traps and tied up the horses. Merlin asked them to keep quiet and they walked as quietly as possible to the location. Henry began jumping up and down because his snare had a dead rabbit in it. Treva's also and also ones in the other snares which Merlin had set. Merlin removed the bodies and laid them in a row on the ground. He then tied a string through all their back legs and handed them to the huntsman.

"We're rabbit hunters, aren't we, Merlin?" Henry said. Merlin nodded.

They turned and walked back past the place where the boar had lain and returned to the main track. The huntsman put up his hand and they all stopped. The horses and ponies tied up further along, were all looking to their right with their ears pricked forward, they'd heard something. He let the rabbits slip to the ground and reached over his shoulder for his quiver, removing an arrow and slotting it in one fluid motion. Merlin stood with a hand on Treva's shoulder to impede his moving and Rhylan did the same to Henry. They waited; a deer stepped out of the thicket and stood poised on the side of the track.

Treva's eyes almost popped out of his head. It looked lovely. He heard a twang and the animal took two steps, faltered and dropped to the ground. The huntsman pulled a knife and ran forward, pulling its head back slitting its throat. He stood up and smiled in Merlin's direction. "You must be a lucky token, Merlin, boar yesterday and deer today."

Merlin laughed, "Only with your skill, Bob…" Henry was jumping all over the place and Rhylan bent to pick up the rabbits and let Henry go to race ahead to the check out the kill.

Merlin took his hand from Treva's shoulder but instead of racing forward, the boy sought out Merlin's hand and used his sleeve to wipe away his tears, burying his face in Merlin's side. Merlin crouched down, "Treva, it's all right! It was a clean kill. It didn't even know it was being hunted, it was just out for a walk. It wasn't frightened."

"But what if it had a family and now they are all alone and no one to look after them? It's not nice in the woods when you are alone."

Merlin realised what the boy meant and hugged him, maybe it had been too soon for him to experience another kill after what his family had been through. "We'll leave Bob to deal with the deer. Rhylan stay and help him. You two, mount up and come home with me. First however, we have to stop by Castle Farm as I believe a foal was born there last night and I think it probably needs a name."

That took Treva's mind off the deer. They were full of names and Merlin suggested Sam but Treva shook his head, "That's the name we're saving for my brother, Merlin, had you already forgotten?"

Upon seeing the little red filly, Henry suggested Ruby and Treva agreed.

-0-0-

"Come here!" Arthur said opening his arms. Treva walked into them. "When I went on my first hunt for rabbits, I was useless, I kept my eyes closed and was bumping into trees and people. My father was so cross, he made me walk all the way home as he said that I didn't deserve to ride my pony after making such a fuss."

Merlin smiled, Arthur was great at making up stories. He knew that he had never been invited to hunt with his father as Uther had completely ignored him as a child.

"Merlin let me ride home. Didn't you, Merlin?"

"Yes, I did as you didn't close your eyes and were nice enough to tell Bob that he was a very good deer hunter."

Arthur smiled thinking, 'The boy's manners are a credit to his mother.' He suddenly thought of Hunith, smiling he knew she was also a good mother. He thought, 'Can we do as good a job raising this child to a young man?' He decided that Merlin could, so he'd just follow his lead. He looked across Treva's head and smiled at him.

Merlin said, "Come on, Randall will be waiting for you to go to join the other castle youngsters who are having lunch in the gardens." Treva turned and gave Merlin a smile and, slowly letting go of Arthur, he took Merlin's hand and they left the chamber.

Arthur called after Merlin, "Remember lunch with Gaius." Merlin nodded. Arthur knew that he would be seeing Treva later as it was arranged that Randall would bring him back after his lunch to hear the important news.

Thomas arrived with their lunch, there was plenty of food, ale and mead. The table set, the manservant retired to the anteroom, waiting for the guests.

Arthur threw his jacket on a chair and sat in front of the window. The courtyard was busy and he smiled seeing nursemaids with their charges watching from the portico as riders arrived and their horses were taken off to the stables. His mind flashed back to having done the same with Gaius when he was younger than Treva.

He heard the door open and Merlin arrived followed shortly after by Gaius who was brought up to date on the deer episode but assured that there were also two rabbits put on one side for him.

As the meal was finished and Thomas had removed the platters leaving only the goblets, Merlin picked up on Arthur's excitement. He looked at him quizzically, "What's going on?"

Arthur stood up and walked to the chest removing a roll of parchment which he placed in front of the surprised Merlin who looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Read it and find out!"

Merlin glanced at Gaius who nodded back smiling. He reached across the table and picked it up. He glanced at it quickly, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. He said, "Arthur!" and reread it slowly, the smile quickly being replaced by a broad grin.

Arthur stood behind him and kissed the top of his head. "It's legal, the minor Trevor Harold, Lord de Vire is now my ward." He paused before walking again to the chest and placing another smaller parchment in front of Merlin. "This is an addendum...which will be affixed to the original and kept in Geoffrey's possession."

Merlin carefully picked up the paper seeing his name. He swallowed noisily; Arthur had named him as the adopted father of Treva. He turned to look at Gaius who put his hand on his shoulder saying, "Merlin, it was a surprise to me also but so well deserved. You two will be wonderful for Treva, he loves you, and Camelot will be a perfect home for him with the two of you keeping an eye on him."

Merlin stood and walked over to Arthur, he put his arms around him, dropping his head on his monarch's shoulder and just stood there. He was emotional and unable to speak. Arthur wrapped his arms around him, holding him closely.

Gaius decided to give them privacy and nodded at Arthur as he took his leave. He walked through the antechamber, grinned broadly at Thomas who opened the corridor door for him. He bumped into Randall and Treva coming up the stairs. He smiled ruffling Treva's hair, "Give them a few moments together." Randall looked worried. "Nothing's wrong...just five minutes," said Gaius with a little smile.

-0-0-

They were alone. Merlin looked at Arthur and whispered, "Thank you!"

"He found you, so it only seemed right that you should be involved in his life. Merlin, you deserve each other. It was obviously love at first sight on your part and for him a need to survive by finding someone special. At that moment, he didn't realise how lucky he was grabbing onto you. Something, I've known for many years."

He leant over and hugged him. "I often lie in bed thinking that surely there is a mistake that you love me. I am nothing compared to you." He smiled, "You make my life complete and I even bless the day that my father named you as my manservant. Poor man, I don't think he ever realised what a wonderful gift you were."

He sat back in the chair chuckling, "If he had ever known what we got up to, he would have regretted his decision."

Merlin grinned, memories rushing through his mind. "I remember the first time I realised that my feelings for you were unusual for a manservant. I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You made me tingle..."

"Tingle! My God, Merlin, my reaction was more like a seizure. My heart and my stomach were doing flips and if you touched me, I was like a girl and I wanted to swoon so you would kneel beside me and look after me."

"Arthur, we're fated to love each other until the end of the world."

"No, Merlin, for eternity!"

Merlin leant against him saying, "Let's just lock the door and forget the rest of the world."

Arthur laughed, "We're expecting an important visitor. Anyway, I'd like to run something by you. Let's tell our closest friends before it is announced at the supper tonight, especially, those who were with us on the mission."

"I agree, I think that is the least we can do. I'll notify them to meet us here before we go downstairs. Let's have drinks next door, as I know one knight who will expect some libation especially if we say it is a celebration."

Merlin felt himself being hugged again, as Arthur said, "I should make you the Master of the King's Social Events."

"I'd refuse! I have the only title I want when you call me, 'Merlin, My Love'..." Merlin got no further as Arthur's lips claimed his.

-0-0-

There was a discreet tap on the bedchamber door and they separated as Arthur said, "Come in..."

Thomas said, "Excuse me, Sire, but his young lordship is here."

"Send him in." Thomas turned and Treva walked past him. "Come in, Treva. Was lunch fun?"

"Yes, thank you, we ate near the fishponds…and one of the boys was in trouble as he fed part of his meal to the fish. They were very hungry..."

Randall standing near the door, raised his eyebrows at Merlin who wanted to laugh thinking that maybe the best way to be forgiven was to confess before you were even accused. He said, "My goodness, he was a kind little boy, wasn't he?"

Treva fell into the trap saying, "Yes, I was!" before clamping his hand over his mouth.

Arthur burst out laughing. Treva smiled hoping that he would be forgiven and that Lady Sybil would also forgive and forget. Merlin picked him up and swung him around before walking to the table and sitting him on it. Arthur came over and Thomas pulled out a chair for him. "Thomas, you are excused for the rest of the afternoon. Randall, Treva and I will be going to the lists later on, so we will see you there."

"Very well, Sire!" Randall said as he and Thomas left.

Merlin said to the boy in front of him, "Arthur and I have something important to tell you. You go first, Arthur."

Arthur slid his chair closer to Merlin's so he could put his arm along his shoulders. Treva sat facing them smiling, his legs dangling between their two chairs. Arthur looked at Merlin then began to explain to Treva that he was now by law his ward. "You belong now to no one, except Merlin and me. We will look after you, as well as your manor house and anything belonging to you. You may call me Father."

A worried voice said, "But do I get to live here with you?"

Merlin pulled the boy closer, saying, "Always!"

"Merlin, if Arthur is my new father…can you also be my new father? Will you call me 'my little boy' like Sir Graham calls Henry?"

The question in its simplicity took away Merlin's breath. He said, "I would love to be your father and have you as my little boy."

"I think, I'll still call you Merlin unless I am cross with you and then I will call you Father. I'll keep the name Papa for my other real Papa who died." Merlin nodded in agreement. Treva then turned to a grinning Arthur and said, "Henry said that I should use Sire when I speak to you...but I always say Arthur."

Merlin stepped in, "When it is just us, you can call Arthur by his given name but if it is an important situation you should call him Sire, or as you are his ward, Father."

"But if it is something important and I run in here and yell 'Father!' who will come?"

"Both of us!" laughed Arthur and Merlin pulled Treva into his lap and tickled him.

-0-0-

"Don't take too long notifying the knights as Treva and I are going down to watch the jousting. Aren't we?" He smiled at the boy who since hearing about the fact that there was to be jousting that afternoon had not settled.

Treva said, "I'm going to sit in the stands but I'll keep you a seat if you want, Merlin."

"Please do but remember that what we told you is still a secret."

Merlin left and Arthur and Treva made their way to the lists. Treva talking the whole way about how Kevin and he had tried jousting but their ponies never stayed in a straight line and he had fallen off and his Mama had not been happy about the whole thing.

Arthur joined Lord Maximus and his party in the stands. Randall made sure that Treva did not get in the way and once Merlin arrived, he handed him over to him. They sat side by side as Merlin explained everything that was going on. Treva saw Henry and waved at him, so Merlin arranged for him to join them. The two boys shared a seat and Merlin relived his first memories of jousting.

Arthur glanced over, really wishing that he could have joined them as they seemed to be having more fun than the adults.

The jousting was excellent six knights participated and were a credit to Camelot. There were two young knights newly invested who acquitted themselves highly. One, a Sir Caedrick son of Lord Bevan, managed to take out one of the more mature knights. Arthur was not surprised as he had seen the young man training over the years and realised his abilities. Rook was competing and Caedrick landed on his back following their first pass. No hard feelings though as they shook hands. Rook faced and lost to Gielbert in the final. This impressed Gielbert's wife Donatienne and little daughter Aurora who were in the stands.

Arthur turned and offered his congratulations to Donatienne saying "Not bad for an old man is he?"

The groups made their way back to the castle where they would again meet for supper. Arthur walked up with Maximus, who thanked him for the entertainment. "I was very impressed with your guards training this morning and I realise that you must also keep your knights in the same top form. Maybe one day, one of my younger sons might be accepted here as a page and train to the knighthood."

Arthur said, "When he is of age, contact my Squire Master and we will see what he can arrange." Lord Maximus smiled and nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18** : **OF TUMBLERS, JESTERS AND ACROBATS**

Leaving Sir Maximus to Leon, Arthur returned to his chambers with Merlin. "You seemed to be having a great time with the boys, wish I had been sitting with you."

"Arthur, you had an adult guest, you could hardly leave him sitting by himself."

"He had his son 'what's his name' with him to keep him company."

"Mortimer…however, your place was also with him, you'll have plenty of time to be with Treva and me once they leave. We've got some time before supper, why don't you work on your speech for tonight? Sit down and relax!" Arthur sat on the bed, Merlin slipped off his jacket and hung it up. He then knelt to remove his boots and Arthur grinned twining his hands in Merlin's hair and tilting his head up to look at him.

"No, Arthur! Speech first, you write it and I'll check it over. Meanwhile, I'll get your clothes out for tonight. Anything special you want to wear?"

Arthur stood up, "The silver and black doublet and whatever goes with it…and I want you in your blue outfit with those attractive pants."

Merlin laughed, "Trying to find someone to take me off your hands, Sire?"

"Never! Well maybe when you're old and wrinkled, I might look out for a newer model!" Merlin spun around and ran at him sending him flat on his back on the bed.

Once Arthur caught his breath, he said, "What was that for? I thought you said we had to get the speech done?"

"Yes, well I thought I'd better get a kiss and a cuddle in before you too started to look like a prune."

Dressed and ready, Arthur once more read over his speech. Thomas tapped at the door to notify them that the knights were in their private dining chamber. Arthur slipped his hand into Merlin's and lifted it to his lips. "Let's go, I want to see their faces when we tell them."

-0-0-

Later, Merlin decided that it had been the right thing to do. These men had experienced the result of the slaughter and deserved to hear their news first.

Thomas had placed goblets on the table and once Arthur had told the astonished group what he had arranged for Treva, Merlin had poured mead for all of them, He smiled handing one to Thomas saying, "You'll be seeing your fair share of him as well."

Gawaine had grabbed Merlin hugging him, kissing him on both cheeks and calling him Da. "I'm so happy for you, he's lovely and deserves a happy family." He turned to Arthur and said, "Congratulations, he is a very lucky boy being named the King's Ward."

Simon was smiling from ear to ear. "This is wonderful news; you have a family of your own. Arthur, wait till Spenser hears!"

Leon raised his goblet saying, "A toast to the newest member of the Camelot family! To Treva!" Everyone lifted their goblets in response to the toast.

Gielbert had said to Romney, "Now, the fun begins, hope the two of them are ready!"

Arthur finally said, "Let's make our way downstairs. Don't want to keep the court waiting. Anyway, I believe boar is on the menu. Seems to me someone was lucky when he was hunting for rabbits…" He smiled and slipped his arm around Merlin's waist.

Smiling at him, Merlin said, "Is there any one else we should tell before it is announced?"

Arthur glanced around looking at the assembled knights, "I should have included Spenser."

Merlin nodded, Spenser a few years younger than Arthur, had been friends with him since he was twelve. They had a long history together. "Leave it up to me, I'll speak to him before dinner starts." It had only been because his nephews and nieces were visiting that he had not been with them on the mission.

-0-0-

Lord Maximus was the guest of honour and all the knights were presented to him. His wife, the Lady Petronella was thrilled and even Mortimer his son seemed impressed. Arthur mentioned in his speech how important Sir Maximus had been in recent negotiations and then had Geoffrey read the proclamation. The assembly fell silent, not all of them knew of this Lord de Vire and it wasn't until Merlin walked through the diners holding Treva's hand that many of them clued in.

He walked him around the end of the table and brought him up beside Arthur. Arthur picked him up and stood him on his chair. "I would like to introduce Trevor Harold, Lord de Vire." A cheer went up as most people were used to seeing the boy tagging along with Merlin who was standing directly on Arthur's left. "I would also like to make it know that by my choice Merlin is the adopted father of Treva." There was a murmur of approval.

Leon rose, "I would like to propose a toast to the newly named King's Ward. To Trevor!" The court answered, 'To Trevor!' and Leon continued by saying "For the love of Camelot!" and the assembly answered in full voice so that it echoed off the rafters.

Treva automatically put his hands over his ears as the noise was deafening. Arthur grinned and returned him to the floor. Merlin leant forward and said, "I'll take him back to Gaius's table. He hasn't really eaten much of his dinner as he was so taken with all the fanfare and hearing Geoffrey say his name." Merlin took his 'son' and walked him to Gaius who smiled at the man whom he also considered his son.

Merlin nodded at Randall who was standing behind Gaius's chair, saying, "Sorry, he's not going to be easy to get to sleep tonight as he so excited."

Gaius smiled saying, "By the time he has finished eating, he'll be tired enough. Anyway, I doubt that he has anything on his schedule tomorrow, so he can sleep until noon. Once he finishes, I'm turning in as well."

-0-0-

Once the guests had retired as well as most of the members of the court, there were only the usual knights in the dining hall. Arthur sat around talking, the knights were still buzzing about the evening's announcement.

Gawaine said, "Why did no one ever offer to make me their ward?"

"Maybe because you weren't an orphan!" explained Leon.

"True but I would have loved to have lived in a castle…"

"But just think, you might have been unlucky and got a tyrant as a guardian and he could have treated you like a slave. 'Do this…do that! What in heaven's name are you doing now, Gawaine?"

Gawaine laughed, "Been there and done that, mind you it certainly wasn't a guardian saying those words…!"

Merlin burst out laughing and as it dawned on the others, laughter filled the hall. Arthur looked at Merlin and shook his head. Gawaine's life style though not appealing to him, certainly had its amusing moments. He must have known every barmaid within a ten mile radius of the castle and had been blacklisted from more than a few ale houses.

Romney asked for attention as he had news. With a big beam, he said, "I want to share the news with my closest friends that my wife Mathilda is with child."

Gielbert jumped up and hugged him. "Congratulations, you'll make wonderful parents. You must be so happy! Having babies is the most exciting thing."

Rook the father of three said, "Enjoy the first one…every time I turn around there's another one. Heavens knows where they all come from?" This drew of round of laughter from the knights. "Kidding aside, there is something special about having a brand new baby."

This was the perfect reason to have more toasts and the goblets were filled many times as the toasts became less tied into new arrivals but just anything that struck the fancy of the person who had the floor. They toasted their horses, their favourite innkeepers, the Captain of the Guards and even the girls from the laundry who returned sweet smelling bedding and clothes.

Arthur finally stood a little unsteadily and wished them all a good night. "It's been a long day. Knights' training is cancelled tomorrow. Squires and pages will start returning this upcoming week and with them the recently invested knights. They will be ready to take on the whole bunch of you, so watch yourselves."

They made their way slowly up to their chambers, acknowledging the guards at the end of the royal corridor. Letting themselves into the chamber, Merlin turned and locked the outer door. They were alone.

-0-0-

"I intend to spend all tomorrow morning soaking in the bath. Interested?"

Merlin smiled, "Yes, Arthur, as I'll be the one supervising the whole procedure, you could say that I would be interested."

"Let Thomas take care of all that, you could just be a guest of honour in the actual event."

"Well then, if you don't mind Thomas helping with your bath. I might take a few hours off."

"I don't want Thomas near me when I'm bathing, I meant he could take care of the coppers and fire. You can do everything else!" Arthur smiled at Merlin watching the colour heighten on his cheeks.

It wasn't easy getting Arthur ready for bed as he was in a 'but I need to hug you' mood. Finally, Merlin had him undressed and sitting on the bed. "Now, I'll help you get ready for bed," Arthur insisted.

"No, you lie down and I'll join you in a minute." As Merlin had expected in no time Arthur was fast asleep. He took the time to hang up all their clothes, leaving soiled things for Thomas. He smiled remembered the times in the past that he had taken Arthur's things down to the laundry. He was happy that looking after both of their clothes was now one of Thomas's chores.

He slipped into bed beside Arthur, careful not to touch him with his cold feet. Arthur was disturbed as the bed dipped and he reached out for Merlin pulling him to his chest. Without really waking up, he whispered, "…'Night, Love!"

Merlin wiggled until he was comfortably against Arthur and thought of his day. Arthur had a ward and he had as his 'son', the child who lost in the woods, had stolen his heart. He thought of Treva's parents and siblings. He knew that out of sadness could come happiness and this was one of those occasions. He thought, 'Good Night, Treva! Sleep Tight! God bless…'

He felt Arthur's arms around him and his breath on his neck. He kissed the arms which held him and he said under his breath, "Sleep tight, Arthur Love…"

Merlin was miles away when Arthur woke him. He'd been in the forest lost, not worrying as he had company, a young unicorn which was softly blowing on his neck and nuzzling his ear. As he opened his eyes, the nuzzling continued but he knew there would be no unicorn, he had no need for one as Arthur was with him.

"Merlin, you fell asleep so quickly I hadn't time to show you how much I loved you."

Merlin smiled remembering that Arthur was well away when he had finally got into bed. "…and what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Don't really remember but it was something from Gaius's compendium." He felt Merlin snuggle closer.

"Do you remember the Volume or Chapter?"

"No, but it was when you…." He whispered the pertinent information, he had remembered.

Merlin smiled, he knew exactly what Arthur referring to, "But, Arthur, the last time we tried that you fell off the bed and hurt yourself. It was embarrassing trying to explain to Gaius how you'd hurt yourself in the middle of the night."

Arthur blushed remembering Gaius's raised eyebrow, "I'll be more careful this time. I promise, Merlin, I really will!"

"Come here then, let me think…" At last, Merlin said, "All right, as long as I don't end up on the flagstones this time!" He was game to try anything. He loved Arthur but he didn't intend to jeopardise life and limb for one of his fantasies.

Dawn, found two very much in love men curled up together in the bed. Neither had come to any harm and from the smiles on their faces when they finally woke, Gaius's compendium had once again proved its worth.

Merlin smiled at Arthur, "Was everything to your liking, Sire?"

"Yes, thank you, Merlin, you outshone yourself!"

"Well, breakfast will soon be here so with your permission, I would like to light the fires under the coppers as I believe you intend to soak in the bath all morning."

"Not yet, just stay here with me for a little longer. Breakfast and bathing can wait."

"I have a feeling that 'wait' was the operative word in that sentence, was it, Arth…?"

After kissing him deeply, Arthur said, "Trust me, Merlin!"

Merlin was never one to deny any of Arthur's suggestions so Thomas finally removed the breakfast platters from the antechamber figuring that by lunch they should be hungry.

-0-0-

Arthur sat at the table rereading some of the missives received over the last couple of days. Things were getting out of hand in the northwest. The bandits were becoming bolder, not only attacking travellers and strangers but also unsuspecting villagers. His hands were itching to get more involved than just being the receiver of news. He wanted to _be_ involved. He realised that he hadn't been out on a real mission since Keynsham; he intended to take care of this Cheddar situation himself.

There had been continuing troubles and the village leader needed assistance. Arthur decided to visit the area personally, supported by six knights and five guards. It should take no longer than four days to reach there and maybe two to settle the dispute. A party of thirteen should suffice.

Merlin waltzed in with news that a travelling band of entertainers had arrived in Camelot for the duration of the horse fair. The week was always a mini holiday with extra markets and lots of great food stalls. "Arthur, are you going to invite them to entertain the court at supper as everyone enjoys tumblers and jugglers?" The story tellers would be full of news and it would be an entertaining evening.

Arthur nodded, "Go ahead, we could do with an evening of pleasure, but the work falls on your shoulders. I am planning a sortie to settle that trouble in Cheddar."

"Arthur, I didn't mean to interrupt you. Let's forget the entertainment; I'll work with you instead."

"No, I'd like to see them myself. Go on, you can arrange it."

Merlin sidled up to Arthur to peek over his shoulder to see what he had planned, apart from the names of possible knights and numbers of guards, there was nothing. "When will we leave?"

"…possibly day after tomorrow, we'll be in no hurry. By the way, as most of the pages and squires have returned, arrange for the acrobats and jugglers to give them a show. I used to enjoy them as a child."

Merlin rested his arms around Arthur's shoulders and said, "Your desire is my command!"

Arthur laughed as Merlin left them room. He called after him, "We'll see about that later, Merlin!"

Merlin went to the ladies of the court in charge of the pages with Arthur's suggestion. They were thrilled. The young boys would enjoy it. One mentioned that maybe other children who lived in the castle might also like to attend. Merlin agreed and left them to arrange it. He then went to the Squire Master who was also willing for the squires to have a little entertainment as a treat.

Remembering, the first time he had seen flame throwers, jugglers, musicians and acrobats, and how he had felt, Merlin smiled to himself. He went to speak to the leader of the troop who was only too happy to put on two special shows for the castle inhabitants. He knew full well that the payment received would be generous and also include a meal.

-0-0-

Arthur was still working in his chamber when Merlin returned. Leon and Sir Rupert were with him. Merlin joined them at the table, asking Thomas to bring some light refreshments. He listened to the plans and hoped that the weather going over the moor would be dry. He hated nothing worse that being cold and wet and whereas in the woods, it was rain dripping constantly from trees, on the moors it would be sheets of rain, driven by the wind. It was only late September so he hoped for fine weather.

The evening's entertainment was wonderful. The hall was lit up with bursts of flame and echoed to the ooh's and ahh's of the assembled court. Merlin sneaked a peek at Arthur and was pleased to see that he was quite taken with a young tumbler who had managed to jump from table to table finished with a spectacular double flip and roll which had brought him right to Arthur's feet.

Treva had already been up to their chamber with Randall to tell them all the wonderful things he had seen when the entertainers had visited them. "But why didn't the man who blew fire out of his mouth get burned? Why did the balls and scarves, stay up in the air? Was it magic? My favourite was the man who had two people standing on his bent knees, and another man standing on his shoulders. Will I be that strong when I grow up?"

Arthur looked at Merlin and laughed, he too remembered being really impressed with the acrobats when he was young. "They have been training for years and really know what they are doing," he explained to Treva.

"Oh, so that's why Matthew fell off the table when he tried to walk the length of it on his hands… Lady Elizabeth was none too happy."

Merlin shook his head and smiled, "That probably was the reason. Now, back to your room as Arthur and I are going to have supper and see the minstrels tonight."

"Can we practice some of their tricks tomorrow? Arthur, you're strong, you should be able to hold me with one hand above your head. I told Henry you could, so maybe tomorrow we should try it out."

Arthur grabbed Treva and swung him around, "Will that do for now?" he asked.

Treva landed feeling rather dizzy but laughed making his way over to Randall. He grinned at the two adults, saying, "Good night!" as he left the room.

-0-0-

The following day, Arthur drew up the list of knights he wanted to attend him on the trip to Cheddar. He chose Leon, Gawaine, Simon and Spenser as well as Rook and Aislin. He asked the Captain of the Guard to recommend experienced guards. Each man would take what he could carry. He chose against taking grooms and squires making everyone responsible for their own horses. They would carry any food they needed and supplement it by hunting and purchasing from local farmers and villagers whenever possible.

Merlin was also looking forward to spending some time out of the castle. Gaius had packed him a few necessary medical supplies. He laughed at Gaius when he saw what he had packed, "Gaius this is just a sortie to straighten out a few things, we're not going into battle…at least I hope not."

"You never know what you might need. No use regretting it when you could have carried it with you. Treva stopped by yesterday, to tell me that the next time you and Arthur go on a mission he is going to accompany you. I told him that he had to attend school and learn to be a page. Not perturbed in the least, he told me that he would go if they had the day off. He's got a quick mind and can be quite funny."

"That he is! The latest is that he wants Arthur to practice acrobatic routines with him. I thank my lucky stars that he found us that day. I knew I was smitten with him from the beginning but I worried that maybe Arthur and he wouldn't get on but I needn't have worried. He's charmed Arthur as well." Merlin turned, picking up the bag and said, "I hope this outing doesn't involve any disasters. I'd just like a couple of days, pottering around the country, then Arthur having a good talk to the trouble makers and straightening them out."

Gaius smiled, "You can only hope. Have a good trip!"

-0-0-

As Arthur and his retinue left the courtyard, he acknowledged the guards who were waiting for him. They fell into two files and set out to the north. Arthur had suggested that Merlin ride Iago. He was a good horse and seemed better suited to Merlin than himself. He'd have given Arthur a rotten ride being difficult from the time he mounted him but with Merlin, he acted like a gentleman. It amused Arthur that the horse should be so tuned in to Merlin…as he was himself.

He smiled and leaned over to him, "Happy?"

"Yes! It seems years since we last set out for a couple of days away from Camelot. I know it's not but it just feels like that."

"What we need is a holiday, a proper time away from all the hustle and bustle of the castle."

Merlin smiled; he remembered a couple of weeks that they had spent at the coast. He grinned remembering his first experience with lobsters in the kitchens at Trecknow Castle. Leaving the others, the two of them had explored, beaches and headlands for ten days, stopping wherever they fancied. But those days were all gone now; Arthur was king and just couldn't take time off when the feeling struck him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Merlin laughed, "Seaside holidays, donkeys, lobster, caves and headlands…a time away from all worries and other people."

"I would think that is the wish of every ruler, time to themselves…but as there is no peace for the wicked, we'd better keep moving." He put Mulgan into an easy canter and a sea of red and silver, followed him.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 : A MOORLAND HAZARD**

They finally reached the flat area, the countryside was so different to that through which they had travelled, steadily climbing for three days. The trees had thinned out and the horizon was easily visible. It was hot and muggy. The knights in their chain mail and cloaks were sweating. The horses moving slowly, were covered in sweat and white foam.

Arthur called for a break. There was a stream of tan coloured water running along the trail. The horses drank noisily as did Merlin and Simon, however Arthur refused to drink except from his water skin.

"You'll regret not letting me fill that up," Merlin said pointing to the water skin then surveying the flat landscape, "I can't promise that we'll find clear water around here as it is filtered through peat. It's safe if the horses drink it."

"Merlin, I've seen horses drink out of stagnant ponds choked with green scum and heaven know what else. Tell me you wouldn't do the same, would you? Anyway, when you and Simon are up every hour on the hour with the collywobbles, don't come crying to me while we're all sleeping soundly."

"...while you all die of thirst," said Merlin as he dipped his water skin into the stream squeezing it and watched the bubbles rise to the surface as it filled.

"Mount up!" Arthur said and the six knights swung into their saddles and the group headed north, Gawaine, Spenser, Simon, Leon, Rook and Aislin with the guards following behind.

On the horizon to the west, they could just make out a thin silver line, the sea. "How far away is it?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Two day's easy ride if the footing is good, then we'd have to descend through the woods to the coastline. Why? Have you changed our destination? I'd vote for the sea if asked."

Arthur laughed, "Merlin, why do you think that I would need to ask for your opinion?"

Grinning at him suggestively, Merlin said just for him, "…but you do...!"

His breath taken away momentarily, Arthur glanced around at the others before bursting out laughing. He could still hear himself asking Merlin, '...good for you?' He wanted to kick himself, trust Merlin to have remembered.

Merlin had said laughingly, "That, Sire, is classified information!" Then he'd kissed him saying, "...but no complaints."

Looking over at him once he'd stopped laughing, Merlin whispered, "Arthur, I do believe you're blushing..."

The horses trotted along, disturbing the peace of the otherwise deserted moor. Wild sheep could be seen on the distant slopes and birds, especially grouse were plentiful. Their destination was Cheddar. There had been repeated uprisings and Arthur tired of the trouble had decided to visit the area personally. So barring any really bad weather, they should arrive there in two days. It wasn't a large village but interestingly situated to the west of a spectacular gorge. Arthur smiled to himself; on a previous trip, Merlin had made one of the caves memorable in a way in which only Merlin could.

The section of the moors which they were travelling was predominantly flat, with a few slopes leading down to narrow valleys probably from long gone water courses. One year, they had tried to follow these valleys but the trip had been more complicated. Many were dead ends and they were faced with sheer cliffs and water courses which disappeared under the rock face which over the years had resulted in caverns and caves, a fact, which Merlin appreciated.

Again, they were keeping to the high flat lands and once across they would descend into valleys which would be mindful of the areas around Camelot. Camping unprotected did not appeal to everyone and sometimes the chilled wind was not only annoying but painful.

Arthur was rolled in his bedroll completely covered from his head to his knees. Merlin smiled, anyone attacking them would have seen eight muffled mummies. Morning was accompanied by the sounds of the kites and hawks above them and the impatient shuffling of horses wanting to be on their way. Grass was at a premium and gorse although plentiful was not the favourite vegetation for horses. They also, seemed to prefer sheltered valleys.

Merlin got up and sorted something to break their fast. He went back to the fire he had built last night and clearing away a little more of the gorse started it again and slowly added bits of gorse twigs as kindling. It was not a satisfactory way to build a fire but without access to shrubs and trees, he had to make do. He could hear the guards talking in their camp set up a little distance away.

He made his way to Arthur who was complaining of the lack of privacy. "Not a bleeding tree in sight."

"Stop complaining, everyone is in the same boat, just gaze over the horizon and whistle. Unless that is, you would have preferred that we had brought a pack horse with your tournament pavilion to afford you some privacy? The secret, Arthur, is to get up earlier than anyone else and then…you have all the solitude you need."

Arthur went stomping off, stopped and glared at Merlin who just waved at him saying, "Enjoy yourself, breakfast is ready when you come back." Rolling up their bedrolls, he placed them with their saddles, fed Mulgan and Iago their ration of oats and returned to the smoky fire.

Once everyone had eaten something, the horses were saddled with bedrolls strapped behind them. They were ready for another easy day of riding. Merlin knew that there were the ruins of some old buildings and he hoped to reach them by mid afternoon. They'd camped there before and the old rocks gave some shelter and there were shrubs around which could make a fair fire.

With a break for lunch of dried beef and fruit, they watered the horses and took a rest. The sea could not longer be seen. Merlin watched Iago drink and smiled remembering to stay out of reach of his dripping muzzle. He was suddenly conscious that there was neither birdsong nor wind for that matter. He glanced westward and could see dark clouds on the horizon.

He said, pointing to the west, "Arthur, let's see if we can reach the ruins before the rain comes."

"Let's go!" Arthur called to the others, "Because Merlin, doesn't want to get wet…"

But then the time came that the clouds were closer, they were frighteningly strange. Lightening flashed in the air from cloud to cloud, to the ground and in some cases Merlin felt sure it was from the ground to the clouds. Huge masses of black clouds made a wall across the horizon, supported by a lemon slice of sky which was steadily becoming lime green.

There were obvious layers of clouds, those in the foreground black silhouetted against white clouds with a suspicion of the sun behind them. Small hanging clouds, resembling a young girl's dark plaits frequently reached down to the ground, finally dissipating to be replaced by others. The sight was mesmerising and the knights kept slowing to glance over their shoulders at the approaching storm. It became overbearingly hot and muggy. The air seemed to have an actual weight to it. The sky took on an orangey hue.

Gawaine yelled, "I think Merlin's going to get wet after all."

Suddenly, the wind came up and they could feel their horses trying to steady themselves against the gusts.

Spenser turned to look over his shoulder and yelled, "What the fuck!" The others stopped to watch a huge cloud start to spin forming a cone, the end dropping so that it reached a whirlwind of debris on the ground. Everything at its base became murky. Lightening flashes punctuated the scene. It seemed to start off a stampede as other clouds began to drop towards the ground.

Leon looked ahead and saw a fold in the hills with an obvious drop off. He yelled, "Ride for the dip and lie on the ground. Cover your heads…!"

The sounds of the wind were beginning to make any other commands impossible and Arthur and Leon set off urging their horses ahead of the storm for the depression in the land. Leaving the horses to fend for themselves, they threw themselves on the ground.

Arthur hesitated holding onto Mulgan, Merlin grabbed him throwing him to the ground yelling, "Let him go!"

Merlin looking back was mesmerised; he had never seen the like before. He stood watching the sky attack the earth. Gorse was flying everywhere. Someone grabbed his leg and upended him on the ground, moments before the wind hit them. It was a hundred times louder than the wind which whipped around Camelot in the winter, a hundred times louder than the wind on a beach during a storm. He had never heard anything like it. He clamped his hands over his ears.

He experienced himself being lifted off the ground and felt the pressure of someone's hand on his leg. He hazarded to raise his head and saw the swirling mass approaching. It reminded him of a pile of platters the edge of each distinct. Never had he seen such cloud formations.

The horses panicked and took off, Arthur raised his head and saw three picked up and dropped again to the ground, and suddenly a guard went flying by.

Spenser reached out his hand and grabbed for Simon's; it was the only thing that he could do…

-0-0-

Slowly the sound diminished; heads were raised and muscles were flexed. Arthur got to his knees but not before checking that Merlin was still beside him. He could see Gawaine on his far side, shaking his head in disbelief. Arthur felt disoriented and unable to think, let alone speak coherently. He crawled over to Simon who was hanging onto Spenser. Leon was also sitting upright. Rook was lying glaring at the sky which overhead was now clear and sunny. Aislin was on his feet making his way to a body which lay crumpled to their left.

All the knights were present and accounted for. "Is everyone all right? Speak up as we will need to take inventory of people as well as horses and belongings."

The captain of the guard came over to report that three of his men were missing and they could see only two of their horses. Arthur mentioned to Leon and Rook, that their priority was to find the missing guards. Hopefully, the horses could be rounded up if they had survived. The knights divided up and made every increasing circles to find the men.

Aislin came back supporting a guard with a bad shoulder which Merlin diagnosed as a broken collar bone and immobilised it on the spot with a stirrup leather from one of the saddles found on the ground. No one was thinking clearly enough at that time as to wonder how a saddle had come off a horse.

"Arthur, are you all right?"

"I'm all right, just feel as if every muscle in my arms and legs has been pulled. I felt myself lifted off the ground and then I felt your leg moving away and I grabbed it even tighter. The wind then seemed to let go and I fell back with a thud."

"If all we suffered are pulled muscles and bruises, we were lucky."

Rook and Leon carried another guard to Merlin, Leon saying, "I don't think you can do anything for him, his neck is broken."

Spenser and Simon came back dragging saddles. "This is stupid, how did they come off the horses? Look at this one, the girth is still done up, "said Simon. "All the bedrolls and saddle bags are scattered everywhere."

"Did you see any of the horses?" Arthur asked.

Spenser nodded, "There's a group of them on the hillside over there. We didn't go to them but we called and they ignored us."

Merlin said, "I'll get them. I'll take one of the guard's horses."

"I'll go with you," said Rook.

"No, I'll go by myself. Once I get Mulgan, the others should follow quite happily they won't want to be left alone. Good old herd mentality…"

The captain of the guard brought over a horse, "Sorry, haven't found its saddle yet."

"No, problem, I'll go bareback. Someone give me a leg up."

Arthur stepped forward and the others held back. "Be careful! No heroics…"

"What me…heroics…? Come on, Arthur, you know me better than that." He put his heels to the horse and trotted in the direction where Spenser had seen the others.

Merlin realised that the ground had been badly damaged. Great gashes of gorse had been torn up. It looked as if a servant had lifted bedding revealing a mattress or an army of huge farm wagons had passed by. He rode across it and found another dead guard. The man had sustained multiple fractures. His body resembled a rag dog which had been thrown in the air and had crashed to earth. Obviously, the head start which Arthur and knights had had to reach the depression in the ground had saved them.

Vaulting back onto the horse, he approached the sad group of horses. They were milling around, disoriented and spooked. They shied at the slightest thing and many only had remnants of their tack. Mulgan seemed all right. He dismounted and walked over to him, running his hand up under his mane and patting him. He still had a saddle and saddle bags but no bedroll. He went from horse to horse touching them trying to reinforce that he was now the leader and they should follow him. He counted one guard's horse but two knights' horses missing, Spenser's and Rook's as well as his Iago. He fixed loosened tack and tied the bridles of unsaddled horses to those with saddles.

Swinging up onto Mulgan and holding only as many leading reins as he could, he encouraged the motley bunch to follow Mulgan. By the time he reached the area leading to the depression, he was greeting by the others on foot and they claimed their horses. Spenser and Rook stood to one side, looking expectantly but Merlin could only shake his head.

"It doesn't mean that they won't turn up. Right now, they might be watching us and slowly making their way to us.

"Arthur, there's also another dead guard out there."

Arthur said, "Gawaine, take two guards to get the body."

"Merlin, where is he?" Gawaine wanted to know.

"Backtrack on the prints I made coming over. There is a huge swathe of land where the gorse has been peeled away. It's unbelievable. He's on the far side of that."

Leon walked over and said, "Arthur, I think we should all stay here. It will soon be dusk. The body can be collected tomorrow. We are safer if we stay together in case it happens again. I know that the sky is now clear but it was this noon before the storm."

The others felt shivers go up their backs. Would they be experiencing this again, during the night? Gawaine leant over whispering to Merlin, "I'd rather be facing fifty bandits to another episode of that storm."

Merlin just shrugged his shoulders, "I'd rather be home with Gaius…the cot might be hard but it has a blanket and Gaius usually has food. We have nothing."

They continued searching the nearby area bringing back remnants of belongings, which were all placed in a pile, no one yet interested in retrieving his own belongings.

Merlin checked again on the chap with the broken collar bone. He was all right but still in shock, mumbling about being thrown into the air and waking up yards away from where he had been crouching.

Nerves were raw; Simon had spent most of his time trailing Spenser. Arthur mentioned that they should all stay together including the three guards.

Finally, they were seated around the fire which Merlin had somehow managed to light just to foster a semblance of normalcy.

Gawaine said, "What the hell happened? I've seen storms before but that was unbelievable. Did you see the clouds? They were whirlpools in the sky. I lost my gauntlets, they were literally pulled off my hands."

"My cloak is gone," said Leon, "It felt like it was going to strangle me and then it ripped and took off like a bat out of hell." The other nodded only those who had had time to wrap themselves in their cloaks still had them, not in the best of condition but at least remnants of them. Most of them still had their swords.

Rook added, "If we are lucky, we might find more things tomorrow."

"Divide up the bedrolls. Some people might have to share," said Arthur.

"Bags Merlin!" said Gawaine with a laugh.

The others glanced at Arthur who also laughed saying, "It'll take more than the storm of the century for that to happen, Sir Knight!" Merlin gave Gawaine an I-told-you-so look.

-0-0-

The sky was bright with stars but no moon. Aislin and Simon had taken the horses down to a little waterfall that formed a pond below them. Each rider had assessed his horse's tack and some had managed to do makeshift repairs. Five saddles were still missing including those of the missing horses. Soon, silence fell on the assembled men. Merlin felt sure that he wouldn't sleep, protecting Arthur from magic was nothing compared to what they had experienced today. He really wanted to get back to Gaius; he might be able to offer some information about what had happened.

Merlin sat gazing into the fire; he was propped against Arthur. He realised that the well-being of the humans was paramount but right now his mind was with the fiesty chestnut which he now considered his own. He thought, 'How could I have already lost Iago!'

"Penny for your thoughts…" said Arthur. "Why the pensive mood? We only had two fatalities and we're a bunch of survivors. Once we get to a village, we'll beg, borrow or steal food as Gawaine would say." Merlin only turned his gaze to him, "I'm only kidding, my saddle bag was still on my saddle and I have gold with me." That brought no response so Arthur slipped his arm around his waist saying, "Merlin, what's up?"

"You haven't made any reference to him but I wonder where Iago is? I don't seem to be very good at hanging onto horses this year."

"Don't worry about him. He's probably joined up with Spenser's Gulfa and Rook's Molly. If they see us all together tomorrow, I'm sure they will tag along. A horse hates being a singleton and Iago gets along with Mulgan so he'll be checking for him. Did we lose all the oats?"

Merlin nodded, "Every single one. Do you think that next year, there will be little pockets of oats sprouting up through the gorse?"

Arthur smiled, "Not if the birds get to them first… Let's try to sleep, most of the others have dropped off. Look at Simon, he's positively cuddled into Spenser. How about you and I do the same, if anyone comments, we'll blame it on having to share a bedroll."

"Arthur, you use the bedroll, I'll sleep on the gorse. It's warm and almost soft…"

"Right, and have the chattering of your teeth and your mumbling about the cold, wake me up. Been there and done that, Merlin, remember? Not to worry, as I'm sure Gawaine remembers the occasion." Merlin blushed, that was the time years ago, when he had been determined to sleep next to Arthur. It had led to Merlin's not only cuddling with him but also giving Arthur the notion that any intentions he might have would not be rebuffed.

"Come on, we can share this blanket, if you stay still." Arthur pulled him toward him and wrapped his arms around him, placing a kiss on the top of his head before searching for his lips.

Gawaine who was lying beside them had heard his name. He also remembered the incident in the cave, just the three of them, a bitterly cold night and a certain young manservant who had no intention of sleeping near the cave mouth when there were two bodies which could keep him warm. He smiled into the darkness and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: FIRST RECORDED UK TORNADO - 1091 saw the first recorded tornado in the UK. It hit central London, six hundred mostly wooden homes were destroyed as were various churches including St. Mary-le-Bow where twenty-six foot rafters were driven twenty-two feet into the ground. The Tower of London and the old timbered London Bridge were damaged by the storm which had spawned the tornado. **


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 :** **PICKING UP THE PIECES**

Merlin was woken by the horses' nickering and moving around. He thought they must be really hungry but there was absolutely nothing he could do. He was conscious of something coming closer and he froze. Was this another strange weather manifestation?

He felt snuffling in his hair and started to laugh. It must be Gidun, who'd got loose. Reality hit him; Gidun was no more. He opened his eyes and turned to look up at a velvety dark muzzle, leading to a chestnut jaw. Iago had found him.

He untangled himself from Arthur and sat up. "Good morning, handsome!" he whispered to his horse, "Am I happy to see you...?" Arthur moaned and tried to pull Merlin back to him as he had created a cold space. Merlin pushed more of the blanket around Arthur before standing up. He looked around, Iago had not returned by himself as Gulfa Spenser's horse was also wandering around. He didn't see the two other missing horses.

He checked both horses out. Iago seemed to be favouring his right fore but Merlin could feel nothing broken and little heat so hopefully it was only a mild sprain. Spencer's Gulfa had a nasty cut on her rump but that would be easy to treat. Both still had their saddles.

Luckily, when Merlin's saddle bags had been found, as with most of the others, they had remained securely buckled so, he had not lost any of his emergency supplies. Arthur had lost none of the supplies which he carried nor Leon any of the parchments. They might be damp but everything would eventually dry.

He tied the horses with the others to the line loosely attached to the stronger gorse bushes. None of the horses wanting to break loose as he was sure that they knew instinctively that there was safety in numbers and they were waiting to be fed. Little did they know!

He glanced over at his travelling companions, most had opted to share the few bedrolls. Certainly, Spenser and Simon had the right idea. Something flashed through his mind but it was too fast to focus upon. He'd think about it later. They had to get organised as they needed to reach the ruins by nightfall, further if possible.

Water was available and Arthur whether he liked it or not was going to have to drink it. Their water skins were empty and needed refilling, so he went to the stream. Walking back to their makeshift camp, he saw that some of the others were up. They looked like a bedraggled band of gypsies not a party of Camelot knights.

Arthur called for the group to gather round. He explained that they were to make their way to the ruins but not before trying to scavenge for any missing supplies and burying as best they could two bodies. Rook was told to take one of the dead guard's horses. Merlin reminded them to all fill their water skins as no one knew the next time water would be avaiLable. Arthur wrinkled his nose but said nothing.

Soon they were ready to leave, the horses having been watered. Except for the injured soldier, they would all start out on foot, leading their horses and keeping their eyes peeled for anything that might belong to the group.

Slowly they made their way in a line across the moor. Later, when Arthur called a halt, they piled all their findings at his feet.

Gawaine yelled, "Hey, that's my saddle bag and bedroll." Arthur nodded at him to take it.

Slowly, the knights and guards claimed their damaged possessions. Soon the pile was nothing more than a leather jerkin, remnants of a red cloak and a guard's saddle which was given to Simon as his had not yet turned up. But, that was it; nothing more of value was found and Arthur had them mount and ride towards the ruins.

Merlin's stomach was rumbling, he was hungry and knew he wasn't the only one. He mentioned to Arthur that he would like to get some grouse which were plentiful. He'd roast them, that would at least ease their hunger pains.

The landscape had changed with boulders and some thin bushes. Arthur told the guards to ride with Leon and Spenser to the ruins. The others would try to hunt as Merlin had also mentioned hares.

"By the time the sun is halfway to the horizon, leave wherever you are to make your way to the ruins. Stay in pairs and keep your eyes peeled for unusual weather." Arthur nodded at them then beckoned Merlin and the two of them cantered towards one of the thickets.

Merlin broke some thin branches, stripping some of the leaves and made snares, which he placed in specific areas.

Arthur said watching, "I guess growing up in a castle with cooks and servants means that I missed out on a few things."

"I assure you, that you would not have missed grovelling around woods in the rain and sleet, setting snares and hoping that once they were sprung you reached them before a fox or a poacher. Let's leave here and see if you have any more luck with your bow."

Arthur proved that archery was more to his liking and soon they had three brace of grouse Although, he would never acknowledge it when he proudly displayed his kills, Arthur's reliance had rested heavily on Merlin ability to find and flush the prey. That fact remaining unacknowledged but amused Merlin and made him love Arthur all the more.

Merlin's contribution to the evening meal was two brace of hares and some bilberries. Slowly, the others returned to the ruins with hares and a few grouse. Rook and Aislin mentioned that they had come across tracks of bare ground, similar to those which Merlin had noticed near where the storm had attacked them. This was a mystery which no one could explain. Gawaine wondered if somewhere there were huge piles of the gorse which had obviously been ripped up by the wind, then unceremoniously dropped or had it just been scattered high and low.

Rook with a flourish then presented Arthur with a buckle from his scabbard. "We found it in the mud and also this." He handed Gawaine a remnant of his cloak identified by a distinctive buckle still attached.

Merlin listened as he skinned some of the hares which the others had dumped on him. 'Guess, I'll be cooking tonight,' he thought. Simon came over to help him by skinning the grouse and skewering them. Merlin appreciated the help and vaguely remembered there was something about Simon but his mind wouldn't cooperate. He had more important things on his mind, he desperately needed to get to Gaius and Geoffrey maybe they could explain this weather phenomenon.

-0-0-

Everybody, knights and guards ate together. After they had eaten, there were still some grouse and hares left. Gawaine said as Merlin tied them together, "Well, if we run out of money, we can always trade food or maybe lend out our cook for the evening."

Spenser said, "After that meal, I vote that we have a monopoly on him."

Merlin ducked his head smiling, "That could hardly have been considered a meal. You were all very hungry that's why it tasted so good."

Leon said, "You, my friend, sell yourself short." Arthur dropped his head and smiled knowingly.

When Leon and Spenser had arrived at the ruin while the others were hunting, they had brought all the bedrolls with them and had laid them out in the sun. They were considerably dryer than the previous evening.

After supper while there was still light, Leon made an approximate list of everything lost in the storm. Two guards topped the list, followed by missing horses, various tack, clothing and personal possessions. Gawaine looked fondly at the ornamented cloak buckle which had been returned to him, miles away from where it had been lost.

The ruins which really only amounted to shoulder high walls topped in some cases by horizontal slabs made them feel protected. Merlin checked on the injured guard before returning to the others.

"Try to get a good night's sleep." Arthur advised, "I think most of us slept with one ear open last night." Merlin laughed to himself as Arthur hadn't moved a muscle during the night and he was certain he has heard him snoring. "We'll leave early tomorrow and hopefully reach an inn or at least a friendly farmer with a hay barn by tomorrow night. I think that after what we have been through, we all deserve a comfortable cot and hot food..."

"...and I wouldn't say no to a flagon of good ale!" Everyone laughed, trust Gawaine to say what they were all thinking.

Leon said, "A vote of thanks to all those who showed their hunting ability and to Merlin and Simon who did the cooking."

Merlin smiled at Simon and momentarily glanced at Spenser and saw the answer to what had been bothering him in the look of pride on his face.

They all chose areas in which to sleep, giving Arthur and Merlin some space. Gawaine lay in their same area as did Spenser. Leon, Rook, Aislin took the other shelter. Simon was given the first watch. The sky was clear but everyone felt safer knowing that an alarm would be given if the storm clouds again appeared. There wasn't much coming or going during the night, nothing compared to a night following an evening spent drinking at an ale house.

Merlin did notice that Spenser's bedroll was empty until the second watch near false dawn. He hadn't slept deeply as he was on watch after Simon. After which, he would return to his bedroll hopefully to catch ninety winks before having to start breakfast.

He had only been on watch for a short while, staring at the sky, actually fascinated by the stars and the crescent moon, when he heard someone else up. He felt them come closer and he froze. It could not be a bandit but it might be Simon who frequently sleep walked. He felt a hand on his neck and recognising it immediately, leant back into it. Arthur knelt behind him and put his arms around his neck.

"I missed you."

"Arthur, I've only been here a little while. I'm supposed to be on watch and you are supposed to be asleep."

"I couldn't. There was an empty space beside me and Gawaine was snoring."

"So why didn't you just kick him? You usually do."

"No, I would have had to wake up too much to do that…"

"Well…what are you doing now?"

"I'm sleepwalking as my lover's voice called to me so here I am." Merlin just shook his head, when Arthur was in this mood there was no stopping him.

"Let's put a little distance between us and the sleepers. You can still watch the sky and…" Arthur smiled seductively. "I might even be able to help you see stars." He pulled Merlin up searching for his mouth, kissing him deeply.

Merlin smiled into the kiss. He felt sure that they would be conscious of any bad weather that arrived and if it didn't, then the night wouldn't have been completely wasted.

Arthur was usually so strict about night watches that he didn't accept any carelessness or dozing off but what they had experienced had had an effect on his realising the importance that one dark-haired individual had on his life. He pulled Merlin beside a boulder and sank to the ground. Merlin needed no invitation to join him.

He felt Arthur fumbling to unbuckle the belt around his waist. Arthur slipped one hand up his chest and his other hand around his back. He kissed his neck and nuzzled into his shoulder all the time making slow circles with his hand on his chest. Merlin moaned relishing the feelings of Arthur's hand. He went to unbuckle Arthur's belt but his hand was brushed away and Arthur said, "Leave it…maybe later…"

Merlin was shuddering as Arthur kissed his way back to his ear. He licked the shell and then nibbled on it, careful to leave no mark. "You, Merlin, have the most kissable ears in the world," he whispered. "Everyone can see them but no one can claim them as they're mine…"

Merlin really couldn't recall what happened next as Arthur changed tactics, deciding that Merlin's chest was also his, as was his stomach. He could feel Arthur's hands slipping lower and then his mind was preoccupied with what was surely to follow.

…Arthur did make him see stars even if they weren't of the celestial kind.

Staring directly into his eyes, Merlin said, "Arthur…let me?"

But Arthur got up saying, "Merlin, I believe you are supposed to be on watch not canoodling with your love. Anyway, it was my way of thanking you for taking care of me. I would have still been there holding my horse when the storm hit."

Merlin sat up, "But, Arthur, you pulled me down and hung onto me when I felt I was flying away, I also owe you."

Leaning over and kissing him, Arthur said with a smile in his voice, "Maybe tomorrow, Merlin My Love!"

Merlin sat staring after him. There was a thin line of light on the horizon and he tried to concentrate on the cloud formations but his mind was far away and he jumped when Leon laid a hand on his shoulder saying, "Get some sleep, I'll take over now…"

-0-0-

They reached a village called Bellsgate by late afternoon and decided to find whatever accommodation they could and then call it a day. As there was no inn, they had to put up with what was available. The guards and the knights were offered an empty hay barn. Jack the village leader however, insisted on giving his family bed over to Arthur and his second in command.

Merlin smiled, he'd happily relinquish Arthur's care to Leon for the night. He knew he would not expect special attention. He was quite capable of doing for himself. Merlin meanwhile, would stay with the knights. He guessed that Gawaine intended to turn in only after the village was dry as in a pinch, he'd settled for anyone's homemade brew.

The villagers had food which Leon was able to purchase and soon, added to the last of the meat they'd caught yesterday, an adequate meal was prepared. They were able to buy oats for their horses and offered grazing in one of the fields.

Arthur left the others early. Merlin looked up at him but Arthur shook his head, with the 'I'm quite capable of looking after myself you know' look. He walked with Leon back to the humble abode of the village headman. The room was small, the family bed not really much larger than the cot in the manservant's room off his antechamber. He removed his cloak, flopped on the bed, dropped his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

Leon threw a blanket over him and then sat beside him. He couldn't sleep. His mind was overactive. He kept seeing the clouds and hearing the shrieking wind. He worried that if he hadn't seen the depression, the outcome would have been much different. As senior knight on this mission, after Arthur, he was responsible for the men. He shook his head, trying not to think about it, but more importantly he was also responsible for his monarch. Slowly his eyelids closed and he slumped down on the edge of the bed.

-0-0-

They could hear the village awakening around them, "Damn roosters!" Arthur said as he finally got out of bed.

Jack's wife offered him porridge and ale which he and Leon accepted. The two of them sat there revisiting what had happened and agreeing in retrospect that they had been extremely lucky even with the fatalities. Jack, the previous evening had mentioned that two days ago their area had experienced horrendous weather, high winds and then torrential rain. A few trees were brought down but no one had been hurt.

Leon left coins on the table and went out to meet up with the knights.

Merlin had missed Arthur overnight. It seemed strange knowing that he wasn't there beside him…close to him. Gawaine had noticed his 'little sheep lost' look and had smiled telling him to throw his bedroll between Spenser and him. He teased him, telling him that if he needed to cuddle, he could cuddle with him. Merlin had laughed but when he had awoken in the morning, he had his arm across Gawaine's body.

Gawaine had grinning at him saying, "You break my heart, Merlin. Arthur is a lucky man..."

Merlin grinned saying, "...he knows!" and blushed.

The others were soon up, had eaten and everyone was ready to leave. Merlin had Mulgan saddled and smiled as Arthur took the reins and mounted. He swung Iago around and they led the group out of the village.

Gawaine and Leon fell in behind them. Leon said, "Was he all right? I hated having to sleep in the cottage, it was Merlin's place."

"As senior knight, it was your position. Merlin was fine; I kept an eye on him." Leon smiled; it would be between Gawaine and him that he had asked him to keep an eye on Arthur's special person. "Anyway," Gawaine continued, "I hope there is a proper inn tonight. I intend to drink until someone puts me to bed, in a real bed, I deserve it..."

Arthur glanced at Merlin and thought, 'Hope there is a room available tonight as I intend to drink until someone special puts me to bed, in a real bed, I deserve it...' He smiled to himself

-0-0-

It was an easy ride to the next large village which boasted not only The Sprung Snare but also an alehouse. Leon smiled, he could almost hear Gawaine's silent thank you to the gods above for that. Arthur turned and winked at Merlin.

Rook called out, "Happy now, Gawaine? We won't have to put up with your complaints tonight."

Gawaine beamed, "I think I'll start drinking at the ale house and then finish up at the inn as then I have less distance to walk to my bed."

Simon said, "Stumble more likely!"

"I'll have you know that I do not stumble, my steps might be faltering but I always reach my destination." He grinned at Merlin who on more than one occasion had guided him back to his quarters.

Arthur joined in by saying, "…and the night you spent in the latrines after an evening of very heavy drinking, was that also intentional." Aislin and Rook laughed remembering having to get a rather unsavoury smelling knight back to his room.

Gawaine held his head high and with a glimmer in his eyes said, "That, Brother Knights, is one night about which I have very little knowledge."

The knights and guards cantered into the village and the residents smiled, money was to be made feeding and sleeping so many men.

Arthur told Rook, "Make arrangements at the inn to take whatever rooms are available. I'm off with the others to the ale house. Meet us there."

Rook followed by Aislin trotted over to the inn. It seemed quite spacious so maybe all knights would be happy as there'd be cots to lie on even if they were in dormitory rooms. The landlord, wiped his hands and beamed at the two knights. He'd seen the party of seven knights, a manservant and various guards arrive and intended to make their stay lucrative, even if he had to be inconvenienced.

"Sir Knight, how may I be of help? I am Fellows, the owner of this fine establishment. This is Mrs. Fellows, my good wife and my daughters Hulda and Gytha." He smiled from ear to ear and bowed. "We are willing and able to provide whatever you want…and help of any kind." He nodded in the direction of his daughters and smiled at Rook.

All Rook could see was Gawaine chasing the available females for 'help of any kind' but suppressing a desire to laugh at the landlord's inappropriate words, he said, "We need accommodation for seven knights, preferable one family room and whatever else you have available."

"You are lucky coming today, for tomorrow is market day and we would have been crowded. I have two four bed rooms and one large family room suitable for a knight and his manservant." Aislin smiled, someone had been doing his homework as he had seen Arthur's group approach. "Hot water will be available for washing and if you need feeding my wife is a good cook. My ale is better than anything in the village and we run an above board, family business."

Aislin again wanted to laugh, this man had the service industry down pat.

Rook smiled pleasantly, "What you have offered is fine and we will also take advantage of your lovely wife's cooking and need a meal for eight. There are also guards to be offered shelter and fed and various horses."

"My son Reg will see that your guards and all the horses are taken care of." He turned to one of his 'available' daughters saying quietly, "Get that lazy sod of a brother of yours, out to the stable yard. Tell him we have knights as guests and he will have to help Wilf, instead of lazing around." He then turned back to Rook, "Money for the rooms changes hands now, the meals, drinks and any extras, you can pay before you leave."

Rook opened his purse and slid the necessary coins on the bar. He nodded at Fellows and turned to leave with Aislin.

"The meal is at dusk…" a voice called after them.

Rook grinned at Aislin, "Gawaine in going to be in his element…this could be an entertaining evening." Laughing he put his arm over Aislin's shoulders and they went to tell Arthur of the accommodation they had secured and the arrangements they had made.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 : KNIGHTS INCOGNITO **

Handing their horses to a scruffy youth who must have been the brother, Rook and Aislin walked to the alehouse. Arthur and the others were outside on benches enjoying tankards of ale in the late afternoon sun. Their horses tied to a fence, languidly swinging their tails against flies. Arthur looked up at the men saying, "So, anything available?"

"Yes…everything is arranged. I was promised a meal at dusk, the guards and horses will be fed as well. We've got two four bedded rooms and a family room."

"I'll take that!" Gawaine called, grinning at Arthur. "But, I'll only be there once I have drunken this place dry," he said to Aislin.

Rook said, "Suit yourself but at least join us for supper to meet the available ladies." Gawaine's ears pricked up as he waited for more information.

Arthur laughed at him, "It's a trick, they're probably lonely old spinsters."

"Could be, if the spinsters are in their twenties, voluptuous and very friendly," said Aislin. The others just laughed, they spent their time teasing Gawaine who took it very good naturedly.

As the sun began to set, Arthur pushed himself up and the others did likewise. Leon settled their bill as Gawaine promised the serving wench that he'd be back later in the evening.

Rook glanced at Aislin saying, "We'll see!"

Arthur and Merlin walked to the inn, leading their two horses, "Can you guess what I'm hoping for?" Merlin didn't answer, he just grinned. "No, don't say anything, I can read your mind..."

"You can't…"

"I certainly can! Your mind is an open book..."

"Arthur, if my mind were an open book, you wouldn't be beside me right now."

"Of course, I would! I know you so well, there is nothing that would keep me away from you. If you ran away, I'd search for you to the ends of the earth."

"Arthur, you're a monarch, your life revolves around more than just me."

Grabbing him and holding his shoulders, Arthur faced him and said, "You're wrong. As your friend, lover and king, I need you in my life. I know you, Merlin, better than anyone...even Gaius."

Merlin looked him in the eye and smiled, "I guess you're right, My Liege!" He thought, 'Maybe, one day...Arthur, you will.'

Arthur laughed, "Come on! Let's check our chamber and get something to eat. I'm starved."

-0-0-

Supper was a hot meal, plenty of meat, cheese and bread. The knights ate well and then sat around drinking and talking. Merlin noticed a man slide up to Leon and pass him a note. He read it and passed it to Arthur.

Leon then said, "Tomorrow night, we will be roughing it and we need to talk about the plans for our arrival in Cheddar. Arthur has some ideas he'd like to put forward."

The men all straightened up to listen to their monarch. Arthur looked around at each one, "We have reports that the unrest has grown, being stirred up by a family of well known trouble making brothers. Three are known bandits and the two younger ones have just been drawn into it for the excitement. The attacks have escalated and the villagers do not have the wherewithal to defend themselves. They seem to be picking off the fathers of families leaving the women and children to fend for themselves.

"Leon and I have agreed that we split into two groups, one of four knights and the guards, the other with three knights and Merlin. Group one will enter Cheddar as knights and guards representing the king. The second group will be back up in disguise, they will scout to find the troublemakers' headquarters."

"Bet I know which group Arthur will be in..." Gawaine said under his breath to Aislin.

"You said something, Gawaine? Maybe you would like to share your expertise; if not, kindly refrain from interrupting." The others could hear the annoyance in their king's voice.

Gawaine bowed his head in submission as Arthur continued. "Leon will lead the first group of Rook, Aislin and Simon. I will take Spenser, Gawaine and Merlin. We will enter the village first and get a general idea of the situation. Leon's group will hold back and then make a formal arrival contacting village leaders. I believe we should have the whole mess cleared up in a few days. We'll reach the gorge by late afternoon tomorrow and take advantage of the many caves as accommodation. The following morning we will begin the mission. Some of you will have to change horses to make the disguise more plausible. Merlin will find us suitable clothes, then hopefully we will blend in with the regular market day visitors.

"Spenser, figure out the horses. Keep the less distinguishable for our group Leon can have Mulgan but count Iago out as he can be a real nuisance, Merlin can keep him." Arthur looked around the group, "Any questions?"

Simon asked, "Arthur, who is your contact in town?"

"A man called Phillip. He's the blacksmith and reliable. He knows we are coming and Merlin will make first contact when he goes to town to get clothes which Phillip and his son Peter, have already collected. Do not look around but the person who gave Leon the note and who is now sitting near the fireplace drinking ale is Philip."

Leon added, "We'll not acknowledge him but it gives you a chance to see him."

Arthur then asked for more ale and the discussion turned to more mundane things.

Rook said, "Not happy, Gawaine?"

The other laughed as Gawaine said, "I worked so hard for the right to wear my red cloak and I lost it…and now, to add insult to injury, I have to wear a disguise."

Merlin said, "Don't worry, I'm sure the ladies will still find you attractive, even if I make sure you look like a enfeebled dirty beggar."

"Merlin, you wouldn't!"

"I might…" Merlin grinned at Arthur who nodded approvingly.

Gawaine said, "I always knew there was a little evil hidden in that heart of yours. Please, make me look almost respectable."

A few of the suggestions offered by the others had everyone laughing. They finally took a vote and Gawaine being starkers easily edged out his being disguised as a washer woman. For which he gave Merlin the evil eye, saying, "Merlin, don't you dare!"

Arthur shook his head, they were all nuts, absolutely nuts, but he knew that he could count on each and every one of them. He stood, "Well, I'm turning in. We leave mid-morning so those of you who drink too much, get up early and drink plenty of water. We wait for no man!" Leon grinned at him, as a minimal drinker he could see the rationality of that.

Merlin stood, saying goodnight to those who were staying at the table. He looked at Gawaine and opening his fore and middle fingers into a 'v' whilst clasping the others to his palm, pointed them at his own eyes before pointing them to Gawaine's. Gawaine grinning picked up a piece of cheese and lobbed it at him.

Simon said, "Hey! Easy, Gawaine, only Arthur is allowed to throw things at Merlin." They all laughed and making his escape, Merlin followed Arthur.

-0-0-

The family chamber was just that, a room with a family sized bed and a trundle bed beneath it, a table with ewer and pitcher and a fireplace. Merlin smiled imagining a mother, father and three kids asleep on the bed, with a servant and older children on the pullout. Thinking back to their sleeping quarters in Ealdor, his Mam and he would have thought that this was luxury. Now however, with all the experience he had had of castle and manor house accommodation, he saw it for what it was cramped and frugal. Then his eyes caught Arthur's and he realised that the room was of little importance. It was private and he was there with the man of his choice.

"I'll light the fire, it will take the dampness out of the room." He closed his eyes as he got the kindling to catch. The flames were soon strong and welcoming.

Arthur just smiled at him, his mind enjoying the sight in front of him. "Merlin, you have to be the fastest fire starter in the kingdom."

"Light your fire, do I, Arthur?" Merlin said as he ran his hand down Arthur's chest to his belt. He eased Arthur's cloak off his shoulders and lay it across the bed. He then unbuckled his belt, telling Arthur to hold his arms over his head and to bend over, he slipped the chain mail tunic off him. He dropped it in the corner. He then stood in front of him chest to chest, kissed him gently, saying, "I love having you completely to myself within four walls."

Arthur smiled, "Nothing better than the sound of a door closing separating us away from all the worries of the world. You did bar the door, didn't you? We don't need Leon bursting in to discuss the Cheddar offensive."

"Leon is the soul of discretion; he would never disturb us let alone burst in… Now, Gawaine that's another matter…he's a good knight and a friend. He's funny, truthful and trustworthy. Arthur, I'm glad he's in our group for Cheddar even if he will be starkers and followed by a mob of village girls."

Arthur started to laugh, "I'm lucky, I've got knights whom I trust…and you." He leant forward and gripping the hem of Merlin's tunic pulled it over his head. "You should be wearing an under tunic, you're gong to be cold." He stood back to enjoy what he saw and started tracing all the muscles and lines of Merlin's chest.

"That tickles…" said Merlin.

"Is that all…?" said Arthur placing kisses across his chest and up his neck. "I believe in gratitude for my involvement during your watch on the moors, that you owe me something."

"Arthur, I can't owe you anything. I haven't borrowed money from you recently," a smile crossed Merlin's face as he continued, "Might you not be confused, Sire?" Merlin felt himself falling backwards and he landed on the bed. "Oh, that!" he said with a grin. Arthur pulled of his boots as Merlin toed his off, they landed with Arthur's on the floor…soon, to be joined by the rest of their clothes.

Later, Merlin was to complain that he had had been attacked by a random stalk from the straw mattress. Arthur insisted on kissing the scratches and tiny puncture better, explaining that beggars can't be choosers and a straw mattress is more comfortable than the floor.

"But not as lovely as a sandy beech…or a moss covered forest floor."

"I don't know how I manage to get anything done when you are around. Come here!"

The cracking of the fire finally died. Merlin at one point did open his eyes to a darkened room with a single beam of moonlight crossing the bed turning Arthur's hair silver. "I am so blessed!" he said quietly.

-0-0-

Lying in a tangle of limbs, they were awoken by an insistent blackbird. "Can't he find something to do besides singing?" Arthur complained.

"He mightn't be able to, but I certainly can…" said a sexy voice at his shoulder. "We're awake now, seems a shame to waste an utterly beautiful morning."

"Merlin, it's raining."

"What I was contemplating doesn't depend on the weather!" said his beloved.

-0-0-

Gawaine was the final person to join them as they mounted up. Leon held his horse as he looked as if he had had an exhausting night and maybe the young girl presenting him with a slice of meat pie and an apple was the clue. Spenser nudged Simon and winked.

Merlin smiled not worth talking to him until he'd had some to eat. Gaius had included some of his famous hangover remedy in Merlin's emergency supplies, so if by noon Gawaine was still suffering, he might offer him some. It not only looked disgusting but tasted vile and yet according to Arthur it had miraculous properties which when used had enabled him to attend morning meetings with his father without being accused of over imbibing the previous night.

"Good of you to join us, Sir Gawaine," Arthur said as Gawaine grimaced at the raised voice. Arthur then turned to the others and said, "Our fist stop will be a break for the horses around noon. We've a climb ahead of us but we'll take it easy as it doesn't matter where we camp tonight. I would prefer however, to get to the gorge but time will tell."

The knights and guards left The Sprung Snare with one very happy landlord seeing them off, rubbing his hands, waiting for them to be on their way so he could see how much he'd made on their stay. "Good Knights, we are here for you on your return trip," he called hopefully.

His wife smiled at her daughter's sad face saying, "They might be back this way." The girl just looked glum and shook her head.

By noon, Gawaine couldn't even remember the face of his latest conquest. He'd emptied his water skin and he still felt parched. His head was throbbing and he was riding with his eyes closed trusting that his horse would stay with the others. Merlin who had been in the front, rode back to him and handed him his water skin saying, "Take mine. We can fill up at the next stop." He also handed Gawaine a little blue vial and advised him to swig the whole thing down. He waited until it was empty and said, "Now continue drinking the water." He pocketed the empty vial and rode back up to Arthur.

Arthur said when he came back to him, "You should have let him suffer. No one forced him to drink."

"Arthur, would I have ignored you in that condition?" Merlin added, "Anyway, Gaius included the remedy for a reason and I get to choose the recipient."

"You've got a soft spot for Gawaine. Now, what happens if I get a hangover?"

Merlin dug his heels into Iago who trotted off as he said, "Don't worry, there's more from where that came."

They pulled over once the area had levelled out. There was a fast running stream and everyone took the opportunity to fill up their water skins, Gawaine almost emptying his again before refilling it. He was beginning to look a little more like himself and readily partook of the food packed by the landlady at the inn.

Leon said, "This stream should lead down to the river and then into the gorge. I've been here before but for you who are making your first trip to this area, you are going to be shocked by the beauty and sheer height of the cliffs once we get into the gorge proper."

Arthur smiled dreamingly at Merlin, who looked back quizzically. "Get ready to be blown away again, Merlin." Merlin smiled, Arthur had remembered the tears on the boy's face when he had fist seen the gorge way back when.

Merlin felt that he could quite happily live in this area. He only wished, he could have been one of the peregrines which nested in the cliffs and could have flown over the gorge. It would have been spectacular. On their last visit, Arthur and he had managed to find time to climb high enough on sheep trails so they could look across and see the top of the cliffs on the other side and the sparkling trail of the Yeo river in the distance. Looking through the gorge from their position, at the cliffs which fell sharply to the trail in the bottom and the rounded slopes which broke their jaggedness, Merlin felt this must be one of the most beautiful areas of the kingdom of Camelot.

-0-0-

True to Leon's word, as the ragged limestone cliffs came into view, novice and old timer marvelled. This crack in the earth was the result of a river which had scoured the rocks and over the years had disappeared, leaving a beauty of nature. Merlin breathed in deeply, feeling that it was a shame that by the end of the mission in this place, men would possibly be dead and his people injured.

Arthur looked over at him, "Why are you looking sad?"

"Seems a crime that we are going to search this area and then kill or maim people."

"Merlin, stop being a girl. You can't restrict beautiful places only for good people. If brutal and dangerous people take over, it's necessary to stand up to them for the villagers who can't. We make the laws and they obey or… If however, you would prefer to hole up in a cave with the wounded guard until it's over, that fine with me?"

Letting a ghost of a smile drift over his face, Merlin said, "Could Gawaine keep me company?" He and Iago managed to move over smartly as Arthur moved Mulgan towards them.

Spenser smiled looking at them. Merlin was the best thing that had ever happened to Arthur, his mind went back to when Arthur's closest boyhood friends had been Edmund and Spenser's brother Piers. He thought sadly, both of them now dead. Edmund murdered as a teenager and Piers more recently killed by a fire which he had set. He felt a hand on his arm and he opened his eyes to see Simon looking at him worriedly. He smiled; he also knew how close you could be to a friend.

By late afternoon, they were approaching the gorge with the village situated directly west of it. Once they reached the gorge itself, they turned off into the limestone cliffs making their way up a track into an area where they could camp. Even better, if Merlin was able to locate the entrance to the caves, they'd stay there. On one of the missions, a very old man had told them that not only was the whole area riddled with caves but there was also an underground river.

Merlin being Merlin, remembered the caves' location and soon, the eleven of them had their horses unsaddled, bedrolls in hand, searching various caves for places to sleep. Merlin winked at Arthur and he fell behind the others and followed him further up the track to a cave where they had previously stayed. They dropped their bedrolls and saddle bags and went back to check on the others.

Leon and the others took the cave closest to Arthur's but Merlin said that there was no need to be cramped together as there were lots of small caves. Simon decided, he'd like a cave of his own much to Spenser's disappointment; however a fleeting glance from Simon had the two of them sharing. The guards took their own cave.

They gathered outside the main cave to put the final touches to their plans. Merlin was going to wander into the village early next morning to meet up with Philip whose son would get a handcart to Merlin with the promised clothes. The four of them would get into disguise and wander into the village in pairs to see if they could pick up any information.

The remaining knights the guards would have a day of rest prior to arriving in the village on behalf of their monarch. Some knights having to wear borrowed cloaks to replace those lost in the storm.

-0-0-

Merlin finally returned with Peter and a cart with clothes. Gawaine and Simon, rifled through them after Arthur had decided what he wanted to wear. Gawaine breathing a sigh of relieve as there were no women's garments in the lot. Merlin grinned at him and received a gently nudge to his arm.

Arthur wore his own trousers, a ratty looking, long brown wool coat and a ridiculous hood attached to a cloak which was cut off to only cover his shoulders, known as a cowl. Simon opted for a loose farmer's blouse in dirty grey, tied at the waist with a woven straw belt, topped off with a stained skimpy leather jerkin. He also sported a pair of hobnailed boots and a nondescript cloak.

Merlin opted for a moth-eaten rabbit fur jerkin, a too large under-tunic the colour of crushed earwigs, his own trousers and boots and then added a hooded cowl.

Gawaine checked out the clothing and chose a long side split tunic in brown. Over his own pants, he added another larger pair to cover his boots, tying them at the knee with leather thongs. He picked out a black cloak but as it smelt of decay, he returned it to the cart to choose a regular cape in a mouldy green colour. He felt not only depressed but naked without his red cloak.

Arthur proved to be difficult regarding his fashionable boots. "Merlin, I'm not putting my feet inside someone else's boots."

"Well, yours will stick out like a sore thumb. No ordinary traveller would have such fine quality boots."

"I could have found a body and stolen the man's boots…"

"At least cover them in mud and maybe they won't be so noticeable."

"But then they'll be dirty, a king doesn't wear dirty boots."

Gawaine interrupted, "For heaven's sake, Arthur, you're supposed to be a non-descript traveller not a king." He turned to Merlin and said as an aside, "He needs a good slap!"

Merlin burst out laughing and Arthur glared at him saying, "Fine, but not only will you muddy them but also clean them once I'm out of this ridiculous outfit." Merlin did as he was told but managed to pay Arthur back as he got mud on his trousers in a conspicuous place.

Arthur jumped back, "Merlin, look what you have done."

"Sorry, I overbalanced." Arthur scowled at him. "Don't worry, Arthur, once it dries, I'll brush it off."

Simon and Gawaine started to laugh, Simon losing it completely, looked at Arthur's annoyed face and Merlin's smirk…

They made their way to the others and their outfits passed muster. Spenser immediately fell out of favour as he remarked on the unfortunate mud on Arthur's front asking him if it were a new court fashion. Peter hid the hand cart, their cloaks and chain mail in a cave and returned to the village.

The horses were all sorted out and Arthur led the motley crew towards Cheddar. They had had a sparse meal at The Dew Drops Inn, a local pub, eating outside as befitted their station. Within the hour, Merlin had gathered information from the locals and they had an idea where the bandits were most likely to be located. Gawaine also found out much to his chagrin that the advantages of wearing a red cloak also pertained to the attention afforded to him by the barmaids.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 :** **A LACK OF MORAL SENSIBILITY**

Gawaine found out that the Burrage brothers were the instigators of the trouble. Parents long dead, they were currently living in the family homestead which had previously been abandoned. They had with threats and in some cases cajoling managed to sway some of the younger men of the surrounding areas to join them.

Travellers were attacked, goods stolen, in some cases fatalities ensued. The oldest brother Bill had no remorse. Born and bred locally, he was happy to live off the villagers. He levied tolls on villagers passing through the area he controlled. Farmers talking grain to the mill, small plot holders trying to sell their vegetables, herders with fleece, everyone was stopped, searched and lost part of their supplies, his henchmen doing his wishes.

The village council was made up of elderly men unable to stand up to them. Law and order broke down and anarchy ensued. It was worse than Arthur had been led to belief.

Market day would be depressing, as each stall holder had to hand money to Burrage's men. Arthur was furious only his agents and the village representative were permitted to gather taxes which in the case of a village this size, were shared with the king and the village council to be used as needed for the welfare of the village.

He was all set for heading to the robbers' camp immediately but Spenser reminded him that Leon's arrival tomorrow might give a boost to the villagers, sway public behaviour and help them put pressure on the bandits to find another village outside his kingdom to terrorize.

Arthur saw himself as a fair and just king so that didn't appeal to him, he wanted them caught, punished and if it were deemed necessary killed. In all his years of experience, he'd never known a leopard to change its spots.

Gawaine walked around the village and Spenser kept an eye on their horses as they waited for Merlin.

"I'd rather just go in and wipe them out," said Arthur. "With luck the four of us could take them out. Something has to be done immediately."

Spenser argued, "If we get an idea of their hangout, we can descend on them in force. I'd like to see them in action. We need enough men to surround the farm, as well as stake out other members who are working the roads and returning with their ill-gotten goods. Anyway, here's Merlin."

Merlin returned with Peter who had shown him around. He now had a general idea, where the bandits could be found. "An ale, would go down rather well, right now, Arthur." Arthur nodded and Spenser got both men tankards of ale. Peter nodded his thanks, took his and went to sit be himself. His father didn't want him tied in with the travellers; his son wasn't to be seen as involved.

Arthur said, "Can the boy talk? Never heard him say anything."

"He's afraid of you and of letting it slip that you are a knight. Heaven knows what will happen when he finds out you are the king."

"Know how he feels…" said Spenser, "I must have been around six and my mother told Piers that he had to look after me. We went to meet up with Arthur who was not impressed in having a kid tag along all day and told me in no uncertain terms to get lost. I turned to Piers for support and he said, 'You heard what Arthur said, 'Beat it!' My whole world came crashing down around me. I was so frightened that I wet myself. Arthur made fun of me and I burst out crying and ran back to my mother only to be intercepted by Gaius who coaxed the story out of me, picked me up and took me to my nursemaid, 'There, there! It's all right', she said taking my hand."

"Arthur, you must have been a really despicable boy to say hurtful things to a little kid, even if he were Spenser," accused Merlin and they all laughed.

Arthur said in retrospect, "Maybe I was a little harsh but to stand there and pee…!"

"He was only a little kid. He was frightened and that is what sometimes happens."

"Never to me, Merlin!" insisted Arthur.

"You're lying…! Never?" Merlin said, "I bet that if I check with Gaius, he will have another take on that statement."

"Well, maybe when I was very young," Arthur confessed. "I was maybe three."

Spenser laughed, "That's par for the course as a three year old. I mean say from six…to what…thirty!" Moving quickly, Spenser avoided Arthur's punch to his arm.

"Gentlemen!" said Gawaine suddenly joining them. "People are beginning to look at you. What has Arthur been doing from six to thirty?" The others all laughed at Arthur's expense.

They mounted and made their way back along the gorge to the caves. Merlin had not come back empty handed as he had a haunch of venison and five plucked chickens, courtesy of Philip and some of the town leaders. He said, "Hopefully, the others have been hunting in our absence and not just lying around…"

-0-0-

Once supper was eaten, Arthur brought everyone up to date on what they had surmised from the village visit. It was decided that Leon's group would ride into the village midmorning the following day, present letters to the village elders and wait for Merlin to arrive.

Merlin first would lead Arthur and his group to the abandoned farmstead and they would stake it out. Merlin would leave the three of them spying from a rise overlooking the farm before returning to the village to meet up with Leon.

-0-0-

There was a jubilant mood in the village by the time Merlin arrived. The knights were surrounded by hopeful faces. Cheddar had not been a pleasant place to live in for the last year.

Today was market day and the villagers had every hope that they might get through the day without the arrival of Burrage and his men. The elders asked for men to join the knights to attack the farm. Leon said firmly, "Let us check out the farm and if needs be, we will send someone back for help. Do you have someone who could act as a go-between?"

Philip the blacksmith spoke up. "I'm game and my son Peter will join me." The young man nodded.

Arthur was waiting impatiently in the woods; he could see the farm and some activity but not enough for his liking. "If they are going out on raids, why is it so quiet?"

Gawaine reminded him, "Merlin said that it's market day in town so they won't start moving until the afternoon when the majority of the produce and merchandise has changed hands."

Arthur told Spenser to backtrack and set up nearer to the track into the farm. "Take care!" Spenser nodded and crept off into the woods, blending in well in his disguise.

Gawaine and Arthur waited patiently as the farm became more active. The sun was directly overhead and its warmth was welcoming. He could make out men moving around and pairing up. Arthur said, "I'd like to pick them off from here but we'd need backup. You stay here, I'm going to get to that knoll over there and see if Leon is on his way."

When the sun was midway between overhead and the horizon, Merlin joined Arthur. "You should have stayed with Gawaine. But no mind, Leon and his men are just beyond Spenser. They are fanning out to cover any paths which might be used as escape routes."

Suddenly, horses and men on foot began to leave the farm. Merlin and Arthur made their way down the hill to be on the forest floor, to join Philip and his son. Gawaine appeared beside them.

Arthur said, "We'll try to get them in a pincer trap. Let them ride ahead of us to meet Leon's men. Stay still and quiet until I give the sign." They crept stealthily through the forest. Well, two knights and a blacksmith did but Merlin managed to be attacked by a gnarly hawthorn and measured his length. Arthur sighed but Philip smiled and hoisted him back on his feet. Merlin grinned at him.

They saw the bandits pass in front of them and then heard a cry of 'Hold Hard!" They burst from the trees behind the men, crossbows in hand and started firing. The group moved forward and suddenly Leon and the knights appeared on the other edge of the clearing, riding towards the bandits with swords in hand. Staying out of the way of the mounted men, Arthur and his group pulled back. Like magic, Peter arrived with their horses, they mounted and joined the fray.

Merlin had managed with Gawaine and Philip to round up a group of rather younger bandits, who willingly threw down daggers and cudgels and grouped in the middle of a little clearing. Gawaine was left to watch them, Merlin said for their benefit, "Gawaine, control yourself, don't kill them all!" He left to find Arthur; he could hear sword fighting and screams and he wanted to be there if he were needed. He came upon Spenser who with a grin on his face but nursing an arm had two bandits minus weapons cowering against a boulder. "Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"He's over to your left, doing fine when I last saw him."

Making his way cautiously with Philip towards the noise of the fighting, he could see that most of the bandits were injured, many just sitting on the ground but in the midst of the fracas he could see Arthur taking on a big burly chap with a large black beard. He caught Philip's eyes and the man nodded saying, "That's Bill."

He was no match for Arthur and within minutes he was disarmed with a nasty slash to his side and with what also looked like a detached arm. He wasn't going to last and Merlin nodded at Arthur before making his way back to Spenser, whom he realised had taken a nasty cut to his left shoulder.

Leon, as head knight, took control. The remainder of the band needed to see someone in the uniform of a knight to understand what had happened. Merlin knelt beside Spenser who wore no chain mail just a leather jerkin which hadn't deflected the sword thrust. Spenser was almost green but smiled wearily at Merlin, "Is Arthur all right?"

"Yes, he just took out the leader but is letting Leon lay down the law as they are more likely to take notice of him than a ragged traveller. Let me check the wound, Spenser winced as Merlin moved his clothes. It was bleeding but not in copious amounts and Merlin grinned at him saying, "The good news or the bad?"

"The bad…" said the knight.

"Well, the bad news is that you will have one almighty sore arm and the good is that Arthur will have to give you time off training. You're going to be all right but just stay quietly here while I check the others."

The knights and guards had fared well, Rook had a nasty cut on his cheek, Simon was sporting a black eye and the others seemed to only be bruised. Most importantly, the golden haired one was unscathed. Merlin smiled to himself that was the best outcome of any battle.

By the time everyone was sorted out three bandits were dead, two severely wounded, three with non-life threatening wounds and four with scrapes and bruises. Philip viewed the dead and identified them as two of the older Burrrage boys and one of their friends. The two severely wounded were also adults, two of the mildly wounded were younger brothers. Hopefully, that was the end of the Burrage gang but one older brother was missing.

Leon and the knights made there way back to the village carrying the dead whom they dumped in the village square as a lesson to any other would be bandits who felt that a life of crime might be exciting. A burial detail from their own followers was subsequently arranged for the morrow. Overnight, two more bandits would die. The younger Burrage boys were locked in a grain shed under guard.

Leon left the guards in the village while he and the knights made their way to join Arthur at the caves. Tomorrow one monarch and two more knights would join his forces. Merlin was waiting in the trees just outside the village and he joined the file of knights as they left Cheddar. He thought, 'Another couple of days to clean up this mess and then we will be on our way home.' He smiled to himself, 'At least, two more nights with Arthur in the cave.' His mind took over and a grin crossed his face.

Simon who was riding beside him said, "Penny for your thoughts…?"

Merlin just shook his head and patted Iago.

-0-0-

Soon Iago was walking next to Mulgan, the men were all relaxed, talking quietly. Arthur suddenly put up his hand. There was a figure ahead of them on the road who twirled and let loose a bolt from a cross bow which missed Merlin by inches. Without thinking, Merlin went into self preservation mood, his eyes turned golden and the man stopped frozen in flight. Arthur rode after the attacker and thrust his sword through his back. He dismounted and pushing him off the sword, said to the dying man, "You don't threaten Merlin when I am around…"

The others caught up to him. He turned seeking out Merlin, "Are you all right? I heard it whizzing by and I couldn't see if it had made contact."

Leon dismounted and walked over to the body retrieving the crossbow saying, "It's bloody well, one of ours."

Gawaine claimed it, apologising, "Sorry, old chap, I couldn't have lived with myself if you had been shot with my weapon. I owe you one, Merlin!" Merlin nodded smiling, as if he had taken Gawaine up on every ale, which he said that he owed him, he would have become the village drunk.

"Can we at least try to keep track of all our equipment. Merlin was lucky that the other chap was such a poor shot." Arthur said.

"Especially as he was aiming for you…!" Merlin quipped.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "Merlin, if that were so, it was my superior talent of projectile avoidance not, the man's incompetence that saved my skin."

Merlin said under his breath, "Glad to see that your avoidance in the bedroom is less perfected."

Leon told Gawaine and Rook to drag the body off the track into the woods. They finally remounted and continued towards the caves. Their spirits much lighter than that morning as the bandits had been vanquished and it was still late afternoon. As well as that, Merlin and Spenser had some rather intriguing bags hanging from their saddles. They had at least another two nights in the cave if everything went well at the village meeting tomorrow.

Arthur was glad to get off his disguise. He felt itchy and confided in Merlin that there were probably ticks, fleas and bed bugs bites from the borrowed clothes all over his body. Merlin said, "I also noticed Spenser scratching but I just thought it was maybe the bandage on his shoulder which was causing it. Stand still, Arthur, and let me see."

Arthur turned around and Merlin with a grin on his face started tracing his back muscles, counting imaginary flea bites. He suddenly said, "Hold it, Arthur!" as he gave him a whack on his rear.

Leaping forward, Arthur said, "Merlin that was hard enough to flatten a mouse. What are you doing?"

Merlin dropped his head and controlling his voice said, "It must have been a grandfather flea. It was huge and I didn't get it, so now it is in your smalls."

Whipping them off, Arthur shook the offending garment hoping to dislodge not only the grandfather but also any of its offspring which might be crawling on his royal person.

Merlin got a fit of the giggles. Arthur's head came up and he slowly with as much pride as he could muster, got back into his smalls, "I believe, I would like to get dressed, Merlin. Pass me my pants and tunic. Later tonight, I will be checking your body for grandfather fleas. Be afraid, Merlin! Be very afraid!"

The two of them stood laughing and Merlin dropped the tunic over Arthur's head letting him lace up his own pants. Arthur grabbed him and held him close to him, kissing him gently. He blew into his ear, allowing the tip of his tongue to trace the ear hole, driving Merlin crazy. "Arthur don't, please! I'll loose it."

Arthur pulled back and said, "…and tell me, Merlin, did I have any bites on me?"

"Ne'er a one, Sire."

Merlin felt Arthur nip him on the shoulder and jumped. Arthur smiled and looking into his eyes said, "Well, Merlin, you have one that is quite apparent even to the naked eye!"

They pulled slightly apart and Merlin ran his hands through Arthur's hair, which had been disturbed in dressing. He smiled wondering if when they were old, would Arthur's hair still be blond? He leant in and kissed him on the forehead. "Arthur, when I'm old and grey, will you still love me?"

"…as long as I have breath in my body and a brain in my head."

"But if something awful should happen to me, Arthur, I want you to find someone else to love."

"Merlin, will you promise me the same?"

"I couldn't…!"

"Then you know the answer to your question. As much as I can't imagine living without you, I certainly can't imagine my life with someone else. He'd have to have exceptional abilities to come up to your standards." Merlin grinned and took his hand to kiss it. "Which is why, I hope to have you in my arms until my dying day..." Arthur said softly.

Merlin had a flash of red and gold followed by black. He shook his head to clear it; he decided this was neither the time nor the place to be considering such future events…better to live in the here and now. He tightened his arms around Arthur's waist, pulling him to him he whispered, "I Merlin, love you, Arthur…but if I don't get going, there will be nothing to eat tonight." He stripped off knowing that Arthur was watching and pulled on his own clothes, he offered his hand to Arthur saying, "Come on, let's join the others!"

Arthur took it and they joined the others, letting go of each other's hands as they reached the group.

-0-0-

The villagers had done themselves proud with the food they had given to Merlin for the knights' supper. Soon, he had a pot of stew on one fire and fish being roasted over a smaller one. He sent Gawaine off the find some wild apples, which Simon skewered on branches and set over the fire with the fish. Gawaine no fool, had also brought back pockets full of mushroom so they joined the vegetable in the stew. "We'll make a cook out of you yet," Merlin said.

They sat around in groups enjoying the food especially the local cheese and ale.

Leon said, "We are invited to join the village council for supper tomorrow." There were grunts of approval as Simon looked at Merlin and drew a sigh of relief, wiping imaginary sweat off his brow.

Merlin elbowed him saying, "Not to worry as all this cooking experience will look good on your curriculum vitae."

"My what?" asked a perplexed Simon.

"You know CV, as in a list of previous accomplishments in your field of employment."

"Thank goodness!" said a worried Gawaine, "I thought it was one of those diseases you can pick up…"

"Thank you, Gawaine. We appreciate your expertise in all manner of things but could we get back to the matter at hand," said Arthur. "Tomorrow, we will be having a morning meeting with the elders. Leon and I have discussed changing the village leader. They need a younger man especially in this time of upheaval. With the gang gone, things should return to normal pretty quickly if everyone is willing to pull together. However, the widows and children will need extra support."

Gawaine said that he thought Philip the blacksmith would be a good choice. "He certainly was dependable working with us. He must be close to your age Leon…what would that be seventy?"

Leon leant over and clipped him across the back of his head, saying, "Show some respect to your elders, Gawaine!"

The others laughed. Leon was probably no more than six years older than Arthur. It was just that he was more serious than the likes of Gawaine who by his actions and wild lifestyle seemed considerable younger.

Rook laughed saying that when Leon was invested, Gawaine as a page, must have already been sampling what the local pubs had on offer.

"…and not only on tap!" said a grinning Simon. To which, Gawaine raised his mug in appreciation.

Finally, Arthur got them back on topic and the discussion continued until it was getting dark. Everyone would be in the village for the meeting. Those not directly involved could make contact with the locals to show their support and commiserate on their losses over the past months and hear their complaints.

Merlin let his mind wander; he lay back against a tree and viewed the night sky. He could see and identify various stars from one of Gaius's books. He looked up, his view limited by the high cliffs. He knew that if he had been above the gorge, the night sky would have been fantastic. He noticed a 'falling star' and wished that Arthur would be kept safe and that they could live together to a ripe old age.

Suddenly Spenser said, "What the hell was that? Something just flew across the sky."

"Probably, just a bird…" Simon said nudging him on the arm, "That's the ale talking…" and then a little quieter just for him, "Seeing stars without me?"

Arthur who had never been impressed with celestial happenings even as a youngster under Geoffrey's tutelage, stood up, "Well, if the sky is falling down, I think that I will retreat to the cave and contemplate the darkness."

The others also stood and Leon as he checked that the fire was safe said, "There will be no need for a watch tonight, so everyone turn in and get a good night's rest."

Merlin followed Arthur to their sleeping area. "Wish there was a full moon as it wouldn't be so dark."

"Merlin, my dear the majority of caves are dark."

"I know one that isn't…" he thought of his favourite cave, marred by an unmentionable crime which even though only a memory could still send shivers of disgust and shame up his spine.

"Don't go there, Love…" said Arthur with his arms around him.

"Arthur, I'm not really tired. Can we explore the cave instead? I saw some large fissures in the back maybe there is an interior chamber."

"I'm game! Get a fire going and I'll get the candles." He slipped a thick stubby candle in a lantern waiting for Merlin to get the kindling going. "You can lead the way and I will pretend to be your faithful servant, following behind."

"Oh crikey! That's right put all the responsibility on me as usual! …please remember, servants do not tickle or bump into their masters when they are exploring."

Arthur laughed as he said, "Remember I might, but promise I won't!"

Merlin entered the largest fissure, holding the lantern ahead of him. Six feet in, he turned around and Arthur wasn't there. He called, "Arthur, what are you messing at?"

"I'm stuck!"

Merlin shook his head, they hadn't really left the cave and Arthur was stuck…


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23 : A CORACLING WE SHALL GO**

Merlin shook his head, they had hardly left the cave and Arthur was stuck. "Hang on, I'm coming back."

Arthur was well and truly wedged. The hilt of his sword had slid from his hip to his stomach. Merlin started to laugh, but the look of distress on Arthur's face, stopped him. He said calmly, "Now, what have you done?"

"It was fine to begin with and then, it got narrower and I turned to go sideways and it was a tight squeeze, so I wriggled around and got stuck."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." Merlin placed the lantern in a handy niche in the rock face and slipped his arms around Arthur's chest to his back. He slowly started to pull back his cloak and was finally able to slide his hands down to his waist. "Stop wriggling, you're making it worse." He stopped allowing Arthur to take a breath. "Maybe, you really didn't need all these clothes." He moved his hand up to his neck and unbuckled the cloak pushing it back, allowing it to fall to the ground behind. "Now, don't stumble over it when you take a step back."

He brought his hands to Arthur's stomach and followed the belt to the buckle which was the problem as it was wedged against the wall of the cave. He removed Arthur's sword and placed it on the ground. "Now, on three, I want you to take a big breath in, pulling in your stomach and hold it until I tell you that you can breathe out."

Arthur nodded and as Merlin said "Three…" He took a deep breath, holding his stomach in and he felt Merlin's fingers slip under his belt and give it a sharp tug to the left. "Almost there!" The buckle was released from the rock and Merlin told him to breathe as he unbuckled the belt and pulled it off catching the scabbard which he placed beside the sword.

Merlin looked at Arthur who was now free to move around, saying, "Now that's better, I think we should leave your cloak, your sword and scabbard in the cave before we do anymore exploring."

Arthur nodded unenthusiastically. Merlin said, "Arthur, it was only the double belts, your sword, scabbard and cloak which caused the problem. I promise that if you feel the tunnels are getting too narrow, we will stop and check the other fissures." He put his hands on the side of Arthur's head and rubbed his thumbs backwards and forwards across his cheeks. He pecked him on the lips, "Now, come on Intrepid Explorer, let's try again!"

This time they were more successful. The tunnel was quite high and they only had to duck in a few places. "Do you think we are the only people who have ever been in here?" Arthur asked.

"I doubt it. The Romans explored continually and I'm sure if they were camping in the caves they would have done a fair amount of exploring. Also the local people would have used the caves to escape from marauders." They continued walking carefully and the ground dipped and then levelled out.

Merlin suddenly stopped. Arthur bumped into him, laughing as he said, "Guess you can't indicate your intentions in the dark. Sorry!"

"Arthur, I can feel a breeze. Go ahead of me. Can you feel it?"

"Do you think we're going to come out into another cave? Or it could just be a shaft of air that comes down through cracks in the ceiling." He noticed that his voice had an echo like tone. "Merlin, I think this cave is really big. See if you can get anymore light from the candle if you take it out of the lantern."

Merlin did as told and noticed how the smoke from the candle wafted upwards. "Stay here, I'm going to walk ahead and then turn, so you can maybe see something. The flame is too close to my eyes." He walked about seven paces away from Arthur, his eyes turned golden and he gasped. He was in a spectacular cavern with a lake and multicoloured columns. Suspended from the ceiling were long floating columns; from the ground columns rose growing up into the air. He touched a small one with his boot and it crumbled but others were as solid as rock. It was surreal but sadly he couldn't share it with Arthur. He decided if they ever came back they would bring flammable torches, this was too beautiful a place to be ignored.

Arthur watched the light thrown by Merlin's candle and picked out a light coloured rock face. He went to touch it and it was wet. "There seem to be light coloured columns of something. Remember when we have been in other caves we see deposits of salt and other minerals. Well, it's the same here. I'm coming to join you."

"This is so annoying, I wish we could just open a window and let the sun flood in to show us what we are missing. Arthur, listen!" They stood there in absolute silence and heard water dripping. "How many candles did you bring?"

"Three…"

"Maybe, we should light them all at the same time, just for a little while so we can see." Merlin suggested.

"But only for a little while, as I don't fancy making my way back in the dark."

Arthur took the two candles and lit them from the original one. He was amazed. He could make out a room higher than the throne room at Camelot with many strangely shaped, different coloured columns.

Merlin said, "Oh, Gaius would have loved this! He has a drawing in a book of these formations. It's limestone, I think…" The flame caught and reflected water, "Arthur, there's a lake."

Arthur walked to the water's edge and blew out the extra candles. "Look ahead, it seems to get brighter."

He was right, there was diffused light coming from above and they could make out the water and more of the same columns. Some were hanging over their heads like fronds of a tree and others at their feet like towers built by children. Wherever they looked it was mind boggling, not just the colours but the expanse of the cavern. They could hear their voices echoing.

Arthur and Merlin stood side by side at the water's edge. They could see it glimmering in the light from the lantern.

"Looks like big lake. Hey, Arthur, there's a coracle. We're not the first people here. Let's go out on the lake. Old man Smigden in Ealdor used to use one when he was netting fish on the river. Come on, it will be fun!"

"Firstly, it's not a lake… it's a river, I can hear a current and secondly, it goes who knows where."

"Well then, let's go out on the river…"

"Merlin, it's dark, it's dangerous and we can't see anything."

"I can!"

"Well, I can't and as I'm the king, my word is law. We won't be going."

"Arthur, please! I could describe things to you…"

"Merlin, you fall over furniture when you need to get up in the middle of the night. Why do you think it's going to be any different here? Anyway, it's only for one person."

"I'm not so big; I could sit on your lap."

Arthur felt strange stirrings knowing that floating down a river in the pitch black with Merlin on his lap, could be something he might enjoy but felt sure that it would be wiser to postpone such an adventure. Arthur suddenly had another idea. "We could just stay here and you could sit on my lap. We'll hear the water running by and there'll be no possibility that we could fall out of the boat and get wet…or worse."

"But, can I still describe the things I see?"

"Yes, Merlin," said Arthur, settling on the ground, "You can describe whatever you can see, touch or smell." Arthur smiled, he was so easy to pacify. He jumped and suddenly said, "…Merlin!"

"What? What's the use of sitting here, in the dark and not doing anything? Active participation is better than theoretical… Anyway, _Carpe diem! _is what my Mam always says."

"Merlin, you're lying, she doesn't!"

"Well, she could! Wait a minute, Arthur, maybe it was _carpe noctem_ or even _carpe regis corpum..."_

"I won't even ask you what the last one means."

Merlin cheekily grinned at him in the candlelight but was unable to elaborate further as Arthur had claimed his lips.

-0-0-

They knew that it must be getting late, as they had no idea on the length of time they had spent wandering in the tunnels and cavern. They were getting cold, so they carefully made their way back to the tunnel.

Arthur said, "I think we should share this with the others and you can lead them into the caves. Maybe, we can get a proper long burning torch from the village. I'd like them to be given the opportunity to see it."

"If we have time… How long before you have to be back in Camelot?"

Arthur said, "Merlin, I'm the king, if I want to take an extra day to go sightseeing I can. You can be the tour leader. What we can't see…you can describe." He started laughing as he thought he was so funny.

Suddenly, Merlin had stopped and bent down and Arthur was lying over his back. "Merlin, what are you messing at?"

"I saw something glinting and heard a clink as my boot buckle caught something. Get off me, Arthur, you're going to make me fall on my face."

Arthur stood up and took the lantern from Merlin, holding it close to the earth as Merlin ran his hands over the ground. It seemed to take forever before Merlin finally said, "Got it! It feels like a button or maybe a coin. Can't really see."

"Well, put it somewhere safe, so we can get going."

They reached their sleeping rolls and the embers of Merlin's fire. It was warmer in their cave; the moist, chilly air in the cavern was missing. Merlin walked outside and looked at the sky, it was clear but by the muted light in the east, he could tell they had spent longer exploring than they had realised. He returned to Arthur and they shared one sleeping roll using the other as a blanket. Merlin stretched out beside him, foot, knee, hip and chest touching. He dropped his head slightly and was able to place it in the nook of Arthur's neck. He suddenly remembered the thing he'd found in the tunnel but that could wait until morning. He turned and placed a little kiss on Arthur's collar bone, saying, "Sleep tight, Arthur!"

-0-0-

Arthur vaguely heard someone saying, "Are you all right, Sire?"

He was awake immediately and he pushed himself up on his elbows, dislodging Merlin who moaned and slipped back onto the bedroll.

"Leon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that we hadn't seen hide or hair of either of you and I was getting a little worried."

Arthur smiled and lay back down once again disturbing Merlin. "Leon, we were up all night exploring. Wait, until you see what we found…" He turned to Merlin poking him, "Merlin, get up you lazy sod, we've missed breakfast."

Leon smiled to himself. The two of them were crazy and it gave him a lovely warm feeling seeing them so involved in each other. He said, "We're only starting to eat and I can have one of the others bring your food here."

"No, we'll be there, or I should say, I will…" Arthur got up and stretched.

Leon left and Merlin opened his eyes, stretched and said, "What in heaven's name was that all about?"

"Good morning to you, too! Breakfast is ready, we'll eat first, I want to tell the others about the cavern. Where's the thing you found?" Merlin sat up and searched in his pocket and handed Arthur what he immediately recognised as a Roman coin.

Merlin was impressed, many people found Roman coins, brooches and buckles but this was the first one he'd be lucky enough to find. "Do you think that it is worth a lot of money? Arthur, am I now rich?"

"Doubt it but it has to be worth something. Geoffrey will be able to tell you."

Merlin took back the little metal disc and rubbed it against his pants. It was grey in colour but he could make out little else.

"Merlin, stop playing, put it away. I'm ready to eat." Merlin carefully slipped it back into his pocket.

Pulling on his boots and jumping up, Merlin grabbed the bedrolls and rolled them up, throwing them in the corner. Arthur just shook his head and left the cave.

They joined the others around a fire and Gawaine gave Arthur a knowing nod and smirked. Arthur scowled saying, "We were asleep!"

Merlin coming up behind him grinned, "Gawaine, wait until you see what we found. We were up nearly all night exploring. We're going in again aren't we, Arthur? There's a river or something and a boat."

Spenser stood as Arthur came over, "Skipping breakfast are you, Sire? Because, we've all finished and there's not much left." Spenser motioned to Simon who handed Arthur bread and chicken and threw Merlin a chicken thigh and more bread.

Arthur said, "No talking about caves, right? Not until this mess is fixed in Cheddar."

Merlin stuffed the bread in his pocket taking a bite of the meat, he chewed it, swallowing and holding the rest of the thigh in his mouth as he made his way to get the horses. Soon they were saddled, Arthur mounted looking the part in chain mail and cloak.

All the riders were reunited with their own horses and they set off for the village. It was a more positive arrival than last time. The Council was ready for them. The bodies had been removed and buried. The villagers stood around quietly, in awe of the presence of their king.

The ale house was the only place to seat everyone comfortably. Barney Dewberry was honoured and only too pleased to hand over his premises for a meeting with the king.

Arthur and Leon talked with the leaders. The history of the problem was discussed. The leader said that it had been building for ten years, since the Burrage men had been teenagers. Most of the men and older women in the room nodded. Elwin the village headman said that his days were over as a member of the village council. He wished to be replaced. He suggested that younger men should be involved. Leon smiled…to a sixty year old, a younger man was in his forties.

After two hours, much to Gawaine's pleasure, ale was served. He nodded at the girl who served him and received a shy smile in return.

Leon asked if any of the Burrage men had wives. One of the men stood up and mentioned that his daughter Sally who now lived at home with him and his wife had two kids to Bill. "Lucky she hadn't had more, not that he was interested in the ones she had!"

Another nodded adding that the second brother had run off with his daughter and the family had no idea where she was. The man was around but their daughter was not and any questions were met with smirking and threatening looks.

An older man stood saying that two of his four sons had taken up with the Burrages, one killed yesterday for whom his wife and family mourned but the other boy's whereabouts had never come to light and he had been thirteen.

Merlin thought that problems in the village must have made it an unhappy place. The villagers seemed to have coped as best they could. He couldn't figure out why the knights had not settled it on previous visits.

Phillip spoke up, "They became so strong over the past winter and made our lives unbearable. There were always people watching us. We couldn't make any plans to fight them as there were spies among us. Glyn the thatcher and his family were missing this morning. I'd always felt he was involved as he never wanted for anything. Neither did a few of the others, missing for maybe a day and returning quite happily and ready to pick up the tab in the pub for their friends."

Arthur listened; this was an example which many of the outlying villages faced as men became greedy and overconfident knowing that their homes were too far away from Camelot to warrant regular patrols. He decided he would have to discuss with senior knights at home, a rota for knights visiting such villages.

They took a break for lunch and Arthur asked if there was anything which the village needed immediately. The answer was no, they could manage so Arthur directed Leon before they left, to give the newly appointed headman a purse of silver and gold to help cover the costs of some of the stolen income.

He then dismissed the knights and keeping only Leon and Merlin, he encouraged the townsfolk to form a council considering younger as well as previous members. He sat back and let them get on with it. Mrs. Dewberry the landlord's wife came over with a platter of thinly sliced, grilled bread, quartered apples and sweet plums, surrounding a mound of cheese. Passing Merlin the platter, she explained, "This is our home cheese. We are very proud of it and it is quite popular with our regulars and visitors from outlying villages."

Merlin nodded his thanks and placed the platter in front of the king, asked the landlady to repeat what she had said. The woman shyly repeated her words.

Arthur took his knife and cut off a piece. The pale yellow cheese was relatively hard and sharp tasting. He nodded motioning for both Leon and Merlin to taste it. "It almost melts in your mouth. Does it travel well?"

"We have packed it for people returning to their homes over five days away. I use an open weave cloth to let it breathe." The woman obviously loved her cheese and was proud of it; slowly she lost all signs of shyness and continued, "We store the cheese in the caves sometimes for a whole year. It's cold and damp down there."

Merlin glanced at Arthur and smiled. Arthur said, "We have been in the caves and can vouch for the dampness and cold." The woman nodded so Arthur continued, "Well, I would like to buy some of your cheese for my knights." He noticed that the men around the table seemed to be finished discussing things so he said, "Merlin, arrange for a good supply to go back with us to Camelot."

Merlin went into the kitchens of the pub and was offered a mug of cider as he sat discussing amounts. He changed the subject to the caves themselves and the woman told him that he should talk with her son Dickon who knew them well. Merlin then suggested the young man might like to give them a guided tour the following day. Mrs. Dewberry was only too happy to send for her son.

Dickon arrived and Merlin explained where the king and he had explored and if, once he had spoken to the king, would he be willing to give them a tour of the caves? The young man beamed saying that he was proud to be able to show the king the village's caves.

Merlin returned to the ale room and the meeting had broken up. Phillip was holding a leather purse and thanking the king for his generosity.

Arthur said, "I will arrange for knights to visit again in the spring."

"Thank you, your Majesty!" said Philip, the new leader of the village of Cheddar.

-0-0-

The rest of the knights returned and they spent the afternoon in the comfort of the ale house. Arthur had discussed regular visits to outlying areas and it had met with approval from his knights, next would be to run it past the council and senior knights in Camelot. Gawaine Leon and Arthur sat at one table with Merlin who explained that on the following day, if Arthur so wished, he could have a guided tour of the caves. He was impressed and told Merlin to go ahead and make the plans.

"Can we spend another whole day here? It will mean that we can sleep in and still see the caves?"

Arthur smiled saying quietly to him, "Tomorrow, remember about sleeping in. I won't want to know of all the wonderful things we could get up to if you wake early."

Grinning Merlin said, "But, Arthur, we could sleep in after that…"

Arthur nudged him affectionately in the arm before saying, "Yes, we'll take the whole day. We'll leave early the day after tomorrow. Maybe Rook and Aislin could buy supplies from the villagers for the return journey."

Merlin spoke with Mrs. Dewberry telling her that they would be needing food for their journey home and could she mention to some of the villagers that two knights would be buying food for the group's return trip to Camelot. He laughed saying, "…and don't forget the cheese!"

She smiled saying, "Away with you, young man, that is the only thing on my mind!" Merlin grinned; she reminded him of Bertha in the kitchens at home.

Supper was served in the ale room and certainly a good spread was laid on by the villagers. Hens had been roasted, venison cooked, fish grilled and fresh bread made and to finish it off, Mrs. Dewberry's delicious cheese. Arthur mentioned that they would be taking cheese back with them to Camelot and that was greeted with a round of cheers.

Castle food over the winter could become monotonous so the idea of having this cheese available was welcomed. "Just for the knights?" Gawaine asked.

Arthur nodded, "Yes…and Merlin." He found his thigh under the table and squeezed it. Merlin shifted a little closer on the pretence of getting more bread.

Gawaine raising his tankard said, "To Merlin…and the cheese!"

Arthur mentioned to all the knights, that mid-morning he and Merlin would be exploring the caves and anyone who wished to join them was welcome, adding that the landlord's son would be the guide.

"And, if you never return, we will set off for Camelot, not forgetting the cheese!" said Simon with a grin.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24 : INTO THE MOUTH OF THE EARTH**

It was getting dark by the time they returned to their campsite. Aislin and a guard who had returned earlier had a huge fire going. Arthur handed his horse to Merlin and sat down. Even if it wasn't home, it was nice. Merlin soon returned and sat beside him, letting his knee touch Arthur's.

Spenser was feeling no pain and started telling stories of growing up in Camelot as Arthur's best friend's little brother. They were funny little tales never hurtful and usually poking fun at himself. He told of the time that Piers, Arthur and Edmund had gone up in a turret and two of them had climbed out onto the little roof which surrounded it. Easier getting out the window and dropping to the parapet than climbing back up and Edmund, who was rather chubby and hadn't been able to get out the window, had to go back downstairs to find someone to rescue the others who by then were not only slightly chilled but worrying about the punishment that was to ensue.

Arthur smiled, "Well, growing up in the castle had its fun times…" Then he became serious adding, "…and also its sorrows." They all nodded knowing that Edmund some years later had been mistaken for Arthur by a jealous squire and had been killed.

Merlin moved a little closer to Arthur knowing that thinking of Edmund often left him sad.

Gaius had explained that it was Arthur's screams which had alerted Geoffrey and his staff that something was wrong. A trip wire at the top of a flight of stairs had resulted in Sir Bevan's son Edmund, who had been collecting books from the library because Arthur was unwell and unable to attend his tutoring session, falling headlong down the stairs breaking his neck. Arthur waiting for Edmund's return had finally made his way to the library himself and found his friend's body on the stairs. Merlin thought that being a friend of Arthur's had certainly been wrought with dangers.

Simon slipped an arm around Spenser and hugged him as he knew that not only was he remembering Edmund's death but also the more recent death of his brother Piers.

Leon trying to lighten the mood remembered the time that a visiting lady unhappy in her marriage had managed to get into the royal chambers and had hidden herself in the prince's manservant's room and if Humphey hadn't returned in time, had been prepared to slip into bed with the young prince. She was escorted back to her husband's chamber and the couple left early the following morning.

Gawaine said, "Don't tell me, Arthur, you didn't take advantage of the situation?"

Arthur grinning said, "I must have been only fifteen and had led a sheltered life up till then! Unlike you, I wasn't chasing everything in a petticoat. To tell you the truth, I only woke up as Humphrey grabbed her as she crossed the room and hustled her out into the antechamber." He laughed, "I thought she was a maid delivering laundry."

"In the middle of the night?" Simon said. "That's some service!"

"Well, I didn't know it was the middle of the night, I was asleep…"

"He was an innocent sleepyhead," cooed Merlin smiling softly at him.

Arthur laughed, "Anyway, to this day, I don't know whether the king was impressed with my rescue or felt that it was an opportunity lost."

"I'd vote for the latter," Gawaine said so Merlin leant over and gave him a good natured punch in the arm with everyone laughing.

Arthur said, "Enough with my juvenile love life or lack thereof. I'm turning in. Don't forget, the caves tomorrow if you are interested."

-0-0-

Merlin laid out their bedrolls and relit the remnants of yesterday's fire adding kindling and some logs. He waited for it to catch and turned to Arthur, saying out of the blue, "I'm glad she didn't get into your bed."

"Me too! Come here…"

"You know if she had, things might have been different."

"I don't think so."

"Yes, they might have. You could have been a happily married man with a family and I would have always been watching and waiting."

"But you might have also found the love of your life…"

"Don't be silly, Arthur, you _are_ the love of my life…how can there be another? I would have watched and waited and maybe one day, I would have had enough and pushed her from the highest pinnacle in Camelot.

"Merlin, how would you have persuaded her to climb up there?"

"I don't know, maybe by magic. Anyway, that is not important, I would have done it and nobody would have ever found out. She would have died and then I would have been there. I would have looked after you and you wouldn't have been able to stop yourself and you would have fallen head over heels in love with me."

"But I did!"

"Yes, Arthur, I know and I'm ever so thankful. Can I have a kiss for telling you such a lovely bedtime story?"

"More than a kiss, Merlin…"

Later, Arthur lay there with Merlin curled up beside him. He was completely relaxed and happy, he smiled to himself. Merlin and his stories, no wonder Treva begged him to tell him a story each bedtime but it was never about princes and princesses it was usually about dragons and knights and kings.

Merlin murmured in his sleep and Arthur held him closer and gently kissed the top of his head. He was the love of his life…he knew that as strong as he was, he couldn't do without him.

-0-0-

Merlin opened his eyes, the sky was beginning to lighten. He smiled; good thing Arthur was asleep as he'd seen large bats the size of pears, flying back into the cave as dawn approached. Bats were not Arthur's favourite animal, even though Merlin had told him they were harmless. Once all the bats were in, Merlin got bored. Today, was a free day, there would be the cave visit and later supper with the council members. Arthur had promised that the knights could sleep in.

Now, he was awake he couldn't decide what he wanted to do. He got up quietly to put some more logs on the fire. It was chilly so he scuttled back to bed. He could get dressed and go to talk to whomever was on watch, he could try to fall asleep or he could… He blew in Arthur's ear, waited and watched. Finally, Arthur began to stir. He moaned and tried to fall back into sleep, Merlin tickled his ear with his tongue, waiting. He knew that Arthur was coming out of his sleep so he placed kisses down his chest. He was insistent. Arthur finally moaned, "Merlin, I said we would sleep in…"

"We will, but I really want to…" He let his hand replace him lips and allowed it to spiral lower than his chest. "Wake up, Arthur. I've had a brilliant idea!"

Arthur gave up, he would get no peace until Merlin had his way and who was he to refuse him.

Afterwards, they lay in a tangle of limbs, relaxed in a haze of love and complete trust.

Arthur finally was able to say, "You know, Merlin, you have a talent when it comes to loving…"

Smiling softly, Merlin interrupted him whispering, "Arthur, can't you go to sleep, we're supposed to be sleeping in this morning!"

Arthur smiled...

-0-0-

Dickon was an excellent guide. Besides Arthur and Merlin, Leon, Simon and Spenser had joined the group. They'd left their horses in camp and walked to the ale house. Mrs. Dewsbury promised them eggs and pork sausages for their lunch after they had finished exploring. Merlin's eyes lit up, hoping that there might also be some mushrooms. His mam always tried to have mushrooms for him when he visited as Arthur was not fussy on them so they were seldom served in the castle. For Gaius and he, they were a special treat when each species was in season.

Taking water skins and a snack, the four explorers set off with Dickon.

The tunnels on the Cheddar side were much wider. Between them they carried three torches, poles tightly wrapped in cloth soaked with animal fat. The light given off from one torch was sufficient to make it seem as though they were in hewn dungeons. Merlin noticed that in some areas he could see pick-shaped stone shards on the ground and Dickon explained that in some areas, over the years the locals had widened the tunnels.

They passed innumerable small caves, some with wood stored in them but one Dickon was proud of and asked them to follow him into it. It had rough shelves which were covered in wheels of cheese. Each section was at a different age of curing, he pointed to one section telling them that those were the cheeses which his mother and her neighbours would bring up later in the day as they were going to Camelot. Arthur smiled.

Returning to the main tunnel, they soon reached a huge cavern, the knights were shocked by the beauty. Merlin smiled, he had already seen the like, a couple of nights ago but Arthur had only been able to partially view it. Now, the monarch was shocked. How was it that no one had told him that such underground beauty existed in his kingdom? Merlin smiled at him; Arthur reminded him of a proud owner of a piece of prime real estate.

Dickon explained to the others the 'columns down' and 'columns up'. He showed them how solid they were and how the latter were formed by dripping water. They made their way to the edge of a huge lake. Holding their torches at certain angles, they could see that it was deep and looked perfectly clean.

Arthur wanted to know if they used the water for drinking but Dickon shook his head saying, "It tastes salty and in the daylight has a scum on it. However, the river which flows through some other caves and their village, is the Yeo and it is used for drinking." He smiled, "But, Sire, I prefer ale!" The others all laughed.

Merlin wished that Geoffrey had been present. He was a wonderful painter and he could have made miniatures of each section of the cavern. The shapes and the colours would be hard to explain to the people back home.

Soon, it was time to light the second torch and go even deeper into the caves, here the ceilings dropped and the caverns were less spectacular as they lacked the height. Merlin noticed a coracle rocking gently on the river and he realised they were now back in the cave where he and Arthur had been. He was beginning to feel chilled so he asked Dickon if they could exit here and walk back to the village. This way, they saved the torches and got into the fresh air. The walk back would also give them an appetite for their lunch at the alehouse.

The other knights were surprised when the group of them walked out of a cave into their midst. Hearing what they had seen, they regretted not taking the tour so Arthur asked if Dickon would take them back through the caverns and tunnels, he agreed. So Rook, Gawaine, Aislin and the three guards trooped into the cave as the others made their way back to the Dew Drops for their well earned lunch.

By the time they had eaten and were sitting outside in the mid afternoon sun enjoying another ale, the second group exited the caves. By their faces, you could tell that they were impressed. Gawaine's eyes lit up when he saw the ale and Rook and Aislin joined them outside. Leon told the guards to go in and get something to eat then return to the campsite to keep an eye on the horses and their belongings. He handed Dickon some coins for his troubles. At first he was unwilling to accept them but Leon convinced him that it had been a job well done and he deserved payment. He nodded his head at Arthur and with a smile went into the alehouse.

Supper was eaten with the village council. Philip thanked the monarch and his knights for having come to their aid and for being so generous with their gift of money. He told Arthur that his son Peter would be delivering the cheese in a handcart early the next morning.

Leon settled for all the food and drinks purchased by the knights. He also paid Mrs. Dewsbury for the cheese she would be sending with Peter. He made sure that his payment included a handsome tip for the family who had made their trip to Cheddar, not only enjoyable but memorable.

-0-0-

When they left the following morning, the horses each carried two wheels of cheese. Under pain of death, the riders were told that the cheese was for the yuletide feast in Camelot. Gawaine raised his eyes to heaven but Arthur told him, twirling his hunting knife through his fingers, "If I find that your two wheels have been tampered with, I might likely tamper with you."

"Well, that would put a damper on your carousing, wouldn't it Gawaine?" said Rook with a sly laugh.

Gawaine laughed, "No! My friend Merlin would on my behalf, beseech Gaius to do something about the missing parts."

The others laughed and the eleven riders made their way, hoping to get as close as they could to suitable accommodation before dusk. The weather was intermittently rainy but Arthur could see that Merlin's spirits were high. He smiled, for someone who complained so much about how he hated the cold and rain while they were hunting, it was wonderful how he was quite happy in the rain at other times. He watched the rain drops run down his fringe onto his cheeks. Merlin realised he was looking at him and smiled, brushing his hair back and rubbing his wet fingers on his cloak.

It had taken Arthur the longest time to talk Merlin into wearing a cloak. He argued that it was not for his station in life. Arthur insisted that as the royal manservant, he would be wearing a cloak in the cold weather, whether he liked it or not. Arthur's persistence won out with Merlin eventually agreeing that a cloak had its merits.

They made good time, stopping only to water the horses and take a break themselves. They had lunch packed by Mrs. Dewsbury whose one fault Gawaine insisted was that she had no comely daughters.

Gawaine and Leon were riding behind Arthur and Merlin allowing Merlin to say over his shoulder, "Good thing too, if we want to buy cheese in the future, as you would have given the Knights of Camelot such a bad name that they would be unwelcome."

Gawaine smiled at Arthur then turned to Merlin and said, "Well, dear friend, that is the last time that I intend to introduce you to any buxom wenches. I try my hardest, they all fall for your looks but you never come through!"

Arthur burst out laughing, "…and a good thing too. He knows which side of his bread is buttered!"

Merlin grinned, "Good try though, Gawaine!"

The track was slowly beginning to climb and hopefully they would reach Bellsgate before nightfall. It would be good to get out of the rain even if it was to sleep in the hay barn.

-0-0-

They made good time. The rain had stopped and the village elder again offered Arthur his house as accommodation but he refused this time, thanking the man but explaining that he would sleep with his men in the hay barn.

They wasted no time and were up with the first light, mounted and on their way. They had quite a climb ahead of them and hoped to be able to get to the far side of the moors before they had to camp. Once they were over the moors, Camelot would only be two days away.

They passed the standing stones where they had spent the first night after the storm and kept going. Soon they began to notice the damaged moorelands. It send a shiver through Arthur, bad enough he had lost two guards and horses but it could have been worse.

Leon told everyone to keep an eye out for objects which had been lost. They were halfway between the stones and their previous campsite when they heard a horse whinnying. Iago answered it, giving Merlin a good shaking as he was riding him. Coming up from one of the depressions, which crossed the moors was a black horse. Rook was the first to recognise it and took off towards it, yelling "Molly, old girl!" The other knights smiled, they understand the partnership between a knight and his steed and were pleased that Rook had his back. He had never complained about loosing her but he certainly hadn't forgotten her.

Watching the meeting between the two of them brought a lump to Merlin's throat as the horse kept blowing in Rook's ear and nudging him in the stomach. Aislin walked over to him and they both checked the horse over. She seemed to be all right with no saddle and a bridle which has seen better times but Rook didn't care, he ran a rope through her noseband and she willingly tagged along behind the guard's horse which he was riding.

Soon they passed the depression where they had sheltered and could see the graves of the guards, remnants of clothing and tack, and the carcasses of two horses which had been picked over by the hawks and other predators. They gave the area wide berth and continued on their way.

The damage done by the tornado stretched out ahead of them. As they began to descend to the valley, it was less apparent and finally disappeared. No one had spoken much since they left the depression. It was getting dark and Arthur decided to camp out for the night.

The horses were led to a nearby stream and watered and then fed their ration of oats. They were obviously pleased that there was grazing as it was sparse on the moors. One guard secured a line between two trees and the horses were tied to it. Rook made sure that Molly received a double ration of oats. He kept telling her that she was a clever horse to stay around waiting for them to come back.

Arthur raised his eyes to heaven, telling anyone who would listen, "If she was so clever, why hadn't she followed us to the village where grass was available?"

Merlin added kindly, that maybe she had been hurt and had been resting for a few days. Rook nodded at him feeling that Merlin was a kindred soul.

Merlin then slipped off to set some snares for rabbits for the following day. Gawaine had managed to kill a brace of partridge and they had one pheasant courtesy of Spenser. Supper would be varied but tasty. They still had some of the supplies from Cheddar and Arthur again warned them about sampling the cheese. He smiled to himself one more day and the cheese would be safely stored in Camelot.

Rook and Aislin with the help of the guards, started collecting wood and soon had a fire going. Simon started working on the supper and skinned the partridge, standing on the wings and just pulling the legs with all his might. Spenser grinned, he was impressed, feathers and skin came off it one motion. "Simon, you're so clever," he said proudly.

"Not really, our fowler had skinned pheasant like this for years and as boys we just learned and often helped out." He smiled, "Want to try your hand with the other partridge?"

Spenser had second doubts and was feeling slightly queasy said, "Maybe, next time…"

The fire was warm; the food was good and the company outstanding. Slowly, the talk faltered and Arthur told them that if they could leave once it was light tomorrow morning, barring any unfortunate happenings, they should be seeing the turrets and towers of Camelot the day after tomorrow.

The knights threw their sleeping rolls around the fire and prepared to turn in. There was plenty of room and Merlin noticed the guards a little way off with no fire, he mentioned it to Arthur who nodded and getting up Merlin walked over telling them that Arthur wanted them closer to the fire.

Arthur lay looking at the sky. The clouds were backlit by the moon. He smiled to himself in two days they would be home and he would be sharing his sleeping space with Merlin not four knights and three guards. It had been a good mission, a lot had been accomplished and although they were returning to report fatalities, they all had a healthier respect for the weather than they had the day they had left Camelot. He was looking forward to talking to Geoffrey. Maybe, somewhere in the library there was a history of other wicked storms.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25 : THE NEED TO BREATHE**

Merlin was awake and checking his snares before Arthur and the others had even stirred. Gawaine had opened his eyes and grinned at him but Merlin's suggestion for him to join him had been refused, Gawaine tucking his head back into his bedroll.

It was misty and everything covered in a light frost. Merlin left footprints as he made his way to the stream. His smiled as two rabbits darted out of his way, luckier than the ones he was hopefully going to find in his traps. These he gutted on the spot. Four rabbits would make a nice stew for supper tonight. He also knew that they would be crossing a large river before the day was out and he intended to ride ahead and get a little fishing done. They would be stopping for lunch at a pub in a village about a day and a half away from Camelot. However, wanting to get home without delay, they would keep riding until dark and sleep rough as close to Camelot as they could. In the summer, they would have pushed to get directly home but it got dark so much earlier now and night riding was not only chilly but dangerous.

He met Gawaine returning from the stream with water. He was in a foul mood, "I'm a bloody knight, not a scullery maid, Simon could have got water for the oatmeal."

Merlin commiserated with him but then said smiling, "But, Gawaine, Simon is also a bloody knight, not a scullery maid. He's just more willing to help than you are. Who told you to get water, his Lordship?"

Gawaine nodded, "He said, that everyone had to share the load."

"Well, that's what happens when we travel without squires. However, thank you, as I might have had to go traipsing off for it, if you hadn't."

"Your problem, is that you are too good natured. You should just refuse!"

"It's my job…"

"Well, one night when Arthur is happy and content and thereby, willing to promise you anything, smile sweetly and tell him that you don't want to cook anymore on missions. I bet he'd listen to you and agree to your request."

"Agree yes, but renege on it as soon as we all dismounted for a meal."

Gawaine smiled saying, "Merlin, I don't think you realise that Arthur is putty in your hands."

Merlin smiled to himself. He knew that he could wrap Arthur around his little finger but they were not seen as equals in public so he'd just play along. Not that he minded cooking but it was nice when one of the other knights gave him a helping hand. He decided to ask Arthur if Gawaine could help him tonight. He smiled and thought to himself, 'After all an assistant cook was better than a scullery maid.'

By the time they had got back to camp, the fire was very welcoming.

After breakfast, they set out. The plan was to ride without breaks until lunch. Anyone needing to stop, did so on his own and was responsible for catching up to the others.

The landscape was wooded and the tracks were wide enabling the knights to ride abreast. For the most part, the riders were quiet but every now and again talking would break out. Most conversations referred to what the speaker intended to do once he was home. The general consensus was eat, drink and sleep on a proper bed in their own rooms.

Arthur caught Merlin's eye and winked. He said quietly, "As nice as that sounds, I can think of something else I might like to do."

"Have a bath?"

"No!"

"Well, I think you should. We must all smell rank. You won't be getting any hugs from the ladies smelling like that."

"When, Merlin, have I ever wanted hugs from the ladies?"

"Well, then from other gentlemen…"

"You're pushing your luck, Merlin."

Merlin looked at him sternly, "Arthur, I intend to have a luxurious bath, maybe using some of Gaius's sweet smelling oils. Then I will go to find Treva, check on Gaius and then come back to my One and Only, hoping to find him sweet smelling and delectable…"

"I'm the king, I get to use the bath first…"

"But I said it first!"

Arthur looked at Merlin and a little smirk crossed his face as he said with a smile, "Maybe, we could share?"

Merlin put his heels to Iago and took off, calling back, "But you'd have to catch me first."

-0-0-

The horses had slowed down considerably as they reached the inn where they would hopefully get a midday meal. The knights dismounted and tied their horses to a convenient fence. Leon and Rook walked into the building as the others stretched. Aislin offered to see that the horses were watered, telling Simon to get an ale for him.

He'd no sooner laid his hands on the first horse when Leon and Rook came stumbling out of the inn, holding their noses and batting at flies.

Leon said, "It's like a charnel house in there. It stinks to the almighty and the place is overrun with flies."

Rook walked over to behind a tree and vomited. He grabbed his water skin, swilled his mouth and spat. "The place must have been closed up. We saw at least six bodies, none of them in very good condition."

Arthur said, "Well, someone has to go in to check it out. If it is as bad as you say, we'll burn the place to the ground. I'm not messing with a burial detail." Arthur walked toward the building.

Gawaine stepped up beside him saying, "We've probably seen worse in a battle."

Merlin and Spenser also walked forward. Arthur said, "Would someone check the outbuildings?" Simon and the two guards made their way over to an open-sided barn and a couple of sheds. The third guard injured during the storm on the moor, leant against the fence.

Arthur and Gawaine walked across the forecourt. Merlin said, "Haven't you anything to put over your nose and mouth?" He offered Arthur his neckerchief but he refused instead he grabbed a handful of mint which was growing near the door and the others did the same.

The smell met them about six feet from the door; Merlin could see flies buzzing against the windows. He had a pretty strong stomach but always felt that it was easier to face something disgusting about which you knew nothing than to have been given a heads up.

Little light came in the windows but it was enough to make out an ale room with bodies, tankards of beer before them, at the tables. Buzzing flies were everywhere. Some of the dead had slipped to the floor but a few were still upright on the benches. Arthur sidled around to the bar and found three more bodies, two of older people and one a younger woman, their faces drawn into death grins. He suspected the man must have been the innkeeper. Everything, person and object alike was covered with a thin film of smut.

Merlin's voice was muffled by his neckerchief as he told them, "Don't touch anything! It could be poisonous or catching." He could catch the cloying smell of death but that didn't explain the grey soot.

Spenser looked at him as if to say, 'Come on, Merlin, it was the farthest thing from my mind!' He caught Merlin's eye and nodded.

Arthur motioned for Gawaine to proceed into the back rooms, while he and Spenser walked up the stairs. One room had three kids and an old women in bed, all dead. Next door was a room which must have been for guests but only one body lay on one of the cots. There was the same soot up here as down below.

Merlin had cautiously checked some of the men at the tables, he could see no wounds. He followed Arthur up the stairs and folded back the blankets to view the children's bodies. They seemed to be asleep but again, there was this strange smoky residue on the faces especially around their noses. He wracked his brains trying to remember what Gaius had possibly said about that.

He touched Arthur's arm and pointed downstairs and led the way, walking right out into the forecourt followed by the other three.

The others went to gather around but Merlin asked them to pull back except for Leon and Rook. They had already come into contact with whatever it was. "Did anyone notice the hearth? It was still full of logs which seemed not completely burned. Who or what could have put the fire out?"

Simon and the guards had found nothing wrong in the outbuildings; there were some skinny looking pigs which were rooting in their pens and chickens scratching around. Simon had emptied a couple of dippers of oats into the trough for the pigs. There was hay in the barns and a good stack of firewood as well as some tree trunks still to be cut.

Arthur explained what they had found mentioning the ashy substance. Merlin added, "Good thing, no one had direct contact with anyone and we didn't water the horses here. I have a lotion from Gaius for infected wounds so we will use that as we wash our hands and hope for the best."

Arthur said, "Until we have talked with Gaius, I think we should camp outside the castle. We know for sure that Aislin, Simon and the guards are clean as they didn't enter the inn. You'll have to cook for yourselves tonight."

Leon said, "But why where they all sitting around drinking, no one looked as if there had been a mad panic to leave the place and the children had obviously gone to bed. How did the disease take them so fast?"

"Maybe it wasn't a disease, maybe it was something they ate…"

"…or drank? said Gawaine. Merlin smiled trust Gawaine to think of that.

Arthur made a decision, "We'll set fire to the whole place. It's been dry so the thatch should catch immediately. Don't touch the chickens, as much as roast chicken would be nice for supper, I think we should just leave them here. The pigs can be turned free to forage. The next village is Downbriar; Simon, Aislin and the guards will have to visit it and tell the elders of the deaths and you can also mention the livestock. Go now and we'll meet you on the road."

The horses had been moved back into the woods. The others stood and watched the pub quickly burn. The thatch burst into flame in no time and Spenser and Rook had laid straw around the half timbered walls to encourage their catching fire. The smell of the burning was pretty horrendous and Arthur and Merlin had gathered handfuls of mint so that everyone could hold the crushed plants to their noses as the pub went up in flames.

Soon all that remained was charred and smouldering wood. Deciding that the fire was out, the remaining knights and Merlin finally mounted and made their way to meet up with Simon's group.

Merlin kept sniffing. Arthur finally said, "Are you coming down with a cold?"

"No, I just feel as if there is something in my nose."

"Put you head up and let me see." Arthur tried to check Merlin's nose not an easy task when the two of them were on horseback. "I can see something green. Take your neckerchief and blow your nose, maybe it's a piece of a mint leaf."

"Arthur, I'm not blowing my nose into my clean neckerchief!"

"Hardly clean but, fine then," Arthur said, "Use a leaf…!"

Everyone waited as Merlin pulled Iago closer to a tree and got a big orange leaf. He blew his nose, checked and said, "Yuck! It's a little caterpillar, must have been in the mint leaves."

Spenser said, "Hope it wasn't a female as she might have laid her eggs up your nose and for the next couple of months, they'll be hatching and dropping onto your upper lip."

Everyone laughed. Merlin was neither amused nor sure that what Spenser had said could not possibly be true. He'd have to check with Gaius on his return. Anyway, he stopped sniffing…

They met Simon and the Downbriar village elders on the road. They kept a decent space between them and learned that the villagers had known about the deaths but didn't know what to do. Arthur told them that the pub had been burned but they could go and get the livestock that was loose in the area. He asked how they knew about the deaths.

The headman said, "Sire, a peddler passed through and told us he was planning to stay there but everyone was dead so he had just continued on to our village."

"Did he stay here?"

"Yes, my wife took pity on him and gave him a bed for two nights."

"When?" asked Arthur. Merlin listened intently.

"Let me see, it must have been five days hence."

Merlin figured that would tie in with the condition of the bodies and the number of flies. He asked, "Has there been any illness in the village since then?"

The villagers shook their heads, as the headman said, "No, we're all hale and hearty! We've had two babies born and old widow Budge died at a good old age of seventy."

Merlin felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

They bid farewell to the villagers and followed at a safe distance behind Simon, Aislin and the guards. They reached a flat open area and Arthur decided to call it a day. He felt filthy and uneasy, knowing for sure that he smelled and had been inside the building. Merlin suggested that the other two knights and the guards still stayed away from the others.

They sat around two fires and Leon and Arthur discussed the plans. Anyone who wished to contribute an idea was welcome. Merlin said that to be on the safe side, he would like to see Simon and the guards leave immediately and continue on the road home. The rest of them would do the same tomorrow morning but go no farther than the fields to the east of Camelot and wait there for Gaius.

Gawaine and Rook agreed that that made sense. Merlin looked at Spenser and saw that he was troubled. As he was sitting beside him, he said under his breath, "Simon will be fine, they've got an easy ride. Hopefully, Gaius will give us a clean bill of health and we'll be free to mingle with everyone."

Spenser nodded not looking entirely convinced.

Simon, Aislin and the guards mounted and left the group. Merlin called after them, "Sorry about the rabbit stew, maybe the next time." That caused everyone to laugh and a more relaxed group sat around the fire listening to the horses' hoof steps get further away.

They could hear running water so Spenser offered to water the horses and Rook joined him. They returned saying that they had found a waterfall and a shame that it wasn't summer as they could all take a dip. Taking two more horses each, they walked back to the stream.

Leon smiled, they had been quite happy with their lack of cleanliness until they had been at the inn and now like the others, he wanted to take off his clothes and have a good wash. He just felt dirty.

Arthur and Merlin sat on a log. "You look puzzled," said Arthur, "Is it about the pub?"

"There is something about the soot that isn't making sense. I can't for the life of me explain why the people sat around dying. Surely, if some people began to get sick, the others would have moved from their seats. It's as if something entered the pub and killed them without their realising what was happening." He shook his head, "There had been a fire in the hearth but it was out. What would stop a burning fire from consuming itself? The only way to put out a fire is to smother it in dirt or pour water over it…" He again shook his head.

Arthur said, "Whatever it was, it was a silent killer. The children hadn't appeared to have woken up; they must have died in their sleep."

"That's it!" Merlin sprang up, "Once in Ealdor, the weather was cold; my Mam told me that a family had worked hard all autumn to windproof their house. They had put earth up to the windowsills and sealed every crack and chink. The idea was to keep the cold out and keep in the heat. Well, one night there was a lot of snow. The roofs and chimneys were covered. No one checked on anyone else until the snow had stopped and begun to melt. My Mam said that the family which had worked so hard on their cottage were all found dead in their beds.

"Maybe that is what happened at the inn. They were killed by the smoke, slowly loosing consciousness and breathing it in until they died.

"Merlin, you could be a storyteller, who ever heard of smoke killing people!" Leon just grinned at the two of them.

Merlin continued, "Listen, Arthur, have you ever been caught in the smoke of a campfire when the wind changes direction?" Arthur had the decency to nod. "Well, then what if the smoke or fumes are not immediately recognisable. You would have breathed them in and over time felt dizzy or maybe sleepy. You would have dozed off and died in your sleep."

"I take back what I said about the smoke, maybe it can kill people."

Spenser and Rook returned, the horses were all watered and had been given their rations of oats. Spenser said, "Now, I'm hungry. Has no one started supper?

Merlin stood up and said, "Come on, Gawaine, you can be an honorary sous chef. Are you any good at skinning rabbits?"

Gawaine scowled but got up and joined Merlin, saying, "You'll owe me one for this, Merlin!"

Smiling sweetly, Merlin said, "Well, you just scored brownie points with Arthur and…if you do a good job, I'll give you a kiss…"

Perking up, Gawaine said, "You will?"

"No!" said Merlin with a sneaky smile.

-0-0-

Supper finished the knights, Arthur and Merlin sat around the fire and talked. "Well, to say the least, this had been an interesting mission," said Rook. "Raging storms, underground caves, I'll need a long holiday to recuperate from this."

"Arthur, will we be getting time off?" said Spenser.

"Yes, you can sleep in the morning following your return and then back to business." There was a groan from the others. "Until, we are seen by Gaius, I can't tell what will happen. We seem to be suffering no lasting effects so maybe, we'll get a clean bill of health immediately. Otherwise, we'll be quarantined…"

"Imprisoned in some dusty wing of the castle…unloved and forgotten; starved of human companionship…starved of love and probably food. Found years later as a clothed skeleton, turning to dust as the guards try to move us to a more suitable resting place. Never to feel a horse under us or smell the woodland glens…all alone wrapped in a mouldy blanket and our thoughts."

"Spenser, I said quarantined not imprisoned! Somebody, give him a punch!" said Arthur.

Merlin said, "Spenser, you will be well taken care of and once Gauis gives the 'all clear' you can be reunited with your horse and the trees. And you Gawaine with your alehouse buddies and you Rook with all your daughters. Just think absence makes the heart grown fonder."

"Not necessarily," said Gawaine, "I like to think of it as 'out of sight, out of mind', we can be so easily forgotten."

"Speak for yourself," said Leon, "Maybe your encounters are of such short duration that probably the ladies do not even remember you once you have vacated their beds."

"Touché!" said Gawaine, "But then again 'variety is the spice of life'."

Everyone roared, Gawaine's lifestyle was certainly colourful but Merlin was sure that if ever this comedian fell in love, he would fall hard. He thought of Simon and glanced at Spenser who was quietly staring into the fire.

Arthur stood up, stretched saying. "Wonder how to close to Camelot the others got before they camped?"

Leon said, "I would say within a half day's ride and knowing Simon, he'll be ready to leave by first light to make the final push."

Arthur said, "We'll be ready to leave once it's bright enough, we'll ride steadily within reason, no long breaks and hopefully get something to eat around noon. We'll continue on until it gets dark then camp. It really depends on the weather, road conditions and the horses. Get a good night's rest, we've a big day ahead."

They grabbed their bedrolls and settled around the fire, to which Merlin had added some more branches. It crackled, sometimes sending up sparks and soon the camp was asleep.

Merlin got up, he needed to add some more wood to the fire. He was careful not to disturb anyone and smiled as he glanced at Arthur who was just a mound in the firelight. He thought, 'Oh, for us to get back home!' He made his way to the pile of logs collected yesterday and grabbed an armful bringing them back and adding them to the fire. It was chilly. He walked back to his bedroll sitting down. The woods were alive. He had heard a fox earlier and now what was probably a hedgehog snuffling in among the fallen leaves for insects and even mushrooms. Merlin smiled thinking that he and the hedgehog had similar tastes well maybe not...as they also ate snakes, carrion and toads.

He lay down looking up at the sky. The night was clear which boded well for tomorrow. He fell asleep thinking of Gaius and what Treva had been up to since he'd been away.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26 :** **OF HIGH HOPES AND DWINDLING FORTUNES**

They were on the road early and did ride as Arthur had suggested at a steady rate. They paused outside a village just before noon. Arthur chose to send Rook in to get food as he had only been briefly in the inn not like the others who had searched the place. The food he was able to get was nothing special but something to fill their stomachs after the little breakfast that had been available. The horses were watered and had a well deserved rest.

Gawaine downed one ale and was starting on his second, when Merlin leant over to him saying, "Gawaine, you'll be stopping every few hours, eat something first."

Raising his tankard to toast Merlin's concern, he downed half of it before smiling, "…and why do you think my horse is so fast? He's been trained for frequent stops and then flat out chases to catch up." Everyone who had been listening laughed.

Then, they were mounted and on their way. The weather was holding and although it was cold, it was still comfortable. Suddenly about a mile down the road, the wind picked up and Merlin was shocked to see almost black clouds overhead. 'Please!' he thought, 'Not another bad storm.' There was thunder and lightening but none of the extraordinary sky colours which they had witness on the moor. The rain started and fell in sheets. The temperature dropped and both man and beast were chilled to the bone. They were drenched.

Arthur riding beside Merlin said, "Well, at least we will be in dry beds tonight even if we are quarantined."

"I hadn't planned on sharing you with four knights though," said Merlin with a sad little smile.

"Don't worry, as king, I will insist on private accommodation."

"Well, if that doesn't advertise what is going on to the rest of the castle, I don't know what will!" Merlin grinned as he continued, "Roll on bedtime…" Raindrops were running down his fringe before splashing onto his cheeks. Arthur smiled at him, even soaking wet, he looked fantastic.

Mulgan much to Arthur's annoyance tried to put his head between his knees, to get it out of the rain, almost unseating him. In no uncertain terms, he was told what the King would do to him if he didn't smarten up.

Gawaine had to say, "Ouch!"

Finally, they had to pull off the road. They stood under large trees and although out of the driving rain, they were not safe from huge raindrops dripping down on them. The horses stood, tails clamped to their bodies and ear flat back, rears towards the driving rain. The sounds surrounding them were eerie. The wind was whipping the leafless branches; many smaller twigs snapped and fell to the ground. Suddenly Rook's horse shot into the middle of the road, ears flattened, Rook turned to catch sight of a larger branch crashing to ground where he and his horse had been standing.

The others moved away from the trees and it was decided that they would continue on their way and just suffer the consequences of the wind and rain.

Rook sang, "Rain, rain go away, Come again another day." Then he said apologetically, "Sorry, the girls really like singing it." The others soaking wet and cold managed to smile.

As suddenly as the storm had come, it was over. The rain stopped and the bedraggled group continued on their way. It made no use stopping to light a fire to get warm as they knew they were only a couple of hours away from Camelot.

Merlin could feel the dampness of his clothes seeping onto his shoulders and the weight of his cloak which was no longer warm just sodden. It was going to take days to dry. He looked around, the others looked like drowned rats but Gawaine gave him a big grin and suddenly everything seemed better. After all, it had only been rain and they were nearing home.

He glanced down at Iago who instead of being a bright chestnut looked more like a bay. He'd dry out and Merlin knew that the stable master would insist that the horses all got a good drying off with burlap, plenty of hay as well as an extra ration of oats. They would then be on straw bedding, warm and dry, while the stable hands were drying and cleaning their tack. Merlin didn't envy them that task.

He watched Mulgan and was sure that the horses knew that they were nearing home as they seemed to have perked up. They were trotting out and their heads were carried higher, one ear twitching back to the rider and then forward again.

They managed to keep up a steady pace but dusk was already setting in. Suddenly, the front horses pricked up their ears as Simon, Rodick and two guards rode into view. "We came out to meet you." Merlin was conscious of Spenser giving a sigh of relief.

Simon continued, "Everyone is waiting in the meadows and someone had the foresight to set up a large tent so Gaius is quite comfortable. I explained what you had seen and he felt that if it was a disease, the people would have wandered to their beds if they felt ill. Anyway, he wants to check each one of you. Gilbert has a fire going and there will be food and drink."

"Sounds like a bloody party!" said a soaking wet and disgruntled Gawaine.

Arthur smiled, "You don't have to eat or drink but then, don't complain about being hungry and thirsty later on."

Everyone laughed knowing that nothing made Gawaine happier than a celebratory drink. "Don't worry, I'll be there," he said changing his tune.

"Arthur, you're about an hour and a half away. Gaius will stay in the meadow until we arrive back. There should be a moon tonight but even so the horses are better at seeing in the dark than us and I'm sure the only place they want to be is home."

The guards each carried torches so they rode ahead of Simon and Rodick, then about two horse lengths behind them, Arthur and the remaining knights. They kept their distance just in case there were contagious.

Merlin smiled, with the torches at least the others would see them coming.

And come they did, finally trotting across the eastern meadows to the collection of people waiting. As they arrived the clouds parted, a full moon shone on the castle bathing it in silver. It was good to be home!

Grooms stepped forward to hang onto impatient horses and Gaius stepped out of the tent. He seemed relieved taking a head count. They all looked healthy and he was sure there was another reason for the deaths besides illness.

The men decided to eat and let the grooms ride their horses back to the stable. They'd been in the saddle too long and felt like they would like to stretch their legs by walking home.

-0-0-

Arthur was the first to be seen to and Merlin accompanied him. During the time that it took Gaius to check him over, Merlin gave a fuller description of the victims, including the smoke stained faces, the ash and soot. Gaius agreed that it sounded as if they had been overcome by smoke and literally smothered, dying because they probably could not get air into their lungs.

"…like drowning?" said Arthur.

"Yes, lack of air and the inability to breath."

Merlin said, "Not unlike when some people are dead on the pyre even before the flames touch them." Gaius nodded, not memories which he particularly wanted to remember.

Even so, he checked each one of the knights and pronounced them hale and hearty, free to return to their families or to the knights' wing in the castle. The travellers were ravenous and ate most of the food and drank nearly all the ale and cider. There was almost a party atmosphere when Gaius gave them the all-clear.

Arthur got their attention saying, "Tomorrow will be a free day but the day after that it's back to training. Leon and I will write up a report of the storm; we will then meet later this week to discuss it and once everyone is satisfied that nothing of importance has been omitted, it will be sent to Geoffrey for the castle records.

The name Geoffrey reminded Merlin of the coin which he had wrapped in a leaf in his pocket. He had high hopes for its value. He remembered what they had survived on the moor, hoping that Arthur would be meeting with both Geoffrey and for that matter Gaius about it. Surely, somewhere in the records, bad storms and the damage they had caused to the castle and lower town had been mentioned. Not that in his lifetime, he had ever heard of anything as frightening as what they had experienced.

As they reached the top of the stairs, a figure hurtled towards them. Merlin knelt down and was almost bowled over by Treva who wrapped his hands around his neck almost strangling him. Randall smiling apologised to Arthur, "He knew you were due back and he wouldn't settle until he saw you, Sire."

Arthur smiled down at the boy ruffling his hair, "Why the tears?"

"I thought you might not come back, Arthur, and then what would I do?"

Merlin stood up holding the boy in his arms and said, "We will always come back for you, Treva."

Arthur said, "You take him back to his chambers. Thomas is probably in ours, he can help with my clothes. I'll be so glad to get out of these wet things."

Randall watched the king leave and said, "Merlin, slip off your cloak, I'll carry it. Sounds as if you had quite the mission…" Treva skipped along beside Merlin.

"We did, enough to tell bedtime stories for many a day," said Merlin smiling at Treva.

Treva settled in no time. He was over-tired but he just needed to see that Merlin and Arthur were safe and then he was ready to go to sleep. Merlin bent over the body in the bed and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight! See you tomorrow but not early as Arthur and I intend to sleep in." Treva smiled, snuggled under the blankets and closed his eyes.

Randall stood in the antechamber as Merlin left and said, "He has been doing very well until Sir Simon came back and the news went around the castle that the king was possibly sick. Poor mite, he couldn't help worrying."

"Only natural that he should. Goodnight, Randall. Thanks for bringing him to see us; he should sleep all right now." So saying, Merlin walked into the corridor and Randall went back to check on Treva.

Swinging his damp cloak over his shoulder, Merlin set out for his own bedchamber and Arthur.

-0-0-

Arthur was in front of the fire when Merlin walked in. Thomas had returned to his family's chambers. Merlin bolted the door saying, "Home, Sweet Home! Some nights, I even dreamt that we were here and that I was back in our bed."

Arthur laughed, "That doesn't sound like a nightmare to me…"

"True," said Merlin with a slight grin, "But you weren't always the person I was in bed with!"

"They always say that there is a certain truth in dreams, so pray tell, with whom were you?"

"One night, it was Gawaine," Arthur scowled but Merlin continued. "He was in his yuletide dress and was worried that it would get creased." Arthur laughed. "Another time, it was Rook but he wasn't alone as his three daughters were with us."

"That must have been cosy!"

Merlin ignored him saying, "But one night, it was…"

"Go on, I can take it I'm a big boy."

Merlin was now standing in front of the fire and he whispered seductively, "It was you!"

"…and? Go on Merlin, what happened?"

"Leon walked in and said that the caves were flooding and we had to get out and I followed a bear which Gawaine had on a chain and you were gone."

"I must have got out of the cave first, was I maybe leading the way?"

"No, because then Leon was crowned king and we all lived in Cheddar."

"Merlin, I think you have these dreams purposely. Come here, I will show you beyond a question of doubt that I am in the bed and will be present here till the morning comes."

"Arthur, we're chilled and filthy! Let's do things right." He walked into the water closet and came out smiling. "Thomas heated the water, give me a few minutes and you'll have a full tub."

Merlin sat beside the bath as Arthur soaked in luxury. "Arthur, you never mention any dreams which you have."

"Well mine are never as interesting as yours though once I did have a gyrfalcon on my arm and it swept me up into the air and suddenly I was on its back flying over Camelot and all areas of the kingdom. It was beautiful yet sad in a way as I felt that I was saying goodbye…but then I woke up and I was on the floor and you were hanging over the edge of the bed looking down at me with a worried look on your face."

"I remember that! You had pulled all the covers off me and were flapping your arms and then off the bed you went and clunked onto the floor. I'd forgotten about it until now and I wasn't worried for long, as when I saw that you were alive, if I remember rightly I couldn't stop laughing. You then became cross and were all for sending me to the manservant's room but you didn't and…" Merlin smiled softly. "I remember now…"

Arthur looked at Merlin and said, "If you don't mind slightly dirty water, you can join me…"

"Never thought you'd ask," said Merlin.

-0-0-

Merlin heard the key in the exterior door and knew that breakfast was being delivered to the antechamber. He opened his eyes and smiled. It had been a perfect homecoming. He leant over and blew on the back of Arthur's neck and allowed his tongue to trace the shell of his ear. "Good Morning, Oh, Mighty One!" he whispered.

The intelligence of his monarch shone through when Arthur said, "Ummh! Merlin?"

"Brilliant deduction, Sire! Are you hungry? Breakfast has arrived." Merlin was famished, he'd not eaten that much while Gaius had been examining the knights and his stomach growled at the thought of food.

Arthur half turned and said, "I heard that Merlin, presumably you want me to get up so you can have breakfast."

"I can serve it to you in bed and then we can snuggle in for a couple of hours dozing."

"Merlin, I have never seen you doze in your life. You're either 'up an' at 'em' or dead to the world. Come here."

Finally extricating himself, Merlin padded to the door unbarred it and brought in the breakfast platters. "The cooks outdone herself, sweet rolls, boiled eggs, gammon, cheese and apple slices." He put the platters on the table and cut the meat into bite sized pieces. Carrying it carefully, he then got back into bed sitting against the headboard. "This looks like a breakfast fit for a king."

"Well, what about me? I am the king, where's mine?"

"I thought it would be nice to share. Sit up."

"No, you feed me."

"Arthur, if I rightly remember, we had more food in the bed that in you the last time we tried that."

"But, I was the crown prince then now I'm the king! First I want a sip of wine," said Arthur raising his eyebrows and grinning, "Then a little bread, some of the egg, some gammon and then cheese."

Merlin cleverly pulled a roll in half and dipped it into the wine goblet until it had soaked up as much wine as it could hold, then he carefully transferred it to Arthur's mouth. Arthur grinned, Merlin was learning. The last time they'd tried that he had taken a sip of wine and then slowly dribbled it into Arthur's mouth with hilarious results which included having to change the sheets and Arthur's nightshirt.

Arthur grinned saying, "Merlin, you're a fast learner…"

"Anything to save Thomas having to do more laundry, Sire!" Slowly but surely, piece by piece, the breakfast was consumed. Merlin said, "I always wondered what it would have been like to be a mother bird responsible for stuffing four gaping gobs."

"Are you insinuating that your monarch's mouth is a gaping gob?"

"No, Arthur your mouth is just the right size and shape to accomplish many things besides eating…" He gave Arthur a minute to stop grinning before adding, "Ready for some more?"

"Merlin, I do believe that I have had an elegant sufficiency. Get rid of the platter and we can cuddle for a while and then maybe attempt something a little more adventurous…

-0-0-

Today would be an easy day, they would lunch with Treva and Gaius. Then, Arthur would meet with the senior knights to be brought up to date on all happenings during his absence. Then he'd have some private time with Merlin before eating downstairs with the knights and ladies of his court.

Lunch with Treva went off well. He was full of stories of what he had done during Arthur's absence and he had some drawings for both of them. He also invited them to watch him the following day during his riding lesson to see how much Popper and he had improved learning knightly manoeuvres.

Merlin grinned, very basic he assumed. He smiled over his head at Arthur, he remembered being excited at showing his mother new things he had learned.

Treva dragged Merlin by the hand as they walked to the fishpond to see where he had accidentally fallen in and then back to Gaius's so that he could corroborate that he had indeed checked out one slimy, wet boy before sending him off for a hot bath and an early bedtime for not being more careful.

Arthur shook his head, as Gaius said, "Shades of the past, if I'm not mistaken, Arthur!"

Merlin said, "Arthur, you didn't fall into the pond, did you?"

Treva stared open mouthed as Arthur nodded that that was the case.

Gaius laughed as Merlin placed his arm around Arthur's and Treva's shoulders, saying, "Like father, like son!" giving both of them a hug. Lunch was served and Arthur brought Treva up to date on some of the things Merlin and he had done.

Then Randall arrived to collect Treva and they could hear the excited boy telling his manservant that the king had also fallen in the pond when he was a little boy.

The meeting with the council was not as amusing but Arthur was relieved that no major problems had occurred during his absence and he agreed to meet with the full council two days hence.

-0-0-

One morning out of the blue, Merlin said, "My coin! Arthur, what about my coin?" For a minute Arthur was perplexed but then remembered the metal disc Merlin had found in the tunnel in the caves under Cheddar. "You said that we would ask Geoffrey about it. Maybe I'm really rich…"

Arthur smiled, somehow he was sure it would be worth very little but there was something lovely about seeing Merlin all excited about something. So, he said, "We'll see Geoffrey later this morning. Why don't you go down to Gaius and see if he knows anything about it? Maybe he could make a compound to clean it off a bit. You've got to agree it's really grungy even with all your polishing."

They walked down the stairs together and Arthur met up with Spenser as Merlin continued to Gaius's. He opened the door and walked into chaos. There was an elderly man sobbing as Gaius examined an old woman. A knight stood in the corner with his head bowed. She'd been run over outside the castle gates by a group of knights returning home. Merlin shook his head; Arthur had many times warned knights of the danger of galloping up the lower town to the slope and charging through the castle walls, then through portcullis and into the courtyard. A horse could get hurt and often townspeople were making their way to the castle and they had no hope against a fifteen hundred pound animal.

Gaius shook his head putting his hand on the man's shoulder and said to the son that his mother had died almost instantaneously from a hoof to the head. Merlin shuddered; he was always very respectful of hooves as even wearing boots, if a horse accidentally stood on you it hurt. The son stepped forward and lifted his mother's body and the sad procession made its way out the door.

The young knight looking crestfallen nodded at Gaius and left.

Gaius looked up and smiled weakly seeing Merlin. "It's the younger knights who are the worse. Hopefully, he will have learnt from this accident."

Merlin forgot about the coin, putting a kettle on the fire before helping Gaius clean up the mess. Years ago, he had sideswiped a child while trying to catch up to an impatient Arthur. It was unintentional but he had never forgotten the sickening feeling.

Taking a mouthful of hot water infused with chamomile and honey, Gaius said, "So, what brings you here this morning?"

Suddenly remembering the coin, he retrieved it from his pocket and laid it on the table between them. "I found it when Arthur got stuck in a cave. We think it's Roman but it's hard to see the inscription and the figures."

Gaius held it to the light so Merlin got up and searched for the glass which he used to read small writing. "It needs a good cleaning, but I didn't want to scratch the face with sand."

With the glass, Gaius was able to make out on the reverse, two mounted riders, the letters C. AI and the word Roma. "It's Roman all right and it could be silver but Geoffrey would have a better idea. I have some books to return to the library, let's go down and pick his brains."

Merlin laughed, he knew that Geoffrey and Gaius loved nothing better than a mystery. Arthur joined them shortly after and watched as the two elderly men hovered over a book. The outcome was that the coin was Roman and probably equal to the daily salary for a Roman centurion who would also receive as part of his salary an amount of salt. Merlin was not going to be rich but he still liked the coin and after he had rubbed it with various compounds of Gaius's, it glimmered. He decided to keep it for Treva when he was older.

-0-0-

Merlin had had high hopes for the coin. As he told Arthur that night as he got ready for bed, "I might have been able to afford my own manservant."

"Why would you need your own manservant?"

"You never know," he smiled, "It might have been fun…"

"And where would this person sleep? You are using the manservant's room in the antechamber as a wardrobe."

"That's all right, Arthur…he could sleep on the floor on my side of the bed."

"Merlin, I am not allowing a stranger even if he is your manservant to sleep in our room…that's it!"

"I would tell him to be very quiet; I wouldn't let him bother you."

"But he would…just being there! Anyway, we'd have no privacy."

"He could cover his ears and kept his eyes tightly shut."

Realising that Merlin was teasing him, Arthur took his face in his hands saying, "Merlin, cover your ears and keep your eyes tightly shut and tell me if you know what I am doing?"

Merlin decided this was more fun that having a manservant…after all he had a monarch surely that was enough!

**FINIS**


End file.
